Harry Potter e
by Sophie85
Summary: Parla di Harry&co. al loro settimo anno con spoiler del 6 libro, ricerca degl'horcrux, Piton e tutto il resto... Romanticismo e un pizzico d'avventura
1. Pensieri notturni

Un ragazzo moro, con gl'occhiali storti sul naso per la strana posizione assunta, sospira nella notte calda e afosa di Privet Drive, stringendosi ancora di più le ginocchia al petto.

Quante notti aveva passato lì, su quella finestra, a fissare le stelle in cerca di risposte…

Tutte le estati di ogni anno da quando aveva iniziato a frequentare Hogwarts.

Questa volta era diverso però. Non si illudeva di trovare risposte o sollievo alle sue pene.

Lui era il "bambino sopravvissuto", e ormai in quelle stelle aveva smesso da tempo di cercare risposte al perché la gente dovesse sacrificarsi per farlo rimanere il "sopravvissuto".

Dovevano chiamarlo fortunato piuttosto! Invece di morire in prima persona c'erano i suoi cari che cadevano come mosche intorno a lui, e lui non è stato in grado di fare niente per impedirlo… Oltre a quella maledetta capacità di parlare il serventese, il caro amico Voldemort non gl'aveva regalato niente di utile, neanche la capacità di riconoscere quel maledetto traditore di Piton! Ed ora anche la persona che più gl'era stato vicino, di cui più avrebbe avuto bisogno, non solo lui, ma tutta la comunità magica, era morto. Silente era morto. E con lui ogni speranza nel suo cuore.

_Maledetto! Maledettissimo! Voglio trovarti e ucciderti con le mie mani! Come hai potuto, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per te…_

Come sempre, a quei pensieri, un lampo di puro odio passo per i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi. Odio e incredulità… Aveva sempre sospettato di lui, ma perché Silente invece si fidava così tanto? Una fiducia incondizionata…Cosa gli impediva di credere che in realtà facesse il doppio gioco per Voldemort? In fondo non si è mai fatto scoprire, e il signore oscuro si fida molto di lui, quindi aveva sicuramente le carte in regola per essere un'imbroglione, o comunque almeno per far sorgere il dubbio in chiunque… Come poteva Silente non pensare di mettere in pericolo l'intera scuola fidandosi di lui? I suoi amati studenti…Possibile che il più grande mago di questi ultimi anni, l'unico che intimoriva addirittura Voldemort in persona, potesse chiedere pietà?

…_Severus, per favore…_

Quella frase continuava a vagare per la sua mente, in continuazione.

Il cielo ormai andava pian piano schiarendosi sempre più, e Harry, con questi interrogativi per la mente, come ogni singolo giorno da quando era tornato da Hogwarts, si allontanò dalla finestra e si buttò sul letto stremato dall'ennesima notte senza sonno, sfregandosi stancamente la cicatrice, che ormai non gli dava più tregua…

**In realtà ho già iniziato a pubblicare altrove questa fic, ma visto che ho trovato questo fantastico sito, eccomi qui anche **

**Per le coppie... non fatevi ingannare ;) spero di ricevere qualche commentino, vanno bene anche pomodori (possibilmente maturi, perchè quelli verdi fanno un po' male in testa) o insulti, fate voi!**

**R&R bacioni, Sophie**


	2. Lettere e strillettere

Un determinato e persistente ticchettio fece svegliare di soprassalto Harry, che stava ormai ronfando, con tanto di rivoletto di bava al lato, da ben 2 ore ormai.

_Un altro gufo… ma ancora non hanno capito che non voglio sentire nessuno!_

Harry aprì la finestra, facendo entrare un bel gufo castano, seguito a ruota dal piccolo Leo che iniziò a schizzare da una parte all'altra felice di essere riuscito a fare un'altra consegna. Sicuramente erano altre lettere di Ginny, Hermione e Ron. Infatti avvicinandosi al gufo più grande, slaccio dalla zampetta una lettera di Hermione, e una volta che fu riuscito ad acciuffare Leo, trovo una lettera di Ron, una di Ginny, e stranamente una della signora Weasley. Prese gl'ultimi biscotti gufaci rimasti nella scatola, e li porse ai due gufi, che dopo averli mangiucchiati, ripartirono con fare soddisfatto.

_Devo comprarne assolutamente degl'altri, altrimenti Edvige mi beccherà a sangue!_

Guardò con fare sospetto la lettera della signora Weasley, pensando se aprirla o meno,ma alla fine decise che non l'avrebbe aperta, e la lanciò, insieme alle altre, sulla piccola montagnetta di lettere mai aperte, che aveva ricevuto per tutta l'estate.

Aveva deciso di non sentire nessuno, aveva paura che volessero parlare con lui della morte di Silente, o peggio, compatirlo. Non sopportava quando iniziavano a dirgli "….Harry, non sentirti in colpa, non è colpa tua, non potevi fare niente…" oppure "non preoccuparti, stai tranquillo, e non fare pazzie", come se potesse decidere di catapultarsi all'improvviso nel covo dei mangiamorte, magari senza bacchetta, e proporre a Voldemort di risolvere la questione a suon di pugni.

Aveva bisogno di affrontare senza di loro quest'ennesimo dolore. Non voleva arrivare come l'anno prima a scaricare la propria rabbia su i suoi amici, non era giusto che li usasse come valvole di sfogo. E per evitare che ciò accadesse nuovamente aveva bisogno di metabolizzare da solo gl'ultimi avvenimenti. E ci stava riuscendo, anche se non proprio da solo…

Aveva avuto l'appoggio sincero di Remus, e grazie ai suoi consigli ce l'aveva quasi fatta. Con lui non se l'era sentita di tagliare i contatti… Era rimasto molto sorpreso quando, una calda sera di Giugno, ricevette la sua lettera. Lì per lì pensava di non aprirla, ma poi decise che non era giusto. Infondo anche lui aveva perso le persone più care che aveva, Lily, James, Sirius, Silente… Erano care ad entrambi alla stessa maniera, e forse a lui anche di più, infondo era stato con loro molto più tempo. Poteva capire benissimo come si sentiva Harry, e proprio per questo alla fine Harry decise di aprire la sua unica lettera che diceva:

_Ciao Harry, _

_come stai? Lo so che è una domanda sciocca, ma non sapevo come iniziare questa lettera. I rapporti tra di noi sono sempre stati meno intimi di quanto non fossero i tuoi con Sirius, anche perché in fondo io ero un tuo insegnante, ma sappi che mi sei comunque a cuore come spero io sia per te. So che momenti difficili stai passando, e non lo dico tanto per dire. Immagino come ti stia sentendo ed è soprattutto questo che mi ha spinto a scriverti, sempre se leggerai questa lettera._

_Immagino che sarai pieno di rabbia e rancore verso Severus, e certo non ti scrivo per biasimarti, ma che devi stare attento. In alcuni maghi, emozioni forti, hanno un grave impatto sui poteri magici. Ti ricordi Tonks? A causa mia i suoi poteri si sono indeboliti notevolmente. Ho studiato un po' la cosa e penso che tutto lo stress a cui sei stato sottoposto in tutti questi anni, e soprattutto la rabbia che covi spesso dentro, credo che abbiano in qualche modo imbrigliato le tue potenzialità magiche. So che non è facile, ma quando vieni assalito dalla rabbia, devi cercare di canalizzarla in qualche modo: non so, concentrandoti su qualcosa, o sfogandoti con dell'esercizio fisico. Se puoi sfrutta soprattutto la seconda opzione, ti servirà anche la prestanza fisica per lo scontro finale con il signore oscuro. Appena ci rivedremo vorrei parlarti di una persona che potrebbe aiutarti, prepararti al meglio per la possibile battaglia finale. Lo so che il dolore è immenso, ma devi cercare di andare avanti, purtroppo è impensabile fare una guerra senza subire neanche una perdita. Bisogna andare avanti. Devi essere forte anche per lui, e per tutte le persone che hai perso a causa del Signore Oscuro. Harry, devi sconfiggerlo a tutti i costi._

_Sinceramente tuo, Remus_

Ripensando alle sue parole, Harry decise che un po' di flessioni non avrebbero fatto male, così spostando un po' di fogli di pergamene appallottolati che erano sparsi qua e là, iniziò di buona lena. Effettivamente i consigli di Remus erano stati molto utili, stava riuscendo pian piano ad incanalare tutta la sua rabbia e il suo dolore, sfogandosi e facendo esercizi di concentrazione. Era determinato a porre fine a quella storia. Voldemort doveva morire, a costo di diventare un'assassino. Era così determinato che grazie a Remus era riuscito a concentrarsi così bene, che aveva già finito i compiti per l'estate. Hermione sarebbe stato fiero di lui quest'anno! Chissà come stavano quei due… sicuramente si saranno messi insieme. Se non era così doveva fare un bel discorsetto a Ron, era ora che si svegliasse! Perso nei sui pensieri, intanto continuava imperterrito i suoi esercizi

…64, 65, 66, 67…

Toc toc toc

"Ragazzo! Sto uscendo a fare la spesa… vedi di non combinare niente di strano in mia assenza, CAPITO?"

"si, zia Petunia"

…68, 69, 70, 71…

Boom

"ma che diavolo…?" Harry alzò gl'occhi per ricercare la fonte del rumore improvviso, e riconobbe la sagoma di Leo spiaccicata contro il vetro. Nella fretta di consegnare la sua ennesima lettera, non si era accorto del vetro chiuso.

"certo che sei proprio un disastro tu" disse Harry facendo entrare il piccolo pennuto che sembrava si fosse già ripreso alla grande. Slacciando la lettera dalla sua zampina, riconobbe con orrore l'inconfondibile tonalità di rosso delle strillettere. Oh no! Leo, come presagendo il pericolo, volo immediatamente fuori dalla stanza, senza aspettare la sua ricompensa, e Harry si preparò all'inevitabile sfuriata, mettendosi due dita nelle orecchie.


	3. Il ritorno alla tana

Dalla busta appena aperta, la voce stranamente severa della signora Weasley riempì tutta la stanza:

_Harry James Potter! Non mi hai lasciato altra scelta! Ti avevo avvertito nell'altra lettera, e devo dire che a volte sei testardo come un mulo! Ti veniamo a prendere che tu lo voglia o no! Hai promesso di esserci al matrimonio di Bill, e cascasse il mondo, ci sarai! Artur sarà lì tra breve sempre che non si perda di nuovo con quei maledetti mezzi babbani! Prepara il baule senza fare storie!_

Poi con un tono più dolce

_Per il vestito non preoccuparti Harry caro, appena arrivi lo compreremo insieme!_

E così come aveva iniziato, la busta si afflosciò a terra, e ridivenne quieta come niente fosse. Negl'ultimi tempi Harry era così perso nei suoi pensieri che si era completamente dimenticato del matrimonio di Fleur e Billy! Forse aveva decisamente superato il limite, almeno a qualche lettera avrebbe potuto rispondere. Doveva assolutamente farsi perdonare.

Improvvisamente la porta della sua cameretta si spalancò, rilevando una zia Petunia alquanto alterata.

…_Oh-oh, mi mancava un'altra sgridata oggi…_

"zia Petunia, non dovevi fare la spesa?" disse Harry cercando di assumere l'aria più innocente e candida che aveva.

"Ragazzo, che cosa ti avevo detto? NIENTE STRANEZZE IN QUESTA CASA! Pensa che figura se i vicini hanno sentito" e a queste parole inizio a guardarsi intorno sospettosa, come se qualcuno dei vicini si fosse appostato per fotografare eventuali altre scene scabrose. Poi osservando la busta che stava a terra, ormai innocua, aggiunse "Ti hanno mandato una di quelle maledette cose urlanti… perché? Viene qualcun altro dei tuoi strambi amici qui? Non li voglio in questa casa, è chiaro?"

"Si zia, viene il padre di Ron, il signore che l'altra volta ti ha distrutto mezzo salotto"zia Petunia fremette e arricciò il naso con aria disgustata "ma non preoccuparti. Mi passa a prendere con normali mezzi di trasporto, e poi molto probabilmente non mi vedrai più, quindi devi sopportare quest'ultima volta e poi niente più gente bizzarra in questa casa, contenta?".

"grazie al cielo!"sospirò, come liberata da un peso. Poi guardandolo fisso aggiunse "e perché non tornerai più? Chi mi assicura che non verrai ancora qui? Infondo sei sempre tornato, lamentandoti anche, ingrato che non sei altro".

Harry respirò a fondo prima di rispondere e, sorprendendo anche se stesso, rispose con una calma invidiabile "Come ben sai, nel mondo dei maghi, io quest'anno divento maggiorenne, e la protezione che mi madre mi ha fornito verrà a cadere. Sarei un pericolo per voi e per me restando qui. Sarò più al sicuro a casa del mio padrino. E poi può darsi che neanche ci arrivi al prossimo anno… potrei morire nel tentativo di sconfiggere Voldemort, chi lo sa" e mentre diceva queste parole, iniziò a preparare i bagagli.

Zia Petunia fece per andarsene, ma poi d'un tratto si blocco e girandosi verso Harry disse "Tu non devi morire" Harry sgranò gl'occhi dalla sorpresa e chiese "come scusa?"

"Hai sentito bene. Tu non devi morire. Tu pensi che io odiassi mia sorella, ma non è così. Le ho sempre voluto bene, nonostante il modo in cui la trattavo, le ho sempre voluto bene. Aveva scelto di abbandonare il nostro mondo, per dedicare si a tutte quelle cose strane, e non faceva altro che parlare di Hogwarts di là, Potter di qua…" Petunia, mentre parlava, sembrò invecchiare di colpo, e l'amarezza sembrava impregnare ogni sua parola "Ormai la vedevo pochissimo, e mano a mano riversavo su di lei, le poche volte che riuscivo a vederla, la mia gelosia per quel mondo a cui io non appartenevo. Poi quando ho saputo cosa era successo…" chiuse gl'occhi un'istante. Harry non aveva mai visto sua zia in quello stato. Forse solo quando aveva saputo che i dissennatori avevano attaccato il suo Duddley. Poi all'improvviso Petunia riprese a parlare con un tono più deciso, quasi a cancellare i ricordi appena evocati "Tstante. l'rlava, sembrò invecchiare di colpo, cdevi morire, è chiaro?"e capìì che avevi una qualche sorta i potere molto forte.i ho accettato in questa casa perchè volevo bene a mia sorella, ma rappresenti tutto ciò che me l'ha portata via, per non parlare del fatto che sei la copia sputata di tuo padre…Lei si è sacrificata per te! Tu non devi morire, è chiaro?"

Harry, ancora confuso, si avvicinò piano a sua zia e guardandola negl'occhi, le chiese quello che da ormai 6 anni a questa parte, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere "ma se amavi tua sorella, perché mi hai trattato in questo modo, tutti questi anni. Solo perché assomiglio a mio padre? Solo perché sono un mago? Credi che se avessi potuto scegliere, non avrei preferito morire io al suo posto! Ero solo un bambino, dannazione, ero in fasce! Non puoi dare a me la colpa della sua morte!" Improvvisamente, Harry comprese per la prima volta quelle parole, che tante volte le persone che gli volevano bene, avevano pronunciato a lui. Non era la causa della morte di sua madre. Lei aveva voluto sacrificarsi per lui perché l'amava. Nessuno avrebbe potuto impedirglielo, e lui stesso avrebbe fatto altrettanto nella stessa situazione. Per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, sentì il suo cuore farsi più leggero. Lui non aveva ucciso sua madre.

Intanto Petunia lo guardò con un'espressione tremendamente triste negl'occhi "Io non ti incolpo della sua morte" poi, voltandogli le spalle disse quasi in un sussurro"ma tu non puoi capire, non puoi neanche immaginare quanto sia doloroso vedere in te i suoi occhi… mi dispiace Harry, ma mi è stato molto più facile detestarti, piuttosto che ammettere che non rivedrò mai più i tuoi occhi in quelli di Lily…" dopo aver girato la maniglia aggiunse chiudendosi poi la porta alle spalle "Tu non devi morire. Vendica Lily anche per me, ti prego. Uccidi quell'uomo".

Un silenzio assordante cadde nella stanza e Harry sconvolto, rimase imbambolato a fissare la porta dietro la quale era scomparsa sua zia.

Improvvisamente il suono del campanello lo ridestò.

…_Cavolo, è già arrivato il signor Weasley…_

E dopo aver dato uno sguardo sconsolato alla stanza ancora totalmente in disordine, scese di corsa le scale.

"Non mi fa entrare signora Dursley?" Artur Weasley, stava fermo sulla soglia di casa, stranamente vestito molto più babbano del solito (sicuramente sotto consiglio di Hermione), con un bel completo giacca e cravatta, il cui colore però aveva un contrasto non proprio gradevole con i capelli rossi, marchio Weasley.

"La faccio passare solo perché è vestito in maniera decente, e perché finalmente si porterà via una volta per tutte quell'ingrato di mio nipote!"

…_Questa donna non cambierà mai…_

"Ragazzo, vedi di far sparire tutta la tua robaccia magica dalla tua camera, intesi? Io vado a fare la spesa, quando torno non voglio trovarvi qui, è chiaro? E di al tuo amico"dando un'occhiataccia di traverso al povero Artur "di non sporcare in giro…"

_Ma mica è un cane…_

"Si zia, non preoccuparti, quando tornerai sarà tutto in ordine, salutami zio Vernon e Dudley. E… farò il possibile per mantenere la promessa"

Zia Petunia, prima di chiudere la porta, fissò intensamente il nipote, forse per l'ultima volta.

Una volta rimasti soli, Artur riprese a parlare liberamente "Devo dire che tua zia mi mette uno strano senso di soggezione, non so perché…comunque ti trovo in gran forma Harry, anche se hai due occhiaie da far paura"

"Già, non ho dormito molto ultimamente… comunque sono davvero contento di rivederla signor Weasley"

"Anche io, ragazzo" Harry e il signor Weasley si scambiarono un sorriso sincero "dove hai il baule Harry, dobbiamo sbrigarci, altrimenti Molly chi la sente"

"Ehm…" Harry arrossi lievemente e condusse il signor Weasley al piano superiore, nella sua stanza. Appena aperta la porta uno spettacolo non proprio decente si parò davanti a Artur e Harry: la stanza era piena di cartacce, calzini sporchi qua e la, e magliette spiegazzate negl'angoli. Il baule aperto troneggiava in un angolo della stanza, lasciando in bella mostra una moltitudine di oggetti messi a mo' di insalata mista. Inutile commentare la gabbia di Edvige.

"mi dispiace, signor Weasley, ma non ho avuto molto tempo per riordinare…"

"vedo, sembra la stanza di Fred e Gorge" sorridendo, il signor Weasley, estrasse la sua bacchetta dal taschino interno della giacca del vestito, e disse forte "_gratta e netta_". In pochi minuti, tutte le cose di Harry, erano state riposte ordinatamente nel baule, la gabbia di Edvige, fu pulita, e la stanza riassunse un'aria di civiltà. "Molly riesce a dare anche quel particolare odore di pulito… non so come diavolo fa…" e, ancora pensieroso, tirò fuori dal taschino della giacca, un'elegante fazzoletto di seta, e ne porse un capo ad Harry che l'afferrò "E' una passaporta? Credevo saremmo tornati col treno, la signora Wesley aveva detto che…"

"si, io ho provato a dirglielo che il viaggio sarebbe stato più interessante, con tutti quei babbani.. ma lei ha insistito che per te sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso. Tieni stretta la gabbia di Edvige e il baule, mi raccomando, e ora andiamo".

Harry sentì la consueta forza che lo tirava dall'ombelico in un vortice, e in men che non si dica, si ritrovarono nell'ingresso della Tana.

C'erano dei rumori provenienti dalla cucina, e Artur disse "sicuramente Molly e Fleur staranno ancora bisticciando per decidere il menù. Tu Harry, se vuoi, vai a salutare Ron e Hermione, io intanto ti porto su le tue cose."

"Anche Hermione è già arrivata?"

"Si, in realtà è venuta quasi subito dopo la chiusura di Hogwarts. Comunque dovrebbero essere tutti e due in giardino, prova a cercarli lì"

"Lo farò, la ringrazio sig. Weasley"

"Figurati! _Locomotor baule_" e il sig.Weasley sparì sulle scale, seguito dal baule di Harry.

Harry uscì di casa, e fece il giro ed arrivò al giardino di casa Weasley. Preferì evitare di passare per la cucina, anche per via degli inquietanti rumori che provenivano dall'interno di essa. Prima voleva assolutamente scusarsi con Ron ed Hermione, e poi avrebbe salutato il resto della famiglia.

Il giardino aveva un'aspetto insolito:tra le varie cose e oggetti pocco identificabili che lo ingombravano, in un angolo erano ammassate tante sedie bianche e centralmente, era stato posizionato un bellissimo gazebo bianco, con a lato piante rampicanti e bellissimi fiori. In tutto quel caos, non riusciva ad individuare nessuno dei suoi amici, quando all'improvviso in un angolino nascosto, vide una figura china su un tavolino che scribacchiava velocemente. Era Hermione naturalmente… Si avvicinò piano, e le coprì gl'occhi con le mani.

"Dai smettila, Ron…"

"Mi dispiace signorina So-tutto-io, questa volta è in errore!"

"Harry!"

"Indovinato!"

Hermione si alzò di scattò e abbraccio forte l'amico, che non vedeva ormai da quando si erano lasciati alla stazione di King's cross.

"HARRY! Ma quando sei arrivato?"la voce proveniva da un mucchio di sedie bianche, che, dondolando pericolosamente, si stava avvicinando verso di loro.

"ma perché non usi la magia? Ormai sei maggiorenne" con un gesto rapido, estrasse la bacchetta e con un movimento elegante disse chiaro "_Wingardium leviosa" _e sedie levitarono fino a quelle che già erano ammassate in giardino. Dietro alle sedie, emerse Ron, sempre più alto e con un sorriso enorme stampato in faccia "Hai ragione Hermione, come sempre del resto."

"quasi sempre" Harry fece un'occhiolino ad Hermione che per tutta risposta, gli fece una buffa smorfia.

"Allora amico, come stai?" disse Ron abbracciandolo fraternamente "perché non ti sei fatto sentire per tutta l'estate?" Hermione, che evidentemente, felice di rivedere l'amico, si era dimenticata di questo "piccolo" particolare, lanciò un'occhiata assassina a Harry "Tu! Credevi di avermi distratto e averla fatta franca, ma mica te la cavi così… Ora devi spiegarci perché ci hai ignorati in questa maniera! Lo so che era un momento difficile, ma non hai pensato che i tuoi amici potessero essere preoccupati per te, e non azzardarti a sfogarti su di noi anche quest'anno, altrimenti ti schianto, e se credi…"

"Ehi, Hermione, calma, calma…" disse Harry sorridendo e cercando di placare l'amica, tenendo le mani in alto "dai, entriamo, e vi racconterò tutto, ok? Basta che mi prometti che non mi schianti!"

"ok!" Hermione sorrise placandosi un pochino, ed insieme a Ron, entrarono in casa.

Hermione e Ron si accomodarono sul divano del soggiorno, davanti al caminetto, mentre Harry si sedette su una poltrona, come erano soliti fare anche ad Hogwarts, con la differenza che il fuoco era spento naturalmente, erano in luglio!

"Allora… come giustifica la sua reticenza nella corrispondenza, sig. Potter?" disse con fare accusatorio Ron, puntandogli contro il dito assomigliando paurosamente alla McGrannit.

"Ehm… diciamo che volevo stare solo… lo so che può sembrare banale come scusa, ma davvero, avevo bisogno di assimilare quanto è successo, e cercare di superarlo" Harry abbassò lo sguardo "Vedete, non volevo che succedesse come quando morì Sirius. Quando leggevo le vostre lettere, so che volevate solo consolarmi, ma mi saliva una rabbia incontrollabile. Mi sentivo compatito, anche se non era così. E invece di cercare di superare il dolore, preferivo piangermi addosso, dicendomi che voi non potevate capire quanto io in realtà soffrissi…" mentre parlava, Hermione gli posò una mano gentile sulla sua, in segno d'affetto . "…usavo le vostre lettere come canalizzatore del mio dolore, che poi ho trasformato in rabbia verso di voi (ingiustificata), quando ci siamo rivisti. Non volevo che succedesse nuovamente."

"E questa volta sei riuscito a incanalare meglio il tuo dolore?" disse Hermione con un sorriso furbetto.

"Si, Remus mi è stato di grande aiuto" il sorriso di Hermione si allargò "…Ehi! Aspetta un'attimo! tu cos'hai da ridacchiare a quella maniera?"

"Bhè, ecco… quando ho visto che non rispondevi alle nostre lettere, ho pensato che magari al prof. Lupin avresti risposto…" disse Hemione con un'aria molto vaga.

"Mmm… non me la racconti giusta! Come facevi a sapere che Remus mi avrebbe scritto?" Hermione alzò le spalle "Intuito?"

"Va be', tanto prima o poi scoprirò cosa nascondi! Ma raccontatemi qualcosa voi! Che avete fatto quest'estate?"

Ron, che aveva appena messo in bocca una caramella tutti i gusti+1 iniziò a tossire in maniera preoccupante, mentre Hermione arrossendo lievemente mormorò "ehm…quest'anno sono venuta un po' prima, sai? Perché i miei sono andati in Italia per una seconda luna di miele e mi hanno lasciato alla tana, tutto qui! E tu, invece, com'è andata dai Dursley?"

…_Non mi freghi mia cara…_

"Insulti e pasti da far invidia alla miglior cucina macrobiotica, il solito. Ma Hermione…" le prese una ciocca di capelli e la fece scorrere tra le dita "…cosa hai fatto hai capelli? Apparte che sono più lunghi, ma sono anche più luminosi e morbidi…" si avvicinò alla ciocca e respirò a fondo, e guardandola dritto negl'occhi le sussurrò quasi all'orecchio "…mmm… sanno di cocco! Sono bellissimi"le scoccò un'occhiata maliziosa. Ron iniziò ad agitarsi sul divano, borbottando qualcosa contro i peli di Grattastinchi, e Hermione che era visibilmente confusa dal comportamento dell'amico, arrossì lievemente.

"Gr..grazie Harry… E' che mi sono fatta convincere da Lavanda ad usare un balsamo che mi aveva regalato per il mio compleanno"

"Ah! E' un consiglio di Lavanda… mi fa piacere che siete rimaste amiche nonostante tu e Ron vi siate messi insieme"

A quelle parole Hermione assunse la stessa identica sfumatura dei capelli di Ron, il quale si stava strozzando nuovamente con l'ennesima caramella. Dopo aver scongiurato il soffocamento, guardò l'amico e disse con aria stralunata "Ma tu come...?"

Harry assunse un'espressione sorniona "Ehi, ma mi avete preso per scemo? Anche Tiger e Goyle se ne sarebbero accorti…Apparte tutte le scenate di gelosia che vi siete fatti l'altr'anno, le tue lettere che arrivavano in perfetto sincronismo con quelle di Hermione; tutta l'estate da soli… Il cambiamento repentino di discorso di Hermione prima… E poi quando ho visto l'espressione che hai fatto quando lei mi ha stretto la mano mi ha dato la conferma dei mie sospetti! Come prova finale, dovevi vedere la tua faccia quando mi sono messo a giocherellare con i capelli di Hermione, per un'attimo ho pensato che ti saresti alzato e mi avresti tirato un pugno… devi stare più tranquillo amico mio, infondo sono io, no? Non ti facevo così geloso" e iniziò a ridere fino a farsi venire le lacrime agl'occhi, seguito da un'Hermione alquanto divertita che disse "Non ti facevo così attento ai particolari, Harry!"

"E io che ci sono cascato con tutte le scarpe…" lanciò un'occhiata offesa all'amico e alla sua ragazza, che ancora sghignazzavano " se, se… ridi, ridi, tu ci scherzi! Mi stavo per alzare sul serio, sai? Da quando in qua sai fare così bene il cascamorto con le ragazze tu?" e assunse un'espressione imbronciata molto buffa.

"eheheh… se avessi dovuto fare sul serio i complimenti ad una sconosciuta, lo sia che figura meschina avrei fatto, ahimè! Ho ancora gl'incubi per il ballo del ceppo!"

"A chi lo dici, amico!"

Hermione si girò di scatto verso Harry "ma come se avessi dovuto fare sul serio? Vuoi dire che in realtà non ti piacciono i miei capelli? Mi hai presa in giro!"

"Ma no, che dici! Sono davvero belli, ti stanno bene così lunghi… e poi il cocco è il mio frutto preferito…"

"Ma la vuoi piantare! Guarda che mi alzo sul serio!" tra il serio e il divertito, Ron tirò verso di sé la sua ragazza e scoppiarono a ridere tutti e tre insieme.

Improvvisamente l'attenzione di Harry fu attirata da qualcosa, smise di ridere, e con immensa sorpresa dei sui due amici, si alzò. Ron ed Hermione ebbero appena il tempo di intravedere una figura salire quasi di corsa le scale, e Harry seguirla a ruota.

"Non avremmo dovuto fermarlo? Non so se è ancora pronta per affrontarlo…" Ron mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Hermione, e lei si accoccolo contro il suo petto.

"non preoccuparti 'Herm, mia sorella è una tosta ricordati che è una Weasley, e poi sono sicuro che Harry saprà gestire la cosa nel modo migliore.E' molto più bravo di me in certe cose"

"Bhe, questo è sicuro"

"Che vorresti dire 'Herm?" la guardò con lo stesso broncio che aveva prima.

"Dai Ron… non tentare di negare l'evidenza! Tu hai una delicatezza di un ippogrifo inbufalito quando si tratta di sentimenti"

"Forse hai ragione tu amore, come sempre"disse Ron facendogli una smorfia

"come sempre" ripetè lei imitandolo. Poi lo guardò dolcemente e gli diede un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra.


	4. Le lacrime di Ginny

"Ginny, aspetta!" con un balzo, Harry afferrò il polso di Ginny e la fece voltare verso di se, senza che lei opponesse resistenza. Teneva gl'occhi bassi, e la mano le tremava leggermente.

"Ciao Harry… io… non volevo disturbare, torna pure giù da Ron e Hermione" provò a salire le scale, ma Harry strinse ancora di più la presa.

"Che fai, scappi da me?Vedo che ti sei tagliata i capelli… ti stanno bene così" e fece per toccarli, ma Ginny si scansò, tenendo ancora gl'occhi a terra. Harry le mise un dito sotto il mento costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo."Hai sofferto molto quest'estate a causa mia, vero piccola? Mi dispiace…" disse fissandola negl'occhi, mentre una calda lacrima silenziosa rigava il viso di lei.

"Immagino sia inutile mentire, ma ti prego, non compatirmi. E poi se ti dispiace così tanto potevi evitare di lasciarmi!" e a queste parole si morse il labbro, come se si fosse lasciata scappare qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto dire.

"lo sai che lo faccio solo per proteggerti! Non voglio saperti in pericolo solo perché sei la mia ragazza!"

"ma a me non importa di essere in pericolo. Lo siamo tutti comunque. Preferisco vivere solo fino a domani amandoti, piuttosto che vivere tutta una vita senza di te! Ti prego Harry, ripensaci! Fallo per me, per noi, per il nostro amore!" Ormai Ginny aveva la voce rotta dai singhiozzi. "… perché tu mi ami, vero Harry? Ti prego dimmi che è così… ti prego…" aveva il viso completamente inondato dalle lacrime e nei suoi occhi c'era una vena di disperazione che fece stringere il cuore di Harry. La strinse forte contro il suo petto e iniziò ad accarezzarle gentilmente i capelli cercando di farla calmare "Io… io credevo di si Ginny, ma ora non ne sono più così sicuro. Da quando è morto Silente mi sento molto confuso. La situazione sta degenerando, la battaglia finale è vicina, e io devo concentrarmi solo su questo" Ginny continuava a stringersi a lui come per paura che potesse svanire da un momento all'altro, e lui continuava ad accarezzarle i capelli con dolcezza "non avrei tempo per una relazione, ti trascurerei più di quanto pensi" Ginny alzo di colpo gl'occhi lucidi e con un'espressione indignata disse "E' solo per questo? Tu pensi che io non sarei capace di reggere la pressione, non è così? Per me non è un problema, mi basta starti vicino…"

"No Ginny. Non penso che non reggeresti la pressione, ma non è giusto trascinarti in questa faccenda. Tanto meno lo desidero ora, che i miei sentimenti sono così confusi. Io voglio che tu continui la tua vita, che trovi qualcun altro con cui essere felice…" Il tono di Harry era deciso, quasi come se anche lui stesso dovesse convincersi delle sue parole. Sospirò piano tra i suoi capelli, e riprese a parlare "Tu sai che potrei non sopravvivere a questa battaglia…"

"ti prego, non dire così!"

"lo so che è dura, ma questa è la realtà. Io potrei morire. E non voglio che tu stia ad aspettare una persona che forse non tornerà mai. Trova qualcuno che ti renda davvero felice Ginny, e se sarà destino che noi due dobbiamo tornare insieme, vedrai che succederà, ma per ora, prometti che non penserai più a me"

"non posso Harry…" lo sguardo di Ginny era vuoto, guardava Harry, ma era come se non lo vedesse realmente. Sembrava una bambina spaurita.

"ti prego Ginny, devi promettermelo…" la scosse leggermente per le spalle, e la ragazza sembrò riprendersi lentamente. I suoi occhi riflettevano ora rassegnazione, e tutto il dolore che provava dentro "Io… ci proverò Harry, ma ti prego puoi fare un'ultima cosa per me?"

"dimmi piccola" le sfiorò piano il viso umido di pianto.

"Ti prego, dammi un ultimo bacio…"

Harry la prese per la vita e piano piano si avvicinò sfiorandogli le labbra in un gesto casto e dolcissimo. "Mi dispiace che sia finita così Ginny" disse passandole il pollice sulla guancia, asciugandole l'ultima lacrima.

"credimi, dispiace più a me" si asciugò il viso con il dorso della mano "Ora, se non ti dispiace io salgo su in camera mia… in realtà sapevo già che non ci sarebbero state speranze per noi, almeno non ora, ma ti ringrazio per aver chiarito subito le cose. Avevo passato l'intera estate a ripetermi che ti avrei accolto con un sorriso, ma appena ti ho visto, ho ceduto subito, cercando come una bambina che fa i capricci, di riportarti da me. E' stato doloroso, ma almeno evito di farmi false illusioni. Avevo bisogno di sentire queste parole dalla tua bocca per farmene una ragione" sorrise. Un sorriso triste, che non arrivò agl'occhi, ancora lucidi. Si alzò in punta di piedi, diede un bacio sulla guancia del suo primo, grande amore, e poi, sussurrando un "grazie", corse al piano di sopra lasciando Harry perso nei suoi pensieri.

Dopo qualche minuto decise di scendere al piano di sotto, dove trovò Hermione e Ron intenti a scambiarsi effusioni.

"Ragazzi! vi prego…" i due "incriminati" si allontanarono improvvisamente, entrambi rossi e con i capelli arruffati. Hermione cercò di darsi un contegno e ricordandosi improvvisamente cosa era successo poco fa, si alzo in piedi e domandò a Harry com'era andata con Ginny.

"Bhe, diciamo che forse ora ha bisogno di un'amica che gli stia vicino"

"Non preoccuparti, Harry. Salgo io a parlare" e così dicendo, si alzo e si diresse al piano di sopra.

Harry la seguì con lo sguardo

…_speriamo che riesca a farla riprendere…_

"Ma com'è andata?" domandò Ron, evidentemente preoccupato per la sorella.

"Diciamo che non l'ha presa benissimo, ma meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Credo che sia meglio così, Ron. Per tutti e due, ma soprattutto per lei"

"Povera sorellina…" poi guardando l'amico aggiunse "se ti sentivi che era meglio così, hai fatto la cosa migliore. Non preoccuparti, si riprenderà… non dimenticarti che è una Weasley!"

"Speriamo…" non fece in tempo a sedersi sulla poltrona che una voce squillante fece sobbalzare sia lui che Ron.

"Harry caro! Finalmente sei arrivato! Come stai, scommetto che hai fame, perché non vieni in cucina a fare colazione?" detto questo, Molly Weasley lo strinse forte come era solita fare ogni volta che lo vedeva.

"Mamma! Ma perché urli sempre, ci hai spaventato!" Ma Molly non stava ascoltando le parole del figlio, stava invece osservando attentamente il ragazzo sopravvissuto.

"Ma sei diventato altissimo! Abbiamo fatto bene a pensare di ricomprare il vestito per la cerimonia, quello del ballo del ceppo sicuramente era impossibile da riadattare! Guarda quanto sei cresciuto! Anche se sei un po' sciupato, Harry caro… Quand'è che ti daranno da mangiare in maniera adeguata in quella casa!"

"Ehm…"

"Mamma, ma che dici! Sciupato Harry? Ma guarda che spalle che c'ha! Amico, ma che hai fatto st'estate, vivevi in palestra mangiando solo spinaci" Ron gli girava intorno con fare indagatorio.

"Sei il solito esagerato, Ron! Diciamo che non c'è molto da fare a casa Dursley…"Harry era visibilmente imbarazzato, poi rivolgendosi a Molly "Accetto volentieri la sua offerta, signora Weasley, non ho fatto colazione stamattina"

"Bene Harry caro, andiamo di là così saluti anche Flem.. ehm, Fleur"

Incamminandosi verso la cucina, Harry sussurrò a Ron "Ma non avevano fatto pace?"

"Si, mamma si è molto calmata con lei, ma ogni tanto bisticciano un po' e lo capisci subito perché riprende a chiamarla Flemma…"

"Ma la vuoi smettere di fissarmi così!"

"Ok, amico, ma poi mi devi dire come hai fatto" replicò Ron, continuando a guardalo di sottecchi.

"Smettila, altrimenti chiedo a tua madre se invece il TUO di vestito del ballo del ceppo è riadattabile… sai, forse ad un matrimonio i merletti faranno molta scena…"

Ron stava per rispondergli quando Harry venne praticamente travolto dall'abbraccio di Fleur.

"Ciao, Harrì caro…" e gli diede due baci sulla guancia "Avevo paura che non saresti più venuto!"

"Non preoccuparti, non sarei mai mancato. Complimenti, vedo che hai migliorato il tuo inglese"

"Oui, sono migliorata molto, ma non riesco a togliere del tutto l'accionto francese! Vuoi fare colazione?" poi rivolta alla signora Weasley "Credo che avevi ragione tu per la torta, Molly, sicuramonte sarà fantastica! Tu sei molto più brava di me in queste cose… Se vuoi preparò io la colazione ad Harrì, così puoi mandare il gufo per comunicare la scelta al pastisciere"

Molly, che quando era rientrata in cucina aveva messo il broncio, s'illuminò all'improvviso e, sorridendo alla futura nuora, le disse "Si cara, grazie pensaci tu. Per la torta vedrai che non te ne pentirai" ed uscì dalla cucina canticchiando.

Fleur estrasse la bacchetta e con un bel movimento del polso,fece apparire sul tavolo di fronte ad Harry un gran bicchiere di succo di zucca, e un'altrettanto grande fetta di torta.

"Vuoi qualcos'altro, Harrì, magari del cafè? Chiese Fleur continuando a sorridere "E tu, Ron?"

Ron fece un gran cennò affermativo con la testa, mentre Harry scosse la testa e disse "No, grazie Fleur, va bene così" poi aggiunse, cambiando discorso "Ma dimmi, come sta Bill? E' da quando è stato ferito ad Hogwarts che non lo vedo…"

"Oh, Billy sta benissimo! Le cicatrici non si vedono quasi più, solo alcune sul corpo e quella che ha sulla guancia si vedono ancora molto, ma per il rosto è tutto ok" rispose Fleur sempre sorridendo.

"E ha avuto qualche "effetto collaterale"?"

"oh, no no no no no! E' divonta solo un po' aggressivo quando c'è la luna piena, ma va solo trattato con più giontilezza, tutto qui" rispose Fleur, facendo levitare i piatti di Harry nel lavandino.

"Per me ci marcia…" disse Ron con la bocca piena di torta di zucca, tanto da far cadere delle briciole sul tavolo.

Fece ritorno in cucina la signora Weasley, seguita da Hermione e Ginny, la quale teneva gl'occhi bassi per non mostrare quanto fossero gonfi e rossi di pianto.

"Allora, Harry caro, hai finito? Bravo…" poi rivolta al figlio "Ronald Weasley, ti pare quello il modo di mangiare? Sembra che non tocchi cibo da una settimana! E chiudi quella bocca! Allora, quando siete tutti pronti…" lanciò un'altra occhiataccia al figlio "…dire di andare a Diagon Alley per comprare i vestiti per la cerimonia, ok?"

"Ho finito mamma, possiamo andare!" disse Ron pulendo con la bacchetta il porcile che aveva creato.

"Allora andiamo in salotto, useremo la metropolvere. Andiamo tutti insieme, sarà più sicuro. Artur ci aspetta già lì".

Una volta giunti in salotto, Molly fece un incantesimo allargando il camino, e una volta che furono entrati tutti, prese una manciata di polvere volante e disse chiaro "Diagon alley" e tutti sparirono in una nuvola di fuliggine verdastra.


	5. La moda francese

Nonostante la morte di Silente avesse reso più tangibile la minaccia di Voldemort, sembrava che la comunità magica non avesse perso la sua voglia di vivere. Harry si era aspettato di trovare una Diagon Alley semideserta, invece la trovò piena di gente intenta a fare compere, e a comprare il materiale scolastico per i propri figli. Avevano tutte uno sguardo impaurito, ma, a differenza dell'anno passato, erano molto più numerose le persone che facevano acquisti nella rinomata zona magica di Londra, e che non si facevano schiacciare da un coprifuoco forzato dettato dalla paura. Guardandosi bene intorno, Harry potè individuare anche svariati auror del ministero che si guardavano in torno con aria circospetta. Forse anche questo rinforzo della sorveglianza contribuì a questo piccolo miracolo. Improvvisamente la sua attenzione fu attratta dal sig. Weasley che si stava avvicinando a loro accompagnato da una figura gigantesca.

"Harry! Da quanto tempo che non ti vedo… Fatti dare un abbraccio!" Hagrid, con la sua barba e il suo cappotto di pelliccia, lo stava aspettando a braccia aperte con un sorriso enorme.

"Ciao Hagrid, come stai?" e, detto questo venne stritolato dal potente abbraccio del guardiacaccia.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny! Fatevi darci un abbraccio anche voi!" e dopo averli stritolati uno ad uno aggiunse "Ci ho pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere me come scorta… e poi…" rivolgendosi a Molly con aria imbarazzata "non sapevo esattamente cosa metterci per il matrimonio di Bill, e così ho pensato di farmi consigliare da Molly…"

"Molto volentieri Hagrid!" gli regalò un sorriso materno, nonostante la stazza del mezzogigante "Come ci organizziamo?"disse poi rivolgendosi al marito con aria pensosa "io direi di andare tutti insieme a provare i vestiti, poi passare da Fred e George, e infine fare un salto al Ghirigoro per comprare il materiale scolastico per Hogwarts, che ne dici?"

Artur Weasley, che indossava ancora il vestito che aveva quando era andato a prendere Harry dai Dursley, assunse un'aria pratica e dichiarò "Io direi di andare prima da Fred e George, e poi fare tutto il resto, che ne dite? Così non gli ingombriamo il negozio con tutti i pacchetti…"

"Buona idea, Artur caro" la signora Weasley, sorrise al marito e tutti insieme si diressero verso il negozio di scherzi dei due gemelli. Nonostante il gran numero di persone, Diagon Alley aveva ancora l'aspetto dell'anno passato, con le vetrine quasi completamente ricoperte dai manifesti del ministero, con i visi dei mangiamorte ricercati, e bancarelle di amuleti fatti in casa, che ogni tanto spuntavano fuori qua e là. Quando passarono accanto ad uno di questi, il signor Weasley digrignò fra i denti.

"Ah! Se fossi in servizio…."accarezzo la bacchetta che portava nel taschino della giacca, come a trattenersi dall'usarla. Con quel gesto, attirò nuovamente l'attenzione di Harry sul suo vestito. Il sig. Weasley non era mai assomigliato così tanto ad un'elegante babbano d'affari. Lo sguardo curioso di Harry venne intercettato da Hermione, che gli si avvicinò e disse "E' un regalo dei miei genitori"

"cosa, scusa?" chiese Harry sorpreso.

"Il vestito del sig. Weasley. E' un regalo dei miei genitori, glel'hanno portato dall'Italia come ringraziamento per avermi ospitata di più quest'anno" disse la ragazza, con la sua solita aria da maestrina.

Harry guardo la sua amica con estrema sorpresa. Hermione arrossì lievemente e chiese imbarazzata "perchè mi guardi così?"

"E'sorprendente… In realtà io potevo guardare il signor Weasley per la sua affermazione o per mille altre ragioni, e invece tu hai pensato subito che la mia curiosità era rivolta al suo vestito… Come fai a capire sempre in maniera così chiara cosa mi passa per la testa?" replicò Harry, fissandola ancora stupito.

"ehm… intuito femminile?" gli fece un timido sorriso, e allungò il passo, iniziando a camminare di fianco a Ron e Ginny, prendendo per mano il suo ragazzo. In un'angolino nascosto nel profondo del cuore di Harry, qualcosa si rimase deluso da quel gesto.

Dopo essere passati dai gemelli, tutta la piccola comitiva aveva un'aria più allegra, tutti tranne naturalmente la sig.Weasley, a cui i gemelli, come sempre, avevano fatto scappare la pazienza più e più volte. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny avevano tutti dei pacchetti, con dentro le più nuove invenzioni dei gemelli. Hermione e Ginny erano particolarmente contente perché Fred e George avevano regalato loro una di quelle scatole per i sogni ad occhi aperti, che tanto l'anno prima le due ragazze avevano osservato, e il sig. Weasley era tutto intento a far funzionare il suo nuovissimo accendino babbano. Una volta usciti dal loro negozio, Artur e Hagrid andarono al paiolo magico a bere qualcosa, mentre gl'altri si diressero tutti verso il negozio di Madama McClan, dove la proprietaria li aspettava per fare le prove dei vestiti scelti da Fleur per la cerimonia.

Una volta entrati, Madama McClain fece accomodare le ragazze, Fleur e la signora Weasley su dei divanetti nella sala prova, e portò i due ragazzi nella stanza accanto per fargli indossare gl'abiti. Dopo una decina di minuti, durante i quali Madama McClan aggiustò le misure, i due ragazzi uscirono dalla tenda che comunicava la stanzetta con la sala prova e improvvisarono una mezza sfilata.

Fleur batte le mani entusiasta, e Hermione fischiò a mo' di complimento "Wow, Harrì, Ron vi stanno proprio bene! Ma forse il colore non è il più adatto, cosa disce madame?"

Infatti, il colore del vestito faceva a pugni con il colore dei capelli di Ron. Dopo aver trasfigurato i due vestiti in tutte le tonalità di colore possibile, alla fine si decise per il classico nero.

"Si, in fondo il nero è sempre elegonte" disse Fleur guardandoli,e ruotando la testa in modo da sistemarsi i capelli. Gesto prontamente scimmiottato alle sue spalle da Ginny, che fece ridacchiare tutti sotto i baffi, in particolar modo la signora McClan.

Dopo che Harry e Ron furono tornati, toccò a Ginny e Hermione ad andare nel camerino.

Mentre stavano prendendo posto accanto a Molly, questa li abbracciò forte e disse"Quanto siete cresciuti ragazzi miei! Siete diventati proprio due bei ragazzi!" e detto questo, la signora Weasley scoccò, commossa, un bacio sulle guance di Harry e Ron, che imbarazzato si allontanò quasi subito. "Mamma! E dai… almeno non in pubblico!"

Harry stava ancora sghignazzando quando Hermione e Ginny uscirono dai camerini con un'aria molto imbarazzata e tutte rosse in viso.

"Mamma ti prego! Dimmi che non dobbiamo mettere questa roba in pubblico!"

Entrambe indossavano un vestito rosa confetto, sbracciato, stretto in vita da una fascia che dietro creava un'enorme fiocco; la gonna si apriva in vari strati di tulle, facendole sembrare delle enormi meringhe rosa, avevano dei guanti, rosa, che arrivavano appena oltre il gomito, e, dulcis in fundo, delle ballerine rosa anch'esse con due enormi fiocchi sopra. Hermione, guardava schifata Ginny e Ginny faceva altrettanto con lei. Inutile descrivere la reazione di Ron, che si stava letteralmente rotolando a terra dalle risate, mentre Harry si limitava a ridacchiare sotto i baffi.

"Ma come? Non vi piasce? Ma è l'ultima moda franscese! Siete stuponde!" disse Fleur entusiasta.

Ron tra una risata e l'altra riuscì a bofonchiare "…Bhe, ma se è l'ultima moda francese…". Per qualche istante si trattenne, ma poi riscoppiò a ridere davanti alle due ragazze che diventarono ancora più rosse.

"Dai, Ron, non esagerare! Sono bellissime anche così" e fece un'occhiolino ad entrambe.

"Grazie Harry, anche se so che non è vero."disse Hermione che poi, fulminando Ron con lo sguardo, aggiunse "Almeno QUALCUNO qui dentro è gentile, e non un cafone infantile che sa solo sfottere!" Detto questo girò sui tacchi e lascio la stanza. Ginny la seguì a ruota, non prima di aver regalato a Harry un timido sorriso di ringraziamento.

"Dai, Herm! Non te la prendere, lo sai che scherzo…" disse Ron, che aveva decisamente smesso di ridere.

"Non provarci Ronald Weasley! Non fai mai un gesto carino nei miei confronti… e poi non chiamarmi Herm! Lo sai che non lo sopporto!" urlò Hermione dalla stanzetta.

Ron si mise le mani tra i capelli e sospirò "Cacchio, ora si che sono nei guai…"

"Bhe, non puoi dire che non te la sei cercata, amico!" disse Harry ridacchiando, e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"E tu potevi fare a meno di fare il lecchino, almeno non mi cacciavi nei guai!" replicò Ron mettendogli il muso.

Molly rimproverò il figlio dicendo "Non è questione di fare il lecchino, Harry è stato semplicemente più gentile di te Ronny. E poi, perché prenderle in giro…. Erano deliziose! Avessi avuto anche io al mio matrimonio le damigelle vestite in tulle rosa…" poi aggiunse rivolgendosi a Fleur con aria estasiata "Hai fatto un'ottima scelta, mia cara!".

"Anche io l'ho sempre sognato un vestito così pur le mie damigiolle! Erano davvero delissiose!" e con queste parole assunse la stessa identica espressione della signora Weasley, come se entrambe stessero facendo lo stesso sogno ad occhi aperti.

Ron tirò una gomitata ad Harry per attirare la sua attenzione

"Hai notato quanto si somigliano? Quando fanno così mettono quasi paura…. Povero Bill!" e fu percorso da un brivido. Harry si mise a ridacchiare. Poi aggiunse con aria seria

"Hai notato? Ginny si è ripresa… mi ha addirittura sorriso prima"

"Che ti avevo detto, amico? Non preoccuparti, le passerà in fretta! E poi sicuramente la visita da Fred e George le è stata di grande aiuto. Fin da quando era bambina, quando era triste o aveva dei problemi, i gemelli erano gl'unici a farle tornare davvero il sorriso"

Fleur e Molly stavano ancora sospirando con aria sognante, quando Hermione e Ginny uscirono dai camerini con un broncio pauroso.

"Madama McClan, allora prendiamo i vestiti, e quando arriverà Rubeus, mi raccomando, gli consigli il vestito che le ho mostrato sul catalogo" detto questo, la sig. Weasley, seguita dagl'altri, uscì dal negozio piena di pacchetti. Subito lì davanti trovò Artur con altrettanti pacchi.

"Cosa hai comprato papà?" indagò Ron con fare curioso.

"Mentre vi aspettavo sono passato al Ghirigoro e ho comprato per tutti e quattro le cose necessarie per la scuola"

"Emh…" intervenne Harry "La ringrazio sig.Weasley, ma non so se quest'anno frequenterò Hogwarts. Quindi se vuole può riportare la mia roba al negozio".

"Minerva mi aveva detto che molto probabilmente avresti reagito così, ma mi anche chiesto di dirti di rimandare ogni decisione fino a che lei e Remus non ti abbiano parlato. Quindi, nel dubbio, ho pensato di comprarti ugualmente il tuo materiale scolastico, al massimo le restituiremo più in là."

"La ringrazio sig.Weasley" rispose Harry con gratitudine.

Detto questo, l'intero gruppo si diresse verso il paiolo magico dove avrebbero ripreso la metropolvere per tornare alla Tana. Mentre entravano tutti nel camino, Artur chiese "allora, vi sono piaciuti i vestiti?" e Ron rispose al volo "E come potevano non piacerci, sono abiti d'alta moda francese!" e mentre sparivano tutti in una nuvola di fuliggine verde, Ron si beccò prontamente un bel paio di potenti gomitate nel costato.


	6. Le lacrime di Hermione

"Emh…" intervenne Harry "La ringrazio sig.Weasley, ma non so se quest'anno frequenterò Hogwarts. Quindi se vuole può riportare la mia roba al negozio".

"Minerva mi aveva detto che molto probabilmente avresti reagito così, ma mi anche chiesto di dirti di rimandare ogni decisione fino a che lei e Remus non ti abbiano parlato. Quindi, nel dubbio, ho pensato di comprarti ugualmente il tuo materiale scolastico, al massimo le restituiremo più in là."

"La ringrazio sig.Weasley" rispose Harry con gratitudine.

Detto questo, l'intero gruppo si diresse verso il paiolo magico dove avrebbero ripreso la metropolvere per tornare alla Tana. Mentre entravano tutti nel camino, Artur chiese "allora, vi sono piaciuti i vestiti?" e Ron rispose al volo "E come potevano non piacerci, sono abiti d'alta moda francese!" e mentre sparivano tutti in una nuvola di fuliggine verde, Ron si beccò prontamente un bel paio di potenti gomitate nel costato. **- Fine capitolo - **

Una volta tornati a casa, la signora Weasley si diresse subito in cucina, seguita da Fleur, per preparare la cena, il sig.Artur si chiuse nel suo studio per esaminare attentamente il funzionamento per quel bellissimo esemplare di "aggeggio babbano per creare il fuoco", come lui amava definirlo, e i ragazzi rimasero da soli nel salotto.

"Che ne dite di una partitina a Quidditch?" propose Ron, guardando con aria speranzosa Hermione, come se potesse suscitare in lei qualche interesse, nonostante sapesse benissimo che a Hermione non piace volare.

"Io preferisco leggermi un libro" rispose infatti scocciata la sua ragazza, e, detto questo, quasi corse al piano di sopra per raggiungere la sua stanza. Harry la guardò andarsene, e poi rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo a Ron pensando:

_Ma perché non la segue? _

Ron ricambiò lo sguardo dell'amico dicendo

"Lasciala perdere, le passerà. Herm è fatta così, lo sai… Quando mette il muso lo deve tenere per ore, ma poi le passa!"

Ginny guardò storto il fratello "Hai la sensibilità di un'elefante, Ron."

"perché?" chiese Ron, cascando dalle nuvole.

"Lascia perdere… e poi perché non la smetti di chiamarla Herm? Lo sai che non lo sopporta, soprattutto quando la fai arrabbiare… e poi "Herm"…" e concluse la frase con la stessa faccia che faceva quando prendeva in giro Fleur. Poi timidamente si rivolse a Harry "senti, visto che siamo pochi, ti va di insegnarci qualche gioco con le carte babbane? Papà ha un sacco di mazzi nel suo studio, gli chiedo se ce ne può prestare uno, ti va?"

Harry le sorrise dicendo "ma certo!"

I tre si erano sistemati intorno al tavolino dell'accogliente salotto di casa Weasley e Harry passò il resto del pomeriggio cercando invano di insegnare il poker a Ron e Ginny. In realtà era Ron quello che gli aveva dato molti più grattacapi.

"No, Ron, ma in che lingua te lo dobbiamo spiegare? Il poker è quando c'hai quattro carte uguali! Ad esempio quando hai quattro donne! Giusto, Harry?"

"Si, hai ragione Ginny. Allora che fai, Ron? Abbandoni o giochi?" disse Harry, con la speranza che finalmente l'amico avesse capito quali erano i punti per poter giocare.

"mmm" Ron era concentratissimo, e guardava le carte con tale intensità che sembrava dovessero prender fuoco da un momento all'altro "si! Gioco!"

Harry allora con infinita pazienza, puntò una fiches e disse "vedo"

"cosa?" Rispose Ron con aria interrogativa

"I tuoi punti Ron, vedo i tuoi punti! Quando si dice "vedo", si intende i punti che hai in mano" rispose Harry passandosi una mano tra i capelli

"aaah! Ma quanto è complicato 'sto gioco! Comunque ho colore! Ho vinto io?" disse tutto speranzoso Ron.

Ginny guardò le carte e sbuffando buttò le sul tavolino con un gesto di stizza "Diavolo, Ron! Ma sei proprio imbecille! "colore" è quando hai tutte le carte dello stesso … mmm… come si dice… insomma, lo stesso simbolo! Non lo vedi che ne hai due con sopra i cuoricini e le altre con i rombi? Basta, mi sono stufata, e poi mi sa che è pronto in tavola, porta le carte a posto" poi, uscendo dal salotto, borbottò tra se e se "non giocherò mai più a carte con Ron… mamma mia…."

Harry guardo divertito tutta la scenetta. Infatti sapeva bene come sarebbe andato a finire il pomeriggio. Non era la prima volta che tentava di insegnare qualche gioco babbano a Ron, ma aveva ottenuto sempre gli stessi risultati. Almeno con Ginny, nonostante i nomi buffi che usava per i semi delle carte, era riuscito ad insegnarle qualcosa.

"Anche Hermione aveva tentato di insegnarmi questo gioco, sai? Ma non è colpa mia se i babbani sono così complessi!" Ron mise il broncio come un bambino.

"A proposito di Hermione… perché non sali e le dici che è pronta la cena? Così hai anche una scusa per andare a fare la pace,no?" provò a suggerire Harry ma l'amico scosse subito la testa e rispose

"no ti prego, vai tu a parlarle… non sono bravo a fare la pace con Herm, ogni volta si arrabbia ancora di più" poi mettendosi in ginocchio in una posa teatrale e con le mani giunte iniziò a dire "ti preeego! Parlale tu. A te da retta. Spiegale che scherzavo. Ti prego Harry! Faccio tutto quello che vuoi! Imparo anche a giocare a porker se ti va!"

"Dai Ron, alzati e smettila di fare il buffone. Andrò io, tranquillo. Anche se secondo me, non ti stai comportando molto bene" e detto questo, si avviò per le scale, mentre Ron iniziò a risistemare le carte fischiettando sollevato "E comunque il gioco è il POKER non il PORKER!" Gli urlò l'amico dalle scale. Mentre ancora ripensava all'incomprensibile mania dei maghi di storpiare i nomi delle cose babbane, Harry si ritrovò davanti alla stanza che Hermione divideva con Ginny.

_E ora che le dico? Maledetto Ron! Ma perché non si risolve da solo i casini che si crea? _

Facendo un respiro profondo, bussò alla porta.

"Ron, vattene! Non voglio parlarti!"

"No, Hermione, sono Harry… posso entrare?"

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Hermione aprì piano la porta e dopo aver guardato Harry, lo fece entrare, e si sedette su uno dei due letti. Aveva gl'occhi rossi, anche se Harry sapeva che non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver pianto. Decise di sedersi accanto a lei ed aspettare che fosse l'amica la prima a palare. Dopo qualche attimo di esitante silenzio, Hermione si decise

"Ron è uno stupido!"

"Concordo con te. Sono almeno due ore che tento di insegnargli a giocare a "porker" come lo chiama lui, ma non ho cavato un ragno dal buco"

Hermione alzò lo sguardo dalle mani, che si stava fissando da quando era entrato, e gli regalo un sorriso sincero.

"Anche io ho provato ad insegnarglielo, ma scartava sempre tutte le carte con i "cuoricini" perché diceva che erano da femmine" rispose divertita. Harry si ritrovò ad osservarla attentamente, e quasi senza accorgersi, le sfiorò appena la guancia con il dorso della mano, e poi le sussurrò piano

"Hai gl'occhi rossi"

Hermione distolse immediatamente lo sguardo e disse mestamente

"Lo so, non vale la pena piangere per una scaramuccia così stupida, ma vedi Harry, a volte Ron mi fa proprio saltare i nervi! Si comporta come un bambino, e non capisce che io vorrei che fosse un po' più gentile con me. Non ha mai un gesto affettuoso verso di me e se non sono io a cercarlo, lui mi cerca solo per baciarci… a me solo questo non basta. Io ho bisogno che abbia un po' più d'attenzioni nei miei riguardi, che si comporti come si dovrebbe comportare un ragazzo con la sua ragazza. Anche adesso…" fece una pausa, aveva la voce rotta dal magone "… io avrei tanto voluto che mi seguisse per fare la pace, e invece non si è fatto vivo! E io qui, come una sciocca ad aspettarlo…" finalmente trovò la forza per riguardare di nuovo Harry. I suoi occhi, di un castano intenso, sembravano più grandi, e brillavano per via delle lacrime che stavano per scendere, ma che lei faceva di tutto per trattenere. Harry si ritrovò a pensare di non averla mai vista così indifesa e fragile. Era la prima volta che si parlavano davvero. Si, avevano parlato da soli un'infinità di volte, ma avevano toccato sempre argomenti generali. Nessuno dei due aveva mai messo a nudo ciò che provava. Harry sentì una strana sensazione in fondo allo stomaco, qualcosa che non sapeva descrivere, e sentiva anche un prepotente bisogno di proteggerla.

_Questo vuol dire avere un'amicizia vera? _

E mentre la sua mente cercava irrefrenabile una risposta ai suoi quesiti, guardandola in quello stato aprì istintivamente le braccia.

Hermione si avvicinò piano piano, e con la stessa lentezza posò il suo viso sul petto di Harry, che la strinse a se, e iniziò ad accarezzarle i capelli, con fare protettivo. Piano piano iniziò a dirle "Dai tesoro, non piangere, non ti preoccupare, si sistemerà tutto. Basta che ne parli con Ron, scommetto che non gl'hai detto niente di tutto questo, vero?" Hermione, che si era completamente accucciata tra le sue braccia, fece un segno affermativo con la testa "visto? Magari lui non si accorge che si sta comportando male, ma non è uno stupido. Parlaci con calma e vedrai che sistemerete tutto, ok?"

Hermione alzò la testa, e immerse i suoi occhi in quelli verdi di Harry. La scrutava con attenzione, in attesa di una sua risposta. Hermione non aveva mai provato con nessuno quel senso di protezione e sicurezza che le stava trasmettendo Harry. Dopo tanti anni, si sentirono più vicini che mai. Dopo aver asciugato le lacrime che erano rimaste agl'angoli degl'occhi, sussurrò un timido "grazie".

Harry le regalò un dei suoi sorrisi più belli dicendo "Non preoccuparti! Se Ron ti farà soffrire ancora, vieni da me, ok? Ci penso io! Lo prendo a pugni, mica no!" mimò il gesto di colpire qualcunò con una faccia buffissima, e rise di nuovo.

_Non credevo che Harry potesse essere così dolce… Certo che è proprio carino quando sorride, gl'occhi gli si illuminano e diventano più belli e più verdi di quanto non siano già…_

Il flusso di pensieri di Hermione fu interrotto dalla porta che si aprì all'improvviso. Ron entrò nella stanza dicendo

"Allora che state facendo voi due guardate che la cen…" si interruppe a metà vedendo il suo migliore amico e la sua ragazza abbracciati sul letto.


	7. Una visita inaspettata

Hermione alzò la testa, e immerse i suoi occhi in quelli verdi di Harry. La scrutava con attenzione, in attesa di una sua risposta. Hermione non aveva mai provato con nessuno quel senso di protezione e sicurezza che le stava trasmettendo Harry. Dopo tanti anni, si sentirono più vicini che mai. Dopo aver asciugato le lacrime che erano rimaste agl'angoli degl'occhi, sussurrò un timido "grazie".

Harry le regalò un dei suoi sorrisi più belli dicendo "Non preoccuparti! Se Ron ti farà soffrire ancora, vieni da me, ok? Ci penso io! Lo prendo a pugni, mica no!" mimò il gesto di colpire qualcunò con una faccia buffissima, e rise di nuovo.

_Non credevo che Harry potesse essere così dolce… Certo che è proprio carino quando sorride, gl'occhi gli si illuminano e diventano più belli e più verdi di quanto non siano già…_

Il flusso di pensieri di Hermione fu interrotto dalla porta che si aprì all'improvviso. Ron entrò nella stanza dicendo

"Allora che state facendo voi due guardate che la cen…" si interruppe a metà vedendo il suo migliore amico e la sua ragazza abbracciati sul letto. **- Fine capitolo - **

Ron strabuzzo gl'occhi dalla sorpresa e gridò

"Ma che diavolo state facendo voi due?" Stava fermo, immobile, sul uscio della porta, spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro.

Hermione diventò tutta rossa e fece per sostarsi velocemente da Harry, ma lui la tenne di forza al suo posto, e slacciandosi poi lentamente dall'abbraccio scese da letto e si avvicinò all'amico, il quale continuava a guardare Hermione con una faccia incollerita. Harry sorrise a Ron e gli diede una bella pacca sulle spalle dicendo allegramente

"Amico, ti avverto, la prossima volta te li sbrighi tu i tuoi affari sporchi! Scendiamo che gl'altri ci aspettano. Comunque stavolta ti sei salvato, ma la prossima volta…" e così dicendo, fece l'occhiolino a Hermione e iniziò a scendere le scale. Poi voltandosi aggiunse "e togliti quell'espressione dalla faccia, sembri un pesce lesso!"

Hermione, ancora rossa in viso, si avvicinò cauta al suo ragazzo, che ora stava guardando incredulo Harry, il quale scendeva tranquillo fischiettando un motivetto. Piano piano la ragazza allacciò le dita con quelle di Ron. Lui si voltò a guardarla e con un'espressione ancora più confusa le chiese "Perché eravate abbracciati? E poi che vuol dire che stavolta mi sono salvato?". Hermione non riusciva a capire se era arrabbiato oppure no. Poi rispose

"Bhe, ecco… vedi, mi stava consolando perché stavo piangendo, così mi ha abbracciata. Ti sei salvato perché ha detto che la prossima volta che mi fai piangere ti prenderà a pugni" sorrise timida. Dopo aver visto Ron rilassarsi visibilmente, gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"Mio dio… non puoi capire, ho pensato le peggio cose. Effettivamente molto improbabili. Ma…" la guardò bene negl'occhi, facendo passare improvvisamente in secondo piano la faccenda dell'abbraccio"…davvero hai pianto per me?"

"Non per te, Ronald Weasley… se mai A CAUSA tua!" il tono era severo, ma dallo sguardo si capiva che non era più arrabbiata. "Comunque Ron, parlare con Harry mi è servito davvero. Ho capito che ci sono alcune cose di cui dobbiamo parlare. Ti va se dopo cena ce ne stiamo un po' in giardino?" Ron le diede un bacino sulla punta del naso e fece un segno affermativo con la testa "comunque…" aggiunse poi pensieroso, mentre scendevano le scale "da quando in qua tu e Harry siete così in confidenza? Siete sempre stati amici, ma non così… intimi! Non mi piace per niente il modo con cui ti abbracciava…"

"Ron, smettila! Non iniziare a fare il possessivo, geloso e paranoico. Non è la prima volta che Harry mi abbraccia, e stasera non mi stava abbracciando in nessun modo particolare" Hermione fece una pausa, e una vocina nella sua testa ebbe il tempo di sussurrarle

_Ne sei così sicura…? _

"E poi, forse stasera ci siamo avvicinati un po' di più perché è la prima volta che mi apro davvero con lui"

"E proprio su di un letto dovevi sentire questo bisogno di "aprirti" (qui ci scappa sicuramente un cap. parodia! XD è troppo bello sto doppio senso! .nda)?" Ron le tirò un'occhiataccia che subito fu ricambiata da Hermione. Nel frattempo erano arrivati nei pressi della cucina, ma prima di entrare si fermarono per terminare la discussione.

"Lo sai benissimo Ron che io non sono miss popolarità ad Hogwarts, e quindi non ho chissà quante amiche con cui confidarmi. Dovrei parlare con Lavanda? O Calì? Ci tieni così tanto a far sapere gl'affari nostri a tutta la scuola prima ancora che ricominci? L'unica vera amica che ho, è Ginny, ma tu sai benissimo quanto me che in questo periodo non è nelle condizioni migliori per ascoltare i problemi altrui, al massimo è lei ad avere il bisogno di essere sostenuta. Ron io ho bisogno di sfogarmi ogni tanto, e prima, in camera ho pensato, e perché non Harry? È il mio più vecchio amico, ci conosce come nessun altro, chi potrebbe capirmi meglio di lui? Non vado mica a pensare che tu possa essere geloso del tuo migliore amico. Siete come due fratelli!" Hermione riprese fiato, era rossa in viso e stringeva le mani a pugno sui fianchi, e gl'occhi stavano tornandole lucidi. Ron la osservò per qualche secondo, poi si grattò la testa e le sorrise impacciato.

"Hai ragione Herm, sono un'idiota, ma cerca di capirmi… Non è bello vedere qualcun altro stringere la tua ragazza tra le braccia. Ma a mente fredda, devo ammettere che hai ragione tu. Certo che comunque se era Krum, sarebbe già al san Mungo per gravi ferite!" Hermione si rilassò e rise di gusto alla sua espressione semi seria, e, prendendolo per mano, lo condusse al tavolo dove agl'altri avevano ormai incominciato a mangiare.

Quando tutti ebbero finito di mangiare, Ron e Hermione si diressero verso il giardino, e Harry, che non voleva disturbarli, andò in salotto, con l'idea di leggersi un buon libro. Quando si avvicinò alla sua poltrona preferita, si accorse che qualcun altro l'aveva occupata. Era Lupin. Harry fece un gran sorriso, e i due si salutarono amichevolmente.

"Come va Harry? Come ti senti?" Il suo ex-professore, lo guardò attentamente, e poi fece un sorriso "vedo che hai applicato i miei consigli. Ti vedo in forma"

"Grazie professore. Ho letto volentieri la sua lettera, mi è stata di grande aiuto" Harry osservò il lupo mannaro, e lo trovò molto più in forma dell'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, e anche il vestito che indossava, sembrava nuovo.

_Sicuramente è l'influenza di Tonks_

"Siediti Harry, la vuoi una tazza di caffé? E ti prego, dammi del tu. Ormai non sono più un tuo professore" e, così dicendo, fece comparire un vassoio con due tazzine fumanti e dei biscottini. Harry, si sedette sul bordo del divano, accanto alla poltrona

"D'accordo, lo farò, grazie Remus" disse imbarazzato, iniziando a sorseggiare il caffé. Lupin, dopo aver posato la tazzina, si rivolse ad Harry dicendogli

"Sono felice che la nostra lettera abbia avuto buon esito"

"nostra?" ripeté Harry alzando un sopracciglio.

"Si. Ti confesso che l'idea che i tuoi stati d'animo potessero influire sulla tua magia me l'ha suggerita la tua amica Hermione" Harry sorrise e Lupin riprese a parlare "vedo che l'avevi già intuito. Mi ha fatto pensare a come i poteri di Ninfadora si fossero ridotti a causa di ciò che provava, così ho fatto delle ricerche, e ho riscontrato che sono casi abbastanza diffusi. Poi quando le ho confermato che i suoi sospetti erano fondati, è stata lei a suggerirmi di scriverti. Ha detto che se l'avesse fatto lei, molto probabilmente tu non avresti letto la lettera." Lupin si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona, e continuò "Vorrei proporti un progetto, Harry, ma vorrei discuterne anche in presenza della professoressa McGranit se non ti dispiace"

"Va bene, Remus" poi Harry chiese pensieroso " tu pensi che questa mia capacità di influenzare i miei poteri con i miei sentimenti, possa essermi utile contro Voldemort?"

"Io penso che sia proprio la strada che dovremmo percorrere se volgiamo davvero distruggerlo, Harry. Naturalmente dopo aver distrutto gli Horcrux. Ma tu non devi preoccuparti, spetterà all'ordine della fenice questo compito"

Un moto di impazienza fece agitare Harry sul suo posto "No, Remus! Questo compito spetta a me! Lo stesso Silente avrebbe voluto così"

"Harry, è proprio questi scatti d'ira che tu dovresti evitare. Tu sai di avere uno stretto collegamento con Voldemort e ho idea che lui si nutra di questo tuo stato d'animo, dovresti impegnarti e cercare di controllarti il più possibile!" rispose Lupin

"Ma come diavolo faccio se tu mi dici che vuoi tirarmi fuori dai giochi!" Harry batté un pungo sul tavolo

"Io non voglio tirarti fuori proprio da niente, Harry. Tu sei l'unico che può sconfiggerlo, e quindi, anche volendo sarebbe impossibile tenerti all'oscuro di tutto. Tu hai frainteso quello che ti ho detto. Io non voglio proibirti di cercare gli horcrux, ma semplicemente non potrai farlo perché non ne avrai il tempo. Devi preparati alla guerra che ci si prospetta Harry. E' questo il tuo obbiettivo principale, lo capisci?" lo guardò intensamente, e poi addentò un biscotto.

Harry sembrò calmarsi e poi, ripensando a quanto appena detto da Lupin, domandò "Sarà la persona di cui mi hai parlato nella lettera a occuparsi della mia preparazione, vero? Ma se non andassi ad Hogwarts potrei finire la mia preparazione e andare comunque in cerca degli horcrux!"

"Ti prego di rimandare ogni decisone fino a quando non avremo parlato anche con la professoressa McGranit" Lupin si alzò, e si mise la giacca che aveva appoggiato sul bordo della poltrona "Io ora devo andare via Harry. Ti chiedo un'ultima cosa, prima di metterti a dormire, prova ad impegnarti seriamente nell'occlumanzia. Cerca di sfogare prima tutti i tuoi sentimenti negativi, e prima di dormire, svuota la mente. Lo so che non è facile per te, ma vorrei che ci provassi seriamente, anche Silente lo vorrebbe. Ci vediamo al matrimonio, Harry. Buonanotte" e, detto questo si smaterializzò in un "crack". Harry si sdraiò sul divano ripensando alle parole di Lupin, quando all'improvviso gl'occhi gli si accesero dalla sorpresa

_Come fa Lupin a sapere degl'horcrux?_


	8. Incidenti notturni

"Ti prego di rimandare ogni decisone fino a quando on avremo parlato anche con la professoressa McGranit" Lupin si alzò, e si mise la giacca che aveva appoggiato sul bordo della poltrona "Io ora devo andare via Harry. Ti chiedo un'ultima cosa, prima di metterti a dormire, prova ad impegnarti seriamente nell'occlumanzia. Cerca di sfogare prima tutti i tuoi sentimenti negativi, e prima di dormire, svuota la mente. Lo so che non è facile per te, ma vorrei che ci provassi seriamente, anche Silente lo vorrebbe. Ci vediamo al matrimonio, Harry. Buonanotte" e, detto questo si smaterializzò in un "crack". Harry si sdraiò sul divano ripensando alle parole di Lupin, quando all'improvviso gl'occhi gli si accesero dalla sorpresa

_Come fa Lupin a sapere degl'horcrux? _ **- Fine capitolo -**

Harry continuava a guardare il punto in cui era svanito Lupin, e aveva la testa piena di pensieri e domande

_Possibile che Silente avesse reso noto degli horcrux a tutto l'ordine? E allora perché a me aveva chiesto il silenzio? E se lo sapevano tutti all'ordine, è possibile che lo sappia anche Piton! Dannazione, quindi Voldemort potrebbe sapere che siamo a conoscenza del suo segreto… diventerà impossibile sconfiggerlo se riprenderà con se tutti gli hocruxes…_

Si passo la mano tra i capelli. La testa gli stava scoppiando e un pressante senso di ansia gli stava riempiendo l'anima.

_No, sicuramente non è così… devo parlare al più presto con Remus_

Fece dei respiri profondi, e poi decise di uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria in giardino. Appena aprì la porta, Harry fu investito dall'odore di erba tagliata, e il fresco dell'oscurità l'avvolse dolcemente, mostrandogli lo splendore del cielo stellato. Fece pochi passi quando dei rumori attrassero la sua attenzione. Tirò fuori la bacchetta, ogni suo muscolo era in allerta, pronto a scattare quando necessario. Individuò la fonte del rumore, ma a causa dell'oscurità non riuscì a distinguere di chi o cosa si trattasse. Si fece coraggio e urlò "_Lumos"_ . La bacchetta fece emergere un fascio di luce che inondò il prato su cui Hermione e Ron erano sdraiati, intenti a scambiarsi effusioni.

_Dannazione_

Appena la luce li investì, Ron imprecò e Hermione si tirò su di colpo con l'aria di chi vuole sotterrarsi da un momento all'altro.

"Harry, ma che diavolo! ti sembra il modo?" Ron, tutto rosso in viso, si era alzato e adesso stava aiutando Hermione a fare lo stesso. La ragazza teneva gl'occhi a terra.

"Mi spieghi come cavolo potevo sapere che vi stavate rotolando a terra nel tuo giardino? Diamine Ron, potevate salire in camera! Credevo che ci fosse qualcuno o qualcosa di pericoloso, stavo per schiantarvi!" Harry era molto agitato, e le sue gote erano lievemente tinte di rosso.

"Devi stare un po' più calmo amico! Chi vuoi che ti attacchi qui alla Tana?"

"Ti ricordo, Ron, che mi hanno attaccato anche a Privet Drive, non vedo come la Tana possa essere da escludere"

"Stai diventando paranoico, Harry! E poi io e Hermione non ci stavamo "rotolando a terra"… stavamo guardando le stelle, poi un bacio tira l'altro… ma non sono affari tuoi" concluse quasi stizzito.

"Ecco, appunto!" e così dicendo, Harry si diresse a grandi passi verso casa.

Hermione, che non aveva spiccicato una parola, si girò verso Ron, e disse "Non hai un po' esagerato? Lo sai che Harry è davvero in pericolo, e non mi sembra il caso di dargli del paranoico"

"Dannazione, ma perchè difendi sempre lui?" Ron la guardò con fare accusatorio e incrociò le braccia sul petto. Hermione lo guardò "senti, Ron, non ho voglia di ricominciare a litigare. Sono stanca, e voglio andare a letto" detto questo, si avviò verso casa anche lei, Ron la seguì e prendendola per mano le sussurrò all'orecchio "Forse ai ragione tu, ho esagerato, vedo se riesco a parlargli"

Dopo aver dato a Hermione il bacio della buonanotte, Ron si diresse verso la stanza che divideva con Harry. Entrando trovò l'amico steso per terra, intento a fare addominali.

"Non è un po' tardi per fare ginnastica?"

Harry si girò verso l'amico, e dopo averlo guardato per un po' ricominciò i suoi esercizi. Non riusciva ancora a capire perché se la fosse presa così tanto, ma preferiva non pensarci più di tanto

_Me la sono presa perché mi hanno fatto spaventare, tutto qui… tutto qui_

"Dai, amico, mi dispiace. Ho esagerato, non volevo darti del paranoico, ma mi sono spaventato quanto te quando ci hai trovato. Per un attimo ho pensato fosse mia madre" e dopo queste parole fece una faccia buffissima, alzando gl'occhi al cielo. Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere, si alzò da terra, e diede una pacca sulla spalla dell'amico.

"dai, Ron, non preoccuparti, anche io ho un po' esagerato, ero già nervoso di mio, voi non c'entrate" Si levò la maglietta, e continuò "ho scoperto che anche Lupin sa degl'horcrux"

Harry si sedette sul letto e spiegò brevemente tutti i suoi dubbi sul fatto che anche Piton potesse essere a conoscenza della cosa.

"Avevi ragione ad essere nervoso. Caspiterina, se dovesse saperlo sarebbe davvero un bel casino. Tanto dopodomani c'è il matrimonio, e sono invitati sia Lupin che la McGranit, potrai parlargli direttamente. Non mi sembra il caso di spedire gufi, con i tempi che corrono" Harry gli sorrise e disse con fare ammiccante

"E da quando in qua sei così coscienzioso? Scommetto che è l'influenza di Hermione…."

Ron gli tirò un cuscino, arrossendo "forse… e tu da quando in qua fai gli addominali la sera?"

"Lupin mi ha consigliato di fare esercizio fisico ogni volta che sento forti emozioni negative. Mi ha aiutato molto per superare la morte di Silente, sai?"

"Ora capisco come hai fatto a diventare così!" Ora era il turno di Harry ad arrossire, e ritirò all'amico il suo cuscino. Dopo qualche altra chiacchiera, i due si misero a letto. Dopo pochi minuti, Ron russava sonoramente, mentre Harry si concentrò il più possibile per liberare la mente da ogni pensiero, anche se quello di Ron e Hermione avvinghiati sull'erba, non voleva proprio andarsene.

Nonostante tutto, dopo un po' anche lui si perse tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Era dalla morte di Silente che Harry non sognava più. Ma il sogno che stava facendo era strano. Gli sembrava di sentire in sottofondo il canto inconfondibile della fenice, poi comincio a camminare in un lungo corridoio. Era malamente illuminato da delle piccole fiammelle azzurre. Vedeva tutto sfocato, quasi stesse senza occhiali. I contorni erano tutti confusi, tanto da non capire bene dove si trovasse. Improvvisamente pare riconoscere una figura incappucciata, che stava in ginocchio forse. Le immagini iniziarono a diventare sempre più confuse. Di nuovo il canto della fenice l'avvolse, fino a che si svegliò di soprassalto in un bagno di sudore.


	9. Il matrimonio

Era dalla morte di Silente che Harry non sognava più. Ma il sogno che stava facendo era strano. Gli sembrava di sentire in sottofondo il canto inconfondibile della fenice, poi comincio a camminare in un lungo corridoio. Era malamente illuminato da delle piccole fiammelle azzurre. Vedeva tutto sfocato, quasi stesse senza occhiali. I contorni erano tutti confusi, tanto da non capire bene dove si trovasse. Improvvisamente pare riconoscere una figura incappucciata, che stava in ginocchio forse. Le immagini iniziarono a diventare sempre più confuse. Di nuovo il canto della fenice l'avvolse, fino a che si svegliò di soprassalto in un bagno di sudore. **- Fine capitolo –**

Da quando Harry aveva iniziato a ripraticare l'occlumanzia prima di dormire, lo stesso sogno continuò ad impadronirsi delle notti di Harry. Piano piano riusciva ad intravedere particolari nuovi, come ad esempio il fatto che chiunque fosse la figura in ginocchio, era sicuramente un prigioniero, ed era incatenato alle pareti. Ogni volta che si sforzava per carpire qualche altro piccolo dettaglio, il sogno svaniva e il canto della fenice lo riaccompagnava fino al suo risveglio.

_Chissà perché quel dannato sogno mi perseguita. E chi sarà la persona incatenata… Forse è un'altra trappola di Voldemort…_

Una voce gentile lo distolse dai suoi pensieri

"Harry, va tutto bene? Da un po' di giorni ti vedo pensieroso, quasi assente… c'è qualche problema? … magari con Ginny…" Hermione sembrava imbarazzata, anche se Harry non sapeva se lo fosse per la domanda che aveva posto oppure perché sembrava un'enorme meringa appena sfornata.

"No, Hermione, tranquilla. Ginny non c'entra. E' solo che ho fatto un sogno strano ultimamente…" notando lo sguardo fattosi subito ansioso dell'amica si affrettò ad aggiungere "tranquilla, non è niente di grave, non mi fa neanche male la cicatrice quando mi sveglio. Solo preferirei parlarvene dopo averne discusso con la McGranit se non ti dispiace"

Hermione sistemò la cravatta dell'amico e, alzando lo sguardo, gli sorrise "Tranquillo Harry. E' giusto che ne parli prima con la professoressa, non c'è fretta"

Harry le regalò un sorriso pieno di gratitudine. Improvvisamente la porta si aprì e Ron e Ginny fecero cenno ai due amici di muoversi "Dai Herm, sei pronta? La cerimonia sta per iniziare, tu e Ginny dovete spargere i petali di rosa, lo sapete, no?" poi spostando lo sguardo sull'amico esclamò "ma non puoi fare proprio niente per quei capelli, Harry?"

"lascialo perdere Ron, sta benissimo anche così" timidamente Ginny spettinò ancora di più i capelli di Harry, che le fece un'occhiolino, prima che tutto il quartetto scendesse le scale per raggiungere il giardino di casa Weasley.

La cerimonia era stata svolta in un'atmosfera bellissima, quasi irreale. Una musica molto dolce, diffusa con la magia, accompagnava ogni gesto dei due sposi. Fleur era bellissima, e Bill, nonostante la cicatrice che aveva sulla guancia, non era da meno. Al momento dello scambio delle promesse in molti si commossero, soprattutto Hermione, Ginny e inutile dirlo, la signora Weasley che pianse tutto il tempo come una fontana. Dopo il bacio di rito, i due novelli sposi furono inondati da riso e petali di rosa.

Con un sapiente tocco di bacchetta, Artur fece scomparire l'altare e trasformò il giardino in una vera e propria sala da ricevimento all'aperto, con tanto di tavoli per il pranzo e pista da ballo.

Il signor Weasley prese sottobraccio Harry, e lo portò davanti al tavolo principale, e facendogli l'occhiolino gli disse

"Non ti nascondo che Minerva ha dovuto lavorarci un bel po' per farmi imparare bene quest'incantesimo. Ora però abbiamo una sorpresa per te" Harry lo guardò con aria interrogativa, mentre anche Bill e Fleur si avvicinarono per inserirsi nel discorso.

Infatti Bill mise una mano sulla spalla del bambino sopravvissuto e disse "Si, Harry. Io e Fleur abbiamo deciso di farti un regalo particolare per il tuo compleanno…" allo sguardo stupito del ragazzo aggiunse "credevi che l'avevamo tutti dimenticato? Infondo oggi diventi maggiorenne, ed è giusto che lo festeggi insieme ai tuoi amici, così abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato carino invitarli al ricevimento, così da farlo diventare un po' anche la tua festa di compleanno"

Harry era rimasto a bocca aperta, e non sapeva fare altro che portare lo sguardo da Bill, a Fleur, al sig.Wealsley. Poi Fleur con la bacchetta fece apparire uno striscione con scritto "tanti auguri Harry", e sotto di esso, sbucarono fuori piano piano dai loro nascondigli, tutti gli amici di Hogwarts: Neville, Lavanda, Calì, Seamus, Dean, Cho, quasi tutti i membri dell'ES, e naturalmente, in prima fila, i suoi migliori amici.

Harry si girò verso gli sposi e li abbracciò "I-io non so che dirvi… grazie!" aveva quasi i lucciconi agl'occhi.

Dopo il banchetto, la festa si spostò sulla pista da ballo. Harry per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che passare da un amico all'altro per farsi fare gli auguri e fare due chiacchiere, quando improvvisamente la sua attenzione venne attratta da Ron e Hermione che erano seduti al tavolo con l'aria annoiata. Si diresse verso di loro, e notò che Hermione non faceva altro che tamburellare dita, e piedi a tempo di musica, mentre Ron guardava intensamente un tronco d'albero, quasi avesse paura che se avesse distolto lo sguardo, avrebbe dovuto inevitabilmente portare la sua ragazza a ballare. E lui odiava ballare. Harry sorrise vedendoli. I due lo notarono, e Ron stava per dirgli qualcosa, quando fu anticipato da una voce sottile che cinguettò

"Harry, da quanto tempo…" era Luna Lovegood, che aveva un vestito azzurro con un fiocco azzurro che ricordava terribilmente quello di Hermione e Ginny. Harry le si avvicinò e le sorrise con calore

"Ciao Luna! Non ti avevo vista, altrimenti ti avrei salutata prima" ma Luna non sembrava interessata alle parole di Harry alle quali infatti non rispose. Dopo averlo osservato per un po', gli porse il suo regalo e disse

"Quest'anno fossi in te, mi porterei una boccetta come quella di Moody" Harry scambiò uno sguardo interrogativo con Ron e chiese

"ehm, che vuoi dire…"

"Credo che dovrai seminare più di mezza Hogwarts, oltre Romilda…" Lo guardò ancora una volta, con i suoi grandi occhi blu, e poi prese posto accanto a Ron il quale si girò verso di lei e disse

"Io continuo a non capire…"

Hermione, che sembrava essersi spazientita, assunse la sua solita aria della piccola so-tutto-io e spiegò "Intende dire che Harry è diventato una "preda" molto appetibile e quindi non si dovrà preoccupare solo dei filtri d'amore di Romilda Vane…"

Ron si girò verso Luna con aria offesa e disse

"Perché, io non sarei una preda "appetibile"?"

La ragazza si girò verso di lui, sempre con espressione vacua e disse

"Ciao Ronald, non ti avevo visto…"

Mentre i due continuavano a parlottare tra loro, Harry si avvicinò ad Hermione e le sussurrò

"Cos'è quel muso lungo, signorina?"

"E' che mi sarebbe piaciuto ballare un po', ma Ron non mi fa neanche formulare la frase se ha il sentore che all'interno ci sia la parola "ballo" o sui derivati" fece una smorfia

"Dai, allora ti faccio ballare io, che ne dici?"

"Davvero lo faresti?"

Harry si allontanò un attimo dalla ragazza e alzò un po' la voce per farsi notare da Luna e Ron che stavano ancora discutendo, ora sulla moda francese, dalle poche parole che Harry era riuscito a carpire prima di interromperli

"Ron, visto che tu non vuoi far divertire la tua ragazza, posso farlo io per te?"

"Davvero lo faresti?" Ron guardò l'amico con uno sguardo quasi commosso "grazie amico, certo che puoi! Lo sai che a me non piace…" Omise volontariamente l'ultima parola e fece anche lui una buffa smorfia, molto simile a quella di Hermione di pochi istanti prima.

Harry si rivolse verso Hermione e, allungando la mano verso di lei, le disse guardandola dritta negl'occhi

"Vuoi ballare con me?"

Hermione aveva un sorriso così radioso che le illuminava il viso "Con molto piacere"

La coppia si avviò verso la pista da ballo, ma tutta l'audacia di Harry andava via via scemando.

_E adesso che faccio? Non sono meno capra di Ron in questo…_

Hermione si rese conto dell'improvviso cambiamento dell'amico e gli chiese se andava tutto bene.

"Ehm… si, certo. Solo che…" Harry non sapeva cosa dire, era tutto rosso e continuava a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro

"Non vuoi più ballare?" il sorriso di Hermione si spense di colpo, ma continuò con voce apparentemente tranquilla "Non preoccuparti per me, non c'è problema"

Fece per andarsene, ma Harry la bloccò afferrandola per un polso, e la fece tornare sui propri passi.

"No, Hermione. Se non volevo ballare con te, non te l'avrei chiesto. E' solo che… bhe, ecco… io non ballo più dal torneo tre maghi, che tra parentesi è stata l'unica occasione in cui ho ballato. Ho bisogno di un piccolo ripasso, tutto qui" Ora Harry era completamente rosso in viso, e il verde dei suoi occhi imbarazzati, risaltava ancora di più

…_Quant'è dolce quando fa così…_

Hermione gli sorrise di nuovo e disse "E' solo per questo? Non preoccuparti, fidati di me. Mettimi le mani sui fianchi… così… e poi…" fece una pausa, incontrò i suoi occhi, e sempre guardandolo continuò "lasciati trasportare dalla musica, i movimenti verranno di conseguenza"

Harry ora sembrava molto più rilassato, la musica era un lento molto dolce, e le loro voci erano quasi un sussurro per evitare di sovrastare troppo quella melodia così bella.

"Non pensavo che potesse essere così… è come quando sono sulla mia firebolt, e mi lascio guidare dal vento"

"Davvero ti senti così quando voli sulla scopa? Vorrei provare anche io, solo che ho paura…" Continuavano a muoversi dolcemente, come se la musica avesse fatto un incantesimo per far adattare i loro movimenti alle note della sua canzone.

"Un giorno ti porto a fare un giro sul lago, e non ti preoccupare, non c'è motivo di aver paura… Ti fidi di me?"

"Si" e istintivamente la ragazza poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Harry, il quale la strinse ancora di più a se.

Intanto Luna era andata via, e Ron non li aveva persi di vista per un solo istante.


	10. Una frase poco chiara

"Non pensavo che potesse essere così… è come quando sono sulla mia firebolt, e mi lascio guidare dal vento"

"Davvero ti senti così quando voli sulla scopa? Vorrei provare anche io, solo che ho paura…" Continuavano a muoversi dolcemente, come se la musica avesse fatto un incantesimo per far adattare i loro movimenti alle note della sua canzone.

"Un giorno ti porto a fare un giro sul lago, e non ti preoccupare, non c'è motivo di aver paura… Ti fidi di me?"

"Si" e istintivamente la ragazza poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Harry, il quale la strinse ancora di più a se.

Intanto Luna era andata via, e Ron non li aveva persi di vista per un solo istante. **- Fine capitolo -**

Harry e Hermione continuarono a ballare anche la canzone successiva, senza parlare, solo lasciandosi cullare dalla musica. Ad un certo punto però Harry si scostò leggermente da lei osservandola, e sorridendo le disse

"Allora, signorinella, abbiamo cambiato balsamo sento…"

Hermione gli sorrise di rimando e replicò "no, questa volta non è il balsamo…ehm… E' profumo." Harry la guardò sorpreso, e Hermione spostò lo sguardo altrove per nascondere l'imbarazzo "Lo so, non è da me mettere del profumo, ma è un regalo di Fleur per me e Ginny. L'ha fatto con le sue mani, ha all'interno un incantesimo particolare che fa si che l'essenza assuma profumi con sfumature diverse, a seconda della persona che lo indossa. Mi sembrava poco carino non metterlo"

"Posso sentire?" e così dicendo, le scostò i capelli sfiorandole il collo con le dita, e avvicinò il suo viso al suo orecchio, respirando piano "…mmm… sai di vaniglia. Dolce, come te, quando non fai la signorina so-tutto-io"

…_Oh mio Dio…_

Hermione improvvisamente si fermò. Era diventata un peperone. Harry la guardò, quasi preoccupato e le chiese se era tutto a posto.

"Harry, Harry… Non si fanno certe cose ad una ragazza, senza pensare di non aver nessuna reazione da parte sua…" la voce di Tonks li raggiunse. Lei e Lupin ora stavano danzando sul posto accanto alla coppia. Evidentemente aveva visto tutta la scena da poco distante. Harry comunque la guardava confuso. Lupin sorrise alla sua dama e l'ammonì divertito

"Dai Ninfadora, non mettere in imbarazzo i ragazzi" Poi rivolto a Harry "lasciala perdere, è un'inguaribile romanticona. Harry… mi dispiace disturbarti, ma io e la professoressa McGranit vorremmo parlarti entro stasera"

"Va benissimo Remus, e se le nostre dame ce lo concedono, direi che anche adesso andrebbe bene"

Le due ragazze si guardarono e annuirono.

"Perfetto, vado ad avvertire Artur e Minerva, aspettami davanti alle scale, ok?" e così dicendo Lupin si allontanò mischiandosi tra gl'altri invitati.

Quando tutti e quattro furono ai piedi delle scale, si diressero verso lo studio di Artur, dove una volta dentro, si sedettero e la professoressa McGranit prese la parola

"Buonasera sig. Potter. Tanti auguri per il suo compleanno"

"La ringrazio, professoressa"

La McGranit fece un lieve sorriso, ma poi tornò seria dicendo "Immagino che lei sappia il perché di questa piccola riunione…"

Harry si agitò sulla sedia, e facendo un respiro profondo, pose la domanda che tanto l'aveva angustiato nei giorni precedenti "Credo di si professoressa, ma prima avrei una domanda da porle… tutti i membri dell'ordine erano a conoscenza dell'esistenza degl'horcruxes?"

I tre si scambiarono degli sguardi enigmatici, ma era come se nessuno dei tre sapesse da che parte cominciare. Alla fine fu Lupin a parlare per primo

"No, Harry. Lo sappiamo solo noi tre dell'ordine. Vedi…" iniziò a passeggiare su e giù per la stanza, in cerca delle parole giuste "aspettavamo il momento migliore per dirtelo…"

"Dirmi cosa?" Harry aveva lo sguardo fisso sul suo ex-professore.

"La professoressa McGranit, appena fu chiusa Hogwarts per l'estate, trovò una lettera di Silente. Eccola qui." Lupin porse ad Harry una pergamena accuratamente ripiegata. Appena l'aprì, riconobbe subito la bella grafia stretta e sottile di Silente.

_Cara Minerva, _

_ho stregato questa pergamena in modo che tu soltanto potessi essere in grado di trovarla. So già che quando leggerai questa mia lettera, io ormai non sarò più su questa terra, ma non esserne addolorata. Ricorda che in battaglia sono necessari seri sacrifici, e le perdite sono inevitabili, da una parte e l'altra degli schieramenti. Vorrei che solo tu, Harry, Remus e Artur fosse a conoscenza del contenuto di questa lettera. Voi e nessun'altro. Il trapelamento di queste informazioni potrebbe mandare a monte tutti i sacrifici fatti sino ad ora per riuscire a battere Voldemort_ …

Silente spiegò tutte le sue ipotesi sugl'horcruxes e altre informazioni relative strettamente all'ordine della fenice. Inoltre sottolineava l'importanza per Harry di riprendere l'occlumanzia, e di finire la scuola. Poi, la pergamena finiva con una frase enigmatica, che sfuggiva ad ogni interpretazione.

… _Ricordatevi, bisogna sempre grattare la superficie perché niente è mai come potrebbe sembrare. Harry prima o poi capirà e quando il tempo sarà maturo, fidatevi di lui come vi sareste fidati di me. _

_Albus Silente_

La rilesse più e più volte le sue ultime parole, ma non riuscì a dargli un senso. Alzò lo sguardo verso gl'altri e disse "Che significa?"

"Ancora non lo sappiamo, Harry, ma ci stiamo lavorando. Comunque, per quanto riguarda gl'horcrux credo che Remus sia il più adatto per questo compito." Artur guardò Harry, il quale, come si aspettava, si alzò in piedi indignato

"No. Voglio accompagnarlo. Silente stesso l'anno scorso mi ha portato con se , quando abbiamo eliminato il primo horcrux. E' un mio dovere portare a termine questo compito!"

"No Harry, il tuo dovere è finire il tuo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts. Sconfiggere colui-che-non-dev'essere-nominato è già un'impresa che sfiora l'impossibile per un qualsiasi adulto. Figuriamoci per un ragazzo che non ha finito neanche i suoi studi" la McGranit lo guardò da sopra gl'occhiali, con un'espressione severa. Poi aggiunse "E comunque non avresti il tempo di accompagnare Remus"

Harry si risedette suo malgrado, e guardò con aria accigliata la McGranit "Se è preoccupata per l'esito finale dei miei M.A.G.O. professoressa le assicuro che…."

"Non è questo a cui mi riferivo sig.Potter" l'interruppe la professoressa, che dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata a Lupin continuò "Come credo Remus ti abbia già accennato, c'è una nostra conoscenza che potrebbe aiutarti a raggiungere una preparazione ottimale per lo scontro finale. Noi vorremo che incontrassi questa persona, e contemporaneamente continuassi a frequentare Hogwarts"

Harry parve calmarsi, e si mostrò molto più interessato e disposto ad ascoltare. A questo punto fu Lupin a prendere in mano il discorso

"La persona di cui stiamo parlando Harry, si chiama Edward William Patterson. E' un ricercatore, era molto amico del professor Silente. Lui stesso me l'ha presentato, quando ero appena stato trasformato in licantropo. Mi è stato di grande aiuto, e credo sia la persona più adatta. Se tu sei d'accordo, Harry, vorremmo che tu avessi degli incontri con lui. Magari proprio ad Hogwarts. Che ne pensi?"

Harry sembrava rifletterci su "naturalmente il mio consenso a questi "incontri" mi impedirà di seguirti nella ricerca degli horcrux…"

Lupin fece un segno affermativo del capo "Naturalmente"

"…ma immagino che io non abbia altra scelta. Il mio scopo finale è battere Voldemort, e anche se avremo distrutto tutti gl'horcrux, dovrò farcela con le mie forze, e più preparato sarò, meglio sarà. Ad una condizione però"

"Dimmi, Harry"

Il ragazzo si passò la mano tra i capelli, e alzando lo sguardo sul suo ex-professore, disse deciso "Voglio che mi accompagni a Godric's Hollow, Remus. Voglio far visita alla tomba dei miei genitori".

Dopo aver definito altri dettagli per riorganizzare l'ordine della fenice, il piccolo gruppo si sciolse. Ormai era buio, e anche gl'ultimi ospiti si stavano congedando.

Harry si tolse la giacca e si allentò la cravatta, e mentre stava per salire il primo gradino delle scale, venne fermato dalla voce stranamente seria di Ron

"Harry, vorrei parlati se non ti dispiace" e senza aspettare la risposta dell'amico si diresse verso il salotto.

Harry si sedè sulla poltrona, mentre Ron continuava a fare avanti e indietro. Poi finalmente si decise a prendere la parola

"Vi ho visto"

"Cosa hai visto Ron?" Harry era stremato dalla riunione tenuta poco prima, e non aveva molta voglia di dar retta all'amico

"Ho visto come la tenevi stretta. Hai anche chiuso gl'occhi. Dannazione Harry! Hermione è la MIA ragazza! Da quando in qua ti sei preso una cotta per lei?"

"Ron ma ti sei impazzito? Ma di che diavolo stai parlando? Stavamo solo ballando! Ti ho anche chiesto il permesso!"

"Si, si… e invece in camera, da soli sul letto? Li mi sembra che non stavate ballando, io non ti ho dato nessun maledettissimo permesso!"

Harry si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli, in un gesto d'impazienza

"Ti prego Ron, sono stanco. Non mi va di stare a sentire le tue ingiustificate scenate di gelosia"

"Ingiustificate? Harry ma…"

"BASTA RON! La stavo solo consolando! La stavo consolando perché piangeva! E piangeva per colpa tua! Se davvero tieni così tanto alla tua ragazza da fare scenate di gelosia al tuo migliore amico, pensa innanzitutto a non farla piangere, dannazione!" aveva usato un tono molto duro. Harry se ne accorse e prosegui con più calma, prendendo per le spalle l'amico e scuotendolo leggermente "Ron. Sei il mio migliore amico. Sei praticamente un fratello per me, sei la mia unica famiglia. Ti pare che potrei anche solo lontanamente pensare di rubarti la ragazza?" I due si fissarono negl'occhi e Ron domandò con voce seria "Harry, sii sincero. Sei sicuro che Hermione non ti interessa? Sei sicuro che questa faccenda non diventerà un problema tra noi?"

Harry continuò a fissare l'amico negl'occhi con la speranza di trasmettergli tutta la sua sincerità. Il suo tono di voce era deciso quando parlò "Io voglio bene ad Hermione. E' la mia migliore amica, ma anche se fosse la donna della mia vita, il mio unico grande amore, hai la mia parola che per me resterà sempre e soltanto un'amica. Perché lei è la TUA ragazza. Chiaro?"

Ron, dopo un attimo di silenzio, decise di dare fiducia al suo migliore amico "Ti credo Harry"

"Andiamo a letto, ora?"

"No, io rimango un altro po'… voglio ripassare le regole del porker"

"Ron, si dice poker!"

"Vabbè, quello che è…"

Harry lasciò l'amico a trafficare con le carte francesi, e non appena si richiuse la porta alle spalle, riconobbe Hermione, ferma, in mezzo al corridoio. Le passò accanto, si scambiarono uno sguardo indecifrabile, e sussurrandole un "buonanotte" proseguì verso la camera da letto. Quella sera Harry si buttò sul letto vestito, e nonostante la testa piena dei più disparati pensieri e sentimenti, si ritrovò quasi subito in un sonno senza sogni.


	11. Ci sarò sempre per te

Harry continuò a fissare l'amico negl'occhi con la speranza di trasmettergli tutta la sua sincerità. Il suo tono di voce era deciso quando parlò "Io voglio bene ad Hermione. E' la mia migliore amica, ma anche se fosse la donna della mia vita, il mio unico grande amore, hai la mia parola che per me resterà sempre e soltanto un'amica. Perché lei è la TUA ragazza. Chiaro?"

Ron, dopo un attimo di silenzio, decise di dare fiducia al suo migliore amico "Ti credo Harry"

"Andiamo a letto, ora?"

"No, io rimango un altro po'… voglio ripassare le regole del porker"

"Ron, si dice poker!"

"Vabbè, quello che è…"

Harry lasciò l'amico a trafficare con le carte francesi, e non appena si richiuse la porta alle spalle, riconobbe Hermione, ferma, in mezzo al corridoio. Le passò accanto, si scambiarono uno sguardo indecifrabile, e sussurrandole un "buonanotte" proseguì verso la camera da letto. Quella sera Harry si buttò sul letto vestito, e nonostante la testa piena dei più disparati pensieri e sentimenti, si ritrovò quasi subito in un sonno senza sogni. **- Fine capitolo -**

**NOTE:Volevo avvertirvi che per alleggerire la trama, ho eliminato il particolare di R.A.B…. Non ho proprio abbastanza fantasia per risolvere questo bell'enigma di zia Jo, '' così diciamo che nella mia ficcy il medaglione che Silente ha recuperato con tanta fatica, era l'horcrux vero, e che l'ha distrutto! Ora buona lettura! **

Le giornate alla Tana passarono in fretta. Ogni giorno Hermione e Ron bisticciavano sempre con pretesti diversi, ma il motivo principale, naturalmente, riguardava i compiti perché Ron non aveva nessunissima intenzione di finirli. La sua tesi era che Hermione, essendo la sua fidanzata, aveva il dovere e l'obbligo di fargli copiare i suoi temi. Naturalmente questa tesi non era condivisa dalla ragazza, che si opponeva fermamente, creando infinite discussioni a cui Harry doveva fare sempre da pacere.

La sera prima della partenza per Hogwarts, dopo cena, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny si riunirono in salotto, con la speranza di insegnare finalmente il "porker" a Ron.

"Allora… io cambio tre carte" Hermione prese le carte nuove e un'espressione trionfante le colorò il viso.

Ginny, spiazzata, decise di lasciare il gioco "Ho solo una coppia, è meglio che lascio. Ho già una marea di debiti con quella lì…" e lanciò un'occhiataccia scherzosa a Hermione.

Harry cambiò due carte e Ron una.

"Dai, Hermy… mi dici che punti hai? Ti prometto che dopo ti compenserò…" Fece un'occhiolino ammiccante nella direzione della sua ragazza che però gli fece una linguaccia di rimando.

"No, Ron! Non ti dirò le mie carte… e SMETTILA DI CHIAMARMI HERM!"

"Ma ti ho chiamata Hermy…"

"Fa lo stesso!"

Ron la guardò imbronciato. Poi girandosi verso Harry disse "Ehi amico… per fare colore che carte dovevo avere?"

Hermione lo guardò spazientita "Devi avere tutte le carte dello stesso seme Ron. E' la millenovecentoventicinquesima volta che te lo diciamo"

"Quanto sei acida stasera! E poi non stavo parlando con te"

"Non darmi dell'acida! Sei tu che sei insopportabile. Non mi sembra un gioco così complesso. Ginny c'ha messo cinque minuti a capire le regole"

Ginny guardò di sbieco il fratello e sussurrò anticipando una sua eventuale risposta "Bhè… Ron, non ti conviene replicare. Tu se negato per queste cose, lo sai benissimo. E poi si sa che sono più intelligente di te"

Ron stava per rispondere alla sorella quando Harry spazientito l'anticipò nuovamente e disse "ragazzi, basta, vi prego. Giochiamo per favore? Hermione, mostra il punto"

Hermione fece una linguaccia e mostrò la sua coppia "Stavo bluffando, speravo che non mi seguissi! Tu che hai?"

Ginny la guardò mezza offesa perché la sua coppia era di assi, e batteva decisamente quella di Hermione che era una semplice coppia di sette.

"Cattiva! Mi hai imbrogliato!"

Hermione le fece l'occhiolino "Si chiama "bluff" apposta, mia cara! Vedrai che quando avrai un po' di pratica imparerai a farlo anche tu" poi rivolta a Harry "allora? Signor io-vinco-sempre-a-poker, che hai da offrirci?"

Harry ridacchiò e mostrò il suo punto "Full, MIA CARA!"

Stava per raccogliere tutte le fiches quando Ron gli afferrò il polso

"Fermo lì! Il colore è più alto del full, giusto?" Harry fece si con la testa, stupito "allora ho vinto io, MIO CARO!" E si prese tutte le fiches.

Hermione intanto gli prese le carte dalle mani e dopo averle controllate esclamò "Ron! Non hai fatto colore! Non vedi che quel nove è di quadri e il resto è di cuori?"

Ron la guardò estremamente offeso "Vedo che non ti fidi proprio di me!"

"E a quanto sembra ho ragione a non farlo! Stavi imbrogliando!"

"Non è vero" intanto, mentre si rispondevano, stavano alzando la voce "me l'hai detto tu che dovevano essere dello stesso colore!"

"No Ron! Ti ho detto dello stesso SEME, non COLORE!"

"e NON SONO LA STESSA COSA?" Ron si era alzato in piedi.

"Ron il seme è la figura in alto a lato della carta! Sono quelli che tu chiami cuoricini e quadretti e trifogli e qualsiasi altro maledetto nome storpiato che gli vuoi affibbiare! Harry! Digli qualcosa tu, ti prego!"

Harry con uno sguardo furente, ma senza dire una parola, si alzò dal suo posto, e si diresse a passi veloci verso il giardino, lasciandosi dietro un silenzio sorpreso.

L'aria fresca l'avvolse, e placò momentaneamente i suoi nervi. Misurò con passi inquieti il giardino in lungo e in largo. Poi, rendendosi conto di sembrare una specie di pazzo, si distese in un'angolo buio, sul prato. Mise le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, e iniziò il suo passatempo preferito: ammirare le stelle.

_Dannazione! Non possono risolvere le loro beghe da soli! Tanto Ron sa come farsi perdonare, a quanto sembra…_

I più svariati pensieri passarono per la mente del giovane che rimase così disteso perdendo completamente la cognizione del tempo. Improvvisamente sentì un rumore. Tutti i suoi nervi, come consuetudine ormai, si misero in allerta finquando non riconobbe la voce di Hermione che lo chiamava piano.

"Harry, sei ancora qui?"

_Ron ha ragione, sto diventando paranoico_

Tornando a respirare normalmente, Harry fece notare la sua presenza, e senza parlare, ricominciò a fissare le stelle.

"Harry… sono le tre di notte… domani dobbiamo alzarci presto per andare a King's cross… perché non vai a dormire"

_Già le tre! Non pensavo fosse così tardi…_

Hermione passò il peso da una gamba all'altra, con aria imbarazzata. Indossava un pigiama rosa con gli orsacchiotti. Nonostante la tenuta abbastanza infantile, Harry doveva ammettere che non era più una bambina. La stoffa sottile lasciava indovinare le sue forme, che niente ormai avevano di infantile, e i pantaloncini corti mostravano le gambe lunghe e ben tornite.

Harry si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, e continuò la sua perlustrazione celeste, forse un po' più distratto di prima. Hermione, non ricevendo risposta, si sedette di fianco a lui, abbracciando le gambe con le braccia.

"Perché sei così nervoso ultimamente? E' dal matrimonio che sei… strano"

…_Più precisamente da dopo che hai parlato con Ron…_

Lo osservò posando il viso sulle ginocchia. Anche Harry si tirò su, e la guardò cercando una risposta adeguata.

"Ecco, vedi… ehm…quella sera ho avuto una riunione con la McGranit, Lupin, e il sig.Weasley…"

Le raccontò brevemente la riunione, e il contenuto della lettera di Silente.

"Non hai idea a cosa si riferisse il preside?" Hermione sembrava pensierosa

"No, non ne ho idea. E questo mi innervosisce. Come il fatto che non posso andare in prima persona a cercare gl'horcrux, o come…" si interruppe di colpo, ma Hermione finì al posto suo "o come dover mettere pace sempre fra i tuoi amici, che non hanno di meglio da fare che litigare, quando il destino del mondo magico è nelle tue mani e saresti tu quello che ha bisogno noi e non viceversa"

"Non volevo dire questo" Harry arrossì lievemente, e ringraziò il cielo che fosse in penombra "o almeno non con questi termini"

"Hai ragione Harry. Siamo degli egoisti, ti mettiamo sempre in mezzo" Hermione adesso sembrava mortificata.

"Dai, non fare così" le fece alzare lo sguardo e la guardò dolcemente "lo sai che ci sarò sempre per te" Hermione arrossì e accortosi della sua piccola defaiance, Harry si affretto ad aggiungere "e per Ron naturalmente"

"Naturalmente"

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Hermione si alzò, e riprese la parola "Harry, vorrei che tu sappia che anche io ci sarò sempre per te…"e lo disse guardando con infinito interesse le sue scarpe.

Anche Harry si alzò, e vedendola così imbarazzata, gli si allargò il cuore nel petto. Avvicinandosi, la prese per la vita e quando Hermione si decise ad alzare lo sguardo sul suo, le sussurrò un sincero grazie. Hermione ad un certo punto ebbe un brivido. Harry si allontanò di un passo, con aria preoccupata le disse

"Ma tu stai gelando! Tieni" le posò sulle spalle la sua giacca, poi prendendola per mano, la condusse verso casa "Sarà meglio rientrare. Domani dobbiamo alzarci presto e prima di partire dobbiamo fare anche l'esame di materializzazione, io e Ron"

"S-si, hai ragione" quando arrivarono ai piedi delle scale, Hermione si fermò e disse

"Tu vai, io mi prendo un bicchiere di latte"

"Sei sicura che non vuoi compagnia?"

"No, non preoccuparti"

"Allora… buonanotte…"

"Buonanotte" Harry stava salendo le scale, quando ad un certo punto ci ripensò, riscese, e facendo girare Hermione che stava per entrare in cucina, le diede un bacio sulla guancia "buonanotte" e ricorse su per le scale.

Hermione, ancora disorientata mormoro "B-buonanotte", sfiorandosi la guancia con le dita.


	12. Il ritorno a Hogwarts

"Ma tu stai gelando! Tieni" le posò sulle spalle la sua giacca, poi prendendola per mano, la condusse verso casa "Sarà meglio rientrare. Domani dobbiamo alzarci presto e prima di partire dobbiamo fare anche l'esame di materializzazione, io e Ron"

"S-si, hai ragione" quando arrivarono ai piedi delle scale, Hermione si fermò e disse

"Tu vai, io mi prendo un bicchiere di latte"

"Sei sicura che non vuoi compagnia?"

"No, non preoccuparti"

"Allora… buonanotte…"

"Buonanotte" Harry stava salendo le scale, quando ad un certo punto ci ripensò, riscese, e facendo girare Hermione che stava per entrare in cucina, le diede un bacio sulla guancia "buonanotte" e ricorse su per le scale.

Hermione, ancora disorientata mormoro "B-buonanotte", sfiorandosi la guancia con le dita. **- Fine capitolo -**

La mattina seguente tutta la Tana era in preda alla solita fretta pre-Hogwarts. Ogni volta riuscivano sempre ad essere inspiegabilmente in ritardo, nonostante la sig.Weasley si fosse accertata personalmente che tutte le sveglie della casa fossero funzionanti (non so se i maghi hanno sveglie… facciamo di si ''.nda).

"Harry, Ron, siete pronti, cari? Oggi avete l'esame a King's cross dopo che parte il treno, lo sapete! Avete preso tutto con voi?"

Ron rispose svogliato "Si mamma…"

Harry guardò la signora Weasley con aria interrogativa "In che senso l'esame lo faremo DOPO la partenza del treno?"

"Si, Harry caro. Solo per il settimo anno, si ha a disposizione un treno che parte due ore dopo quello regolare. Così gli studenti che ancora non hanno dato l'esame di materializzazione hanno la possibilità di farlo prima dell'inizio delle lezioni" poi guardando impaziente verso le scale esclamò "Ma che fine hanno fatto Hermione e Ginny? Ah eccole!"

Ginny e Hermione finirono di scendere gl'ultimi gradini. Ginny aveva l'aria fresca e riposata, mentre Hermione sembrava avesse dormito poco e niente, tanto che la signora Weasley si avvicinò preoccupata "Tutto bene, Hormione cara? Sei pallida…"

"No, signora Weasley, sto benissimo. Ho solo dormito poco stanotte, tutto qui" lanciò uno sguardo furtivo ad Harry e tutti insieme si diressero verso le auto messe a disposizione dal ministero.

Una volta arrivati sul binario 9 e ¾, Ginny fu aiutata da uno stranamente volenteroso Neville, che le portò il baule in uno scompartimento vuoto. Dopo aver salutato tutti, salì sul treno e partì per Hogwarts. La restante parte del gruppo, insieme a Neville e Luna si diresse verso il fondo del binario, per iscriversi alla prova pratica che si sarebbe tenuta proprio lì. Tutti i partecipanti dovevano riuscire a materializzarsi dall'altra parte dei binari, e tornare indietro. Mentre erano in fremente attesa, Lupin e Tonks si avvicinarono insieme a Hermione e la signora Weasley, a Harry e Ron, per augurargli buona fortuna. Hermione diede un lieve bacio a Ron, che ricambiò prontamente, mentre Lupin si avvicinò ad Harry, e dopo avergli stretto la mano, si avvicinò e gli sussurrò

"Appena finita la prova, dopo che hanno letto i risultati, ci smaterializziamo e andiamo a Godric's Hollow. Non avremo molto tempo, tieniti pronto"

Harry fece un segno affermativo con la testa, e la sua attenzione fu subito attirata da un fischietto che sovrastò il brusio intenso che si era creato.

Un piccolo mago basso, che sembrava quasi incorporeo, si schiarì la voce. Era Wilkye Twycross, lo stesso professore mandato dal ministero l'anno prima ad Hogwarts per tenere i corsi di materializzazione "Mettevi tutti in posizione, ragazzi. Quando fischierò nuovamente, dovrete trovarvi dall'altra parte dei binari. Al secondo fischio dovete nuovamente rimaterializzarvi dove siete posizionati adesso" riprese fiato, e poi terminò il suo discorso dicendo "Mi raccomando, ricordatevi le tre D: Determinazione, Destinazione e Deliberazione!"

In molti alzarono gl'occhi al cielo, soprattutto Ron che da quando aveva fallito all'esame precedente, aveva Hermione che continuava a canticchiagli quel ritornello in continuo.

Il primo fischio, riempì l'aria e praticamente tutti gli studenti si ritrovarono dall'altra parte dei binari. I pochissimi che erano rimasti al loro posto si allontanarono con aria affranta. Subito dopo, il secondo fischio li raggiunse e tutti si ritrovarono nella posizione di partenza. Ci fu un "Urrà" generale, e baci e abbracci si sprecarono. Luna soprattutto andò ad abbracciare Ron, dicendogli "Vedo che hai tutte le sopracciglia a posto" e gli fece un occhiolino, Ron arrossì lievemente, e poi si girò per ricevere i complimenti di mamma Weasley e di un'imbronciata Hermione, che aveva visto la scena.

Lupin intento si accostò a Harry e gli disse "Stanno per annunciare i risultati, tieniti pronto"

Mentre il sig. Twycross stava iniziando ad elencare i nomi degli studenti che avevano passato l'esame, Hermione cercava tra la folla Harry.

"Richard McNamara"

"Elisabeth Nigless"

Mentre la voce del professore continuava imperterrita nonostante il chiasso, Hermione individuò Harry, e cercò di farsi largo tra la folla per complimentarsi anche con lui

_Che faccia tesa che ha… non mi sembra sia andato così male…_

Lo stava per raggiungere quando Twycross disse

"Harry Potter"

E Harry sparì in un crack. Hermione si preoccupò per l'espressione che aveva in volto l'amico, e ricordandosi della discussione che aveva avuto con i membri dell'ordine, cerco immediatamente il sig. Weasley. Una volta raggiunto, gli chiese molto preoccupata

"Sig. Weasley, mi scusi… ho visto Harry smaterializzarsi insieme al professor Lupin. Stanno facendo qualcosa per l'ordine? Dove sono andati? Harry mi sembrava preoccupato, la prego, me lo dica…"

Artur guardò la ragazza, e dopo un po', vista la sua preoccupazione, decise che era giusto dirle dove il suo amico fosse andato.

"Vedi Hermione… Harry è andato a Godric's Hollow"

"A Godric's Hollow?" detto questo, corse verso Ron, e gli spiegò brevemente la situazione

"Dobbiamo andare anche noi. E' la prima volta che Harry visita la tomba dei suoi genitori. Ha bisogno del nostro sostegno!"

Ron guardò la sua ragazza assumendo anche lui un'espressione preoccupata

"Hai ragione Herm… ma vedi… ecco, mi vergogno a dirlo, ma non credo di essere in grado di materializzarmi fino a Godric's Hollow. E se poi per l'agitazione mi spacco a metà?" aveva l'aria affranta e mortificata

"Povero Harry…" Hermione iniziò a fare avanti e indietro. Ron si alzò, e la fece fermare

"Vai tu"

"Come, scusa?"

"Vai tu da Harry. Ha bisogno che qualcuno gli stia vicino, hai detto che c'è Lupin, ma scommetto che l'avrà fatto allontanare. Non è giusto che stia da solo in un momento del genere. Vai tu, e fagli coraggio da parte di entrambi"

Hermione sembrava dubbiosa "Ne sei sicuro, Ron?"

"Certo, vai tranquilla" le posò un bacio dolce a fior di labbra e poco dopo, Hermione scomparve con un sonoro crak.

Hermione si ritrovò in una stradina di un piccolo villaggio. Si era materializzata davanti ad un cancello in ferro, che sembrava proprio l'entrata di un cimitero. Si diresse cautamente all'interno, e poco dopo vide Lupin.

"Professore" si avvicinò e cercando l'amico con lo sguardo chiese "dov'è Harry?"

"Come hai fatto a sapere che eravamo qui? Comunque Harry è laggiù… davanti alle tombe di Lily e James… mi ha chiesto di rimanere un po' solo"

Hermione fece per avvicinarsi quando Lupin la prese per un braccio "Mi lasci, professore, voglio stargli vicino. Non è giusto che stia da solo"

Lupin parve riflettere un po', poi decise di lasciarla andare "Va bene, forse hai ragione tu. Ma fate in fretta, il treno partirà tra poco"

Hermione si avvicinò piano all'amico. Harry aveva posato un ginocchio a terra, e stava sfiorando la foto di sua madre.

"Harry…" la voce di Hermione era quasi un sussurro. Harry si alzò in piedi di scatto, e si asciugò gl'occhi col dorso della mano, senza però girarsi "Che ci fai qui Hermione? Ho bisogno di stare da solo, ti prego va via"

Hermione rimase in piedi ferma, indecisa sul da farsi, ma quando Harry si girò, nel vedere i suoi occhi verdi lucidi e così colmi di tristezza, Hermione si avvicinò all'amico e lo strinse forte forte in un abbraccio.

"Oh, Harry… perché non ci hai avvertiti che venivi qui?" Harry, li per lì fu sorpreso da quel gesto, ma poi ricambiò l'abbraccio quasi con disperazione

"Non credevo sarebbe stato così penoso per me vedere le loro tombe"

Hermione gli prese la mano, e gliela strinse per dargli forza. Anche lei adesso aveva gl'occhi lucidi. Harry continuò a guardare le lapidi dei genitori e sfiorandole ancora una volta disse "Non è tempo per essere deboli. Mamma, papà… vi giuro che il vostro sacrificio non sarà vano. Sarete fieri di me. Ve lo giuro" Era come ipnotizzato, non riusciva a staccare gl'occhi da quelle lastre di marmo. Dopo quasi mezz'ora Hermione lo fece voltare delicatamente e disse "Harry… so che vorresti rimanere ancora qui, ma dobbiamo andare. Il treno per Hogwarts sta partendo" l'amico la guardò con un'espressione più serena. Le sfiorò la guancia con il dorso della mano, e le sussurrò "Grazie Hermione. Andiamo ora…" l'accompagnò ancora tenendola per mano, verso Lupin, e insieme si smaterializzarono.

Harry e Hermione fecero appena in tempo a prendere il treno, che stava per partire senza di loro. Prima di andarsene, Lupin si raccomandò molto con Harry di eseguire l'occlumanzia prima di dormire, e gli promise che l'avrebbe tenuto al corrente sugl'horcruxes tramite la professoressa McGranit. Una volta che il treno fu partito, Harry e Hermione trovarono la carrozza con Neville, Ron e Luna, e si sedettero insieme agli amici. Ron lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato all'amico, ma appena vide Hermione fargli un cenno con la testa, si tranquillizzò e continuò a chiacchierare allegramente con Luna. Neville stava scribacchiando su di una pergamena e Hermione si immerse nella lettura di un librone, lanciando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata furtiva a Harry. Il ragazzo aveva lo sguardo perso, guardava fuori dal finestrino, senza in realtà vedere niente e per tutto il viaggio non aprì bocca.

"Harry siamo arrivati" la voce di Hermione lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri "è tutto ok?"

"Si, grazie Hermione" le sorrise e insieme agl'altri si diressero verso una delle carrozze.

Quando entrarono in sala grande, notarono immediatamente il numero minore di studenti rispetto agl'anni precedenti, e naturalmente l'assenza del preside nella tavola dei professori. Al suo posto era seduta la McGranit che, come di consueto, quando tutti si furono seduti, iniziò il rito dello smistamento. Il cappello parlante fu posato sulla testa di ogni nuovo studente e quando anche l'ultimo "grifondoro!" fu annunciato, iniziò il banchetto.

"Avete notato quanti pochi studenti nuovi ci sono quest'anno?" disse Ron, affondando i denti in una coscia di pollo.

"Se è per questo ci sono anche molte assenze tra gli studenti più grandi… Ron, chiudi la bocca, sei disgustoso!"

Harry, che sembrava essersi un po' ripreso, sorrise e inforchettò anche lui una coscia di pollo, osservando Ginny e Neville che chiacchieravano amabilmente da più di venti minuti

_Non ho mai visto Neville tenere in piedi una conversazione per così tanto tempo_

Distogliendo lo sguardo, incrociò quello di Hermione, che, con aria colpevole, abbassò subito lo sguardo sul suo piatto. Quando anche i dolci furono scomparsi, la McGranit si alzò in piedi e iniziò a parlare

"Dopo la tragica morte del professor Silente, quest'anno io diventerò la nuova preside di questa scuola. La scomparsa di Silente non è stata una perdita solo per Hogwarts, ma per l'intero mondo magico. Avrete sicuramente notato quanti studenti quest'anno non sono venuti. Nonostante ciò che è successo l'anno scorso, sono ancora convinta che Hogwarts è il posto più sicuro al momento, e faremo di tutto affinché rimanga tale" fece una pausa e poi ricominciò "Non voglio trattenervi più del dovuto, ma ho delle comunicazioni da fare: quest'anno, per ordine ministeriale sono state sospese tutte le uscite dal castello, al di fuori delle attività scolastiche, quidditch compreso" un enorme brusio riempì la sala grande.

"Dannazione! Il quidditch no!" Ron si mise le mani tra i capelli con aria disperata mentre Hermione gli diede una pacca sulla spalla dicendo "così avrai più tempo per i compiti"

"Silenzio per favore! Abbiamo istituito un ballo di Natale, e una sola uscita a Hogsmeade per permettervi di fare i vostri regali. Ma sarete sorvegliati da almeno 3 insegnanti e l'uscita non dovrà durare più di un'ora. E come ultimo annuncio, vorrei presentarvi il vostro nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le arti oscure, Roger Neels, inviatoci qui dal ministero"

Il professore si alzò in piedi e fece un breve inchino in risposta al cauto applauso con cui era stato accolto. Era di media statura, di corporatura media, con capelli castani brizzolati e spessi occhiali da vista.

Harry lo osservò a lungo, pensando che l'anno prima quel posto era appartenuto a Piton

_Quel maledetto bastardo…_

"Ha un'aria alquanto ordinaria vero?" disse Ron alzandosi. La McGranit aveva dato il permesso di raggiungere i propri dormitori.

"Abbastanza" rispose Hermione poco interessata, poi aggiunse "Hai sentito? Ci sarà un ballo a Natale…" Ron alzò gl'occhi al cielo e allungo il passo come per paura di doversi mettere a ballare in mezzo alle scale. Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra arrivarono davanti al ritratto della signora Grassa.

"Ballo a mezzanotte"

Il quadro si spostò di lato svelando il passaggio

"Ma è una congiura" Ron entrò facendo una buffa smorfia. I tre amici si sedettero esausti sul divano davanti al camino. Mentre stavano ancora chiacchierando, parecchie ragazzine, si fermarono lì vicino con aria estasiata. La situazione stava diventando alquanto buffa, ma Hermione sembrava divertirsi poco. Da quando la prima ragazza si era fermata adorante, Hermione aveva dato segni di impazienza. Ad un certo punto, si alzò in piedi e con i pugni stretti iniziò a cacciarle in malomodo urlando "Ma che diamine! Non avete mai visto Harry? Non avete altro da fare che stare qui a sbavare come lumache? Andate via!"

Era tutta rossa in viso e Ron e Harry la guardarono stupiti "Non guardatemi così! Ma vi sembra il modo? Sembra che abbiano vissuto tutte rinchiuse in collegi femminili e non abbiano mai visto un ragazzo! Basta, sono stanca, me ne vado a letto" e senza degnarli neanche di uno sguardo, girò sui tacchi e si diresse verso il dormitorio.

Ron guardò l'amico invidioso "Certo che Herm ha ragione. Sembravano tutte ipnotizzate. Non è che hai mischiato filtri d'amore nel cibo di mezza scuola?"

"Sei sempre il solito esagerato Ron… l'ho versato solo in nei piatti delle grifondoro!"

E continuando a scherzare anche loro raggiunsero il loro dormitorio.

Harry stava mettendosi a letto quando si ricordò le parole di Lupin e iniziò a liberare la mente. Fece parecchi respiri profondi e si concentrò a lungo. quando posò la testa sul cuscino, era abbastanza soddisfatto.

Nonostante tutto, ricominciò i sogni che aveva fatto alla tana. Il canto della fenice l'avvolse, e si ritrovò nel solito corridoio scarsamente illumintato. Le immagini erano sfuocate e proseguivano a scatti. Si avvicinò alla figura incappucciata, stava ancora in ginocchio, a terra; piegò la testa di lato, e il cappuccio gli scivolò indietro mostrando dei capelli biondi

_Ma quello è…_

Improvvisamente la scena scomparve, di nuovo il canto della fenice si impossessò di lui, ma questa volta, invece di svegliarsi, si ritrovò in una specie di stanza completamente bianca. Alzò gl'occhi e vide Fanny che volava a cerchio sopra di lui. Abbassando lo sguardo, notò una figura che si stava avvicinando. Aveva la barba lunga, e uno sguardo intenso che lo penetrava da sopra gl'occhiali a mezzaluna.


	13. Il sogno

Nonostante tutto, ricominciò i sogni che aveva fatto alla tana. Il canto della fenice l'avvolse, e si ritrovò nel solito corridoio scarsamente illumintato. Le immagini erano sfuocate e proseguivano a scatti. Si avvicinò alla figura incappucciata, stava ancora in ginocchio, a terra; piegò la testa di lato, e il cappuccio gli scivolò indietro mostrando dei capelli biondi

_Ma quello è…_

Improvvisamente la scena scomparve, di nuovo il canto della fenice si impossessò di lui, ma questa volta, invece di svegliarsi, si ritrovò in una specie di stanza completamente bianca. Alzò gl'occhi e vide Fanny che volava a cerchio sopra di lui. Abbassando lo sguardo, notò una figura che si stava avvicinando. Aveva la bara lunga, e uno sguardo intenso che lo penetrava da sopra gl'occhiali a mezzaluna. **- Fine capitolo -**

Harry lo guardava a bocca aperta. La sua mente si rifiutava di formulare qualsiasi pensiero sensato, e la sua bocca, non da meno, continuava ad emettere strani balbettii.

L'uomo si fermo a pochi passi da lui, e gli sorrise benevolo.

…_Silente…_

"Harry! Vedo che sei cresciuto ancora… Come stai?"

Finalmente Harry chiuse la bocca e tentò di formulare una frase coerente.

"Ma… ehm.. è proprio lei? Professore, è proprio lei?"

"Si, Harry. Sono proprio io. In carne ed ossa… o quasi" fece un mezzo sorriso, mentre alzava il braccio per permettere a Fanny di posarsi su di lui.

"Ma professore … lei … lei è…"

"Si, Harry. Purtroppo sono morto. Ma nelle grandi battaglie, le perdite sono inevitabili. Vedo che hai ricominciato a praticare l'occlumanzia. E questa volta ci sei riuscito anche discretamente, visto che sono stato in grado di arrivare fino al tuo sogno" improvvisamente, apparvero due sedie dal nulla e Silente fece segno a Harry di sedersi. Il ragazzo, che ancora stentava a credere a ciò che vedeva, si sedette senza guardare dove fosse la sedia, tanto che rischio anche di cadere. Silente continuava a sorridere.

"Quindi lei ora è qui perché ho ricominciato a praticare l'occlumanzia, se ho capito bene"

"Esattamente. Per la verità ho provato anche prima, ma all'inizio la praticavi male, ed era troppo pericoloso avvicinarmi. Poi hai smesso, ma stasera eccomi qui"

Harry arrossì come un peperone, imbarazzatissimo per la sua incapacità, e per poi aver smesso definitivamente. Nonostante tutto si fece coraggio e continuò il suo colloqui con il preside.

"Ma lei, visto che… insomma… non c'è più… come ha fatto ad apparire in questo sogno, professore?"

"E' stato grazie a Fanny. E' lei che mi ha accompagnato nella dimensione onirica, ed era lei che controllava se fosse sicuro incontrarci o meno" accarezzo la testa del fiero animale "straordinarie creature, le fenici. Hanno poteri incommensurabili"

"Quindi era Fanny che sentivo all'inizio del sogno…"

Silente si sporse in avanti, e osservandolo attentamente attraverso gl'occhiali, gli chiese

"Non ti è sembrato strano fare tutte le notte lo stesso sogno, Harry? Per l'esattezza, ogni volta che praticavi l'occlumanzia?"

Harry lo guardò sbigottito "E lei come fa a sapere…?"

"Lo so perché è a causa mia che hai quei sogni, Harry. Prima di morire, ho pronunciato un sortilegio in modo tale che quando stai sognando, protetto dall'occlumanzia, tu entri in contatto con la coscienza di un'altra persona, con cui, quando avrai fatto più pratica, potrai interagire."

Harry rimase senza parole "Quindi quei sogni erano reali! Ma con chi? Con chi entro in contatto nei miei sogni?"

Silente si fece pensieroso per un'attimo, ma poi rispose "Quando il tempo sarà maturo lo saprai. Quando il tempo verrà Harry, cerca di aprire sia il cuore che la mente. Lascia che la verità ti attraversi. Non farti trasportare dai sentimenti. Sono sicuro che Edward ti aiuterà in questo"

"Si riferisce al professor Patterson,vero? Cercherò di fare del mio meglio. Le prometto che mi impegnerò con tutto me stesso per porre fine a questa guerra"

Harry stava per porgli un'altra domanda, quando una strana sensazione si impadronì di lui

"Un momento! Chi mi assicura che lei non è un altro scherzo di Voldemort? Come posso sapere che lei è davvero Silente?"

Il preside, aveva sempre lo sguardo sereno, e invece che paura, sul suo viso si dipinse un'espressione soddisfatta.

"Bravo, Harry. Bisogna sempre diffidare di ogni cosa. E' importante avere una verifica, prima di fidarsi ciecamente del proprio istinto" poi alzandosi in piedi, gli fece un'occhiolino e gli disse "Tu lo conosci un modo per verificare che sono davvero io"

Harry continuava a guardare il preside, pensieroso. Poi improvvisamente gli venne in mente l'anno precedente, quando andarono insieme a "reclutare" il nuovo professore di pozioni

…_ma certo…_

Un po' imbarazzato per la domanda che stava per porre, si schiarì la voce e disse "Qual è la sua marmellata preferita, signore?"

Il sorriso di Silente si allargò e disse " ma naturalmente quella di mirtilli!"

Harry si rilassò visibilmente. Stava per chiedere al professore il significato della frase sibillina che aveva posto alla fine della sua lettera, quando Fanny improvvisamente si alzò in volo e iniziò il suo canto. Silente assunse un'espressione severa e guardando Harry intensamente disse

"Ormai questo luogo non è più sicuro. Ricorda, Harry. C'è un significato per ogni cosa. Non lasciarti guidare dall'odio. L'amore è l'arma vincente" fece una pausa, e poi continuò "Non credo che ci vedremo ancora, ragazzo mio. Cerca di fare attenzione, la battaglia che dovrai affrontare sarà molto più dura di quello che hai affrontato fin'ora. Purtroppo le guerre mietono vittime da entrambe le parti, e bisogna accettare il fatto che a volte pochi, enormi sacrifici possono salvare migliaia di vite. Per ora non parlare con nessuno di questo incontro. Penseranno che è un piano di Voldemort, e cercheranno di spezzare il sortilegio. Ma tu devi capire, devi sapere. Quando capirai, potrai rivelare anche a loro del nostro breve incontro. Addio, Harry e ricordati che non sei mai solo"

"No, professore aspetti!" L'immagine di Silente divento sfuocata e piano piano, la luce intorno ad Harry si faceva sempre più soffusa, fino a quando non si risvegliò nel suo letto a baldacchino, a Hogwarts, con il canto della fenice che ancora echeggiava nelle sue orecchie.

Ancora sottosopra per l'incontro con il suo ex-preside, si alzò, si vestì e scese in sala comune. Era ancora molto presto, perché in giro non c'era nessuno. Decise di farsi un giretto per il castello, sperando di riuscire a schiarirsi le idee.

_Sono in contatto con un'altra persona… ma chi? Perché Silente non mi ha detto di chi si tratta? Forse qualcuno collegato agl'horcrux… E chi è l'altro incappucciato? Dopo l'incontro con Silente l'altro sogno si è come offuscato nella mia mente… Non ricordo…_

Aveva camminato in lungo e in largo, e ora un vago mal di testa iniziava a salirgli. Senza rendersene conto si trovò in sala grande.

_Tanto vale fare colazione_

Si rese conto che doveva essere passato parecchio tempo da quando aveva lasciato il dormitorio, perché la sala grande cominciava a riempirsi. Fece in tempo a prendere posto e a servirsi del succo di zucca, quando Hermione lo raggiunse, carica di libri.

"Come siamo mattinieri!"

"Già…"

"E anche di poche parole a quanto pare" ma Harry non rispose. Si era di nuovo immerso nei suoi pensieri, e fu solo dopo che Hermione gli posò una mano sul braccio, che si rese conto che non stava assolutamente ascoltando l'amica.

"Harry, va tutto bene…?"

Qualcosa nel tono della sua voce, spinse Harry a chiedere spiegazioni "Si, perché mi fai questa domanda?"

"bhe, ecco… vedi…" Hermione fissò il suo piatto imbarazzata "Ieri ho visto come guardavi Ginny e poi oggi ti vedo così pensieroso…"

_Guardavo Ginny?_

"In che senso, scusa?" Harry non riusciva a capire

"Bhe, ho pensato che magari potevi provare ancora qualcosa per lei,visto come la guardavi, e ho pensato che magari ti servisse parlare con un'amica …"

_Ma quando ho guardato Ginny?_

"No, tranquilla Hermione. Non sono triste, o pensieroso a causa di Ginny,è solo che stanotte ho fatto un sogno strano, tutto qui"

"Ah, allora ok" Hermione sembrava si fosse rilassata un pochino, poi aggiunse "che tipo di sogno hai fatto?"

"Ne parliamo con più calma, ok?" e le indicò con la testa uno sciame di ragazze adoranti che si stavano dirigendo verso di loro, anche se comunque si tenevano a debita distanza per via di Hermione. Dietro intravide anche Ron, che prese posto vicino alla sua ragazza e le diede un bacio. "Guarda, la McGranit sta distribuendo gli orari" disse Ron affondando i denti in una fetta di torta.

"ma diamine, non è possibile! Anche quest'anno abbiamo più di metà delle lezioni con i serpeverde! Almeno molte delle altre sono con i corvonero…" e scoccò un'occhiata verso il tavolo della casata.

Hermione si alzò di scatto. "Io vado a prendere i libri" i quali erano già nella sua cartella, considerato quanto fosse gonfia.

"Ma che ti prende adesso?" Ron la guardava stranito

"E' che non mi piace tutto questo tuo interessamento verso i corvonero… e poi devo andare a prendere i libri, te l'ho detto!" Si allontanò i tutta fretta con Ron alle calcagna che gli strillava dietro, sputacchiando pezzetti di torta "Dai Herm! Non fare così… Torna indietro…."

Harry li guardò allontanarsi, mentre il gruppetto di ragazze, felici che i due se ne fossero andati, presero posto intorno a lui, cinguettando. Anche Ginny era arrivata in sala grande, e dopo aver dato uno sguardo indecifrabile ad Harry, prese posto accanto a Neville.

Quando ebbe finito di fare colazione, si diresse verso la lezione della prima ora, con la speranza che Hermione e Ron fossero già lì. Infatti li trovò nell'aula di trasfigurazione, ed Hermione aveva un'aria un po' più tranquilla. Seguì la lezione di malavoglia, ascoltando ogni tanto i piccoli battibecchi che si creavano tra i suoi due amici. Alla fine della lezione, mentre stava per uscire dall'aula, la voce della McGranit lo raggiunse

"Sig.Potter, vorrei che stasera venisse nel mio ufficio, la devo informare di alcune questioni"

"D'accordo professoressa… immagino che dovrò salire nell'ufficio del preside…"

"Naturalmente, la parola d'ordine è "cioccorane""

Il ragazzo guardò stupito la sua insegnante. Quella parola d'ordine non era certamente nel suo stile. Avendo intuito i suoi pensieri, la McGranit spiegò

"Ad Albus piaceva così tanto dare alle sue password i nomi dei dolci… lo trovava divertente. E anche io, ad essere sincera" gli fece un sorriso triste, e lasciò l'aula.

La giornata continuò tranquilla. Naturalmente ci furono le solite litigate con i serpeverde, ma senza Malfoy, sembravano aver perso qualcosa. Quando dopo cena, si riunirono tutti d'avanti al camino, in sala comune, Harry Ron e Hermione sembravano stanchi, ma felici di essere tornati alla loro Hogwarts. Frequentare la scuola, rendeva meno opprimente la minaccia costante di Voldemort.

Harry stava pensando di raccontare agli amici del sogno con Silente, ma alla fine decise di dirgli solo dell'incontro con la McGranit, e delle lezioni con il nuovo professore. Infatti a causa della litigata con Ron, alla fine, non l'aveva informato delle novità sull'ordine. Mentre raccontava, Hermione fece finta di non sapere nulla, nonostante Harry glel'avvesse accennato l'ultima sera alla tana.

_Evidentemente non ne avrà parlato con Ron. Forse non voleva che lui sapesse che ci siamo incontrati… E forse è meglio così…_

Una volta finito il racconto, Ron chiese anche lui il significato delle parole di Silente.

"Mi dispiace amico, ma non ne ho la più pallida idea" poi, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata all'orologio, disse "Forse è meglio che vada dalla McGranit, si sta facendo tardi. Non mi aspettate, non so quanto ci metterò"

"Ma quando farai il tema per pozioni?"

"Emh… veramente l'ho già fatto… mentre voi stavate bisticciando in cortile. Senza poter volare, o gironzolare per i giardini si crea un sacco di tempo libero…"

"Sempre se non lo impieghi a discutere su argomenti sciocchi" disse Hermione guardando Ron, pungente

"Si, ha ragione tu, ma è assurdo darci i compiti i primo giorno"

Harry salutò gli amici e mentre lasciava la sala comune sentiva Ron pregare la sua "Herm" di fargli copiare i compiti.

_Non cambierà mai…_

Senza fretta si diresse verso lo studio che una volta era di Silente. Quando si ritrovò davanti ai due gargoiles un groppo alla gola quasi gli impediva di respirare. L'ultima volta che era stato in quell'ufficio, Silente era già morto e si discuteva sulla chiusura o meno della scuola, che per lui era come la sua seconda casa. Disse piano la parola d'ordine, e i due Gargoiles si fecero da parte, facendo apparire la scala a chiocciola che gli era così famigliare.

**Finalmente efp è stato ripristinato! Un'Urrà per Erika!**


	14. In volo sul lago

Harry salutò gli amici e mentre lasciava la sala comune sentiva Ron pregare la sua "Herm" di fargli copiare i compiti.

_Non cambierà mai…_

Senza fretta si diresse verso lo studio che una volta era di Silente. Quando si ritrovò davanti ai due gargoiles un groppo alla gola quasi gli impediva di respirare. L'ultima volta che era stato in quell'ufficio, Silente era già morto e si discuteva sulla chiusura o meno della scuola, che per lui era come la sua seconda casa. Disse piano la parola d'ordine, e i due Gargoiles si fecero da parte, facendo apparire la scala a chiocciola che gli era così famigliare.** - Fine capitolo –**

Harry guardò la scalinata che gli si era rivelata davanti, e molto lentamente la percorse. Quando si ritrovò di fronte alla grande porta di legno massiccio, quasi gli mancò il coraggio di bussare.

…_Harry, calmati…_

Fece un respiro profondo e chiese permesso.

"avanti" la voce della McGranit era assottigliata dallo spessore della porta.

Harry fece scattare la maniglia, e entrò nell'ex-ufficio di Silente. All'improvviso si senti quasi mancare il fiato, sembrava di aver fatto un salto indietro nel tempo. L'ufficio era esattamente come Silente l'aveva lasciato,e Harry non potè fare a meno di ricordare tutte le volte che era stato lì dentro: quando aveva semidistrutto quell'ufficio; quando aveva ficcato il naso nei pensieri del preside custoditi nel pensatoio; quando gl'aveva dato tanta fiducia da permettergli di seguirlo nella ricerca degl'horcrux. In quel posto aveva imparato a rispettare, a conoscere, ad avere fiducia e ad amare il mago più grande del mondo magico. Mago che ora non c'era più, ucciso per mano della persona in cui aveva sempre riposto inspiegabilmente fiducia.

"Sig.Potter, si sente bene?" la voce della McGranit lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

"Ehm.. si professoressa, è tutto a posto" dopo un attimo di esitazione prese posto in una delle sedie di fronte la scrivania.

"Come avrà immaginato, le ho chiesto di venire per informarla che le lezioni con il professor Patterson inizieranno dopodomani. Si terranno nella stanza delle necessità, l'orario le sarà comunicato in giornata. Ha domande da pormi?"

"No professoressa"

"Bene. Ora vorrei parlarle delle nostre ricerche…" prima di continuare, fece dei veloci movimenti con la bacchetta, per controllare che nessuno potesse udirli "Remus è a buon punto. Abbiamo avuto delle informazioni anonime, ma che sembrano molto attendibili… molto presto dovremmo trovare il secondo Horcrux"

"Perfetto" nonostante fosse davvero entusiasta della notizia, Harry non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio in quella stanza "posso andare ora?"

"Certo, sig.Potter" quando Harry si alzo, la preside aggiunse "Dimenticavo, il professor Patterson si è raccomandato di non praticare l'occlumanzia queste sere prima della sua lezione"

"Ok, professoressa non lo farò" poi, titubante, aggiunse "professoressa… posso chiederle un permesso speciale?"

"di che genere?"

"Ecco… questo periodo è molto pesante per me, e le vorrei… ehm … chiedere l'autorizzazione per poter uscire con la scopa, di tanto in tanto"

La professoressa lo guardò, penetrante. Ma poi fece un mezzo sorriso e disse "Va bene, sig.Potter. Capisco che è soggetto ha forti pressioni, e non essendoci neanche il quidditch… va bene. Ma ad una condizione: prima di uscire, deve mandarmi un messaggio di avviso; l'uscita non potrà essere più lunga di un'ora e quando torna dovrà mandarmi un altro messaggio. Sono stata chiara?"

Harry sorrise felice "Chiarissima, professoressa. Buonanotte"

Quando stava orai per chiudersi la porta alle spalle, sentì nuovamente la voce della preside

"Ah, sig.Potter" lo guardò da sopra gl'occhiali "anche a me manca molto il professor Silente" e senza aggiungere altro gli fece cenno di andare.

Harry ritornò al dormitorio un po' più sereno. La preside aveva capito la pressione subita dal ragazzo e il permesso accordatogli aveva contribuito a risollevargli il morale.

_Che bello! La mia firebolt non rimarrà sola…_

Finalmente arrivò davanti al ritratto della signora grassa. Disse la parola d'ordine, e mentre stava quasi pensando di farci subito un giretto con la sua scopa, un rumore attrasse la sua attenzione. La sala comune era immersa nella penombra e la sola fonte di luce era il camino acceso e scoppiettante. Guardando meglio, Harry notò una figura seduta in un'angolino del divano. Era Hermione.

"Ciao Harry, com'è andato l'incontro con la McGranit?"

"Bene, mi ha detto quando incominceranno le lezioni con Patterson, e che Remus sta a buon punto con gli horcrux, ma tu…" osservò attentamente l'amica alzando un sopracciglio "che ci fa in piedi a quest'ora? Non credo che eri così ansiosa di sapere cosa avesse da dirmi la McGranit"

Hermione si mosse a disagio "Bhe, ecco… vedi… il fatto è che ho litigato con Ron, un'altra volta… e mi è salito talmente il nervoso che non riuscivo a dormire, così ti ho aspettato"

"Capisco.." ora era Harry ad essere a disagio "ehm… tu ne vorresti, cioè, ne vuoi parlare con me?"

"Non devi sentirti obbligato a d ascoltarmi Harry" Hermione fece per alzarsi, ma Harry la fece rimettere seduta e esclamò "No, non mi sento assolutamente obbligato, è solo che non sono abituato, tutto qui. Ma se vuoi parlare, sono qui, ti ascolto"

Hermione si rimise seduta a iniziò a parlare, tenendo lo sguardo sul fuoco "Vedi… o come l'impressione che le cose tra me e Ron, non stiano andando nel verso giusto"

"In che senso? Non vorrai mica lasciarlo" Harry, cercava lo sguardo della ragazza, ma inutilmente.

"No! No… è solo che ultimamente litighiamo molto più spesso del solito. E lui mi sembra anche… più distante, ecco. O forse sono io… non lo so, Harry, so solo che questa situazione non mi piace affatto" Hermione aveva l'aria afflitta, e un prepotente senso di impotenza si impossesso di Harry.

"Dai Hermione,vedrai che tutto si sistemerà, ma non fare così…" le scostò una ciocca di capelli dag'occhi, mettendogliela dietro l'orecchio "sarà sicuramente solo una fase un po' così, non preoccuparti. Ho un'idea! Ti va di fare un giretto sulla mia firebolt domani pomeriggio? Se non sbaglio non abbiamo lezione visto che il prof. Di difesa contro le arti oscure sta male"

Hermione finalmente si decise ad alzare lo sguardo "Ma, Harry, non possiamo, lo sai che c'è il divieto di uscire dal castello, se non per fini scolastici"

Harry le fece l'occhiolino e le disse "non per tutti mia cara!Essere il salvatore del mondo magico ha anche i suoi lati positivi…. Pochi ma qualcuno c'è!"

"Ma … e va bene" gli fece un sorriso e si alzò "Ci sto! Adesso però è il caso di andare a dormire… domani mattina presto abbiamo due ore di pozioni" e sbadigliando si diresse verso il dormitorio femminile.

"Ha ragione, è ora di andare a letto…" poi avvicinandosi disse "ma che fai, non me lo dai il bacino della buonanotte?" fece una faccia delusa, Hermione scoppiò in una risata cristallina, e gli diede un dolce bacio sulla guancia.

La mattina dopo Harry, Ron e Hermione, si ritrovarono il sala grande a fare colazione. Dopo aver informato Ron della conversazione con la McGranit, i tre ragazzi si diressero verso l'aula di pozioni, con Harry sempre in mezzo alla coppia di fidanzati ancora sul piede di guerra.

"Dai, la volete piantare di tenervi il muso? Siete insopportabili quando fate così"

Hermione sbuffò, e volto il viso dall'altra parte con fare altezzoso "Bhe, sicuramente non sono io quella che deve chiedere scusa…"

Ron stava per replicare quando l'attenzione generale si spostò su Tiger e Goyle che stavano maltrattando uno studente del primo anno, di grifondoro, naturalmente. Da quando Malfoy on era più il loro "capo", i due stavano tentando di prendere il posto di Draco. Harry era furente, ma mentre si stava avvicinando, bacchetta alla mano, fu fermato dalla voce del professor Slughorn, che era appena entrato in aula.

"Che diavolo sta succedendo qui dentro! Tiger, Goyle! Voglio vedervi nel mio ufficio alla fine delle lezioni! 50 punti in meno a serpeverde!" Poi calmatosi, si diresse verso la cattedra "Basta, non c'è più niente da vedere. Mettetevi ai vostri posti e iniziate a prendere gli ingredienti per la pozione soporifera…"

La lezione prosegì senza ulteriori intoppi, come il resto delle lezioni successive. Verso le cinque, la maggior parte degli studenti era nella propria sala comune. Hermione e Ron, naturalmente si tenevano ancora il muso, tanto che Ron preferì andare in biblioteca piuttosto che sentire le sfrecciatine di Hermione. L'atmosfera in sala comune era tranquilla e rilassati, c'era chi faceva i compiti, chi si scambiava le figurine delle cioccorane, e chi leggeva un libro. Ginny e Neville in un angolo, stavano giocando con gli scacchi dei maghi. Harry pensò di godersi la pace creatasi dall'assenza dei battibecchi di Ron e Hermione per fare i compiti, ma vedendo la ragazza così mogia, decise di mantenere la promessa fattale la sera prima. Le si avvicinò e le sussurrò

"Allora, te la senti di volare con me?"

Hermione alzò gl'occhi e guardò Harry "Ti confesso che ho un po' paura…"

"Non preoccuparti! Non ti fidi di come volo? In fondo quante volte sono caduto?" fece un'espressione buffa e iniziò ad elencare "a parte quella volta che Gilderoy mi ha tolto tutte le ossa dal braccio… e quella volta che sono caduto da 30 metri… oppure quando mi sono…"

Hermione l'interruppe divertita "ok, ok, basta così, altrimenti non vengo più!"

"allora aspettami qui, scrivo una pergamena alla McGranit, prendo il mantello e la scopa, e ti passo a prendere".

Pochi minuti dopo Harry bussò sulla spalla di Hermione, e con un gesto rapido coprì anche lei con il mantello dell'invisibilità e insieme uscirono dalla sala comune.

"Ginny, tutto a posto? Tocca a te" Neville guardò preoccupato l'ultimo genita della famiglia Weasley.

"Ehm, si Neville… mi sono solo distratta un'attimo…" e prima di fare la sua mossa, lanciò un'ultimo sguardo verso il ritratto della signora grassa.

L'aria fresca del tardo pomeriggio di fine estate, riempì i due ragazzi di una strana euforia. Iniziarono a correre, fino al limitare della foresta proibita per uscire dal campo visivo delle finestre di Hogwarts. Ridendo e con il fiato corto, si tolsero il mantello dell'invisibilità, nascondendolo all'interno di un tronco cavo, e Harry, montò a cavalcioni sulla sua firebolt.

"Allora, dove vuoi metterti? Dai facciamo un giretto tranquillo, mettiti qui, davanti a me, così sei sicura che non cadi, e ti potrai godere meglio il panorama"

Hermione era molto titubante, ma alla fine si sedette all'amazzone, davanti a Harry, tra le sue braccia.

"Se pronta? Non aver paura, ti tengo io, si parte!"

Harry strette di più la presa, e dandosi una piccola spianta con i piedi, insieme si sollevarono da terra. Andavano molto lentamente,dirigendosi verso il lago, facendosi cullare dal lieve venticello che si era alzato. I capelli di Hermione, solleticavano il collo di Harry, e il profumo di vaniglia della ragazza lo stava completamente inebriando.

…_mmm… è così buono che mi viene quasi voglia di assaggiarla…_

Quando arrivarono praticamente al centro del lago, i raggi caldi del sole che ormai stava tramontando, tinsero le onde del lago facendole quasi sembrare oro fuso.

"Oh, Harry…. Me è stupendo…" gl'occhi di Hermione brillavano, e aveva un'espressione così innocente che sembrava una bambina. Ad Harry gli si scaldò il cuore, e regalandogli uno dei suoi più bei sorrisi le disse "Allora, è così terribile volare?"

"No, anzi… è una sensazione indescrivibile… sto così bene…" poi, guardandolo con una strana determinazione negl'occhi disse "Harry…voglio sentire anche cosa si prova a volare come voli di solito. Voglio correre, voglio sapere cosa provi, come ti senti, quando sorvoli a tutta velocità i parti di Hogwarts. Ora non ho più paura, so che ci sei tu. Non mi farai cadere"

Harry la guardò sorpreso "Ne sei sicura Hermione?"

…_vuole provare quello che provo io…_

Quella strana luce che aveva negl'occhi la rendeva incredibilmente bella "Si, Harry"

"emh.. allora è il caso che cambiamo posizione" fece una lieve virata, e atterrarono su un piccolo isolotto "mettiti dietro, a cavalcioni. Mi raccomando, reggiti forte"

Hermione scese, e si sedette dietro Harry, abbracciandolo

"ok, sono pronta"

"allora si parte" Harry si diede la spinta e partirono a tutta velocità. Hermione, inizialmente spaventata, si strinse ancora più forte ad Harry, ma poi, una volta abituata alla velocità un'incredibile senso di libertà le riempì l'anima, facendola sentire come non si era mai sentita prima. Era straordinario. Nonostante la velocità si sentiva al sicuro. Hermione sentiva che Harry era in tensione, quasi fosse un tutt'uno con la scopa; Quasi senza accorgersene, posò al testa sulle spalle del ragazzo. Riusciva a sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Improvvisamente si rese conto della vicinanza del corpo di Harry al suo, e questo le diede una sensazione che decisamente non era da provare per un amico. Preferì cercare di ignorare tutto e concentrarsi sull'inebriante effetto della velocità. Dopo un po' riscesero sull'isolotto di prima. Sia Hermione che Harry avevano i capelli scarmigliati dal vento, e le guance rosse.

"Allora? Hai avuto paura?"

Hermione si illuminò "No, anzi! E' meraviglioso! Ti senti libero, come se nessuno potesse raggiungerti! Grazie Harry!"

"Ti ci riporto tutte le volte che vuoi" si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli ancora di più, e fece un passo in avanti "Non mi piace vederti triste, Hermione. Sei così bella quando sorridi"

Hermione arrossì come un peperone, si avvicinò anche lei, e con mano incerta, anche lei passò una mano tra i capelli corvini del ragazzo

"e tu sei così dolce con me…" la mano di Hermione scivolò dai capelli, alla guancia di Harry. Lui le prese la mano, e se la portò alle labbra, guardandola fisso negl'occhi. Una sensazione dolce e quasi dolorosa, si impose ad entrambi

_Che diavolo sto facendo!_

Harry, improvvisamente distolse lo sguardò e Hermione fece lo stesso mordendosi il labro. Le lasciò andare piano la mano, e schiarendosi la voce, sussurrò

"Ehm.. forse… forse è il caso di tornare dentro. Inizia a far freddo e poi ho la lezione con Patterson"

Hermione annuì "si, è il caso di tornare"

Impaciatissimi, montarono entrambi sulla firebolt, con Hermione davanti, recuperarono il mantello, e senza parlare, si diressero al castello.


	15. Il professor Patterson

"Ti ci riporto tutte le volte che vuoi" si passò una mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli ancora di più, e fece un passo in avanti "Non mi piace vederti triste, Hermione. Sei così bella quando sorridi"

Hermione arrossì come un peperone, si avvicinò anche lei, e con mano incerta, anche lei passò una mano tra i capelli corvini del ragazzo

"e tu sei così dolce con me…" la mano di Hermione scivolò dai capelli, alla guancia di Harry. Lui le prese la mano, e se la portò alle labbra, guardandola fisso negl'occhi. Una sensazione dolce e quasi dolorosa, si impose ad entrambi

_Che diavolo sto facendo!?!_

Harry, improvvisamente distolse lo sguardò e Hermione fece lo stesso mordendosi il labbro. Le lasciò andare piano la mano, e schiarendosi la voce, sussurrò

"Ehm.. forse… forse è il caso di tornare dentro. Inizia a far freddo e poi ho la lezione con Patterson"

Hermione annuì "si, è il caso di tornare"

Impaciatissimi, montarono entrambi sulla firebolt, con Hermione davanti, recuperarono il mantello, e senza parlare, si diressero al castello. **- Fine capitolo –**



Raggiunsero la sala comune senza parlare, una volta tolto il mantello dell'invisibilità, stando attenti a non farsi vedere da nessuno, si sorrisero.

"Sono contento che ti sei divertita, e che adesso sei più rilassata"

_Veramente sono tutt'altro che rilassata…_

"Si, grazie Harry" poi girandosi verso la finestra videro Edvige che picchiettava sulla finestra "credo sia il professor Patterson che ti chiama per la lezione. Io allora vado…" si era voltata quando Harry la bloccò

"Hermione… ehm… è… è tutto a posto, vero?" la ragazza lo guardò e con un sorriso disse

"Certo… cosa dovrebbe non andare, scusa? Ora aprì ad Edvige, poverina. Ci vediamo domani" detto questo salì di corsa le scale del dormitorio femminile.

_Meglio così…_

Harry aprì la finestra e fece entrare la sua fidata civetta delle nevi. Alla zampa aveva legata una pergamena scritta con calligrafia impersonale che diceva

_Immagino che la preside l'abbia informata dell'inizio delle nostre lezioni. L'attendo tra dieci minuti nella stanza delle necessità. Porti con se il suo mantello, credo che faremo tardi._

_In fede _

_Professor Edward W. Patterson_

Harry fece una carezza ad Edvige, che volò verso la guferia. Si affrettò a ripiegare il suo mantello, e a grandi passi si diresse verso il settimo piano. Una volta trovatosi davanti al corridoio della stanza delle necessità, ebbe un piccolo moto di panico perché non sapeva a cosa doveva pensare per poter far apparire la porta, ma poi penso semplicemente al professor Patterson, e dopo aver camminato tre volte avanti e indietro, sul muro si delineò la sagoma di una porta.

Quando entrò nella stanza, la trovò molto rilassante. Era molto ampia, il pavimento era in parquette, e sul muro dai colori caldi, c'erano riproduzioni dei quadri di grandi artisti come la Primavera Botticelli e la Gioconda di Leonardo da Vinci. Improvvisamente da una porta laterale che prima non aveva notato entrò un'uomo alto, con i capelli grigi, dava un senso di importanza. Appena si mosse verso di lui, Harry non ci mise molto ad intuire che l'uomo era cieco.

"lei è il professor Patterson? Piacere io sono…"

"Harry Potter, chi altri?" L'uomo sorrise e Harry gli sorrise di rimando per la piccola gaffe.

"Allora sig. Potter… vedo che è sorpreso di sapermi cieco"

Harry spalancò la bocca "E lei come…"

"So molte più cose di quanto lei si immagina" poi facendo apparire una comoda poltrona, si sedette e continuò "allora, volgiamo iniziare? Cosa sa lei dell'occlumanzia?"

"Ecco, diciamo che è un modo per impedire a chiunque voglia leggermi nella mente, di vedere i miei pensieri. In sostanza serve a contrastare la legilimanzia"

"Bene, e cosa bisogna fare per applicare l'occlumanzia?"

Il tono di voce di Harry a questo punto assunse una lieve sfumatura cantilenante "Bisogna svuotare la mente…"

"E da quel che so, lei in questo non è molto bravo, giusto? E no. Non è colpa del suo ex insegnante. Lei è troppo emotivo, deve imparare a controllarsi"

Harry reagì immediatamente, come a dar conferma inconsciamente delle parole del professore "Come fa a dire che non è colpa di Piton?!?! Non faceva altro che insultarmi e provocarmi e…"

"E questo è il modo più veloce per far imparare l'occlumanzia. E' una delle tecniche più usate" mentre Patterson parlava, Harry aveva l'impressione che gli si stesse per staccare la mandibola per quanto aveva spalancato la bocca per la sorpresa "Per applicare questa disciplina, non basta essere calmi e rilassati. Bisogna saper essere padroni di ogni proprio sentimento. Bisogna sapersi controllare e non cedere neanche sotto forti pressioni o provocazioni. E' molto difficile diventare bravi occlumanti. E spiegare ai propri allievi che li si offende apposta, li si porta a controllarsi solo davanti al proprio insegnante perché sanno che li sta offendendo solo per fini didattici. Lo so che lei e il professor Piton avevate dissapori anche al di fuori delle vostre lezioni private di occlumanzia, ma lei sa che diventava molto più aggressivo proprio durante i vostri incontri" nonostante fosse cieco, rivolse i suoi occhi grigi nella direzione di Harry, come a volerlo guardare e poi continuò "Tu stesso hai visto quanto sia difficile quest'arte, quando sei riuscito a far perdere la pazienza a Piton e hai frugato tra i suoi pensieri. E ti assicuro che lui è un'eccellente occlumante. Quindi ti renderai conto da solo che è impossibile applicare questa disciplina, se prima non si è in grado di controllare se stessi. E tu, ragazzo mio, mi dispiace dirtelo, ma non ne sei proprio in grado"

Harry era rimasto senza parole. L'uomo davanti a lui sapeva cose che nessun'altro sapeva ma come?

"Professore… prima di iniziare potrei farle una domanda?"

"Vuoi sapere come faccio ad avere tutte queste informazioni, vero?" Harry annuì "E' giusto che tu lo sappia. Vedi Harry, io leggo nella mente. Ma non tramite la legilimanzia, infatti ti sarai accorto che io non ho violato i tuoi pensieri. Sono loro che sono venuti da me. Da quando ho perso la vista, riesco a "sentire" i pensieri delle persone che mi sono vicine. Non è una cosa volontaria, succede e basta. Questo potere mi ha creato in passato non pochi problemi, e Albus, fu così generoso da aiutarmi. In pochissimi sanno delle mie capacità e grazie ad Albus, ancora meno persone sanno dove potermi trovare. Gli devo tantissimo, ed è per questo che ho accettato di darti lezioni Harry. Ora vogliamo incominciare?"

"Si professore"

"Bene. Mettiti seduto sul tappeto, guardati intorno e chiudi gl'occhi. Devi concentrarti. Respira profondamente e cerca di rilassarti"

Dopo aver fatto questo per mezz'ora Patterson si avvicinò " Allora, ora continua a tenere gl'occhi chiusi e descrivimi il più dettagliatamente la stanza"

"emh… c'è un tappeto… una libreria… la poltrona su cui era seduto…"

"di che colore è il tappeto?"

"…" Harry non sapeva cosa rispondere.

"Bene, ora apri gl'occhi. L'esercizio che ti ho appena fatto fare, serve per concentrarti sull'ambiente che ti circonda. Devi essere capace di sfruttarlo a tuo vantaggio se necessario. Hai capito ora?" con un colpo di bacchetta cambiò completamente l'arredo "Ora riprova"

Ripeterono l'esercizio per ben otto volte, e Harry migliorava ad ogni nuova combinazione. Alla nona volta però Patterson aggiunse una domanda "quante via di fuga potresti utilizzare?" Harry rimase spiazzato. Continuarono l'esercizio ancora un paio di volta, quando allo scoccare dell'una Patterson decise di congedare il suo allievo.

"Per essere la prima volta hai fatto un buon lavoro Harry. Voglio che tu ripeta quest'esercizio ogni giorno almeno in quattro ambienti diversi. Non dovresti avere difficoltà a trovare le stanza ad Hogwarts, e in caso falle trasfigurare da qualcuno. La prossima volta voglio vedere i risultati. Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, e per ora non praticare l'occlumanzia, ok?"

"Benissimo professore, alla prossima settimana, buonanotte!"

Stanco, ma soddisfatto, Harry si diresse verso il suo dormitorio.

Le settimane passarono in fretta, e Harry diventava sempre più bravo i questo tipo di esercizio: riusciva quasi sempre ad identificare la totalità degli oggetti presenti, le vie di fuga, le possibili armi utilizzabili. A questo esercizio, si aggiunsero quelli di respirazione e quelli per imparare a prendere decisioni nel minor tempo possibile. Anche a chi non sapeva nulla delle sue lezioni, Harry sembrava trasformarsi lentamente, era molto più calmo, sempre rilassato. Era sempre attentissimo ad ogni cosa, e anche il suo rendimento scolastico era nettamente migliorato.

L'inverno ormai aveva preso il sopravvento sull'autunno, e le prime nevi iniziavano ad imbiancare il paesaggio. La gita ad Hogsmeade era alle porte e tra gli studenti c'era una grande eccitazione.

La mattina dell'uscita, tutti si erano alzati all'alba, ansiosi di uscire un po' e comprare il proprio vestito per il ballo,e i regali da scambiarsi la sera della vigilia.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna e Neville, erano insieme a tutti gl'altri davanti all'ingresso, in attesa di poter uscire. Hermione e Ron sembravano aver trovato una sorta di equilibrio, e Luna sembrava essere entrata molto in confidenza con il rosso. Quando finalmente arrivarono al villaggio, le ragazze si diressero verso il negozio di vestiti, mentre i ragazzi, che avevano già il vestito dal matrimonio di Fleur e Bill, andarono in giro a cercare i regali.

Le tre ragazze entrarono nel negozio affollato, e subito cercarono in giro qualcosa di adatto per il ballo. Luna comprò al volo un vestitino corto rosa, con le scarpe abbinate, e Ginny guardava con aria estasiata un bellissimo vestito rosso scuro. Hermione le si avvicinò e le disse "dovrebbe starti benissimo, perché non vai a provarlo?"

Ginny si girò con un'espressione rassegnata "E' inutile che lo provo… mamma ha detto che potevo benissimo indossare quello del matrimonio di Fleur, e non ho i soldi per comprarne uno nuovo…"

Hermione guardò il prezzo sul cartellino, e contò i soldi nel suo portafogli. Non sarebbero bastati per comprare due vestiti, ma almeno avrebbe reso felice la sua amica

"Dai, vallo a provare. Te lo regalo io! Naturalmente è da contare sia come regalo di Natale che di compleanno…" e le fece un sorriso, ma Ginny era ancora esitante

"Ma Hermione, costa un'enormità… e poi tu come fai?"

"Non preoccuparti, prestami il tuo vestito da damigella, e qualcosa combinerò" le fece l'occhiolino e poi chiese "allora, con chi ci vai al ballo?"

"Neville mi ha invitata, e io ho accettato. E' un ragazzo gentile" mentre Hermione si girò a chiacchierare con Luna, Ginny andò a provarsi il vestito.

"E tu, Luna? Con chi ci vai? Ho visto che qualche ragazzo ti ronzava intorno ieri"

Per una volta la ragazza non aveva l'aria stralunata, ma anzi, una vena di tristezza nella voce "Si, ma l'unico con cui vorrei davvero andarci, non me lo chiederà mai. Non credo che mi veda in maniera particolare, e poi… è già impegnato" abbassò gl'occhi

"Non sapevo che ti piacesse qualcuno…" disse Hermione sorpresa

"Già, veramente l'ho capito da poco anche io, ma tanto lui non lo sa, e non lo saprà mai. Spero che Harry alla fine non scelga una tra le sue schiere di ammiratrici, e porti me al ballo. Sarebbe l'unica persona con cui ci andrei volentieri. Farei schiattare mezza Hogwarts d'invidia. E poi è così carino e dolce. Se non mi invita lui, ci vado da sola"

Ad Hermione Luna non stava particolarmente simpatica, ma in quel momento la trovò molto coraggiosa. Anche lei avrebbe voluto avere quella forza di ignorare i commenti di tutti ed essere fiera semplicemente di ciò che è. Improvvisamente vide Luna sotto una luce diversa.

"Ho visto che ultimamente tu e Ron avete molta più confidenza…"

"Già... ogni tanto lo incontro in biblioteca. Tutto qui" poi voltandosi verso il camerino esclamò "Ginny ti sta d'incanto"

Ginny diventò tutta rossa, fece una giravolta su se stessa e disse "ok, Hermione! Non posso non accettare il tuo regalo. Mi piace troppo" le diede un grosso bacio sulla guancia e aggiunse "sei un'amica!"

_Speriamo che la McGranit mi dia una mano… altrimenti sembrerò una meringa ambulante_

Intanto, dall'altro lato del paesino,Harry, Ron e Neville, stavano cercando qualcosa di adatto per i regali di natale.

"Che carino quel braccialetto, Neville. Per chi è?" Ron guardò curioso da dietro la spalla dell'amico

"…veramente sarebbe per Ginny…" Divenne rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie

"Mi raccomando, amico. Trattamela bene, altrimenti vengo a cercarti e ti riduco a polpette, sono stato chiaro???"

"S-si, certo Ron… Tu cosa regali ad Hermione?"

"Bho, un libro forse. Lei va matta per i libri, è abbastanza facile farle un regalo" e alzò le spalle

Harry lo guardò stupito "Un libro?!?! Ma non sarebbe il caso di fargli un regalo un po' più… personale?"

Ron guardò l'amico con l'aria scocciata "Lei adora i libri, no? E allora? Ne sarà felicissima"

Harry preferì non insistere "Se lo dici tu…" Stavano per raggiungere gl'altri quando un oggetto attirò l'attenzione del ragazzo.

"voi andate avanti, vi raggiungo subito"

Harry chiese al commesso di mostrarglielo più da vicino. Era un bellissimo ciondolo a forma di farfalla. Era d'argento e le ali erano fatte con una pietra nera striata di rosa. Rimase quasi cinque minuti ad osservare quell'oggetto, alla fine decise di comprarlo, lo mise in tasca, e raggiunse gl'altri che ormai si stavano apprestando a tornare al castello.

**Ciao ragazzi, volevo dirvi che mentre il sito era inagibile, io sono andata avanti con il racconto, quindi posto tutti i capitoli che ho scritto. Quando arriverò al pari, ricomincerò anche a rifare personalmente i dovuti ringraziamenti. Per adesso mando a tutti quelli che mi seguono un bacione affettuoso! Grazi, la vostra Sophie**


	16. Il ballo

"Mi raccomando, amico. Trattamela bene, altrimenti vengo a cercarti e ti riduco a polpette, sono stato chiaro?"

"S-si, certo Ron… Tu cosa regali ad Hermione?"

"Bho, un libro forse. Lei va matta per i libri, è abbastanza facile farle un regalo" e alzò le spalle

Harry lo guardò stupito "Un libro! Ma non sarebbe il caso di fargli un regalo un po' più… personale?"

Ron guardò l'amico con l'aria scocciata "Lei adora i libri, no? E allora? Ne sarà felicissima"

Harry preferì non insistere "Se lo dici tu…" Stavano per raggiungere gl'altri quando un oggetto attirò l'attenzione del ragazzo.

"voi andate avanti, vi raggiungo subito"

Harry chiese al commesso di mostrarglielo più da vicino. Era un bellissimo ciondolo a forma di farfalla. Era d'argento e le ali erano fatte con una pietra nera striata di rosa. Rimase quasi cinque minuti ad osservare quell'oggetto, alla fine decise di comprarlo, lo mise in tasca, e raggiunse gl'altri che ormai si stavano apprestando a tornare al castello. -** Fine capitolo - **



Ormai il giorno del ballo era vicino, e la scuola era stata abbellita di ghirlande, alberi di natale e fiocchi rossi ovunque. In più della metà dei corridoi della scuola erano stati strategicamente disposti rametti di vischio legati con enormi fiocchi rossi. Per poter raggiungere le aule ormai era diventata una tragedia per Harry: sotto ogni rametto di vischio si facevano trovare sempre almeno 3 o 4 ragazze, in attesa che lui arrivasse. Inoltre gli arrivavano in continuo lettere su lettere di ragazze audaci che chiedevano di poter essere accompagnate da lui al ballo di Natale. A volte succedeva che le meno coraggiose chiedessero a Ron e Hermione di far loro da intermediari, cosa che mandava su tutte le furie la ragazza. In prima fila naturalmente c'era Romilda Vane, che ormai sembrava avere il dono di stare in più posti contemporaneamente, tanto si dava pena di intercettare Harry. Ma a parte durante i pasti, nei quali la preside aveva chiesto ad ognuno di rimanere al proprio posto per ovvie ragioni, Harry sembrava essersi reso invisibile. Ed in effetti era così. Ormai era costretto a girare per la scuola con il mantello dell'invisibilità per levarselo solo quando era in aula, oppure quando usciva con la sua scopa.

Mentre stavano in sala comune,dopo cena, Ron chiese all'amico se aveva invitato qualcuna al ballo

"Quest'anno non puoi proprio lamentarti, amico! Praticamente cascano ai tuoi piedi! Chi hai scelto? La rossa di corvonero che ti faceva gl'occhi dolci a erbologia? Oppure quella biondina mozzafiato della Neels? E' di serpeverde, ma sembra molto dolce… AHIA!"

Hermione gli aveva appena tirato uno scappellotto. E dopo averlo fulminato con gl'occhi si rivolse ad Harry.

"Allora? Che porterai al ballo? La biondina mozzafiato?" facendo il verso a Ron

Harry ridacchiò e poi disse "E' bionda, anche molto carina, ma non è di serpeverde. Ho invitato Luna al ballo. L'altra volta, alla festa di Natale di Slughorn è venuta volentieri, e anche oggi mi è sembrato che il mio invito le abbia fatto piacere"

Ron sembrò diventare improvvisamente serio e disse "Ma perché Luna? Invita Ginny, poverina! Dopo tutto quello che le hai fatto, come minimo glielo devi!"

"Ma che dici Ron! Lo sai perfettamente che Neville ha invitato Ginny mesi fa. E poi Luna è simpatica, e sa che andiamo come amici. Se avessi portato qualsiasi altra ragazza, l'avrei illusa, e non lo farei mai. Non mi interessa nessuna al momento"

Hermione rispose alterata "Lo spero bene per te! Molte di loro sono solo interessate al fatto che sei il futuro salvatore del mondo magico, e l'altra metà ti vede come un bel "bocconcino" come giustamente ha fatto notare Luna al matrimonio. E poi Luna stessa mi ha detto che sarebbe venuta solo con te al ballo, altrimenti sarebbe andata sola"

Ron parve interessato "E come mai?"

"Dice che il ragazzo con cui vorrebbe andare è già impegnato, quindi preferisce andare con Harry, che è un amico, o da sola . Non se la sente di impegnarsi con qualcun altro" poi rivoltasi verso Harry disse "e tu che hai da ridacchiare a quel modo?"

"quindi sarei un "bel bocconcino", eh…" Hermione diventò cremisi, e tirò una gomitata all'amico

"Diciamo che sei… passabile! Poi con quell'aria scrutatrice e misteriosa che hai ultimamente… Tu che ne dici, Ron? Roooon!"

"Eh? …si" Ron che era stranamente distratto, sembrava appena essere caduto dalle nuvole. "Senti, Herm, vuoi che ci scambiamo i regali adesso? Sono curioso di vedere cosa mi hai regalato"

"Ma dai! Non possiamo aspettare dopodomani? A meno che… è qualcosa che posso mettere domani sera al ballo?" Hermione lo guardò con aria speranzosa. Harry guardò da un'altra parte e le orecchie di Ron erano stranamente color porpora

"Ecco… veramente… no. Però sono sicuro che ti piacerà!"

"ok, allora vado a prendere il mio" Hermione salì le scale del dormitorio e Ron e Harry si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.

"E ora che faccio?"

"Arrangiati, io ti avevo avvertito…"

Hermione lì raggiunse con un sorriso enorme, e posò sulle gambe di Ron un pacchetto colorato.

"Buon Natale!" Ron scartò lentamente e si ritrovò tra le mani un bellissimo lettore cd, con vari album insieme "So che ti piaceva tanto, ho visto che quando ero alla tana l'ascoltavi sempre, così ho deciso di regalartene uno, che te ne pare?"

"E' b-bellissimo… grazie Herm… bhe, questo invece è per te"

Hermione scarto il pacco che sembrava una scatola, ma invece si ritrovò per le mani un librone intitolato, "i mille + 1 segreti di Hogwarts". Un lampo di delusione passò negl'occhi di Hermione, ma poi si ricompose e sorrise "Grazie, Ron… deve essere molto interessante" posò il libro da una parte e iniziò a fissare il caminetto.

"Io, ehm… Herm? Mi dispiace, non volevo…"

"Ron, lascia perdere. Non mi va di litigare ancora. Il libro sarà interessantissimo, non preoccuparti. E poi sono Hermione, giusto? Cos'altro regalarmi se non un libro!" la voce di Hermione era salita di una tonalità e un pesante silenzio piuttosto imbarazzante seguì le sue parole. Harry stava per replicare, quando uno studentello del primo anno gli si avvicinò timoroso, e gli porse una pergamena.

"E' la McGranit, vuole parlarmi. Tornerò subito"

Hermione si alzò all'istante e disse "Aspettami un attimo, vengo con te. Devo parlare con la McGranit" tornò in meno di un minuto con una busta voluminosa, e si diresse verso il ritratto della signora grassa senza degnare Ron di uno sguardo. Harry alzò le spalle e seguì l'amica.

Arrivarono davanti la porta dell'ufficio della preside e bussarono

"Buonasera professoressa, voleva parlarmi? Può entrare anche Hermione?"

"Si, signorina Granger, può sentire anche lei, tanto immagino che comunque verrebbe informata lo stesso" I due ragazzi si sedettero nelle sedie di fronte alla scrivania, e dopo che la McGranit fece i soliti controlli, iniziò a parlare

"Allora, volevo informarvi dei progressi di Remus. Siamo riusciti ad individuare un'horcrux, sempre grazie alle informazioni anonime che arrivano sempre nascoste all'interno di strani contenitori cilindrici. Abbiamo distrutto la coppa appartenuta a Tassorosso. Se l'ipotesi di Silente è giusta, oltre a Nagini, manca un solo oggetto, che però non riusciamo proprio ad identificare… I tuoi allenamenti con il professor Patterson come procedono?"

"Molto bene professoressa, stiamo per arrivare alle ultime lezioni"

La McGranit aveva un'aria soddisfatta "Benissimo. Sono molto contenta che tu abbia voluto seguire le sue lezioni, sei diventato anche più diligente nelle altre materie. Ai M.A.G.O. non avrai alcuna difficoltà!" poi posando lo sguardo su Hermione le chiese "Come mai è venuta anche lei signorina Granger? Deve parlarmi?"

"Si professoressa, avrei un problema, e speravo che lei potesse aiutarmi…" poi rivolta a Harry "Tu vai, non preoccuparti"

"Ne sei sicura? Posso aspettare"

"No, non ti preoccupare! Buonanotte, ci vediamo domani" Dopo che Harry fu gentilmente cacciato, Hermione volse uno sguardo supplicante alla McGranit "Preside, lo so che non dovrei neanche permettermi di chiederle una cosa del genere, ma mi può aiutare con questo?" e tirò fuori dalla busta un'enorme massa informe di tulle rosa

"Di solito non mi presto a certe cose…" passò lo sguardo da Hermione alla torta di stoffa e aggiunse "ma in questo caso… non posso permettere che la mia allieva più brillante vada in giro con quel… affare addosso" Hermione sorrise e gl'occhi gli si riempirono di gratitudine.

Il giorno seguente, il giorno del ballo, tutte le ragazze di Hogwarts da dopo metà pomeriggio, sembrarono scomparse per effetto di qualche strana maledizione. Verso sera anche i ragazzi andarono a prepararsi. Harry e Ron erano già pronti, mentre Neville stava cercando di strozzarsi con la cravatta.

"Dà qua, faccio io" Harry fece il nodo all'amico che lo ringraziò vivamente.

"Senti Harry… non è che sei offeso perché ho invitato Ginny al ballo?"

"No, tranquillo Neville. Non potrei trovare nessuno meglio di te per Ginny"

Neville sorrise "Vedi, mi piace davvero. Mi è sempre piaciuta, e credo che stasera le chiederò di mettersi con me"

"Allora in bocca al lupo amico!"

Ron intanto fece una giravolta su se stesso e disse "Allora, come sto senza merletti?"

Harry si finse pensieroso e disse "Non so… ti davano quel senso di alternativo…"

"spiritoso" gli fece una linguaccia. Era orgoglioso di avere una volta tanto un vestito decente "Ora sarà meglio andare, tanto non credo che ti sistemerai i capelli vero?" fece una smorfia, ed Harry per tutta risposta si passò una mano tra i capelli "Che ci posso fare? Lo sai che se mettessi il gel dopo un po' avrei tutti i ciuffi per aria"

Raggiunsero insieme l'entrata della sala grande, aspettando le loro dame alla fine delle scale. Improvvisamente sbucò Ginny. Era veramente bella con quel vestito e Neville, da bravo galantuomo e con un insolito coraggio le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le sussurrò "Sei davvero bellissima". Subito dopo arrivò anche Luna, che aveva aggiunto ai capelli, un voluminoso fiore dello stesso colore del vestito, che le dava un'aria particolare. Harry tirò fuori un magnifico sorriso, e fece un inchino porgendo il braccio alla sua dama

"E' sempre un onore avere la sua compagnia milady"

"E io sono sempre felice di far invidia a tutta Hogwarts accompagnandoti, signor ho-litigato-con-il-pettine" gli scombinò i capelli, per quanto fosse possibile e poi aggiunse con la sua classica aria stralunata "Ma stai meglio così, hai l'aria del bello impossibile" Ron seguiva tutta la scena con un certo distacco. Lanciò un'occhiata furtiva a Luna, e arrossì quando lei intercettò il suo sguardo.

Improvvisamente però uno strano silenzio scese nell'ingesso, tutte le teste erano girate verso la scalinata. Anche Harry voltò la testa, e si ritrovò come tramortito dall'immagine che vide scendere. Hermione era davvero stupenda. Aveva un vestito lungo con delle bretelline sottili che l'avvolgeva morbidamente, sottolineando ogni sua movenza. Sul fondo si allargava leggermente, e uno spacco laterale mostrava le gambe ad ogni passo. Il colore sfumava dal nero del fondo, punteggiato di pietrine che sembravano brillanti che diventavano via via sempre più rarefatte arrivando al rosa pallido del corpetto, e sulla schiena aveva una profonda scollatura. Era di un'eleganza ipnotizzante mentre scendeva le scale. Forse per via dei tacchi alti, o forse per l'assenza del peso dei libri che si trascinava sempre dietro. Stava di fatto che Harry non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Non aveva mai provato una sensazione così forte, così profonda. Hermione si rese conto dello sguardo color smeraldo che non la lasciava per un secondo, e arrossì. Fece un sorriso e raggiunse gl'altri ai piedi delle scale. Ron le diede un bacio e disse "Sei veramente, veramente stupenda"

"Si, Ron ha ragione. Hermione quest'abito è bellissimo e ti sta d'incanto. Dove l'hai preso" Ginny stava guardando l'amica con l'aria estasiata.

"Veramente è il tuo vestito da damigella, la McGranit mi ha dato una mano per trasfigurarlo un po'"

"Un po'? è diventato un abito di gran classe! Complimenti"

Luna si avvicinò e disse " A me piaceva anche prima, ma anche così è molto bello…. Magari avrei aggiunto un bel fiocco sul dietro…Dai, andiamo, che sta iniziando la musica"

Tutti si avviarono verso la sala grande. In tutto questo Harry, non aprì bocca.

La sera stava trascorrendo abbastanza tranquilla. Luna, Ginny e Neville chiacchieravano allegramente, mentre Harry continuava a rimanere silenzioso. E a guardare Hermione. Ginny e Neville decisero di fare quattro passi nel cortile, e Luna, a cui Harry aveva chiesto gentilmente di ballare, aveva rifiutato dicendo che aveva bisogno di andare un momento in bagno. Quando Harry vide Ron alzarsi e dirigersi verso il cortile, forse per spiare Ginny e Neville, una strana forza si impadronì di Harry, che andò da Hermione e senza dire una sola parola, le porse la mano, nel chiaro gesto di invitarla a ballare.

Hermione posò tremante la sua mano in quella di Harry e lo seguì sulla pista da ballo. Non aveva mai visto l'amico guardarla con quello sguardo, quegl'occhi verdi sembravano frugarle nel profondo, e le davano una sensazione così intima da metterle paura. Quando le posò una mano sulla schiena nuda, Hermione fu percorsa da un brivido. Ballavano in silenzio, guardandosi negl'occhi. Quella mano sulla schiena stava dando ad Hermione delle sensazioni indescrivibili. Anche Harry, anche se non lo dava a vedere, era estremamente turbato da quel contatto. Se non fossero stati in un salone pieno di gente, non avrebbe risposto di se. Quando la musica finì, Hermione non seppe più reggere l'intensità dello sguardo di Harry, e si allontanò velocemente per prendere aria.

_Mio Dio… era desiderio quello che ho letto nei suoi occhi?_

Quando decise di tornare in sala per affrontare meglio le sue emozioni, una scena imprevista la colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. Ron, era n mezzo alla pista da ballo e teneva Luna tra le braccia. Quando il ragazzo incontrò il suo sguardo ferito, una lacrima le solcò il viso, e corse via in direzione dei dormitori. Ron la seguì, correndole dietro.


	17. Buon Natale

Quella mano sulla schiena stava dando ad Hermione delle sensazioni indescrivibili. Anche Harry, anche se non lo dava a vedere, era estremamente turbato da quel contatto. Se non fossero stati in un salone pieno di gente, non avrebbe risposto di se. Quando la musica finì, Hermione non seppe più reggere l'intensità dello sguardo di Harry, e si allontanò velocemente per prendere aria.

_Mio Dio… era desiderio quello che ho letto nei suoi occhi?_

Quando decise di tornare in sala per affrontare meglio le sue emozioni, una scena imprevista la colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. Ron, era n mezzo alla pista da ballo e teneva Luna tra le braccia. Quando il ragazzo incontrò il suo sguardo ferito, una lacrima le solcò il viso, e corse via in direzione dei dormitori. Ron la seguì, correndole dietro. -** Fine capitolo -**



"Hermione! Hermione ti prego, fermati" Ron le stava sempre dietro, ma la ragazza non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi. Quando raggiunse la sala comune, entrò e improvvisamente decise che quello non era il momento di rinchiudersi in camera a piangere, ma di affrontare le cose, una volta per tutte. Ed è proprio con quell'espressione decisa e infuriata che Ron, quasi cadendo, si ritrovò inaspettatamente Hermione davanti.

"Ecco, ora sono ferma. Spiegati!" I suoi occhi lampeggiavano.

"Io… ecco… ma perché ti sei arrabbiata così! Non ho fatto niente di male, stavo solo ballando con lei!" Nonostante le sue parole di innocenza, lo sguardo vagava altrove, colpevole.

"E' proprio questo il punto Ron. Quando mai hai ballato con me? Quando mai hai ballato! E poi avevi quel sorriso…" Hermione iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, mentre Ron continuava a tenere gl'occhi bassi "Cosa provi per lei?"

"Io…" si mise una mano sul viso, anche lui stesso stentava a credere a ciò che stava per dire "io non lo so"

"Dio Ron! Come hai potuto!Come hai potuto non dirmi niente!"

Ron si avvicinò e cerco di prenderla per mano, senza successo "No, Hermione, non è come sembra"

Hermione scacciò la mano con violenza "non toccarmi e ti prego, evita di raccontare altre balle! Come ho potuto essere così cieca… tutta questa improvvisa simpatia per lei… quando mai tu hai passato tanto tempo in biblioteca…" una lacrima silenziosa le solcò il viso "E' per questo che eravamo diventati così distanti? Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia? Come hai potuto mentirmi così, come hai potuto…"il groppo che aveva in gola smorzo le sue ultime parole.

Ron sembrava essere stato come tramortito dalle sue parole. Le si avvicinò e le prese il viso tra le mani. "No, no Hermione. Non avrei mai, mai, mai, potuto tradirti. Non pensarlo neanche. Con Luna non c'è mai stato niente. Abbiamo sempre e solo parlato. Te lo giuro. Mai, niente di più" le asciugò con il pollice la scia umida che il suo dolore aveva lasciato.

"E allora perché…" il fiato le mancò di nuovo.

"Io… non lo so nemmeno io, è stata una cosa molto molto graduale. Io credo di aver capito solo stasera, che forse Luna per me non è solo un'amica. Quando l'ho vista lì, seduta sola al tavolo con l'aria malinconica, è stato come se qualcuno mi avesse preso a calci il cuore. Mi sono seduto accanto a lei, abbiamo parlato e poi le ho chiesto di ballare. Non so nemmeno io perchè. Non so cosa mi sia preso. So solo che quando, in mezzo alla pista, l'ho presa tra le braccia, ho capito." Ron stava cercando di essere il più sincero possibile con la ragazza che aveva di fronte. Era una delle persone più importanti della sua vita e non voleva che lo credesse un traditore.

"Immagino che questo vuol dire che è finita qui, giusto?" un'altra lacrima scese lungo le sue gote arrossate.

"Credo di si… però Hermione, ti prego. Promettimi che rimarremo amici. Tu e Harry siete il mio bene più immenso"

Ron continuava a tenerle il viso tra le mani costringendola a guardarlo negl'occhi. A queste parole però, lei distolse lo sguardo e disse sommessamente "Non puoi chiedermi questo Ron. Almeno non ora"

Si divincolò e corse verso l'uscita sala comune

"Ti prego Hermione…"

"Ho bisogno di tempo" e uscì.

Intanto nella sala grande Harry, tornando dal bancone delle bibite, era riuscito solo a vedere Hermione che correva via seguita da Ron. Il suo primo impulso fu di seguirli, ma poi vide Luna, alquanto turbata, i mezzo alla pista da ballo, sola. La sua mente ormai era stata addestrata a fare improbabili collegamenti logici, e invece di seguire i due, si avvicinò a Luna.

"Cosa ti è successo?" Luna si girò, aveva lo sguardo angosciato, che fece crescere la tensione del ragazzo.

"Oh, Harry, ho combinato un disastro… Lo so che non potevo. Hermione è una mia amica. Ma lui è stato così gentile e io non sono riuscita a rifiutare… Ho combinato un disastro…"

"Luna calmati" la scosse lievemente, e dopo averla accompagnata al tavolo le chiese "Ripetimi con calma cosa è successo"

"Ecco, Ron mi ha chiesto di ballare… Io, lo so che tu hai capito che mi piace Ronald. L'ho letto nel tuo sguardo al matrimonio, quando hai interrotto la nostra discussione" Harry fu sorpreso. Non pensava che Luna fosse così acuta "Ma tu non sai QUANTO mi piace. Non è solo una cottarella, capisci? Ma io so che per lui non sono niente. E non potrei mai fare niente sapendo che sta con una delle mie amiche, capisci? Sapevo che quando mi ha chiesto di ballare avrei dovuto dire no, ma non ho avuto la forza…"

Harry spalancò gl'occhi "RON TI HA CHIESTO DI BALLARE?" Effettivamente poteva sembrare un gesto innocente e amichevole. Ma considerando l'avversione di Ron al ballo, e considerando il numero di volte che si era rifiutato di fare ballare Hermione, vederli in mezzo alla pista doveva aver sconvolto alquanto la ragazza. Dopo aver tranquillizzato un po' Luna con la promessa di parlare ad Hermione, corse anche lui in direzione dei dormitori, giusto in tempo per sentire un rumore di tacchi che si allontanava.

Entrò ugualmente in sala comune e ci trovò Ron, che si teneva la testa con entrambe le mani.

Harry si avvicinò, e lo fece alzare prendendolo per il bavero della camicia. Sembrava molto tranquillo, la respirazione era controllata, il tono di voce anche, ma gl'occhi verdi emettevano una luce decisamente pericolosa."Sei un maledetto bastardo"

Ron non cercò di liberarsi, guardò negl'occhi l'amico e disse "che aspetti a tirarmi quel pugno? Me lo merito proprio". Ci fu un lungo silenzio tra i due, ma poi Harry allentò la presa

"Dannazione Ron, non potevi lasciarla prima di metterti a flirtare con Luna?"

"Io, non l'ho tradita, Harry. Non lo farei mai, dovresti conoscermi" iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, come poco prima aveva fatto Hermione "Ho capito solo stasera cosa vuol dire davvero amare qualcuno. E' una sensazione che mai in vita mia ho provato, dolce e violenta fino a far male. Io non so se riesci a capirmi, se riesco a spiegarmi. Io non volevo prendere in giro Hermione, te lo giuro, credevo di essere innamorato, ma credo fosse solo una cotta. Non voglio sminuirla, solo che…"

Harry gli mise una mano sul braccio e lo fece fermare. "Dai amico, ho capito. Adesso calmati, riordinati le idee. Io vado a cercarla. Immagino vi siate lasciati" Ron fece di si con la testa "allora io vado" mentre stava per lasciare la sala comune Ron lo fermò "Grazie. Grazie per aver capito…"

"A che servono gli amici altrimenti. Ma Ron… questa volta l'hai combinata proprio grossa"

Harry girò per più di un'ora prima di ampliare le ricerche anche alle zone proibite dal regolamento. Hermione doveva proprio non voler farsi trovare. Fu solo a mezzanotte inoltrata che la trovò sotto uno degl'archi che davano sui giardini. Un velo bianco ricopriva tutto il paesaggio, illuminato da un a luna piena che rendeva l'atmosfera quasi surreale. La ragazza aveva sciolto i capelli sulle spalle. Stava seduta poggiandosi ad una delle colonne degl'archi, con lo sguardo perso sull'orizzonte. Lo spacco le aveva scoperto le gambe, ma Hermione sembrava non farci molto caso. Sembrava quasi una creatura celeste, con il viso baciato dai raggi lunari, ma quando un'altra lacrima le scese sul viso, Harry si ridestò e decise di rendere nota la sua presenza.

"Hermione, fa molto freddo… forse è il caso di rientrare…."

La ragazza si voltò piano, e si asciugò le lacrime con i dorso della mano.

"Harry… che ci fai qui? Io… vorrei rimanere sola se non ti dispiace"

Per tutta risposta, Harry le si avvicinò, le coprì le gambe con il vestito, e le posò la sua giacca sulle spalle "Guarda che ti prenderai un raffreddore se continui a stare qui" il tono di voce che aveva usato era così dolce che ad Hermione le si riempirono nuovamente gl'occhi di lacrime. Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a singhiozzare come una bambina, tra le braccia del suo migliore amico "Oh, Harry…"

"Non fare così… So tutto, ho parlato con Ron. Quando l'ho trovato in sala comune quasi lo stavo riempiendo di pungi, ma poi ho capito. Non ci vogliono le lezioni di Patterson per capire che era sincero"

Hermione, dopo qualche minuto si calmò, e scostandosi rivolse a Harry un sorriso triste.

"Lo so anche io che era sincero. Ma non può tornare tutto come prima, mi capisci? Io ho bisogno di tempo…"

Harry le accarezzò piano il viso "Si, lo so tesoro. Parlerò io con quel testone. Non ti preoccupare, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve"

"Non avrei mai immaginato che Luna stesse parlando proprio di Ron"

"Si, io l'avevo capito già da un po'. Quando vi ho visti correre via, prima, ho trovato Luna letteralmente sconvolta. Non prendertela con lei. Credo che si sarebbe tagliata la lingua piuttosto che dire qualcosa a Ron dei suoi sentimenti verso di lui"

"Si, hai ragione. Luna è davvero un'amica, anche se io non gl'ho mai dato il giusto peso. Spero davvero che possano essere felici" Hermione, sembrava essersi un po' ripresa, ma l'espressione del volto e il tono della voce, trasmettevano ancora tutta la sua tristezza. Fu in quel momento che Harry, mettendosi le mani in tasca, si ricordò che quella era la notte di Natale.

"Hermione, chiudi gl'occhi"

Hermione, che si era persa un attimo tra i suoi pensieri, rimase sorpresa da quella richiesta.

"Dai, non fare la guastafeste. Voglio darti il tuo regalo di Natale, ma non ho avuto tempo di incartalo"

"Non c'è bisogno di incartarlo. Cos'è, un libro? Mille e uno modi per passare un Natale felice? Dovevi darmelo prima allora…"

Harry sbuffò spazientito, e allora la ragazza obbedì. Harry le scostò i capelli e le fece scivolare sul collo, la bella collana che aveva comprato ad Hogsmeade. Hermione, quando senti il freddo metallo farle il solletico, aprì stupita gl'occhi e si ritrovò ad ammirare il bellissimo ciondolo a forma di farfalla che si abbinava benissimo col suo vestito.

Harry sorrise soddisfatto "Ti sta d'incanto"

Hermione, che per tutto il tempo era rimasta ad osservare il suo regalo, alzò gl'occhi e sorrise ad Harry "Grazie, è… è davvero bellissima"

"Figurati. Ora, se davvero vuoi rimanere sola con i tuoi pensieri, ti lascio. So quanto uno ha bisogno a volte di stare solo con se stessi, a patto che ti metti la mia giacca" le fece un occhiolino "non fare tardi. Buon Natale tesoro"

Hermione gli si avvicinò, e quando stettero a pochi passi l'uno dall'altro, gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò sulle labbra.

"Buon Natale Harry" e alzò lo sguardo. Il ragazzo, che era diventato color porpora, riuscì solo a seguire la direzione del suo sguardo, arrivando ad osservare anche lui il rametto di vischio che pendeva sopra le loro teste.


	18. Affronta le tue paure

Gennaio passò veloce. Hermione non era più triste come i primi tempi, ma ancora non aveva riacquistato la sua vivacità. Ancora i contatti con Ron erano molto freddi, mentre invece con Luna, era la bionda a evitarla. Harry passava le giornate diviso tra i suoi due migliori amici, e ne con Ron, ne con Hermione fu mai più stato fatto accenno al bacio di Natale. Le lezioni con Patterson proseguivano molto bene, e presto Harry sarebbe stato in grado di ricominciare a praticare l'occlumanzia. Era molto impaziente, perché desiderava ardentemente conoscere l'identità dell'uomo con cui l'aveva messo in contatto Silente, il quale, molto probabilmente aveva contribuito alla scoperta degl'horcrux.

Fu con grande soddisfazione che apprese che quella di stasera, sarebbe stata una delle ultime lezioni. Quando arrivò nella stanza delle necessità, come consuetudine ripassarono tutti gli esercizi svolti fino a quel momento. Gli scenari erano sempre più scarni, e trovare le vie d'uscita e le armi per Harry diventava sempre più faticoso. Ma comunque riusciva sempre a prendere la decisione più efficace sempre in meno tempo. Patterson era molto soddisfatto del suo lavoro, e si apprestò a spiegare ad Harry l'esercizio finale.

"Harry, questo esercizio sarà il più duro di tutti. Dovrò frugare nei tuoi pensieri più profondi. Nella tua anima. E mostrarti ciò di cui tu hai più paura. Te li mostrerò davanti come s fosse una situazione reale e tu dovrai riuscire a controllarti. Devi incanalare la tua paura, la tua rabbia, il tuo dolore e il tuo senso d'impotenza nel tuo potenziale magico e sfruttarlo al momento giusto. Sei pronto Harry?" il ragazzo annuì, teso "bene, chiudi gl'occhi"

Dopo qualche minuto Harry sentì una mano umida toccargli il braccio

"Ha-arry…" Immediatamente Harry aprì gl'occhi, giusto in tempo per prendere tra le braccia il suo migliore amico. LA sua voce era poco più di un bisbiglio, tutto il suo braccio era ricoperto di sangue e una profonda ferita gli solcava il petto. "Ha-arry… non la..lasciarmi morire…"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" all'urlo del ragazzo sopravvissuto, una specie di forte scarica elettrostatica si diffuse per la stanza, e tutto tornò alla normalità. Harry respirava affannosamente, e il cuore gli batteva a mille.

"No, Harry, così non va…" Patterson si avvicinò, e nonostante il rimprovero, gli mise una mano sulla spalla "non devi abbandonarti così. Lo so che è praticamente impossibile, ma ci devi riuscire, se vuoi davvero sconfiggere quell'essere. Riproviamo"

Harry sembrava essere più deciso ora, richiuse gl'occhi, e nuovamente provò la sensazione della mano umida di sangue sulla sua pelle. Questa volta era più preparato, e nonostante l'impulso di gridare, si concentro sui suoi sentimenti negativi e cercò di andare avanti.

"Ron, tranquillo. Andrà tutto bene, quando sarà finita ti aiuterò" Si tolse la giacca, e recitò un incantesimo di primo intervento insegnatoli da Madama Chips. L'emorragia sembrava essersi fermata, e gli premette la giacca sul petto "Tienila stretta, ti prometto che tornerò presto"

Alzò gl'occhi e iniziò a precorrere quella che sembrava una caverna, quando si ritrovò davanti le figure di Piton e Voldemort che lo guardavano ghignanti. Il suo ex-professore di difesa contro le arti oscure teneva per i capelli, una ragazza che stava inginocchiata ai suoi piedi. Era Hermione. Aveva i vestiti strappati, e sembrava svenuta. Tutto il suo corpo era segnato da graffi, tagli e lividi. Sembrava svenuta, ma improvvisamente aprì gl'occhi, mostrando uno sguardo perso, ma pieno di terrore, come se non capisse chi fosse o cosa facesse lì, come se avesse perso il lume della ragione. Quell'immagine lo colpì profondamente. Arretrò di un passo, incapace di emettere alcun suono.

"Io e Severus ci siamo davvero divertiti con questa ragazza..." la voce fredda e viscida di Voledemort sembrò infliggergli una pugnalata allo stomaco "Quando urlano e strillano sono più eccitanti. Mi è piaciuto leggere il terrore puro negl'occhi di questa sporca mezzosangue"

Piton la tirò su per i capelli, e Voldemort, con un pugnale con l'elsa a forma di serpente, le provocò un profondo solcò sulla guancia, leccando il sangue che ne fuoriuscì. La ragazza gridò dal dolore.

Un'accecante luce rossa esplose da corpo di Harry e una violentissima scarica elettrostatica si diffuse.

"NON TI AZZARDARE A TOCCARLA, MALEDETTO BASTARDO!!!!"

Il ragazzo si sentì scuotere per le spalle.

"Harry, Harry calmati. Sono il professor Patterson, mi senti?"

Harry aprì finalmente gl'occhi, e una profonda nausea gli attanagliò lo stomaco.

"Io… io non…"

"Stai tranquillo. Sei andato piuttosto bene, nonostante tutto. Non è facile superare la propria paura più grande in così breve tempo. Comunque capisco perché Albus aveva tanta stima di te. Con tutti quelli con cui ho praticato quest'esercizio, alla fine vedenvano se stessi torturati a morte. Mentre la tua paura più grande è quella di perdere le persone che più ami. Riesci a mettere gl'altri per primi. Credo che questo è il motivo per cui riuscirai a sconfiggere Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato" l'aiutò ad alzarsi, e l'accompagnò fino alla porta. "Ora vai a riposarti. Continueremo le nostre lezioni un altro giorno"

Harry percorse i corridoi senza neanche sapere dove andare. La sua testa era piena di quelle immagini orribili, e il ghigno dei due uomini non voleva uscire dalle sue orecchie. Improvvisamente si rese conto di trovarsi davanti al ritratto della signora grassa, e pensò di andare a dormire senza cenare quella sera. In sala comune non c'era quasi nessuno. Trovò solo Ron, che si stava preparando per scendere a cena.

"ehi, amico! Ma dove sei stato? Fa strano vedere la sala comune così deserta, vero? La McGranit alla fine ha ceduto, e ha dato il permesso di scendere in giardino un'oretta il pomeriggio" Notando strano l'insolito silenzio dell'amico, Ron s girò per osservarlo meglio. Harry era pallidissimo, e sembrava che a stento si reggesse in piedi. "Ehi amico!! Stai bene? Sembri un fantasma!" poi si ricordò che l'amico aveva la lezione con Patterson quel pomeriggio "E' successo qualcosa nella lezione di oggi? Harry, mi stai facendo preoccupare"

Harry si decise a guardare Ron. Aveva uno sguardo stranissimo, e sembrava non essere in grado di fornire una spiegazione decente "Io… si. Oggi con Patterson ho vissuto le mie paure più grandi… c'eri tu, eri ricoperto di sangue, e poi lei… lei era…" sembrava essere sottoshock.

"Lei chi? Harry, mi stai facendo paura. Non era reale" Lo scosse leggermente "Harry, sono io, Ron, sto bene. Sono qui. Era immaginario quello che hai visto"

"Ron… non preoccuparti. Sto bene. Ora forse è meglio che mi sdrai un po'. Era tutto così reale…"

"Si, Sali su. Ginny!" sua sorella era appena uscita dal dormitorio femminile e guardava Ron e Harry con aria preoccupata "Ginny, aiutami. Accompagna Harry in camera nostra. Io vado da Madama Chips a chiedere qualcosa per farlo dormire tranquillo"

Ron corse via e Ginny si avvicinò al suo ex-ragazzo. Gli passò delicatamente un braccio dietro le spalle e l'accompagnò su per le scale. Quando Harry fu steso sul letto, gli passò una mano sul viso, pallido, e gli chiese "Ma cosa ti è successo?"

Harry la guardò e disse "niente, niente… ti assicuro che sto bene. Sono stato a lezione con Patterson, e mi ha fatto vedere delle immagini…" si interruppe e impallidì ancora di più "Io… io non credo che fossi pronto a questo… c'era Ron… e poi lei… E' stato orribile, lei…" Non riuscì a proseguire la frase.

"Lei chi, Harry?" Ginny aveva lo sguardo triste "stai parlando di Hermione, vero?" e senza attendere una risposta, lo coprì col lenzuolo, e uscì dalla stanza. Quando fu fuori, una lacrima fece capolino, ma Ginny fu rapida a eliminarla.

Intanto Ron, stava andando verso l'infermeria. Spiegò brevemente la situazione a Madama Chips, che gli diede immediatamente un siero soporifero.

"Quante glene fanno passare a quel povero ragazzo. Non possono fargli rivivere le sue paure più profonde senza dargli dopo neanche una pozione tranquillante. Povero ragazzo! Mi meraviglio che sia comunque abbastanza tranquillo…" e scuotendo la testa rientrò nel suo ufficio. Mentre stava salendo a portare la pozione all'amico, Ron incrociò Hermione.

"Ehm.. ciao Hermione"

"Ciao Ron"dopo una pausa imbarazzante aggiunse "come mai eri in infermeria?"

"Ecco, Harry era da Patterson, ma pare che questi esercizi finali siano molto duri, e Harry è tornato molto turbato, pare che abbia visto me ferito a sangue, e una ragazza torturata. Nonostante tutto quello che ha passato, quella scena deve averlo colpito nel profondo. Ho pensato che forse era meglio portargli una pozione"

"una ragazza? Ma come sta?"

"No, no, sta bene. E' solo un po' agitato, ha bisogno di dormire, tutto qui. Per la ragazza, non so chi fosse, non ha fatto nomi, ha detto solo "lei""

_Sicuramente avrà visto Ginny, che sia ancora innamorato di lei?_

"Capisco… allora forse è meglio che ti sbrighi a portargli la pozione, così può riposare"

Hermione stava dirigendosi verso la biblioteca, e Ron, che era molto imbarazzato dalla situazione che stava vivendo con la sua amica, le disse

"Si, hai ragione… ci vediamo"

Hermione era ormai lontana, ma rispose comunque "si, ci vediamo"


	19. Vendette pericolose

"una ragazza? Ma come sta?"

"No, no, sta bene. E' solo un po' agitato, ha bisogno di dormire, tutto qui. Per la ragazza, non so chi fosse, non ha fatto nomi, ha detto solo "lei""

_Sicuramente avrà visto Ginny, che sia ancora innamorato di lei?_

"Capisco… allora forse è meglio che ti sbrighi a portargli la pozione, così può riposare"

Hermione stava dirigendosi verso la biblioteca, e Ron, che era molto imbarazzato dalla situazione che stava vivendo con la sua amica, le disse

"Si, hai ragione… ci vediamo"

Hermione era ormai lontana, ma rispose comunque "si, ci vediamo"** - Fine capitolo -**

Aveva il collo indolenzito dalla posizione scomoda assunta sulle sedie della biblioteca e solo adesso Hermione si rese conto che stava leggendo senza capire, a stessa riga da almeno due ore abbondanti. Chiuse il libro di scatto, e si alzò.

_Chissà come sta Harry… Sicuramente ora ci sarà Ginny con lui…Io però non ce la faccio più, devo vederlo!_

Prese la sua borsa, e si diresse con passo deciso verso la sala comune. Una volta raggiunto il corridoio del dormitorio di Ron e Harry, fece il più piano possibile nell'aprire la porta, per paura di svegliarlo. Nella stanza non c'era nessuno. Hermione si diresse con passo leggero verso il letto a baldacchino con le tende tirate e le scostò piano. Sotto le coperte, girato su un fianco, Harry dormiva pacifico: i capelli corvino, tutti scomposti, sfioravano il cuscino bianco, creando un forte contrasto, e l'espressione rilassata e la bocca semi dischiusa, gli davano sembianze angeliche. Hermione, a vederlo così tranquillo, quasi si commosse. Sorrise, un sorriso dolcissimo, e quasi senza accorgersene, lo accarezzò. Al contatto, immediatamente Harry spalancò i suoi splendidi occhi smeraldo, fissando meravigliato Hermione che, ancora con la mano sul suo viso, era arrossita lievemente.

"Ho saputo che la lezione con Patterson ti aveva un po' turbato, così sono salita a vedere come stavi" ritrasse piano la mano mentre Harry si tirava su poggiando la schiena contro l'alzata del letto.

"Ora va molto meglio, le pozioni di Madama Chips sono un vero portento" Ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo stava turbando la ragazza, la osservava ossessivamente, come se si stesse accertando che stesse bene. Quando Hermione fece per parlare, Harry l'anticipò dicendole "Ho bisogno di sciacquarmi un po' il viso, ti dispiace…?"

"No, fai pure" Hermione era curiosa dallo strano comportamento dell'amico. Curiosità che cessò non appena lo vide scendere dal letto.

…_Oh mio Dio…_

Harry aveva solo i boxer e la canottiera, che mostrava fieramente tutti i muscoli che il ragazzo aveva messo su di recente. Aveva visto che il suo amico era diventato più prestante fisicamente, ma intuirlo da sopra i vestiti e vederlo così c'era un abisso. Hermione era diventata di tutti i colori, grata che l'amico non avesse notato la sua reazione, visto che le dava le spalle per raggiungere i bagno. Quando Harry tornò, lui era più tranquillo e Hermione si era data un contegno, anche se un lieve rossore aleggiava ancora sulle sue gote.

"Ti vedo accaldata, vuoi che apro la finestra?"

"No, Harry, tranquillo. Va bene così" Lo guardò rimettersi nel letto, e aggiunse "ora che so che stai meglio, sono più tranquilla. Immagino quanto vedere Ginny torturata ti abbia potuto far soffrire…"

"Aspetta! Ginny?" l'interruppe Harry "Che c'entra Ginny?"

"Non è lei la ragazza che hai visto nella lezione di Patterson?" Hermione parve sorpresa "Se non è lei, chi…? Va be', non importa, ne parleremo un'altra volta. Ora hai bisogno di dormire… Io vado"

"Aspetta" Harry sembrava titubante "Io… mi chiedevo se… al ballo di Natale io non abbia un po'… esagerato, ecco" arrossì lievemente.

Anche Hermione arrossì "In che senso, scusami?"

_Lo sai benissimo in che senso… lo leggo nei tuoi occhi che sai a cosa mi riferisco… a come ti ho guardata, a come ti ho toccata… l'hai sentito anche tu che non era come al solito, che c'era qualcosa di diverso…Eri così bella…_

Per un attimo ad Hermione parve che Harry assumesse lo stesso identico sguardo di quella sera, e arrossì ancora di più, distogliendo lo sguardo. Harry tentò di nuovo "Non ti sembra che quella sera ci fosse qualcosa di diverso?"

"Forse. E' stata una sera particolare. In tutti i sensi. E forse anche io ho esagerato un po' sotto il vischio"

Per togliere d'impaccio Hermione, Harry le fece l'occhiolino e disse "No, quella è tradizione! E le tradizioni vanno rispettate, altrimenti porta male!" dopo queste parole, Hermione si rilassò un po' con una risata cristallina. Un grosso sbadiglio di Harry, fece capire all'amica che era l'ora di lasciarlo riposare.

"E che fai, niente bacio della buonanotte?" Hermione sorrise, e si avvicinò ad Harry. Quando i due visi furono vicini, il ricordo del bacio di Natale fece capolino nei loro pensieri, e si guardarono intensamente, ma poi Hermione distolse lo sguardo e sussurrando un lievissimo "buonanotte" diede un bacio sulla fronte di Harry, lasciando la stanza.

La mattina dopo Harry si svegliò riposato, e con nuove energie si preparò per seguire le lezioni mattutine. Tiger e Goyle come al solito iniziarono a tormentare i ragazzini più piccoli, e proprio mentre Harry stava per intervenire, sentì la voce di Hermione pronunciare

"Levicorpus" e Tiger si ritrovò appeso per la caviglia a mezz'aria, come se una mano invisibile lo tenesse così. Le risate di tutti riempirono l'aula, mentre intanto Goyle cercava inutilmente di tirare giù l'amico, senza troppo successo. Il resto della giornata passò veloce. Harry accompagnò in sala comune Ron, per prendere un libro, mentre Hermione si diresse fuori, verso il lago.

Si sistemò all'ombra della quercia dove erano soliti mettersi lei Ron e Harry quando uscivano per prendersi una pausa, e si mise ad osservare il lago, pensierosa. Il sole stava ormai quasi per tramontare, e nonostante il permesso della McGranit, stranamente erano in pochi gli studenti che passeggiavano nel parco. Forse a causa del clima ancora rigido di fine inverno.

…_Chissà chi era…_

Hermione sospirò sonoramente, e mentre stava poggiando la guancia sulla mano, due ombre massicce le coprirono i raggi del sole. Tiger e Goyle troneggiavano su di lei con aria minacciosa.

"Che c'è mezzosangue? Sei triste perchè i tuoi amichetti t'hanno lasciata da sola?"

"Toglietevi di mezzo, brutti troll. Mi fa molto strano a dirlo, ma sento quasi la mancanza di Malfoy… tutto pur di non sentire voi che tentate di articolare una frase complessa"

"Brutta…" Goyle fece per avvicinarsi minaccioso. La ragazza improvvisamente si rese conto di essere sola contro due energumeni, fece per afferrare la bacchetta, ma Tiger gliela strappò dalle mani, e la gettò lontano.

_Ora si che sono nei guai…_

Intanto Luna, che aveva visto tutto dalla finestra della biblioteca, corse a per di fiato a cercare Harry e Ron. Li trovò che stavano scendendo le scale.

"R-ronald… anf anf… Harry…" si mise una mano sul petto per cercare di prendere fiato.

"Luna, che è successo, stai bene?" Ron le si avvicinò preoccupatissimo.

"Io si… ma Hermione…" ora anche Harry si agitò

"Che è successo ad Hermione?"

"Tiger e Goyle la stavano importunando al lago, l'ho visti dalla finestra della biblioteca, e sono corsa a cercarvi"

Harry aveva ascoltato a malapena le sue ultime parole perché era partito come un razzo verso l'ingresso, seguito a ruota subito dopo da Ron, e da Luna.

Quando arrivò sul posto vide solo Tiger e Goyle darsi il cinque. Di Hermione non c'era traccia.

Harry si avvicinò minaccioso e sollevo di peso Goyle, prendendolo per il colletto, nonostante fosse molto più grosso di lui. Il tono di voce era gelido, ma dai suoi occhi facevano paura. Tiger indietreggiò intimorito

"Dov'è?" Goyle a malapena riusciva a respirare, ma non disse una parola "Ho detto di dirmi dov'è…"

Improvvisamente sentì un urlo e un rumore d'acqua mentre Ron gridò "Harry! è nel lago! Mio Dio… Hermione non sa nuotare!" Il rosso estrasse velocemente la bacchetta per tentare un incantesimo d'appello, ma la ragazza improvvisamente sprofondò.

Harry allora non ci pensò un secondo di più, lasciò andare Goyle e si tolse velocemente il mantello e le scarpe e corse verso il lago. Appena immerse il corpo nell'acqua, fu come se migliaia di aghi gli trafiggessero i polmoni, ma l'adrenalina a mille, l'aiutò a proseguire imperterrito verso il punto in cui era sprofondata Hermione.

"Il lago è semi ghiacciato… con questo freddo rischiano di morire assiderati…" Luna era quasi in lacrime, e Ron tentò di darle sostegno meglio che poté. Anche altri ragazzi si erano avvicinati, tra cui Ginny e Neville. Harry intanto, cercava Hermione sott'acqua riprendendo fiato di tanto in tanto.

_Eccola!_

L'afferrò per la vita, e la trascinò fino a riva. La prese in braccio e la stese poco più in là, sull'erba. Aveva un colore cereo, e non respirava.

_Non puoi farmi questo, Hermione, ti prego…_

Nonostante tutto il vociare che aveva intorno, Harry cercò di pensare lucidamente. Neville si avvicinò con la bacchetta in pugno e provò a far rinvenire la ragazza "Innerva" ma il tentativo parve vano. La voce di Luna sorprese tutti "Non funziona in casi di affogamento…" (me lo sono inventato di sana pianta.nda)

Allora Harry si ricordò. Si avvicinò alla ragazza, le tappo il naso, e iniziò a soffiarle aria nei polmoni, per poi praticarle il massaggio cardiaco.

Sia Ron che Ginny arrossirono violentemente "Ma che fa… non mi sembra adesso il caso di…"

Ancora la voce di Luna si distinse dalle altre dicendo "Giusto! Questa è una tecnica babbana di primo soccorso, si chiama respirazione bocca a bocca. Harry, sei un genio"

Continuò così per qualche istante e improvvisamente la ragazza tossì, e girandosi di lato, sputò l'acqua che aveva ingerito. Harry la prese immediatamente in braccio, e insieme agl'altri, si diresse immediatamente in infermeria.


	20. Riappacificazioni

Allora Harry si ricordò. Si avvicinò alla ragazza, le tappo il naso, e iniziò a soffiarle aria nei polmoni, per poi praticarle il massaggio cardiaco.

Sia Ron che Ginny arrossirono violentemente "Ma che fa… non mi sembra adesso il caso di…"

Ancora la voce di Luna si distinse dalle altre dicendo "Giusto! Questa è una tecnica babbana di primo soccorso, si chiama respirazione bocca a bocca. Harry, sei un genio"

Continuò così per qualche istante e improvvisamente la ragazza tossì, e girandosi di lato, sputò l'acqua che aveva ingerito. Harry la prese immediatamente in braccio, e insieme agl'altri, si diresse immediatamente in infermeria**. – Fine capitolo –**

Appena madama Chips vide il corpo della ragazza, fece entrare immediatamente Harry, lasciando gl'altri fuori.

"Mio Dio, cosa è successo??? Perchè è tutta bagnata con questo freddo?"

"L'hanno fatta cadere nel lago... l'ho salvata quasi subito, ma deve aver ingerito parecchia acqua. Madama Chips... Hermione è in pericolo?"

Intanto la medimago di Hogwarts stava facendo tutti gli incantesimi di monitoraggio necessari. Dopo un po' si alzò con un sorriso meno teso sulla faccia.

"Stia tranquillo sig. Potter, la signorina Granger, grazie al suo pronto intervento, è fuori pericolo. Le darò una pozione ristoratrice e una per ristabilizzare la temperatura corporea. Tra un paio d'ore si risveglierà e sarà come nuova" per un attimo, il suo sguardo ritornò serio "Se non avesse avuto il sangue freddo di farle la respirazione bocca a bocca... Non voglio neanche pensarci".

A quelle parole Harry fremette di rabbia. Uscì dall'infermeria, e tutti quelli che stavano lì fuori gli chiesero notizie di Hermione.

"Starà bene, tranquilli. Può entrare una sola persona però... Ron, entra tu"

"Ma Harry, ne sei sicuro?"

"Si amico, ha bisogno di te. Mi raccomando, aspetto che tu mi dica come sta quando si sveglia"

Ron entrò, e mano a mano, sapendo che Hermione ormai era fuori pericolo, si allontanarono un po' tutti con la promessa di tornare dopo un paio d'ore per farle visita appena sveglia. Solo Ginny rimase un po' di più, e quando vide Harry alzarsi di scatto gli disse "Forse è il caso che vai a cambiarti... ti prenderai un colpo, sei fradicio"

Ma Harry non sembrava di quella idea, infatti si voltò verso la ragazza e disse "Sei premurosa come sempre Gin. Appena saprò che Hermione si è svegliata, salirò su a cambiarmi, promesso"

Ginny aveva uno sguardo addolorato che si sbrigò a nascondere. Harry fece per allontanarsi e lei gli chiese "Ma dove vai adesso?"

"Ehm... diciamo che ho un affare in sospeso da portare a termine. Torno subito" E a passo svelto si diresse verso i sotterranei dei serpeverde.

Una volta lì davanti però non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare ad entrare, quando ad un tratto vide la ragazza bionda che tanto decantava Ron per il ballo di Natale.

_Che cosa meschina che sto per fare_..._ non mi va di sfruttare la gente, ma a mali estremi_...

"ehi, ciao! Tu sei ... ehm... Mary Anne, giusto?"

La ragazza, che Harry dovette ammettere molto carina, si girò scocciata dicendo "Veramente mi chiamo Mary Kate..." appena vide con chi stava parlando cambiò subito espressione, e per poco non rimase a bocca aperta. Nonostante tutto riuscì a finire la frase "...ma tu puoi chiamarmi come preferisci, Harry" e gli fece un sorriso.

"Grazie Mary Kate... senti, non è che mi faresti un favore...? dovrei fare visita a due miei amici, ma non ho la parola d'ordine per la vostra sala comune... Non è che me la diresti?"

La ragazza sembrò titubante "Non saprei... teoricamente non posso... e poi come mai sei tutto bagnato?" e con la scusa gli mise le mani sul petto. Harry ne approfittò e le mise un dito sotto il mento facendole alzare lo sguardo su di lui

"E' una lunga storia... Dai, Mary Kate, non dirò a nessuno che sei stata tu a dirmi la parola d'ordine, te lo prometto"

La bionda stava per sciogliersi come la neve al sole, e sussurro dolcemente quella che doveva essere la parola d'ordine per la sala comune verde argento. Harry si avvicinò ancora di più al suo volto e le disse piano "grazie" le diede un bacio sulla guancia "sei stata davvero gentile" le fece l'occhiolino e si diresse verso il ritratto che l'avrebbe fatto passare. Mentre diceva la parola d'ordine, sentì in lontananza un profondo sospiro sognante.

Appena fu dentro non gli ci volle molto ad individuare i due che stava cercando, infatti Tiger e Goyle, stavano ridendo, raccontando al resto della sala la loro prestazione di poco prima con "quella so-tutto-io della Granger". Pensando che a causa loro Hermione aveva rischiato di morire, Harry non ci vide più e una rabbia cieca si impossesso di lui, si diresse a passo spedito e tirò un potente pugno sul naso di Tiger, mentre Goyle e tutti gl'altri lo guardavano sbalordito

"Come diavolo ha fatto ad entrare!"

Ma Harry pareva non sentirli, si girò verso Goyle e cercò di colpire anche lui, ma avendo perso il fattore sorpresa, non riuscì nel primo tentativo, ma si fece sotto di nuovo, e lo prese in pieno nell'occhio. All'improvviso però sentì un colpo violento al viso. Era Tiger che si era rialzato e nonostante il naso gocciolante di sangue, era riuscito a colpire Harry che era finito a terra. Anche Goyle si era rialzato, e adesso, accanto all'amico, guardavano Harry con aria minacciosa. Harry non si lasciò intimidire, e si alzò a sua volta, guardandoli con sguardo truce. Anche altri serpeverde si erano disposti al fianco di Tiger e Goyle, e uno di loro, di nascosto, fece un incantesimo d'appello, rubando la bacchetta ad Harry sotto il naso.

"E adesso che vorresti fare Potter? Lo sai che ti sei messo i grossi guai, vero? E non c'è nessuno dei tuoi amichetti che ti possa aiutare..."

Harry però, per tutta risposta, improvvisamente chiuse gl'occhi e rilassò i muscoli.

_Fosse per me li massacrerei di botte_..._ Speriamo che le lezioni di Patterson servino a qualcosa, altrimenti saranno loro a massacrare me!_

Cercò di svuotare la mente e quando li riaprì, sembrò che una calma irreale si fosse impadronito di lui, e i suoi occhi erano freddi, imperscrutabili.

"C-che avresti intenzione di fare senza questa, eh?" Tutti i serpeverde, dopo quel cambiamento, avevano perso un po' della baldanza di poco prima.

"Non mi serve la bacchetta per battere due imbecilli come voi"

Harry fece un respiro profondo e cercando di incanalare tutta la sua collera, fece un gesto con la mano. In men che non si dica, sia Tiger che Goyle si ritrovarono sbattuti violentemente contro il muro. A causa del forte contraccolpo, entrambi svennero. Un pesante e teso silenzio cadde sulla sala comune dei serpeverde. Harry, con lo stesso sguardo gelido disse

"Chiunque oserà toccare, insultare, parlare, o anche solamente guardare Hermione Granger un'altra volta, dovrà fare i conti con me, sono stato chiaro?"

Si avvicinò al ragazzino che gli aveva meschinamente sottratto la bacchetta e disse

"la mia bacchetta"

con la mano tremante, il ragazzino gliela porse, e si allontanò velocemente all'indietro, rischiando di cadere. Nessuno fiatò finche Harry non fu uscito dalla loro sala comune.

Fuori nel corridoio rincontrò MaryKate Neels che gli chiese

"Hai trovato i tuoi amici Harry?"

"Si, grazie, Mary, sei stata fondamentale" e facendole un'altro occhiolino, si diresse di nuovo verso il corridoio dell'infermeria.

Erano passate ormai due ore da quando Harry era tornato dall'infermeria, e Ron, ancora non ne era uscito. Harry stava iniziando a preoccuparsi, quando vide una testa rossa sbucare e chiudersi piano la porta alle spalle.

"Era ora! Come sta? Si è svegliata? Come si sente?"

"Calmati Harry, Hermione sta meglio di te e me messi insieme. Ora sta dormendo. Madama Chips ha detto che deve rimanere qui in osservazione almeno per questa notte, ma è tutto a posto! Abbiamo fatto pace, lo sai? Mi ha addirittura sorriso!!!"

"Sono contento che vi siete riappacificati. Se sta dormendo, ti va di salire? La passo a salutare più tardi se si sveglia"

"Si, saliamo. Ma... Harry..." Ron, che da quando era uscito dall'infermeria aveva notato qualcosa di strano nell'amico e finalmente riuscì a capire cosa "tu sei ancora tutto bagnato! Ma non sei salito a cambiarti? Ti prenderai un colpo! E poi cosa hai fatto al viso?" Ron si avvicinò per toccare lo zigomo rossastro dell'amico, ma Harry si ritrasse e iniziò ad avviarsi verso le scale "Niente, niente. Poi ti racconto. Non sono salito perchè volevo sapere come stava Hermione, tutto qui."

"E non potevi salire su a cambiarti e poi scendere, ci avresti messo dieci minuti!"

Harry arrossì, non rispose rendendosi conto che effettivamente avrebbe potuto farlo. Anche Madama Chips aveva tentato più volte di convincerlo a salire a cambiarsi, ma lui non voleva muoversi, finche non si fosse accertato che la sua Hermione stesse bene.

_La mia Hermione_...

Più tardi, in infermeria, Hermione si svegliò ancora un po' indolenzita. Madama Chips, vedendola di nuovo sveglia, le fece un gran sorriso, e le disse, sistemandogli il cuscino, e mettendogli un termometro sotto il braccio "Vedo che sta decisamente meglio Signorina Granger, e s'è svegliata giusto in tempo! Ha di nuovo visite"

"Davvero? Chi è? ...Harry?"

"No, è la signorina Lovegood" vedendo che la ragazza sembrava quasi delusa, aggiunse "però il signor Potter è stato qui fino a pochi minuti fa. Ho tentato in tutti i modi di convincerlo ad andare a cambiarsi, ma non si voleva muovere da qui fuori finché non avesse saputo come stava. Mi ha fatto tenerezza, anche se rischia di prendersi un brutto raffreddore. Credo che ora sia salito con il signor Weasley" poi togliendole il termometro continuò "...mmm... vediamo un po'... perfetto! La febbre non ce l'ha quindi direi che per domani mattina può andar via. Le faccio venire la sua amica"

Quando Luna entrò nella stanza trovo Hermione completamente persa nei suoi pensieri, tanto che non si accorse di lei.

"Se preferisci, posso tornare più tardi..."

"Oh, Luna! Non ti avevo sentita. Mi fa piacere che sei qui, siediti"

La ragazza si sedette, un po' impacciata, quasi avesse paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Sembrava non volesse proprio aprir bocca, così fu Hermione a rompere il ghiaccio

"Allora, mi hanno detto che mi hai praticamente salvato la vita"

"Oh, no... quando ho visto che quei due bruti ti si avvicinavano sono corsa a chiamare Ron e Harry, ma è stato Harry ad averti salvato davvero la vita. Quando ti abbiamo vista nel lago non ci ha pensato due volte a buttarsi per salvarti. Ed è stato sempre lui a prestarti i primi soccorsi"

Hermione la guardava estremamente sorpresa "Davvero? Davvero è stato Harry?"

"Ma come Ronald non te l'ha detto?"

"No, cioè, mi ha detto che mi avete "ripescata" dal lago che sembravo un gamberetto surgelato, parole sue, ma non siamo andati nei dettagli. Sai, io e "Ronald" avevamo alcune questioni in sospeso da chiarire..."

La povera Luna divenne di tutti i colori, e sfuggì sempre di più allo sguardo di Hermione, mentre le diceva quasi in un bisbiglio "Io... credo di doverti delle scuse Hermione... per il ballo di Natale... ma ti giuro che non ho più neanche parlato con Ronald da quella volta! Non metterei mai un ragazzo prima di un'amica. Mi dispiace davvero... e poi so che a Ron non interesso minimamente, quindi puoi stare tranquilla..." ma quando la ragazza alzò gl'occhi rimase davvero sorpresa dal sorriso dolce che le regalò l'amica. Hermione le posò una mano sulla sua e le disse

"Stai tranquilla Luna. Non avrei mai e poi mai dubitato di te. Non dopo aver visto con quale espressione mi hai paralato senza saperlo di Ron, a Hogsmeade. Ti assicuro che non ce l'ho con te. E' per questo che mi evitavi?"

Luna fece di si con la testa

"Non preoccuparti. Anzi, ho scoperto di avere in te un'amica sincera,e magari anche un ragazzo poco fedele" le fece l'occhiolino ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere "E comunque credo proprio che tu piaccia molto più di quanto pensi a Ron!"

Luna sgranò i suoi grandi occhioni azzurri dalla sorpresa "Davvero??"

"Ma certo! Forse tu non sai la sua avversione per il ballo..." E le due ragazze passarono il resto della visita parlando e sparlando di Ron, fino a che Hermione si addormentò con il sorriso sulle labbra, felice di aver trovato una "nuova" vecchia amica.


	21. Confsione

"Stai tranquilla Luna. Non avrei mai e poi mai dubitato di te. Non dopo aver visto con quale espressione mi hai paralato senza saperlo di Ron, a Hogsmeade. Ti assicuro che non ce l'ho con te. E' per questo che mi evitavi?"

Luna fece di si con la testa

"Non preoccuparti. Anzi, ho scoperto di avere in te un'amica sincera,e magari anche un ragazzo poco fedele" le fece l'occhiolino ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere "E comunque credo proprio che tu piaccia molto più di quanto pensi a Ron!"

Luna sgranò i suoi grandi occhioni azzurri dalla sorpresa "Davvero?"

"Ma certo! Forse tu non sai la sua avversione per il ballo..." E le due ragazze passarono il resto della visita parlando e sparlando di Ron, fino a che Hermione si addormentò con il sorriso sulle labbra, felice di aver trovato una "nuova" vecchia amica. **- Fine capitolo -**



Nonostante la doccia calda, Harry non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

_Dovrebbero alzare i riscaldamenti in questi maledetti bagni_...

Quando fu tutto vestito, ritornò in sala comune con l'intenzione di andare a far visita a Hermione, insieme a Ron. Quando arrivò, Harry sorprese l'amico con un'espressione ebete sulla faccia, e la bocca schiusa in un buffissimo sorriso. Il ragazzo sopravvissuto seguì con gl'occhi la direzione dello sguardo di Ron, ma trovò solo il ritratto della signora grassa, nella sala non c'era più nessuno.

"Ehi, amico. Ti è apparso un angelo per caso?"

Ron, sorpresissimo, si portò una mano al cuore, e disse con tono melodrammatico

"Non farlo mai più! Non arrivarmi mai più alle spalle così di soppiatto!"

"Scusami, non credevo di aver fatto tanto piano, comunque sei pronto? Dai, scendiamo da Hermione"

"Harry, mi dispiace, ma è appena passata Luna e ha detto che Hermione si è addormentata profondamente... Era appena passata a trovarla, pare che abbiano fatto pace"

"Ah... capisco..." Nonostante il fatto che ad Harry facesse piacere che le due ragazze avessero fatto pace, si rabbuiò improvvisamente, e si buttò sul divano con aria cupa. Anche Ron, osservandolo divenne terribilmente serio, si sedette vicino all'amico e disse

"Harry, dobbiamo parlare"

Il tono che Ron aveva usato faceva presagire che si trattasse di una cosa seria, e Harry, sorpreso, fece un cenno affermativo con la testa

Dopo un attimo di esitazione Ron decise che non era il caso affrontare l'argomento con giri di parole, e quindi disse tutto in un fiato"Che cosa provi per Hermione?"

Harry rimase completamente spiazzato dalla domanda, e per un po' non sapeva proprio cosa rispondere, perchè il suo cervello era tanto sorpreso che non riusciva ad articolare alcuna frase sensata.

_Che vuol dire cosa provo per Hermione_..._ lei è_...

"Lei è... lei è la mia migliore amica. In che senso cosa provo per Hermione, ma come te ne esci?"

"Harry, sto parlando seriamente. Davvero per te è solo un'amica? Solo questo?"

"Certo! ...Cioè... No. Insomma, lei è... lei è Hermione!"

"Non mi stai rispondendo Harry"

L'interpellato si alzò d scatto e iniziò a fare avanti e indietro passandosi un amano tra i capelli.

"Lo so, ma che vuol dire "cosa provo per lei"? Perchè mi stai chiedendo questo?"

"Dai Harry, perchè è evidente..."

"Ma cosa?"

"Non ci credo che per te è solo un'amica. Ti ho visto come la guardi, e quando hai ballato con lei al ballo..."

Harry lo interruppe "Ancora con questa storia Ron? L'ho invitata a ballare solo perchè..."

"Non interrompermi Harry. Non sono mica scemo. Forse al matrimonio l'avrai anche invitata per farla divertire un po', ma a Natale ti ho visto..."

"MA COSA HAI VISTO! E poi Ron, non mi sembra il caso che mi fai queste scenate di gelosia, ormai è da u bel po' che vi siete lasciati" Ron continuava a guardarlo mentre faceva avanti e indietro come una tigre in gabbia.

"Ma io sono calmissimo Harry, mentre quello che mi sembra agitato sei tu. Siediti" Harry si fermò all'improvviso come se non si fosse neanche reso conto che stava praticamente creando un fossato a terra, e quando si fu riseduto accanto a lui, Ron proseguì "A Natale. Ti ho visto come hai ballato con lei, come la guardavi. Harry non sono cieco. Ho visto con quanta rabbia mi sei venuto a cercare, dopo, quando abbiamo litigato. Per un attimo ho pensato che mi avresti ridotto a brandelli."

Harry guardava l'amico, ma era come se non riuscisse a vederlo. Sul suo viso si leggeva sorpresa e dal suo tono di voce era chiaro che neanche lui sapeva bene quello che stava dicendo

"Io... ehm, forse a Natale ero solo rimasto stupito, tutto qui. Lo so, me ne sono reso conto anche io che forse la stavo osservando un po' troppo e le ho anche chiesto scusa per questo, ma non ero di certo l'unico. Diamine Ron, Hermione era stupenda quella sera! Sembrava che l'unico cieco fossi tu, che invece preferivi guardare altrove, senza offesa per Luna, naturalmente" Harry fece una pausa, entrambi erano imbarazzatissimi. Non erano soliti parlare di queste cose. Discutere i propri sentimenti non era cosa "da uomini". Dopo un po' però Harry riprese vigore e aggiunse "E poi, si, ti avrei volentieri preso a pugni quella sera. Non è modo di comportarsi Ron! E poi l'hai fatta piangere di nuovo, e io odio vederla piangere"

Ron lo guardò con uno sguardo di trionfo "Ma non lo vedi? Harry lei per te non può essere solo una amica, ammettilo! E poi non è solo per il ballo di Natale. Avresti dovuto vederti oggi al lago. Il terrore nei tuoi occhi,e come ti sei buttato per salvarla senza pensarci un attimo. Sei rimasto ad aspettare bagnato fradicio sue notizie. Ti sei rifiutato di andartene anche se sapevi che ormai stava bene. E poi non venirmi a dire che quel livido sotto l'occhio te lo sei fatto cadendo dalle scale. Spero almeno che tu li abbia sistemati quei due"

Harry era completamente senza parole. Continuava a guardare fisso davanti a se . Ron lo guardò e poi gli mise una mano sulla spalla dicendo "Allora, vuoi dirmi ancora che è solo la tua migliore amica?"

Harry si girò a guardarlo in faccia. Ron non lo aveva mai visto così confuso e sorpreso allo stesso tempo. "Ron... io..." poi ritornò a guardare in basso portandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli "io non lo so, Ron. Non so dirti cosa provo per lei. Ma ti assicuro che resterà sempre e solo una amica. Ti ho fatto una promessa che ho intenzione di mantenere" Ron gli diede una finta spinta e ridendo disse "Ma non fare lo stupido! Come giustamente mi hai fatto notare, io e lei non stiamo più insieme, e che razza di amico sarei a negarti la felicità? Ti prendo a calci, se osi solo prendere in considerazione l'idea di mantenere quella promessa, sono stato chiaro"

Harry gli sorrise, e gli disse "Ron, vacci piano. Io... io ancora non ho capito bene cosa provo per lei... cioè..." arrossì violentemente "... una mezza idea ce l'ho... ma sono ancora confuso, e poi non sono sicuro che lei non mi veda solo come suo migliore amico" abbassò lo sguardo con l'aria di un cane bastonato.

"Ma fammi il piacere! E' sempre così premurosa con te... e poi l'altra sera, quando sei stato male, l'ho vista uscire dalla nostra camera e aveva l'aria turbata... che hai combinato, marpione?" e gli diede un'altra spinta.

"A che diavolo dici, non ho fatto niente!" Ma al ricordo di quel bacio sulla fronte, arrossì nuovamente. Tirò un cuscino all'amico che per tutta risposta glielo ritirò. Ad un certo punto però, Ron, con un sonoro sbadiglio, annunciò che era ora di andare a dormire.

"Tu vai, Ron... io rimango ancora un po' qui"

"Come vuoi amico" e Harry rimase solo, con miriade di pensieri che gli frullavano nella testa mentre ripensava alle parole dell'amico.

_Cosa provo davvero per lei?_

Hermione si risvegliò riposata come non mai. Fece un gran sbadiglio, e poi decise che forse era il caso di passare al dormitorio prima di scendere in sala grande. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio: erano le cinque di mattina. Decise che non era il caso di svegliare Madama Chips, così le lasciò un bigliettino sul cuscino, uscì e si diresse verso la sala comune.

"rosso-oro" una volta pronunciata la parola d'ordine,una stranamente mattutina signora Grassa la fece passare con un sorriso. Si diresse subito verso il dormitorio femminile attraversando la sala comune desrta

"He...mm... ne" una specie di mugulo attirò la sua attenzione, si voltò, e si avvicinò al divano da dove proveniva il suono. Una volta fatto il giro ci trovò sopra Harry che dormiva beatamente con gl'occhiali storti. Aveva un'espressione dolce e sembrava stesse sorridendo.

_Chissà come s'è fatto quel livido sotto l'occhio_... _Comunque è proprio dolce quando dorme_..._ Ha quelle labbra così belle_...

Hermione non resistette e gli passò piano un dito sulle labbra. Improvvisamente però, Harry si girò su un fianco e disse

"...Hermione..."

La ragazza arrossì, credendo che si fosse svegliato e l'avesse sorpresa fare quel gesto, ma in realtà Harry continuò a dormire, docile. Hermione decise che non era il caso di lasciarlo lì, così lo scosse delicatamente "Harry...?"

"...mmmm..." fu tutto quello che ottenne come risposta. Ma poi, dopo un po', il ragazzo decise di aprire i suoi splendidi occhi verdi, e si tirò su di malavoglia.

"Hermione..." sbadigliò "come stai? Ti hanno già dimessa?"

"Sto bene dormiglione... Come mai hai dormito sul divano? E poi cosa stavi sognando?"

Harry arrossì violentemente "Ehm... è che ieri sera ho parlato con Ron, e poi sono rimasto un po' qui a pensare, così mi sono addormentato. Ma non stavo sognando niente!" Hermione lo guardò con aria scettica, ma Harry per cambiare discorso, mise le mani a conca e disse "Faresti comparire un po' d'acqua per favore? Se non mi sciacquo il viso non connetto" La ragazzo lo accontentò, e subito dopo fece apparire anche un asciugamano "tieni"

"grazie" e si ributtò sul divano, sdraiandosi nuovamente "ti va di farmi compagnia per un po'? dovrei parlarti"

Hermione lo guardò con aria interrogativa, e fece si con la testa.

"Vieni qui vicino a me però, starai scomoda sul bordo del divano!"

"Ma Harry, non ci entriamo, non preoccuparti, va bene così"

Ma Harry non voleva darsi per vinto, così tirò la fuori la sua bacchetta e pronunciò "engorgio" e il divano divenne un po' più largo.

"Adesso vieni? O hai paura che ti mangi?"

Hermione rise e si sdraiò su un fianco, vicino ad Harry dicendo "Quanto sei stupido!... però così ho paura di cadere se mi giro..."

"Uh, quante storie... siamo viziatelle, eh? Vieni qui" Harry le passò un braccio intorno alla vita, l'abbracciò anche con l'altro braccio, e di peso la fece passare dall'altra parte, tra lo schienale e il suo corpo, senza però riuscire a lasciarla andare "...Va meglio ora...?" Quell'abbraccio gli stava regalando dell'emozioni fortissime e il profumo di lei gli riempiva le narici. Hermione era leggermente arrossita, ma neanche lei aveva la forza per allontanarsi, fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, e invece di sciogliere l'abbraccio, si rannicchiò ancora di più contro il petto di lui, chiudendo gl'occhi.

..._Forse non dovrei, ma sto così bene_...

Passarono diversi minuti in quel caldo abbraccio, poi Hermione alzò la testa per poterlo guardare negl'occhi e sussurrò "Luna mi ha detto che sei stato tu a salvarmi ieri... e che se non fosse stato per te forse io adesso sarei morta... Grazie" e gli diede un bacino a stampo. Questa volta però Harry non rimase senza far niente, e nonostante la sorpresa, le prese il viso tra le mani, e le restituì il bacio. I primo a stampo, ma poi seguì un bacio dolcissimo, delicato, molto lento. Quando Harry si allontanò, Hermione aveva ancora gl'occhi chiusi, e una sensazione stranissima le impadronì lo stomaco. Il ragazzo le accarezzo il viso, ma lei, come se si fosse improvvisamente ridestata, si tirò su di colpo, portandosi una mano alle labbra e dicendo "Harry, ma cosa stiamo facendo...?"

Non con poca fatica, riuscì a rimettersi in piedi e fece per scappare via quando anche Harry si alzò, e la sua voce la costrinse a girasi

"Hermione, perdonami, è stato un momento di debolezza, ti prego... rimani qui... ho... ho... bisogno di parlarti..." Harry improvvisamente ricadde sul divano pesantemente. Aveva il respiro affannoso, e evidentemente gli girava la testa. Hermione preoccupata gli si avvicinò, e gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte

"Harry, ma tu hai la febbre altissima! Vieni..." lo tirò su, e si mise un suo braccio intorno alle spalle per aiutarlo a camminare "dobbiamo andare in infermeria..."

Quando arrivarono davanti all'ufficio di Madama Chips, la donna si avvicinò preoccupata

"Signorina Granger, ha una ricaduta?"

"No, Madama Chips, io sto bene. E' Harry che ha la febbre alta"

Con l'aiuto della medimago riuscirono a far stendere Harry sul letto lì vicino, e dopo una visita accurata, Madama Chips scosse il capo dicendo

"Polmonite. Benedetto ragazzo! Glielo avevo detto di andarsi a cambiare! Con questo freddo!"

Hermione aveva l'aria preoccupatissima "Ma quanto tempo dovrà rimanere a letto?"

"Almeno 5 giorni. Ora è meglio che tu vada, cara. Stanno per iniziare le lezioni, e lui ha bisogno di dormire. Potrai passarlo a trovare più tardi"

Alla ragazza non rimase altro da fare che uscire dall'infermeria. Lì fuori, nonostante fosse preoccupata per la salute di Harry, non poté fare a meno di riportarsi una mano sulle labbra, mentre il ricordo ancora vivo di quel bacio, si insinuava prepotentemente nei suoi pensieri.

_Oh, Harry_...


	22. Galeotto fu il ceppo

Con l'aiuto della medimago riuscirono a far stendere Harry sul letto lì vicino, e dopo una visita accurata, Madama Chips scosse il capo dicendo

"Polmonite. Benedetto ragazzo! Glielo avevo detto di andarsi a cambiare! Con questo freddo!"

Hermione aveva l'aria preoccupatissima "Ma quanto tempo dovrà rimanere a letto?"

"Almeno 5 giorni. Ora è meglio che tu vada, cara. Stanno per iniziare le lezioni, e lui ha bisogno di dormire. Potrai passarlo a trovare più tardi"

Alla ragazza non rimase altro da fare che uscire dall'infermeria. Lì fuori, nonostante fosse preoccupata per la salute di Harry, non potè fare a meno di riportarsi una mano sulle labbra, mentre il ricordo ancora vivo di quel bacio, si insinuava prepotentemente nei suoi pensieri.

_Oh, Harry_... **- Fine capitolo -**



I cinque giorni passarono in fretta senza che Harry avesse ricadute. Tutti i giorni, i suoi amici andavano a trovarlo a turno, ma era Hermione quella che più frequentava l'infermeria. Ogni volta che andava a trovarlo era solita giustificarsi dicendo "In fondo è anche un po' colpa mia se sei qui, no?" Nessuno dei due aveva più accennato alla mattina del famoso bacio, anche se i sogni di entrambi non mancavano di ricordarglielo. L'ultimo giorno di degenza, Hermione come al solito si presentò, con in mano una scatola di cioccorane. Harry l'accolse con un sorriso enorme

"Guarda che mi stai viziando! Come farò domani, senza le tue coccole?"

"Mi sono lasciata commuovere perchè sei malato, ma non ti ci abituare!" Parlarono del più e del meno per tutta la visita, e quando Hermione stava per andarsene, Harry la bloccò, prendendola per il polso.

"Hermione... lo sai che dobbiamo parlarne, vero. Io devo assolutamente parlarti"

Hermione evitava in tutti i modi di guardarlo in viso e disse "No, Harry. Non c'è bisogno di parlarne. Come hai già detto tu quella mattina, è stato un attimo di debolezza, sarà stata la febbre, chissà. Non c'è bisogno che ti giustifichi. Non pensarci più, ok? E' tutto a posto. Ci vediamo domani"

Harry la guardò lasciare la stanza, deluso e sbalordito. Quando Hermione uscì, si poggiò contro la porta chiusa, e una lacrima le solcò il viso.

..._ Mi dispiace Harry_...

Fu con un umore nero che Harry solcò l'entrata della sala comune. Pensava che Madama Chips l'avrebbe dimesso il giorno seguente, e invece, dopo cena, gli disse che poteva tornare al dormitorio. Stava ancora pensando alle parole di Hermione, quando un ticchettio persistente lo ridestò. Vide Edvige che cercava disperatamente di attirare la sua attenzione dal vetro della finestra. Harry finalmente le aprì e infatti, indispettita, le morse il dito.

"Ahia! Hai ragione Edvige, che hai per me?" le sciolse il biglietto che aveva legato alla zampina, e la lasciò andare.

_Harry, so che sei stato male, quindi se non te la senti possiamo rimandare_._ In caso contrario, ti aspetto fino alle 10 nella stanza delle necessità per la nostra lezione. _

_Il Professor Patterson_

Harry pensò che forse la lezione di Patterson l'avrebbe aiutato a distrarsi, così si diresse con passo spedito verso il luogo dell'appuntamento.

"Bene, Harry. Come ti senti? Sei sicuro di farcela?" Il professore si avvicinò al ragazzo, preoccupato "So che hai fatto irruzione contro gli aggressori della signorina Granger. Certo, avrei preferito che applicassi le mie lezioni prima di prenderli a pugni, ma nel complesso posso ritenermi soddisfatto"

Harry era un po' imbarazzato, ma comunque disse "Mi dispiace professore, ha ragione non dovevo agire d'impulso, solo che un bel pugno mi sembrava la scelta migliore in quel momento"

Patterson sorrise mentre prendevano posizione "Allora, sei pronto?"

La stanza prese le sembianze solite e presto Harry vide Ron venirgli incontro, sanguinante. Harry però questa volta non fu in grado di fare niente. Chiuse gl'occhi e la stanza tornò come prima

"Harry così non va! Non ci hai neanche provato!Devi concentrarti! Riprendi dagli esercizi di respirazione. Ma che ti prende?"

_Già, che mi prende?_

Harry non riusciva a non pensare ad Hermione e al suo rifiuto, e non riusciva assolutamente a concentrarsi. Dopo un po', grazie agli esercizi di respirazione, riuscì a sgomberare la mente e fu di nuovo pronto ad affrontare le sue paure.

"Bene, allora ricominciamo" Patterson agitò nuovamente la bacchetta, ma questa volta lo scenario che si trovò davanti fu diverso. Ron non c'era più, c'era solo Hermione, che in un angolo singhiozzava disperata. Era tutta sporca e il suo volto portava i segni di una sofferenza profonda. Harry corse ad abbracciarla. Teneva alta la guardia nel tentativo di scorgere qualcun'altro, ma non vide nessuno e quindi cerco di guardare in viso la ragazza. Le lacrime le scendevano copiose, mentre la sua voce, rotta dal pianto, continuava a pronunciare parole incomprensibili. Improvvisamente una risata maligna l'investì come una doccia fredda. Hermione cominciò a tremare violentemente e a dondolarsi continuando a pronunciare parole senza senso. Il suo sguardo era completamente spento. Harry si sentì dannatamente impotente, ma si alzò comunque a fronteggiare il possessore di quella voce tanto odiata. Voldemort. Questa volta era deciso a proteggerla a tutti i costi.

"Allora... Potter... ancora una volta chi è caro si sacrificherà per te... e ancora una volta, le persone che ami cadranno per mano mia..."

"No, non ti permetterò di farle del male, bastardo!"

"Vedremo..." e senza dargli tempo di reagire punto la sua bacchetta verso la ragazza e gridò "Crucio" Hermione iniziò a contorcersi e ad urlare in maniera disumana fino a quando rimase ferma, inerme. Ad Harry mancò un colpo al cuore, ma la ragazza non era morta, il lieve alzarsi ed abbassarsi del petto rivelava che ancora stava respirando.

"MALEDETTO BASTARDO" Le lacrime gli bagnarono piano piano il viso, una rabbia cieca l'avvolse ma una vocina dentro di lui continuava a dirli di concentrarsi, di incanalare tutto il suo odio. C'era un solo modo per salvare Hermione. Ripensò a come quel bacio rubato gli aveva scaldato il cuore, e il desiderio smisurato di volerla abbracciare ancora una volta. Chiuse gl'occhi un solo istante, fece un respiro profondo e li riaprì di colpo. In men che non si dica, si smaterializzo, per comparire esattamente dietro Voldemort

"Avada kevadra"

il tono era stato freddo e incolore,e il suo sguardo, di ghiaccio, seguì il corpo esanime del mago oscuro che cadeva a terra. Improvvisamente tutto tornò come prima e un'entusiasta professor Patterson gli si avvicinò battendo le mani.

"Ottimo! Davvero un ottimo lavoro Potter! E questa volta al primo colpo. Hai davvero fatto passi da gigante"

Harry, che era ancora un po' scosso da quello che aveva visto, rispose incerto "grazie professore"

"Harry devo darti un avvertimento. Anche se oggi sei riuscito così bene a controllare i tuoi sentimenti, ricordati che nel mondo reale non sarà così facile. Il tuo inconscio sapeva che in fondo tutto questo era una finzione, ed è riuscito a gestire al meglio i tuoi sentimenti. Nella realtà sarà diverso. Ed è per questo che dovrai chiedere ai tuoi amici di non seguirti questa volta. Tu solo puoi battere Colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato, e la loro presenza potrebbe solo essere un'arma a suo vantaggio, lo capisci, vero?"

Harry rispose di si. Per la prima volta aveva ben compreso quanto potesse essere utile sfruttare i propri sentimenti. Ma non era solo la rabbia incanalata ad avergli dato la velocità e l'efficacia nei movimenti. Era stato soprattutto il sentimento forte che provava per Hermione, la voglia di salvarla ad ogni costo, anche della sua stessa vita, a dargli la lucidità necessaria.

Mentre stava andando via, la voce del professore lo raggiunse

"Dimenticavo... questa è stata la nostra ultima lezione. Per quanto mi riguarda sei pronto per praticare l'occlumanzia"

Quando Harry arrivò in sala comune, si era fatto molto tardi, ma sorprendentemente, trovò il camino acceso e una persona lo stava attendendo. Era Hermione. La ragazza stava con le mani tese verso il camino e sembrava avere un'aria assorta. Harry le si avvicinò e disse forse più bruscamente di quanto avesse voluto

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Oh, Harry. Ti stavo aspettando..."sembrava mortificata, il tono di Harry l'aveva colpita "Io... io volevo solo sapere se stavi bene. Sei appena uscito dall'infermeria e visto che l'altra volta sei tornato turbato, ho pensato di passare da Madama Chips per prenderti una pozione calmante" e indicò una boccetta che stava sul tavolino accanto al divano.

"Grazie... ma oggi non ne avrò bisogno. Sono riuscito a salvarti questa volta, quindi diciamo che sono meno sconvolto... comunque sei stata gentile, grazie."

Hermione sembrava sorpresa "In che senso sei riuscito a salvarmi?"

"Ehm... l'altra volta avevo fallito, per questo ero tornato in quello stato..."

"Ma allora la ragazza che non eri riuscito a salvare ero io? Davvero ero io?"

Era Harry ora quello sorpreso "E chi credevi che fosse? Madama Chips?"

_Possibile che davvero non l'avesse capito_...

"Hermione, io ho davvero bisogno di parlarti"

La ragazza s'irrigidì e si alzò in piedi, pronta ad andare via "Harry, credevo che avessimo già chiarito in infermeria"

"No, Hermione. Hai parlato solo tu in infermeria, e quello che hai detto a me non basta" fece una pausa, e iniziò ad infilare ciocchi di legno, nel fuoco che stava spegnendosi, poi girandosi per guardarla negl'occhi continuò "Hermione... io voglio sapere se per te quel bacio è significato qualcosa oppure no. Voglio sapere solo questo"

Hermione non si aspettava una richiesta così diretta. Sfuggì il suo sguardo e rispose con voce malferma "Harry, non puoi chiedermi questo... ti prego, dimentichiamolo..."

Harry strinse forte il ceppo di legno che stava tenendo in mano, fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche "Dannazione Hermione! Perlomeno guardami in faccia... ahia!" Harry lasciò andare improvvisamente il ceppo. Una profonda scheggia di legno gli si era conficcata nel palmo della mano. Hermione si alzò e gli prese la mano tra le sue, Harry, nervoso come non mai, cercò di ritrarsi, ma lei lo tenne decisa "Fammi vedere.." estrasse delicatamente la scheggia, e si portò la mano alla bocca per leccarne il sangue. Harry si ritrasse di scatto.

"Ma che diavolo ti prende ora?!?"

"Hermione, non puoi fare così!"

La ragazza rimase un po' stupita dalla sua reazione e replicò "Così come, scusa? La saliva è un ottimo disinfettante"

"Hermione, dannazione, non ti rendi conto di quello che fai? Io sono pur sempre un ragazzo, e non puoi chiedermi di essere solo amici, e poi fai... ... così!!"

"Io non capisco..."

Harry allora decise di farsi capire in altri modi, le prese la mano, e iniziò a passare delicatamente la punta della lingua sul palmo della ragazza. Un'ondata di calore la investì, tentò di ritrarsi ma Harry non glielo permise. La spostò fino a farle poggiare la schiena contro il muro e le portò la mano dietro il suo collo. Gl'occhi di Harry erano diventati di un verde intensissimo, le avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio e le sussurrò con voce rauca "Hermione, non ti rendi conto che ogni tuo gesto, ogni volta che mi sfiori, ogni volta che sento il tuo profumo, mi mandi ai pazzi?" Iniziò a baciarle piano la pelle dietro l'orecchio, scendendo giù, fino alla base del collo, mentre con la mano, le accarezzava la gamba salendo, fino a spostare leggermente l'orlo della gonna, per poi tornare ad accarezzarle la schiena. Il respiro di Hermione si era fatto più affannoso, le mani affondate dei morbidi capelli corvino di lui. Aveva le guance arrossate e la bocca socchiusa in un muto invito. Quando Harry le prese il viso con entrambe le mani per guardarla ancora negl'occhi, ringraziò il cielo di essere appoggiata ad una parete perchè temeva che le sue gambe non l'avrebbero retta ancora per molto "Hermione... adesso dimmi che anche tu non provi le stesse cose per me... dimmi che adesso non vorresti che ti baciassi..." Harry lesse negl'occhi della ragazza un profondo disagio "Cosa c'è che non va, tesoro? E' per Ron, vero?"

Hermione abbassò lo sguardo e fece un cenno affermativo con la testa. Harry la lasciò andare e con tono aspro disse

"Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo che eri ancora innamorata di lui..."

Hermione alzò la testa di scatto e gli mise una mano sul braccio per farlo girare "No, no Harry! Non in quel senso... ecco... io..." riabbassò il capo "io vi ho sentiti. Al matrimonio. Harry, io non voglio essere il motivo della fine della vostra amicizia... Non me la sento di mettermi tra te e lui, infondo è come un fratello per te. Non voglio farti perdere l'unica famiglia che ti è rimasta..."

Ad Harry il cuore fece un balzo nel petto e improvvisamente gli parve che respirare fosse più facile. Si avvicinò ad Hermione e la costrinse a guardarla negl'occhi "E' solo questo? E' solo per questo che mi hai respinto?"

"Si ma..." Hermione non riuscì a finire la frase perchè le labbra di Harry si impossessarono delle sue. Fu un bacio appassionato, pieno di desiderio, che lasciò entrambi col fiato corto

"Hermione, io ho già parlato con Ron. Mi ha detto che se ti lascio scappare mi prenderà a calci nel sedere... quindi... Hermione, vuoi diventare la mia ragazza?" Ad Hermione gli si riempirono gl'occhi di lacrime di gioia, gli buttò le braccia al collo e felice come non lo era da tanto tempo sussurrò un "si" prima di baciarlo ancora una volta con trasporto.


	23. Finalmente insieme

"Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo che eri ancora innamorata di lui..."

Hermione alzò la testa di scatto e gli mise una mano sul braccio per farlo girare "No, no Harry! Non in quel senso... ecco... io..." riabbassò il capo "io vi ho sentiti. Al matrimonio. Harry, io non voglio essere il motivo della fine della vostra amicizia... Non me la sento di mettermi tra te e lui, infondo è come un fratello per te. Non voglio farti perdere l'unica famiglia che ti è rimasta..."

Ad Harry il cuore fece un balzo nel petto e improvvisamente gli parve che respirare fosse più facile. Si avvicinò ad Hermione e la costrinse a guardarla negl'occhi "E' solo questo? E' solo per questo che mi hai respinto?"

"Si ma..." Hermione non riuscì a finire la frase perchè le labbra di Harry si impossessarono delle sue. Fu un bacio appassionato, pieno di desiderio, che lasciò entrambi col fiato corto

"Hermione, io ho già parlato con Ron. Mi ha detto che se ti lascio scappare mi prenderà a calci nel sedere... quindi... Hermione, vuoi diventare la mia ragazza?" Ad Hermione gli si riempirono gl'occhi di lacrime di gioia, gli buttò le braccia al collo e felice come non lo era da tanto tempo sussurrò un "si" prima di baciarlo ancora una volta con trasporto. **- Fine capitolo -**



Un caldo raggio di sole si posò sulla guancia di Hermione, riportandola lentamente alla realtà.

..._mmm_..._Harry_...

Si mosse piano, e due braccia forti la strinsero ancora di più a se. Solo allora si ricordò dov'era, guardò con un pizzico d'ansia l'orologio: erano le sei di mattina, sicuramente era troppo presto perchè qualcuno li abbia visti. Si rilassò di nuovo, e come un gattino in cerca di fuse, strofinò la guancia contro il petto di Harry. Anche il ragazzo si svegliò, le diede un bacio tra i capelli e le sussurrò "Buongiorno tesoro..."

I due avevano passato l'intera notte a parlare, raccontandosi come ogni nuovo sentimento era nato e si era fortificato in loro. Si erano coccolati e baciati, fino ad addormentarsi sul divano uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

"Harry..." mentre parlava, Hermione intrecciava le sue dita con quelle del ragazzo "...secondo te dovremmo dirlo subito agl'altri? Ron già se l'è fatta una mezza idea, ma Ginny? Come la prenderà?"

Harry rifletté un secondo, poi rispose "Ginny è una ragazza forte. Ormai è molto che non stiamo più insieme... e poi da quel che ho capito, si è messa con Neville, giusto?" fece un pausa e poi continuò "...ma Hermione... se tu preferisci non farlo sapere in giro..."

"No, Harry. Non vedo perchè dovremmo nasconderci. Voglio stare insieme a te alla luce del sole, e se qualcun'altro avrà qualcosa da ridire non mi importa, perchè tu sei con me" Harry le fece voltare il viso, e suggellò le sue parole con un lieve dolcissimo bacio.

Rimasero ancora sul divano abbracciati,senza alcuna cognizione del tempo, facendosi cullare dal suono ritmico dei loro respiri. Hermione giocherellava con la mano di Harry, mentre lui le accarezzava i capelli, facendo scivolare una ciocca tra le dita. Improvvisamente un chiacchiericcio proveniente dal dormitorio maschile li fece sobbalzare, tanto che Hermione finì per terra dallo spavento. Si rialzò appena in tempo per incrociare lo sguardo sorpreso di un Ron e un Neville particolarmente mattinieri. Inutile dire ce la ragazza era immensamente imbarazzata.

"Ehm... ra-ragazzi... come mai già svegli...?"

Ron sbadigliò sonoramente, mentre Neville rispose "Tra Seamus che russa come non mai, e Dean con la tosse, già è tanto se siamo riusciti a dormire un paio d'ore... Ma vedo che anche tu sei mattiniera oggi" e mentre parlava passava lo sguardo da lei a Harry. A questo punto anche Ron intervenne "Già, sono solo le sette meno un quarto... e tu Harry? Che fine a fatto ieri sera? Ti abbiamo aspettato fino a tardi ma..." Ron lasciò la frase a metà, che avrebbe comunque fatto fatica a concludere, tanto la sua mandibola era spalancata per la sorpresa. Infatti mentre parlava, sia Harry che Hermione diventavano sempre più rossi, e il suo cervello ci mise poco a fare due più due, come del resto quello di Neville

"BRUTTI SPORCACCIONI! Che avete combinato! E brava la mia Herm..."

"RON!" L'esclamazione acuta provenne da una più che indignata Hermione, ormai rosso fuoco.

"Non farti filmini, Ron... Non abbiamo fatto niente che la tua mente possa partorire, però... ecco, noi... ci siamo messi insieme"

Ron si avvicinò ai due con un sorriso a 32 denti, e mise su entrambi un braccio intorno alle spalle dicendo "Era ora ragazzi! Pensavo che tra un po'dovevo farvi un disegnino!"

Dopo i dovuti chiarimenti, e prese in giro di rito, scesero tutti in sala grande a fare colazione, con la neocoppia mano nella mano.

La sala grande era già abbastanza popolata nonostante fosse ancora presto, e praticamente tutti i presenti guardavano con forte curiosità il nuovo manifesto affetto dei due grifondoro. Inutile dire che parecchie occhiate di pura invidia e di profondo dispiacere arrivarono alla coppia dalle innumerevoli ammiratrici di Harry. Qualche serpeverde più audace avrebbe voluto fare qualche battutina in proposito, ma bastò il solo sguardo di Harry a ricordare loro cosa li attendeva se avessero solo osato. Lo scotto era troppo recente e così abbassarono mestamente il capo. Il particolare del "mano nella mano" non sfuggì neanche a Ginny, che stava già facendo colazione, e che si sbrigò a distogliere lo sguardo dai due. Il gruppetto si sedette proprio accanto a lei, e tutti allegri iniziarono a fare colazione. Neville le diede un grosso bacio sulla guancia e Ron, con la bocca piena di torta di mele le disse

"Ma la sai la novità Gin? Questi due si sono messi insieme!"

Ginny bevve un sorso di latte e disse "si, l'avevo intuito..."

"Imn mche semso" farfugliò il fratello mentre le briciole fuoriuscivano allegramente dalla sua bocca

"Bhe, ecco... stamattina sono andata presto in biblioteca prima di venire qui, perchè non riuscivo a dormire... così li ho visti sul divano"

Harry e Hermione per poco non si strozzavano con i loro succhi di zucca, Neville lanciò un'occhiata in tralice alla sua ragazza, mentre Ron sembrava molto interessato al discorso

"DAVVERO? E che stavano facendo...?" disse con fare ammiccante.

Ginny posò seccata la posata ne piatto e disse con tono duro "Ron, stavano solo dormendo. Io ho finito, ci vediamo più tardi"

Hermione guardò la torta di Ginny appena toccata nel piatto,e dopo aver visto lo sguardo preoccupato di Neville disse al ragazzo "Se vuoi, vado io a parlarle..."

Neville fece un cenno affermativo col capo, pieno di gratitudine, ed Hermione si affrettò a raggiungere la Rossa che si dirigeva verso la sala comune.

"Ginny... Ginny aspetta"

Ormai le due ragazze erano arrivate nella camera di Ginny, Hermione aveva il fiato corto, mentre Ginny non sembrava intenzionata a dar retta all'amica, e iniziò a mettere a casaccio oggetti nella sua borsa.

"Cosa c'è Hermione?"

La ragazza si avvicinò titubante "E'... è tutto a posto?" le mise una mano sul braccio e la costrinse a girarsi. Ginny distolse lo sguardo.

"Si, Herm. Perchè?"

"Ecco... mi dispiace che tu lo sia venuto a sapere in questo modo. Avrei voluto parlartene prima, ma è stata una cosa improvvisa... vedi, io era da un po' che avevo capito che i miei sentimenti per Harry erano cambiati, ma non credevo che anche lui... ecco, io volevo tenermelo per me. Per via di Ron..."

"E' tutto ok, davvero Hermione... io tanto già lo sapevo"

"In che senso, scusami?"

"Ultimamente quando avevi Harry vicino ti brillavano gl'occhi... sai, vi ho visti quando siete usciti con la firebolt. So che odi volare, e vederti così fiduciosa mi ha dato da pensare... e poi..." Ginny diede di nuovo le spalle a Hermione, ma l'amica fece il giro e le si mise di nuovo di fronte per poterla vedere in volto.

"E poi...?"

Ginny tenne la testa bassa, ma non servì a nascondere la lacrima solitaria che le rigò la guancia "e poi era da quando è morto Silente che lo sguardo di Harry era spento, ma quando tu eri nelle vicinanze tornava brillante e vivo come un tempo. Lo sapevo che vi sareste messi insieme, era solo questione di tempo..."

Hermione si avvicinò alla ragazza e l'abbracciò forte "Oh Ginny, mi dispiace... io non pensavo che stessi ancora male per Harry..." la rossa ricambiò l'abbracciò, ma quasi subito si allontanò con garbo. Con voce bassa disse "No, Hermione, è tutto a posto. Devo solo abituarmi all'idea, tutto qui. E poi sto con Neville adesso. E' tutto a posto, ora, se non ti dispiace vorrei finire di preparare la borsa..."

"Oh... ok... allora ci vediamo a pranzo" e lasciò la stanza. Ginny, rimasta sola, si buttò sul letto nascondendo il viso tra i cuscini.

La mattinata passò frenetica. Tra una lezione e l'altra, mezza Hogwarts si accalcava a turno tra Harry e Hermione per avere conferma dei vari particolari (il 90 inventati) della loro coppia, che dalla mattina si erano creati e diffusi per tutta la scuola. Solo nel pomeriggio tardi i due riuscirono ad avere un attimo di pace, sotto le fronde della quercia in riva al lago. Hermione si era portato un dei suoi enormi libri, mentre Harry stava sdraiato, con la testa poggiata sulle sue gambe e la osservava di nascosto. Ad un certo punto Hermione chiuse il libro e guardò Harry con la sua solita aria di rimprovero, mista ad un sorriso nascosto

"La vuoi smettere di fissarmi?"

Harry sorrise e disse "Non ci posso fare niente, dovresti vederti... sei troppo bella quando sei concentrata..."

Hermione arrossì lievemente, e sorrise di rimando

"Ma anche quando mi sorridi così mi piaci da morire..." e le si avvicinò, fino a catturare le sue labbra in un tenerissimo bacio

"E tu sei un adulatore, lo sai Harry?" e affondò le mani nei suoi capelli corvino scompigliandoli tutti. Una luce divertita si accese nel suo sguardo quando si avvicinò minaccioso con le mani pronte a fare il solletico, Hermione cerco di scappare, ma Harry l'acchiappò e Hermione rise fino alle lacrime per il solletico che le stava facendo. Solo quando Edvige arrivò, Harry decise di darle tregua "Così vediamo se la prossima volta mi spettini ancora i miei ordinatissimi capelli" Hermione si sistemò facendogli una linguaccia, mentre Harry prendeva il messaggio della sua fidata civetta "E' della McGranit, vuole parlarmi... Ti dispiace se...?"

"No, si sta anche facendo tardi, era comunque ora di rientrare..."

Si avviarono mano nella mano verso il castello, e alle scale si scambiarono un'altro bacio prima di lasciarsi

"Ci vediamo a cena tesoro"

La McGranit lo stava aspettando alla sua scrivania, ma aveva un'espressione tesa in volto.

Harry, preoccupato, si affrettò a chiedere "Professoressa... è successo qualcosa a Remus?"

"No, Potter, stia tranquillo. Remus sta bene... ma non riusciamo a rintracciare l'ultimo horcrux, e questo è molto grave..."

"Non si riferisce a Nagini, immagino. Ma il nostro informatore...?"

"Questa volta sembra che neanche lui abbia indizi per aiutarci. La situazione è molto critica. Ormai la guerra è vicina, e senza aver distrutto, oltre a Nagini, l'altro horcrux, sarà impossibile uccidere Voldemort... Come va con l'occlumanzia?"

"Ehm... veramente ieri sera non..." Harry si mosse a disagio nella sua sedia

"Non importa Potter, ma da stasera incominci... Ora se non le dispiace avrei da fare" E lo congedò con un gesto della mano.

La sera, quando furono tutti riuniti davanti al camino della sala comune, Harry raccontò a Ron e Hermione tutte le novità.

"Non avevo mai visto la professoressa così tesa"

"Caspita! Ha anche ragione ad esserlo..." Ron ebbe un brivido "pensate se non trovassimo l'ultimo horcrux..."

"Dai, ragazzi! Cerchiamo di pensare in positivo! Magari il contatto di Harry potrà esserci d'aiuto..." Hermione si alzò e si diresse verso il dormitorio femminile "Buonanotte ragazzi"

Anche Ron si diresse verso le scale, mentre Harry raggiunse Hermione e le disse "Che fai, non me lo dai il bacino della buonanotte?" sporse le labbra con un'espressione buffa, Hermione scoppiò a ridere e gli tracciò il contorno delle labbra con la punta della lingua e sussurrò in tono suadente "Buonanotte Harry"

Harry spalancò gl'occhi e esclamò "Wow! E come faccio a praticare l'occlumanzia adesso" e lasciò la sala comune con la risata cristallina di Hermione ancora nelle orecchie.


	24. Il conttatto di Harry

La sera, quando furono tutti riuniti davanti al camino della sala comune, Harry raccontò a Ron e Hermione tutte le novità.

"Non avevo mai visto la professoressa così tesa"

"Caspita! Ha anche ragione ad esserlo..." Ron ebbe un brivido "pensate se non trovassimo l'ultimo horcrux..."

"Dai, ragazzi! Cerchiamo di pensare in positivo! Magari il contatto di Harry potrà esserci d'aiuto..." Hermione si alzò e si diresse verso il dormitorio femminile "Buonanotte ragazzi"

Anche Ron si diresse verso le scale, mentre Harry raggiunse Hermione e le disse "Che fai, non me lo dai il bacino della buonanotte?" sporse le labbra con un'espressione buffa, Hermione scoppiò a ridere e gli tracciò il contorno delle labbra con la punta della lingua e sussurrò in tono suadente "Buonanotte Harry"

Harry spalancò gl'occhi e esclamò "Wow! E come faccio a praticare l'occlumanzia adesso" e lasciò la sala comune con la risata cristallina di Hermione ancora nelle orecchie. **- Fine capitolo - **



Harry raggiunse il suo letto con un sorriso ebete che gli aleggiava ancora sulla faccia. Gli altri stavano già tutti dormendo, e anche Ron, che era salito poco prima di lui, stava già russando rumorosamente.

Dopo essersi spogliato, Harry si sedé sul bordo del letto, e cercò di praticare l'occlumanzia. Nonostante fosse ancora distratto dal gesto audace di Hermione, ben presto prevalse la disciplina imparata durante le lezioni con il professor Patterson, e la sua mente fu svuotata completamente da ogni pensiero e emozione. Si infilò sotto le coperte e prese sonno quasi immediatamente.

Il sogno iniziò come di consueto in un corridoio oscuro, illuminato da poche torce, ma dagl'altri sogni c'era una sostanziale differenza, adesso vedeva nitidamente ogni particolare, come se fosse anche lui in quel luogo. Il sogno non era più in prima persona, questa volta poteva vedere di spalle la figura incappucciata che camminava con passo deciso lungo quello che sembrava uno scantinato. Harry lo seguì, ben presto arrivarono nella piccola stanza. Un'altra persona incappucciata era distesa a terra, con un polso sollevato, legato con delle catene. Aveva un aspetto malsano e deperito. Le vesti lacere mostravano il segno di pesanti torture.

"a-acqua..." una voce rauca provenne dalla figura stesa a terra. L'altro uomo gli si avvicinò, aveva un vassoio con pane ed acqua sopra. Glielo posò accanto, prese il bicchiere e lo portò alle labbra del prigioniero. Così facendo il cappuccio si spostò, mostrando una chioma biondo cenere. Il viso, nonostante fosse debilitato e pieno di graffi, non lasciava dubbi.

..._Malfoy_...

Harry si avvicinò di più quando notò la bacchetta dell'uomo puntata verso il ragazzo. Fece per fermarlo, ma si bloccò quando senti distintamente la formula di un blando incantesimo di guarigione. Improvvisamente l'uomo si alzò, si girò di scatto e incrociò lo sguardo di Harry, il quale si riempi d'orrore.

_Piton!_

Improvvisamente la stanza iniziò a vorticare e i due si ritrovarono in un ambiente molto simile a quello dove aveva Harry aveva incontrato Silente. Il ragazzo sembrava incapace di emettere alcun suono, lo sguardo rabbioso, la bacchetta sguainata contro la persona che aveva ucciso il suo mentore. La stanza sembrava subire delle interferenze, l'immagine ogni tanto si offuscava, come quando un televisore riceve un canale su un segnale sporco. Piton avanzò, e nonostante avesse la sua solita aria di disprezzo sul volto, aveva l'aspetto stanco, e il viso emancipato sembrava ancora più pallido e sciupato del solito. Fu lui il primo a rompere quel pesante silenzio.

"Quando Albus mi aveva detto del suo incantesimo, per un attimo ho sperato fosse Minerva il mio contatto con l'Ordine... ma sapevo perfettamente che saresti stato TU... anche se dubitavo della tua capacità di arrivare fin qui, Potter"

Un'altra ondata di rabbia avvolse il ragazzo, e di nuovo l'immagine rischiò di svanire. Harry capì che era lui a provocare quegli sfasamenti. Chiuse gl'occhi e fece un profondo respiro. I suoi nervi si rilassarono un poco, e l'atmosfera tornò stabile.

"Ma che bravo... Non credevo saresti mai arrivato a questo punto. Se la tua occlumanzia avrà nuovamente delle sfasature, rischiamo di rompere il contatto, quindi vedi di lasciare fuori il tuo astio da questo luogo" nonostante il suo ammonimento, lo stesso Piton sembrava tutt'altro che cordiale.

Il cervello di Harry intanto andava a tremila.

_Come diavolo gli è venuto in mente a Silente di mettermi in contatto con LUI! Forse avrà fatto l'incantesimo prima del suo tradimento... ma quando ci siamo incontrati nel sogno, non mi ha detto niente... e poi, perchè stava curando Malfoy? Ed è proprio lui a darci le soffiate sugl'horcrux?_

"Non c'è bisogno della legilimanzia per capire che io sono l'ultima persona che ti saresti aspettato, Potter" la voce di Piton interruppe prepotentemente il suo flusso di pensieri. Quando ottenne la piena attenzione del ragazzo, l'ex professore di difesa contro le arti oscure continuò "Ed è per questo che ti permetterò di leggere di nuovo nei miei pensieri, sempre se ne sarai in grado..."

Finalmente Harry riuscì a ricacciare indietro tutta la rabbia, e cercò di ragionare senza farsi prendere dalle emozioni "Quindi quello che ho visto prima era un tuo ricordo?"

"E cos'altro? Vedo che non hai perso la tua impertinenza... Tecnicamente sono ancora un tuo professore, e gradirei che mi dessi del lei"

Harry lo ignorò, completamente perso nei suoi ragionamenti, cercando di trovare una logica nella situazione che stava vivendo "Ma... come faccio a fidarmi di te? Hai ucciso Silente, ti ho visto con i miei occhi, e non venirmi a dire che stavi sotto l'effetto dell'Imperio, perchè non me la dai a bere... Potresti benissimo aver contraffatto i tuoi ricordi..."

"Se ti sforzi puoi arrivarci addirittura tu, Potter... Ormai dovresti saper riconoscere i ricordi contraffatti da quelli reali, so che Albus stesso ti ha mostrato la differenza, e poi anche io e il professor Patterson, te lo abbiamo mostrato" nonostante la sorpresa negl'occhi di Harry, Piton non di fermò a dare spiegazioni "E' importante che tu legga tra i miei ricordi, altrimenti non riuscirai a fidarti di me. Tu DEVI fidarti di me, Potter, altrimenti il sacrificio di Albus sarà del tutto vano"

Nonostante le parole del suo ex-professore l'avessero profondamente colpito, l'astio nei suoi confronti e il ricordo vivido di come avesse ucciso il preside, lo facevano tentennare. Fu solo quando le ultime parole della lettera di Silente gli comparvero chiare nella testa, che si decise ad agire.

_...Ricordatevi, bisogna sempre grattare la superficie perché niente è mai come potrebbe sembrare. Harry prima o poi capirà..._

Harry prese la sua decisione. Una calma improvvisa lo attraversò, e fu con voce ferma e con sguardo impenetrabile che formulò "Legilimens"

Un lampo di sorpresa balzò nello negl'occhi di Piton, prima che tutti e due venissero presi dall'incantesimo.

Davanti ad Harry apparivano una serie vorticosa di immagini, che gli sfilavano davanti come un film impazzito. Si concentrò di più, e forse anche grazie all'aiuto di Piton, riuscì a riordinare quel mare di immagini, in una sequenza cronologica. Ogni volta che si affacciava in uno dei ricordi del suo ex-professore, le emozioni che aveva provato, investivano Harry, dandogli un quadro preciso della situazione. Vide Piton adolescente, chino sui libri, e sentì dentro di se la forza del suo voler conoscere sempre di più, della sua potente ambizione nelle arti oscure. L'immagine svanì per lasciare posto ad un'altra. Piton, sempre adolescente, sembrava trovarsi in un vicolo di Notturn Alley

"Ho sentito molto parlare di te... Della tua voglia di conoscere profondamente le arti oscure..." la voce strascicata di un uomo fece sobbalzare Piton. Quel tono aveva un che di famigliare, ma Harry non poté sapere a chi appartenesse quella voce, perchè l'uomo misterioso era nascosto da un cappuccio. Poté percepire però il lampo di curiosità mista a paura che attraversò il giovane Piton, il quale mostrò interesse per le parole dello sconosciuto.

"...Se vieni con me, ti farò diventare grande. Hai enormi potenzialità... quando sarai pronto a seguirmi, saprai dove trovarmi..."

L'immagine scomparve, e Harry si ritrovò improvvisamente nei giardini di Hogwarts, nello stesso ricordo che aveva visto l'anno prima nel pensatoio nell'ufficio di Piton. Sentì una certa resistenza, ma Harry si concentrò ancora, e riuscì a perlustrare comunque quel particolare ricordo.

Vide sua madre, Lily Evans, che si chinava verso Piton. Sentì il profondo rancore e imbarazzo del ragazzo, il quale poco prima era stato preso in giro e appeso a testa in giù da James. Ma quando gl'occhi di lei, incrociarono quelli di lui, un'emozione forte assalì Harry. Era molto simile a quella che provava per Hermione, ma fu solo un instante. Senti la lotta interiore di Piton, e alla fine lo vide rispondere male a sua madre. Ora era il senso di colpa il sentimento predominante di quel pensiero, che non scomparve neanche quando Piton sollevò la bacchetta per far comparire in camera di Lily una rosa, con un biglietto non firmato, con su scritto scusa.

Una forza sconosciuta lo costrinse ad abbandonare quel ricordo, che fu subito sostituito da un'altro. Piton, ormai ventenne, guardò uscire dalla chiesa Lily e James Potter prima di materializzarsi in un covo oscuro.

"Sapevo che prima o poi mi avresti raggiunto, Severus"

Voldemort mostrò il suo viso, più giovane e decisamente meno serpentino. Piton, si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli porse l'avambraccio per farsi marchiare.

Di nuovo l'immagine scomparve, e si ritrovò in quella che sembrava una casa babbana. L'orrore e il disgusto si impossessarono di Harry. Piton era in piedi, e guardava con occhi sgranati la scena che aveva di fronte. Un uomo e una donna sanguinanti, e privi di vita. Avevano entrambi le pupille completamente bianche, e sembrava si fossero divertiti a passare la punta del coltello, più e più volte nelle loro carni. Dalla stanza al lato, delle urla di una ragazza l'agghiacciarono. Lucius Malfoy si avvicinò con un ghigno.

"Che c'è, non ti diverti? E' la tua prima missione! Vuoi divertirti un po' anche tu con la sporca mezzosangue che sta di la?" La risata amara di Lucius sembrava ferirgli le orecchie. Quando tornarono al loro covo, Voldemort stesso torturò a sangue Piton.

"Non abbiamo bisogno di rammolliti tra le nostre file..." poi quando smise di infierire sul suo corpo, aggiunse "Ma tu hai talento... Ti perdono solo perchè era la tua prima missione. Forse tu saresti più adatto in ruoli meno attivi... che dici, ti va di fare la spia? Presentati da Silente e chiedi la cattedra di difesa contro le arti oscure... voglio tutte le informazioni che riesci ad avere"

Harry vide Piton ascoltare la profezia, e quando tornò al covo di Voldemort sentì che cercò di nascondere quell'informazione. Voldemort penetrò comunque prepotentemente nella sua testa, e scoprì ugualmente il contenuto della profezia.

"... Bene bene bene... chi sarà questo moccioso che dovrebbe diventare mio eguale?"

Bellatrix si avvicinò a testa bassa, e disse "Mio signore, credo che la profezia si riferisca al figlio dei Potter..."

Un moto di terrore e di preoccupazione di Piton travolse Harry come un pungo in pieno stomaco. Ma la voce di Voldemort lo distolse

"Lucius... accompagna Severus nella camera delle torture, e insegnagli quanto non gradiamo la reticenza..."

L'immagine sparì nuovamente e questa volta apparvero davanti la porta di una casa, Piton aveva un mantello che gli copriva il viso.

"Chi è?" La voce dolce di sua madre, fece scaldare il cuore di Harry, e non solo.

"Evans, devo parlarti, è importante"

Lily Potter sembrò piuttosto sorpresa, e uscì accostandosi la porta alle spalle "Severus... tu qui?"

"Non ho tempo per spiegarti, ma devi solo sapere che c'è una spia all'interno del vostro Ordine"

"C-che cosa? Ma tu come...?"

Piton si alzò la veste, all'altezza del braccio, e mostrò il suo marchio nero. Lily Potter chiuse gl'occhi con un'espressione addolorata sul volto. Piton stava provando emozioni contrastanti.

"Fidati di me, c'è una spia. Non posso dirti chi sia per via del voto infrangibile, ma posso dirti che sappiamo della profezia, e che verranno ad uccidere il tuo bambino se non fate qualcosa. Nascondetevi, e mi raccomando stai attenta..." Harry provò di nuovo la stessa emozione che provava con Hermione mentre Piton alzava la mano e sfiorava la guancia di sua madre "...Lily..." e scomparì con un sonoro crack.

Improvvisamente l'ambiente cambiò di nuovo. Ora si trovò nell'ufficiò di Silente. Piton era tesissimo, ma Silente continuava a parlargli calmo, guardandolo da sopra gl'occhiali a mezza luna.

"... dopo che mi ha raccontato cosa le hai detto, mi sono raccomandato di non rivelare a nessuno la tua identità di mangiamorte. E questo l'ho fatto per darti una possibilità, Severus. So che non hai trovato ciò che ti aspettavi con Voldemort, ma se ti unirai all'Ordine della fenice, avrai la possibilità di riscattarti. Hai visto cosa fanno quei pazzi... Fai la spia per me, e salverai migliaia di vite. Pensaci, e fammi sapere cosa decidi. Intanto tengo pronta per te la cattedra di Pozioni..."

"Non potrei farlo anche volendo... Il Signore Oscuro può vedere tranquillamente ogni mio pensiero a suo piacimento, non potrei mai fare il doppio gioco, mi scoprirebbe subito..."

Silente non sembrava turbato da quella notizia, e infatti disse "Per questo non devi preoccuparti. Se tornerai qui ad Hogwarts per insegnare e quindi entrare nell'Ordine, ti farò dare da Patterson lezioni segrete di occlumanzia... Voldemort non penserà che tu sei così bravo da impedirgli di vedere determinati pensieri. Dipende tutto da te Severus. Devi dare solo prova della tua fedeltà a Voldemort e poi con l'occlumanzia non saprà mai del tuo tradimento. E' tempo di scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile...Questa è una guerra, e i sacrifici sono difficili, ma inevitabili... a te la scelta"

Quando Severus tornò al covo, trovò una bruttissima sorpresa ad accoglierlo. I mangiamorte più fidati di Voldemort erano riuniti in cerchio, e sembravano attendere proprio lui.

"Severus... finalmente... dove sei stato? Stavo avendo un'interessante discussione con i tuoi compagni... Bella sostiene che tu sei un traditore... Ma io sono sicuro che tu non tradiresti mai il tuo signore, non è vero, Severus?"

Il panico attanagliava la gola di Harry, panico che Severus stesso stava provando in quel momento. Si inginocchiò e disse "Naturalmente mio signore..."

"Non che non mi fidi della tua parola, ma sai, i fatti sono sempre più espliciti... faresti tutto per il tuo Signore, giusto?"

Piton si limitò ad un cenno del capo. Con un gesto, Voldemort ordinò ai suoi scagnozzi di portare dentro una donna, aveva vesti babbane, e sembrava priva di conoscenza. Piton sgranò gl'occhi dalla sorpresa.

"Dammi una prova della tua fedeltà, Severus... Tua madre è una babbana, proprio come mio padre... che aspetti... uccidila..."

Piton sembrava come paralizzato. Intanto tutti i mangiamorte, compreso Voldemort, si erano disposti in cerchio, come a creare una piccola arena. Harry osservava la scena, scioccato. Piton sollevò la bacchetta a mezz'aria, ed Harry sentì che non stava per uccidere sua madre, ma stava per uccidere se stesso, ma ad un tratto le parole del preside rimbombarono all'interno del ricordo stesso.

_E' tempo di scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile...Questa è una guerra, e i sacrifici sono difficili, ma inevitabili..._

"Allora, Severus... Fallo, e entrerai nella cerchia dei miei più fidati servitori..."

A quelle parole Piton prese la sua decisione. Sarebbe morta comunque, sarebbero morti entrambi, ma così poteva avere una speranza per cambiare le cose. Un'ondata di tristezza riempì l'animo di Harry quando Piton puntò la sua bacchetta verso Eileen Prince e pronunciò "Avada Kevadra"

Tutto tornò a vorticare, fino a quando un'altro ricordo non prese forma. Harry riconobbe subito il luogo in cui si trovava, erano al limite della foresta proibita, e Silente e Piton, ormai adulto, stavano discutendo. Doveva essere la famosa lite a cui Hagrid aveva assistito di sfuggita.

"Severus, devi darmi ascolto, è necessario che tu lo faccia..." Il tono del preside era stranamente agitato, e Piton continuava a fare avanti e indietro come un leone in gabbia

"No, Albus, non lo farò... non puoi chiedermi questo, e tu lo sai... Tu sei stato l'unico che mi ha accettato, che ha fiducia in me... Farei tutto quello che mi chiedi, ma questo no. Non posso"

Il preside prese Piton per un braccio, costringendolo a guardarlo in faccia

"Lo sai anche tu che Draco non avrà mai il coraggio di portare a termine la sua missione. E tu sarai costretto a finirla per lui. Altrimenti morirai e..."

Piton lo interruppe. Era fuori di se, e raramente Harry l'aveva visto in quello stato "E cosa, Albus? Mi stai chiedendo di uccidere te per salvarmi la vita, ma ti rendi conto?"

Silente lo ricostrinse a voltarsi, per guardarlo nuovamente negl'occhi "Ragiona, Severus, ragiona. Tu sei indispensabile per l'Ordine... senza di te non avremo mai le informazioni necessarie per gl'horcrux. E poi tu sei l'unico che al momento giusto potrà portare a termine il nostro piano. Se tu muori, siamo finiti. Tutto il mondo magico è in pericolo. Nelle guerre i sacrifici sono inevitabili... Infondo io sono vecchio ormai, e quanto vale la vita di un vecchio rispetto a quella di migliaia di persone?" Piton sembrava non riuscire neanche ad ascoltare le parole del preside, e difatti si allontanò con passi nervosi verso il castello "Severus..."

Di nuovo l'immagine cambiò, e Harry si ritrovò di nuovo su quella torre che per tanto tempo aveva tormentato i suoi sogni l'anno precedente. Si trovava sulla torre di astronomia. Stava per rivivere la morte di Silente. Un'angoscia smisurata si impadronì di lui, ma nonostante sapesse benissimo che quel sentimento proveniva dal suo ex-professore, a guardarlo, sembrava gelido come il ghiaccio. La scena si ripeteva di nuovo, Piton con la bacchetta sfoderata, e Silente completamente disarmato. La voce del preside che supplicava "Severus... per favore..."

Ma solo adesso una nuova coscienza colpì Harry violentemente. Solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto in realtà fosse accaduto quella sera. Silente non stava supplicando Piton di salvargli la vita, ma bensì il contrario. Stava pregando Piton di mantenere la promessa fatta a Narcissa. Harry sentì chiaramente che l'odio che si dipinse sul suo viso non era per Silente, ma per se stesso, e per quello che stava per fare.

_E' tempo di scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile...Questa è una guerra, e i sacrifici sono difficili, ma inevitabili..._

"Avada Kevadra"

Il dolore che colpì profondamente Harry nel rivedere quella scena, sommato a quello di Piton, fu così devastante che gli fece perdere completamente il controllo dell'incantesimo. Improvvisamente la stanza bianca ricomparve davanti a lui, e Harry svenne, cadendo sul freddo pavimento con un tonfo sordo.


	25. Fiducia

Ma solo adesso una nuova coscienza colpì Harry violentemente. Solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto in realtà fosse accaduto quella sera. Silente non stava supplicando Piton di salvargli la vita, ma bensì il contrario. Stava pregando Piton di mantenere la promessa fatta a Narcissa. Harry sentì chiaramente che l'odio che si dipinse sul suo viso non era per Silente, ma per se stesso, e per quello che stava per fare.

_E' tempo di scegliere tra ciò che è giusto e ciò che è facile...Questa è una guerra, e i sacrifici sono difficili, ma inevitabili..._

"Avada Kevadra"

Il dolore che colpì profondamente Harry nel rivedere quella scena, sommato a quello di Piton, fu così devastante che gli fece perdere completamente il controllo dell'incantesimo. Improvvisamente la stanza bianca ricomparve davanti a lui, e Harry svenì, cadendo sul freddo pavimento con un tonfo sordo. **- Fine capitolo - **



"Potter... Potter!" due mani decise lo stavano scuotendo, ma Harry aveva la testa che gli girava, una voglia imminente di dare di stomaco, e nessunissima intenzione di aprire gl'occhi.

"...mmm..."

Piton lo prese da sotto le braccia, e lo tirò in piedi "Dai, apri gl'occhi"

Harry tento di sollevare le pupille, e cercò di mettere a fuoco la figura che lo stava sostenendo. Cosa non facile, a causa del forte alone bianco che aveva alle spalle. Poi d'un tratto si ricordò tutto, cercò di rimanere da solo in equilibrio, e finalmente riuscì ad avere una figura chiara di Piton. Tutte le immagini che aveva visto, gli stavano dando piano piano il quadro completo della storia dell'uomo che aveva davanti, e che più aveva odiato in vita sua.

_...Possibile che sia così... _

"Vedo che ti sei ripreso... Devo dire, Potter, che ti ho sottovalutato... Non pensavo che saresti mai arrivato a questi livelli" Nonostante il tono della voce fosse beffardo, nei suoi occhi si poteva scorgere un pizzico di incredulità "Allora... hai qualche domanda da farmi? Ora ti fidi me?"

Harry rimase in silenzio per un po', cercando dentro di se la risposta a quella domanda.

_Posso davvero fidarmi di lui, anche se ha ucciso Silente? Davvero l'ha fatto solo per fedeltà al preside? Io sarei mai arrivato a tanto? Solo ora capisco la frase alla fine della lettera... _

"Ha rischiato che la uccidessimo quella notte, ha rischiato che io non le credessi e di passare alla storia come il traditore più infame del mondo magico..." le sue non erano domande, ma semplici osservazioni. Piton ebbe un brevissimo, ma evidente sospiro di sollievo

"Vedo che nonostante la tua arroganza hai ripreso a darmi del lei, quindi ne deduco, anche dalle tue parole, che mi credi" aspettò un cenno affermativo di Harry prima di continuare "Vedi, io e Albus avevamo deciso apposta di non dire niente a nessuno. A parte che nessuno di voi avrebbe mai permesso che io arrivassi a fare ciò che ho fatto... Io in primis avrei fatto lo stesso... ma poi, se vuoi ingannare i nemici, devi prima ingannare gli amici. E poi, convinti che stessi dalla vostra parte, nessuno di voi mi ha ostacolato, quindi non ho mai rischiato la mia vita. L'unico che quella sera sapeva la verità eri tu, ma sicuramente non rappresentavi un pericolo reale..." gli scoccò un'occhiata cattiva "Sei testardo e impulsivo, quella sera eri così fuori di te, così inconsapevole delle tue azioni che non saresti riuscito neanche a tirare una fattura gambemolli a Tiger e Goyle. Spero per te che tu abbia imparato a controllarti altrimenti il Signore oscuro ci metterà ben poco per ucciderti" Harry preferì non rispondere alle sue provocazioni, si limitò a guardarlo con aria tranquilla. Piton allora continuò "Comunque per quanto riguarda il fatto che non mi avresti creduto... ero perfettamente d'accordo con te. Ero sicuro che sarei rimasto bollato come traditore, ma questo non era un problema. Avrei comunque potuto aiutarvi in via anonima"

Harry a quel punto intervenne "E come ha fatto, alla fine, il preside a convincerla a lasciarsi collegare con me? Non credo sarebbe stato facile, dopo aver dimostrato la sua devozione all'Ordine, essere trattato come un traditore. Avrebbe potuto scegliere qualcun'altro..."

Piton lo guardò intensamente "Albus diceva che tu sai guardare oltre le persone, che a tempo debito avresti capito, anche perchè avresti frugato tra i miei pensieri" fece una smorfia "comunque, lui si fidava ciecamente di te. E da quel che so, Albus non ha mai mal riposto la sua fiducia. Forse solo con Tom Riddle"

Harry stava ancora assimilando tutte le informazioni che aveva avuto in quell'incredibile notte, quando all'improvviso il sogno precedente gli riportò alla mente una questione che ancora non avevano toccato

"Professore, ma Malfoy?"

Lo sguardo di Piton si oscurò di colpo "E' finito lì perchè non è stato in grado di compiere la sua missione. Il Signore Oscuro ha deciso di punirlo... Sono mesi che non fa altro che torturarlo, dandogli nient'altro che acqua e pane. Sta aspettando che muoia..."

"Ma ho visto nel sogno che lo sta aiutando..." lo sguardo di Harry aveva un che di accusatorio. Non era mai andato d'accordo con Malfoy, ma sapendo che aveva accettato la missione di uccidere Silente, in cuor suo, sentiva che si meritava quella fine. Piton interpretò correttamente il suo sguardo, infatti disse "E' stato costretto ad accettare quella missione, Potter. Quando aveva detto al Signore Oscuro che non si sentiva pronto ad entrare nelle file dei mangiamorte, lui ha minacciato "velatamente" di uccidere sia sua madre che suo padre davanti a lui. Così Draco accettò di diventare mangiamorte, e la prima missione che il Signor Oscuro gli affidò fu quella. Sapeva che avrebbe fallito nel tentativo. E' una semplice vendetta verso Lucius. Lui ha deluso il Signore Oscuro la notte della battaglia al ministero, e il Signore Oscuro ha deciso di punirlo, togliendo la vita al suo unico figlio"

Piton si fermò un attimo per vedere quale effetto provocavano le sue reazioni in Harry, ma non riuscì ad interpretare il suo sguardo. Con un sospiro riprese a parlare "Devi salvarlo, Potter... Non potrò curarlo ancora per molto, stanno iniziando ad avere dubbi sulla sua improbabile resistenza, se non facciamo qualcosa, lui morirà..."

Harry alzò lo sguardo verso il viso scarno e pallido del suo professore e con voce controllata rispose "Lui ha accettato di uccidere Silente. Credo che debba affrontare le sue conseguenze"

La sorpresa accese lo sguardo di Piton " Come puoi dire questo? Dov'è finita la tua bontà che tanto vanno sbandierando in giro? Non capisci che non hanno tutti la fortuna che hai tu, Potter? Non tutti sanno già da che parte schierarsi, non tutti capisco in tempo quale sia la strada più giusta da prendere. Tu hai perso i tuoi genitori, è vero, ma hai intorno persone che ti amano, che tengono a te, a costo della loro vita. Draco è cresciuto in un mondo dove l'amore non esiste. E senza amare o essere mai stato amato, non puoi ben comprendere cosa è giusto o cosa è sbagliato. Draco non è uno stinco di santo, ma non è cattivo. Lui voleva diventare mangiamorte, ma già quando ne ha avuto occasione ha rimandato, perchè non sapeva più se quella era la cosa più giusta da fare. Non puoi condannare un ragazzo solo perchè è stato costretto a scegliere tra la vita di un uomo e quella sua e della sua famiglia"

Harry non aveva mai sentito Piton difendere qualcuno a quel modo, e non era mai neanche stato d'accordo con lui come in quel momento. Sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli dicendo "E va bene. Ammetto di non aver mai tentato di mettermi nei panni di Malfoy... o nei suoi" lo sguardo penetrante di Harry sorprese Piton, il quale si era aspettato una reazione negativa e sicuramente più violenta. Non di certo che Harry capisse al volo quanto fossero vere le sue parole. Forse Harry Potter finalmente si era deciso a crescere "L'aiuterò. Ma come farò ad entrare? E non rischio che decine di mangiamorte mi becchino mentre lo libero?"

"Non preoccuparti per questo, ci penserò io, ho un incantesimo che per un po' dovrebbe evitare che si scopra la sua assenza. Per quanto riguarda il luogo... io non posso parlarne, per via dell'incanto fidelius, ma... forse ad Hogwarts qualche elfo domestico potrà aiutarti..."

Improvvisamente il canto della fenice interruppe la frase sibillina "Potter, ormai è ora di andare. Per ora non dire a nessuno che sono io il tuo contatto. Non ti crederebbero mai. Draco non è in grado di smaterializzarsi, quindi dovrai smaterializzare anche lui con te, fatti spiegare da Patterson come si fa. Mi raccomando, la sera prima della missione dobbiamo rivederci. Ora vai"

Mentre tutto intorno stava svanendo la voce di Harry attirò l'attenzione di Piton "Mi dispiace di averla chiamata codardo, professore... credo che sia l'insulto più grande che potevo rivolgerle" e tutto svanì assieme al canto di Fanny.


	26. Preparativi

Harry Potter finalmente si era deciso a crescere "L'aiuterò. Ma come farò ad entrare? E non rischio che decine di mangiamorte mi becchino mentre lo libero?"

"Non preoccuparti per questo, ci penserò io, ho un incantesimo che per un po' dovrebbe evitare che si scopra la sua assenza. Per quanto riguarda il luogo... io non posso parlarne, per via dell'incanto fidelius, ma... forse ad Hogwarts qualche elfo domestico potrà aiutarti..."

Improvvisamente il canto della fenice interruppe la frase sibillina "Potter, ormai è ora di andare. Per ora non dire a nessuno che sono io il tuo contatto. Non ti crederebbero mai. Draco non è in grado di smaterializzarsi, quindi dovrai smaterializzare anche lui con te, fatti spiegare da Patterson come si fa. Mi raccomando, la sera prima della missione dobbiamo rivederci. Ora vai"

Mentre tutto intorno stava svanendo la voce di Harry attirò l'attenzione di Piton "Mi dispiace di averla chiamata codardo, professore... credo che sia l'insulto più grande che potevo rivolgerle" e tutto svanì assieme al canto di Fanny. **- Fine capitolo - **



Quando Harry aprì gl'occhi, il sole stava filtrando attraverso le tende del suo letto a baldacchino. Si alzò stropicciandosi gl'occhi e inforcò gl'occhiali. Guardò sbadigliando l'orologio.

_Le sei e un quarto... Ci vuole una bella doccia per schiarirsi le idee_

Si diresse con passo pesante verso i bagni, si spogliò e si infilò sotto la doccia. Harry neanche sentiva il rumore del getto caldo che gli massaggiava il corpo, tanto era assorto nei suoi pensieri. Stava pensando e ripensando a quell'improbabile sogno.

_Davvero sono disposto a credere alle parole di Piton? Non posso pensare che ho promesso di aiutarlo... Di aiutare Malfoy! Devo essermi bevuto il cervello... E poi che diavolo c'entra l'elfo?_

_Ho bisogno di parlare con Patterson il prima possibile..._

E proprio con questi pensieri confusi che si rivestì e scese in sala grande per fare colazione, dove trovò un'Hermione piuttosto imbronciata.

_Dannazione! Avevo promesso di aspettarla e scendere insieme per colazione... Ma che ore sono?!?_

Ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, la voce seccata della sua ragazza lo travolse

"Harry James Potter! Ma lo sai che ore sono???? Sono stata tre quarti d'ora ad aspettarti come una scema, prima che Neville mi dicesse che eri già andato via..."

Harry cercò di assumere la sua espressione più mortificata, inconsapevolmente si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di addolcirla con lo sguardo, e le regalò uno sorriso colpevole che tante stragi aveva fatto quell'anno ad Hogwarts.

Ron intanto sghignazzava con Seamus "Hei, amico, io ci sono passato... Lo sguardo da cucciolo non funziona con Herm, ci vuole ben altro"

Ma Hermione non sembrava della stessa opinione. Infatti l'espressione della ragazza si era addolcita in un mezzo sorriso, e con un tono che voleva sembrare severo, ma era lungi dall'esserlo, gli sussurrò "Questa volta ti perdono, ma la prossima non te la cavi con così poco..." e subito dopo l'attirò a sè per un breve e dolce bacio.

Ron sembrava a dir poco scandalizzato, lo sguardo che vagava da Harry a Hermione "Ma... ma... non è giusto...!"

Harry gli fece una linguaccia di nascosto, attento a non farsi vedere da Hermione, e Seamus gli diede una pacca sulla spalla dicendo "Che ci vuoi fare, amico... C'è un motivo per cui gli sbavano tutte dietro, no? Il fascino di Harry Potter... "

Ron si girò verso Seamus con una strana smorfia dipinta sul volto "E il fascino Ronald Weasley dove lo mettiamo?"

"Nel mondo dei tuoi sogni direi, Ronald..." la battuta un po' cattivella di Luna, che stava passando per caso lì vicino, provocò una risata generale "Dai, non te la prendere... hai tante altre belle qualità..." e così dicendo, si avviò con il suo solito sguardo vacuo, e con un sorriso divertito, verso il tavolo dei corvonero, seguita a ruota da Ron, che "esigeva" delle spiegazioni.

La scenetta aveva portato allegria al tavolo dei rosso oro, solo Ginny aveva uno sguardo triste, guardando in direzione di Harry ed Hermione

"Tutto ok, tesoro?" Neville le si avvicinò premuroso, e Ginny si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo

"Certo Neville... mi sono solo ricordata che dovevo finire il tema di erbologia..." fece per alzarsi, ma la voce di Neville la fermò titubante

"Se vuoi ti aiuto io..." Ginny sembrava indecisa, ma alla fine gli fece un sorriso, e gli fece cenno di seguirla.

Dopo la fine delle lezioni, Harry si diresse al lago, aspettando che Edvige le portasse la risposta di Patterson. Poggiò la schiena contro il tronco dell'albero e chiuse gl'occhi, lasciando vagare i suoi pensieri, con una leggera brezza che gli accarezzava il viso.

Ad un certo punto aprì gl'occhi all'improvviso, e si trovò immerso in due grandi occhi nocciola che lo osservavano curiosi. Era Hermione.

"Credevo stessi dormendo..." la ragazza era inginocchiata di fronte a lui, molto vicina, e sembrava stesse per baciarlo "Volevo vedere se ti svegliavi come le principesse delle fiabe, ma visto che sei sveglio..." fece per alzarsi ma Harry si affrettò a richiudere gl'occhi dicendo "Ma io sto dormendo... non vedi che ho gl'occhi chiusi?"

Hermione rise di gusto "Non ho mai visto una persona addormentata conversare... ma visto che stai dormendo..." la ragazza si riavvicinò posando le sue labbra contro quelle di Harry. Lo baciò delicatamente, indugiando un attimo prima di allontanarsi.

"...mmmm... credo che me ne servirà un'altro... ho il sonno pesante io..." Hermione rise e disse "No,no... approfittatore!" Harry aprì gl'occhi e l'attirò con forza a se "Vorrà dire allora che ti darò io il bacio da appena svegliato" Hermione aveva quella luce maliziosa negl'occhi che faceva impazzire Harry. Il ragazzo, a vederla così, non resistette oltre e la baciò con passione.

_Mio Dio quanto la amo..._

Quel pensiero improvviso lo sorprese. Ancora non si erano detti quelle parole, ma aveva paura a farlo.

Harry si risedette contro l'albero, e fece sedere Hermione tra le sue gambe, in modo che la sua schiena si poggiasse sul suo petto. L'abbracciò, le scostò i capelli dal collo, e iniziò a baciarla piano.

"Harry... oggi a lezione ti ho visto piuttosto pensieroso... c'è qualcosa che non va?"

Harry smise di baciare la ragazza sul collo,e pensò per un attimo se raccontargli del sogno oppure no. Se gl'avesse detto che il suo contatto era Piton, sicuramente Hermione, come chiunque altro, avrebbe pensato che si trattava di un'altra trappola di Voldemort. Harry sospirò. Lui sapeva la verità, per quanto improbabile, e anche se lui stesso stentava a credere a questa nuova versione di Piton-buono dopo averlo odiato tanto, era decisamente innegabile che fosse dalla parte dell'Ordine.

Alla fine decise di raccontare alla sua ragazza tutto, omettendo solo l'identità del suo contatto, sperando che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento opportuno per rivelargliela.

Finito il racconto, Hermione sembrava un po' preoccupata e pensierosa

"E così... dovresti andare a salvare quella vipera di Malfoy in un covo pieno di mangiamorte?"

"Non preoccuparti tesoro, il mio contatto ha detto che penserà a tutto. Non devo fare altro che materializzarmi lì, e portarmi via Malfoy. Non corro nessun pericolo. Il problema ora è capire dove si trova... Se non lo so, non posso materializzarmi lì. Poi la storia dell'elfo..."

Hermione si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia, giocherellando con il ciondolo che Harry le aveva regalato per Natale. Cercò di sembrare tranquilla, ma la preoccupazione le attanagliava il cuore.

"Bhè, visto che si tratta di Malfoy, forse il tuo contatto si riferiva a Dobby. Infondo è stato l'elfo domestico per la famiglia Malfoy per tanti anni, giusto? Magari, Malfoy è tenuto prigioniero proprio a Malfoy Manor..."

Ad Harry gli si illuminarono gl'occhi "Giusto! Ma come ho fatto a non pensarci! Dobby! Sei proprio un genio Hermione..." le fece voltare la testa, in modo che stessero occhi negl'occhi "Non so proprio cosa farei senza di te..." Hermione sorrise, chiuse gl'occhi e si scambiarono un dolcissimo bacio.

Poco dopo Edvige arrivò con la risposta di Patterson. Il professore lo stava aspettando nella stanza delle necessità.

"Hermione, io devo andare.. Mi faresti il favore di dire anche a Ron quello che ti ho detto? Non vorrei che s sentisse un po' tagliato fuori..."

"tranquillo, ci penso io. Ti aspetto in sala comune, così mi racconti" detto questo, si diressero insieme verso il castello.

Il professor Patterson lo stava aspettando sorseggiando una tazza di tè. "Allora Harry... Vedo la tua testa piena di pensieri... Hai visto quanto le apparenze possono influenzare le persone? So che il professor Piton ti ha chiesto di imparare a smaterializzarti con altre persone... Direi di metterci subito a lavoro"

Harry però sembrava titubante "ehm... professore...?"

"Si?"

"Piton mi ha detto che lei le ha dato lezioni di occlumanzia, giusto?"

"Professor Piton, Harry. Comunque si, è giusto. Vuoi sapere se sono stato io a dire a Silente che poteva fidarsi di lui, vero?"

Nonostante Harry sapesse del dono di Patterson, ogni volta rimaneva stupito come riusciva con esattezza ad esprimere ciò che provava. Così si limitò a fare un cenno affermativo con la testa

"No, Harry. Quando Albus mi portò Severus per insegnargli l'occlumanzia, la prima cosa che mi disse è stata che non era necessario che lo rendessi partecipe dei suoi pensieri. Severus era un ragazzo difficile. Aveva questa passione per la magia oscura poco comune tra i maghi cosiddetti buoni. E neanche lui può essere in effetti definito un uomo buono nel senso pieno della parola. Severus è stato molto provato dalla vita, e non sarà mai una di quelle persone che mettono se stesse d'avanti al prossimo. E' egoista, prepotente, si ritiene superiore a molti, e prima di tutti viene lui. Ma non è neanche una persona malvagia e nemmeno stupido. Se è necessario lui è pronto al sacrificio. E poi l'influenza di Albus l'ha reso più morbido verso quelle che lui chiama debolezze: verso l'affetto, verso la fiducia nel prossimo, verso ciò che è giusto, anche se danneggia lui stesso.

Ora però direi di iniziare, allora, chiudi gl'occhi e concentrati..."

Dopo un bel po' di tempo, Harry imparò alla perfezione a materializzarsi e smaterializzarsi con qualsiasi tipo di oggetto, di qualsiasi grandezza. Quando stava per lasciare il professore, si fermò sulla soglia e chiese "Ma se lei non ha descritto la vera natura di Pi... del professor Piton, perchè il preside aveva così fiducia in lui?"

Patterson sorrise "Ma come Harry, dopo che hai vagato indisturbato tra i suoi ricordi ancora non ci sei arrivato?"

Harry stette un attimo a pensare, poi un lampo di incredulità attraverso il suo sguardo smeraldino

"Mia madre..."

"Esatto Harry. Piton era innamorato di tua madre, anche se credo che neanche lui se ne rendesse bene conto. Quando incontrava i suoi occhi sinceri, sentiva che tutti i muri che aveva costruito intorno al suo cuore rischiavano di cadere. Ed era per questo che le rispondeva sempre male. Aveva paura di quel sentimento a lui così sconosciuto. Tu hai visto il ricordo iniziato, quando Severus andò a parlare con Albus, qui ad Hogwarts. Tu non hai visto il dolore che Severus aveva nello sguardo quando raccontò ad Albus di aver decretato la condanna a morte di Lily Evans. Ed è proprio per quel dolore profondo che aveva letto nei suoi occhi che Albus decise di fidarsi di lui. Ora ti è tutto chiaro?"

Harry, ancora un po' stordito dalla rivelazione, si limitò ad annuire, fece un cenno di saluto, e uscì dalla stanza. Raggiunse in fretta la sala comune, dove Ron ed Hermione, nonostante la tarda ora, lo stavano aspettando. Harry questa volta decise di tenere le ultime rivelazioni per se, anche perchè altrimenti avrebbe dovuto spiegare che il contatto in realtà era Piton.

"Allora, com'è andata con Patterson?" Chiese Ron, mentre mangiava una cioccorana.

"Bene, tutto bene. Ora so materializzarmi anche con un elefante africano, quindi credo che con Malfoy non avrò problemi"

Ron fece una smorfia "Ma dobbiamo proprio salvarlo, quello? E poi toglimi una curiosità, come hai fatto ad esercitarti sulla materializzazione se dentro i confini di Hogwarts non ci si può smaterializzare?"

Harry e Hermione lo guardarono con gl'occhi sgranati, pieni di incredulità

"Che c'è?" disse Ron rivolto alla ragazza "Dicevi sempre di leggere -storia di Hogwarts- e così l'ho fatto..." Harry credeva che da un momento all'altro gli si sarebbe staccata la mandibola dalla sorpresa. Hermione si riprese un po' prima e disse "Credo che esista un incantesimo segretissimo, applicabile solo alla stanza delle necessità, che può far cadere la protezione contro la materializzazione..."

Ora lo sguardo sorpreso di Harry era dedicato alla sua ragazza "Si, è così... ma tu come fai a saperlo?"

Ora Ron sembrava profondamente offeso "Mi sono letto tutto quel libro, e sono sicuro che non c'è scritto niente di tutto questo"

Ad Hermione si dipinse un sorriso furbetto sulla faccia "L'ho letto su -I mille+1 segreti di Hogwarts- tra tanta robaccia, almeno qualcosa di veritiero c'è allora..." disse facendo la linguaccia a Ron. Harry attirò a se la sua ragazza e le diede un grosso bacio come premio alla sua bravura.

"E dai, ragazzi! E basta..." Ron sembrava imbarazzato, e la coppia scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

"Allora, adesso dobbiamo chiamare Dobby, così mi faccio descrivere Malfoy Manor, e poi tutti a ninne, che devo parlare con Pit... il mio contatto"

"Pit...?" chiesero in coro Ron e Hermione

"Pit... Pit! Ok, ve lo confesso, il mio contatto si chiama Pit, ma adesso basta con le domande... Dobby!!! DOBBY!!"

_Se Piton scoprisse che l'ho chiamato "Pit" credo che mi scaglierebbe una maledizione senza perdono!_

Ron e Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo interrogativo, ma si distrassero all'arrivo del piccolo elfo domestico. Come al solito indossava una quantità di improbabili vestiti, metà dei quali venivano dai ferri di Hermione, che lo guardava soddisfatta.

"Il signor Potter ha chiamato, signore..." disse Dobby facendo un profondo inchino.

"Ciao Dobby, dovresti farmi un favore..."

Dopo aver spiegato la situazione omettendo molti particolari, Dobby si affrettò a dare una descrizione molto esauriente delle segrete di Malfoy Manor. Dopo aver salutato ancora e ancora, Dobby risparì in un sonoro crack.

Mentre si dirigevano verso i dormitori, Hermione aspettò che Ron salisse prima di farsi abbracciare dal suo ragazzo, che la baciò affettuosamente tra i capelli. Non si era mai sentita così felice e al sicuro, come si sentiva quando stava tra le braccia del suo Harry.

_Il mio Harry..._

Come se l'avesse sentita, Harry le sollevò il mento con un dito, e le diede un lungo e dolcissimo bacio. "Buonanotte tesoro... Mi prometti che dopo aver parlato con Pit, mi verrai a far visita nei miei sogni?"

"Ma certo Harry, te lo prometto" e dopo avergli dato un'altro piccolo e lieve bacio a fior di labbra, i due ragazzi salirono a malincuore nei rispettivi dormitori.

**Lo so, lo so... mi dispiace, sono in ritardissimo, ma gli esami e il caldo torrido di Roma, mi stanno massacrando! Ormai ragazzi stiamo arrivando agli sgoccioli, manca poco alla battaglia finale ;) si accettano suggerimenti!**


	27. Tutti a Grimmauld Place

"Il signor Potter ha chiamato, signore..." disse Dobby facendo un profondo inchino.

"Ciao Dobby, dovresti farmi un favore..."

Dopo aver spiegato la situazione omettendo molti particolari, Dobby si affrettò a dare una descrizione molto esauriente delle segrete di Malfoy Manor. Dopo aver salutato ancora e ancora, Dobby risparì in un sonoro crack.

Mentre si dirigevano verso i dormitori, Hermione aspettò che Ron salisse prima di farsi abbracciare dal suo ragazzo, che la baciò affettuosamente tra i capelli. Non si era mai sentita così felice e al sicuro, come si sentiva quando stava tra le braccia del suo Harry.

_Il mio Harry..._

Come se l'avesse sentita, Harry le sollevò il mento con un dito, e le diede un lungo e dolcissimo bacio. "Buonanotte tesoro... Mi prometti che dopo aver parlato con Pit, mi verrai a far visita nei miei sogni?"

"Ma certo Harry, te lo prometto" e dopo avergli dato un'altro piccolo e lieve bacio a fior di labbra, i due ragazzi salirono a malincuore nei rispettivi dormitori. **- Fine capitolo -**



Quando Harry raggiunse il suo letto non ci mise molto a concentrarsi e ad applicare l'occlumnzia. Col passare del tempo diveniva sempre più abile a svuotare la mente, e non solo prima di andare a dormire. Ormai riusciva a nascondere perfettamente le sue emozioni.

Non passò molto tempo che il suo sogno diventò una stanza immacolata. Harry si guardò intorno in cerca di "Pit" con l'aria disgustata. Tutto quel bianco faceva male agl'occhi.

"Potter..." la voce sprezzante del professore lo raggiunse alle spalle "Vedo che andiamo a dormire tardi... Sono ore che aspetto"

Harry si morse la lingua per frenare una risposta cattiva. Forse Piton era l'unico che sarebbe riuscito a fargli perdere le staffe come si deve. Forse anche più di Voldemort.

"Ho fatto tardi professore per via degli esercizi di materializzazione e per la conversazione avuta con Dobby..."

Gl'occhi di Piton si illuminarono per un istante "Vedo che almeno non butti il tuo tempo. Malfoy non durerà a lungo. Credo che prima vai a prenderlo e meglio è. Anche domani, se sarà necessario"

Harry non si sorprese più di tanto per la fretta del suo ex-professore. Aveva constatato di persona le condizioni di Malfoy ed era sorpreso che fosse ancora vivo.

"Concordo. Ma non potrei portarlo ad Hogwarts. A parte che non ci si può materializzare, ma poi darebbe troppo nell'occhio. Se qualcuno lo dovesse scoprire, credo che rischierebbe il linciaggio"

_...E li si potrebbe biasimare?_

"Bravo Potter, hai imparato ad analizzare le situazioni e a pensare prima di agire... vedo che almeno al professor Patterson presti più attenzione di quanta non ne prestavi a me. Dovete portarlo a Grimmuald Palace. Una volta lì, somministrategli una pozione ricostituente. Cercale sul mio libro, e falla preparare alla Granger... Tu non saresti mai in grado di prepararla. Chiedi a Minerva di inventarsi una scusa per farti stare lì una settimana. Ma non solo tu, anche Weasley, la Granger e qualcun'altro, altrimenti sarebbe troppo sospetto" notando lo sguardo di Harry su di se, si fermò e disse con il suo solito tono acido "c'è qualcosa che non va, Potter?"

Harry si schiarì la voce. Non aveva intenzione di interromperlo, ma visto che l'aveva fatto da solo...

"Professore, ma volevo chiederle... Come posso materializzarmi, senza che nessuno se ne accorga, in un covo pieno di mangiamorte? Non avete dei sistemi di sicurezza, un'anti-smaterializzazione o qualcosa di simile? E poi.. come può la madre di Malfoy permettere che si tenga prigioniero suo figlio? E per di più a casa sua?"

Piton era davvero sorpreso della presenza di spirito del ragazzo. L'Harry di una volta si sarebbe fiondato senza farsi tanti problemi in un covo di mangiamorte, pur di fare l'eroe. Tuttavia non diede a vedere i suoi pensieri al ragazzo.

"Narcissa è come se non esistesse ora. Voldemort la tiene sotto il controllo dell'Imperio, in attesa di decidere se usarla come altra subdola arma contro Lucius, oppure ucciderla. Per il resto... Vedi, Potter, visto che, come già sai, abbiamo fatto il voto infrangibile sul luogo dove si trova Malfoy, è improbabile che qualcuno venga a cercalo proprio lì, non trovi? Solo in pochi sanno la sua ubicazione, e qualcuno dovrebbe necessariamente tradire perchè ciò avvenga" un sorrisino sarcastico aleggiò sulle labbra di Piton "Inoltre, sono solo in due a fare la guardia, e non si accorgeranno di niente, grazie al mio incantesimo, che peraltro durerà un mese. Nessuno si avvicina o si degna di parlare con Draco, a parte il sottoscritto. Solo io potrei accorgermi se qualcosa non va. Sono io la garanzia che non si accorgeranno di niente" Infondo lui era l'uomo più fidato di Voldemort.

Harry sorrise suo malgrado, ma non c'era niente di allegro nel suo viso "Vedo che hanno proprio fiducia di lei... professore..." A questo era servito il sacrificio di Silente: una spia insospettabile nel cuore del nemico. Nonostante tutto l'odio che ancora provava dentro per Piton, Harry non potè fare a meno di ammirare il suo sangue freddo.

"Per quanto riguarda gl'horcrux professore, ci sono novità?"

Piton sospirò sonoramente "No, purtroppo... Non riesco ad ottenere alcuna informazione utile. Però almeno sto avvelenando lentamente Nagini, e quando ci sarà la battaglia finale, gli darò una dose in modo tale da eliminarla senza farlo troppo notare al Signore Oscuro. E quando tutti gli horcrux saranno eliminati Potter, tu e lui combatterete in una dimensione parallela"

Gl'occhi verdi di Harry, così simili a quelli di sua madre, si accesero di curiosità e così Piton spiegò meglio la situazione al ragazzo.

"Io e Albus stavamo lavorando alla realizzazione di una dimensione parallela. Una specie di sacca spazio-temporale, dove tu e l'Oscuro signore possiate combattere senza interferenze esterne, sarete solo voi due. Io non potrò aiutarti in alcun modo, perchè per tenere la dimensione alternativa avrò bisogno di tutte le energie e solo io potrò farvi tornare indietro. Chiunque vi si trova all'interno non potrà smaterializzarsi fuori, e subirà una scorrere del tempo più veloce di quello esterno. Per ora un minuto corrisponde ad un'ora, ma ci sto lavorando per diminuire la differenza dello scorrere del tempo tra le due realtà"

Harry rimase basito per un attimo alle parole dell' ex-professore "Capisco..."

_Quindi dovrò affrontarlo senza nessuno che possa intervenire... Solo io e lui...e nessuna via di fuga_

"...Allora è tutto stabilito. Appena porto via Draco, le mando un gufo con una copia della Gazzetta del profeta. Immagino che un gufo sia troppo pericoloso."

Piton ora era apertamente sorpreso "Non sarebbe più facile rivederci in sogno?"

Harry lo osservò a fondo sospirando prima di rispondere "E' troppo pericoloso per lei. Se Voldemort dovesse sospettare qualcosa, potrebbe provare a scoprirci. Inoltre... ha un'aria davvero affaticata. Questi incontri sono abbastanza pesanti da sostenere, e non oso immaginare cosa comporti cercare di modificare una sacca spazio-temporale. Lei ha decisamente bisogno di riposo. In caso di emergenza, sa dove trovarmi" e piano piano il sogno sparì, lasciando un'insolitamente ammutolito, e segretamente riconoscente, Piton.

Quando Harry si svegliò, era ancora mattina presto, ma lui non aveva tempo da perdere. Si vestì in tempi da record e si diresse verso l'ufficio della McGranit

Toc toc

Silenzio. Dopo qualche minuto, un'assonnata professoressa aprì personalmente la porta, stringendosi nella vestaglia per proteggersi dalla frescura del primo mattino

"Signor Potter... cosa ci fa qui a quest'ora? E' successo qualcosa?"

Una volta entrato, Harry spiego velocemente tutta la conversazione avuta con il suo contatto.

"Bene... Oggi predisporrò il vostro trasferimento al quartier generale dell'ordine. Mi inventerò qualcosa, stia tranquillo. Verso le 16 porti qui tutti coloro che dovranno seguirla, vi farò usare il mio camino. Io vi raggiungerò il prima possibile" dopo aver osservato a lungo Harry da sopra i suoi occhiali, chiese "E' proprio sicuro che non sia una trappola, signor Potter? E' certo di potersi fidare di questo contatto?"

Harry la guardò seria dicendo "Si, professoressa. Anchi'io stento a crederlo, ma si, mi fido di lui"

Nonostante la frase sibillina, Minerva McGranit sospirò e un sorriso le inarco gl'angoli della bocca "E io mi fido di te, Harry. Ora vai. Dovrete essere pronti tutti per le 16 in punto, mi raccomando"

Harry si diresse rapidamente verso la stanza delle necessità. Doveva recuperare il suo libro di pozioni del sesto anno. Il libro del Principe, che tanto aveva giovato alla sua media. Il libro di Piton.

Finalmente arrivò davanti al famigerato corridoio del settimo piano.

_...Ho bisogno di ritrovare il mio libro... ho bisogno di ritrovare il mio libro... ho bisogno di ritrovare il mio libro..._

Improvvisamente una porta comparve dove prima non c'era. Harry entrò deciso nella stanza piena di cianfrusaglie nascoste da generazioni di studenti di Hogwarts. Improvvisamente riconobbe l'enorme troll impagliato che aveva visto anche nella sua prima visita in quell'enorme e disordinato sgabuzzino. Era sulla strada giusta. Finalmente trovò l'armadio rovinato dall'acido, in cui aveva nascosto il suo libro. Aprì le ante, e dietro una gabbia c'era il suo volume di pozioni avanzate.

_...Finalmente... Ora devo raggiungere gl'altri e spiegargli la situazione. Meno male che è sabato!_

Quando arrivò in sala grande, praticamente tutti i suoi amici grifondoro stavano facendo colazione. Diede un bacio sui capelli della sua ragazza che gli sorrise dolcemente

"Buongiorno Harry... dormito bene?" alludendo chiaramente al suo incontro con "Pit"

"Si, tesoro, ho fatto un sogno mooolto rivelatore" le fece un occhiolino, e a voce più bassa aggiunse "facciamo colazione, e avverti pure Ron, vi racconterò tutto in sala comune"

Dean, che aveva colto l'allusione di Hermione, si fece curioso "In che senso rivelatore?"

Harry lo guardò sghignazzando e disse "non posso dirtelo..."

"E daaaai" anche Seamus si aggiunse alla curiosità di Dean

"E va bene..." Fece segno ai due, che gli sedevano di fronte, di avvicinarsi, e con voce falsamente bassa disse "...non ditelo a nessuno... ma... ho sognato Hermione completamente nuda..." Hermione arrossì di colpo, e sgranò gl'occhi, mentre gl'altri due, prima sorpresi, scoppiarono a ridere all'unisono.

"Questa me la paghi Harry!" Hermione si alzò, ancora rossa sulle guance e si allontanò a passi veloci.

Ron sembrava più che soddisfatto "Lo sapevo Harry, che prima o poi l'avresti fatta arrabbiare... altro che fascino alla Potter..."

Ma Harry non lo stava ascoltando, infatti corse dietro la sua ragazza e la fermò poco prima che uscisse dalla sala grande.

"E dai... Tesoro, ti sei arrabbiata?"

Hermione non rispose, girando il viso dall'altra parte, con aria offesa. Harry però non demorse, si avvicinò piano al suo orecchio e le sussurrò dolcemente "In realtà l'ho fatto a posta... non puoi capire quanto sei bella quando arrossisci..."

Hermione, arrossì di nuovo suo malgrado. Incrociò gl'occhi smeraldini di Harry, perdendosi nel suo sorriso dolce. Gli buttò le braccia a collo, strappandogli un bacio mozzafiato.

Intanto al tavolo dei rosso-oro avevano seguito tutta la scena e ridevano di Ron "due a zero per Harry!! Mi dispiace Ron, ma mi sa che sei tu a non saperci fare con le donne... ahahaha"

Ron, senza replicare, incrociò le braccia con aria offesa, guardando dall'altra parte, mentre le sue orecchie diventavano di un bel rosso cremisi quando sentì che alla risata generale si era aggiunta anche quella di Luna.

Poco più tardi, Harry Ron e Hermione si riunirono in sala comune per avere aggiornamenti sulla situazione.

"Quindi... dovrei preparare una pozione ristoratrice per Malfoy... e in più usando... QUELLO" Hermione guardò schifata il vecchio libro di Piton. Non le era mai piaciuto quel testo, ma da quando si era scoperto che il suo padrone era anche un traditore, la cosa si amplificò.

"Si, Hermione. Nonostante so perfettamente a chi appartenesse, ti chiedo di usarlo. La pozione che dobbiamo preparare e veramente difficile perchè molto potente, e devi ammettere che Piton, anche se un traditore, è maledettamente bravo nel suo mestiere... Quindi ti prego..."

"E va bene..." Hermione sospirò, iniziando a sfogliare il libro per trovare la pozione, studiarla un po' e trovare gli ingredienti che si sarebbe dovuta portare a Grimmuald Palace.

Ron intanto continuava a guardare storto l'amico "Ma tu sei proprio sicuro che lo vuoi salvare a quello? E se invece stesse in combutta con questo "Pit" e ti stessero tendendo una bella trappola? Tu ci cadresti dentro come un cretino! E per salvare chi? Malfoy!"

Harry sorrise "Anche io ho pensato che forse Malfoy doveva pagare per le sue colpe, ma poi ho capito che, per quanto arrogante possa essere, non credo sarebbe mai arrivato ad uccidere davvero Silente. Nonostante ci fosse in gioco la sua famiglia. L'ho visto con i miei stessi occhi, Malfoy non sarà uno stinco di santo, ma non è neanche un assassino, e non merita di stare in mano a quei pazzi. E comunque, quando vedrai com'è ridotto, mi dirai che ho fatto bene a salvarlo.Neanche uno come lui si merita tanto. Ti fidi di me?"

Ron guardò per un po' storto l'amico, poi rispose "Certo che mi fido di te, ma non credo che Malfoy potrà mai farmi pena! Comunque, qual'è il mio compito?"

"Ah già!" Harry se ne stava dimenticando "Chiedi a cinque o sei persone di venire con noi una settimana a casa di Sirius, naturalmente senza dirgli la vera ragione per cui andiamo lì. Inventati qualcosa, non lo so. Andare solo noi, sarebbe troppo sospetto"

Le orecchie di Ron tornarono ad ardere mentre chiedeva a mezza bocca "...emh... posso scegliere chi voglio...?"

"Certo, basta che sia gente fidata insomma. Dai a tutti appuntamento alle quattro davanti l'ufficio della McGranit. Puntuali, mi raccomando!"

Dopo aver chiarito anche gl'ultimi dettagli, i tre ragazzi si separarono per svolgere ognuno il proprio compito.

Alle quattro meno cinque, un piccolo gruppetto si riunì davanti all'ufficio della preside: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean e Luna. Bussarono alla porta, e l'insegnante di trasfigurazione li condusse davanti al camino. Prima di lasciare andare Harry, la professoressa McGranit gli disse "Mi raccomando, appena torni, mandami un gufo. Materializzati lì con il mantello dell'invisibilità e soprattutto... Stai attento" Harry fece un sorriso rassicurante in direzione della McGranit prima di svanire in una nuvola verde di fuliggine.


	28. Obbligo o verità

Alle quattro meno cinque, un piccolo gruppetto si riunì davanti all'ufficio della preside: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean e Luna. Bussarono alla porta, e l'insegnante di trasfigurazione li condusse davanti al camino. Prima di lasciare andare Harry, la professoressa McGranit gli disse "Mi raccomando, appena torni, mandami un gufo. Materializzati lì con il mantello dell'invisibilità e soprattutto... Stai attento" Harry fece un sorriso rassicurante in direzione della McGranit prima di svanire in una nuvola verde di fuliggine. **- Fine capitolo -**



Quando sbucarono a Grimmauld Palace, trovarono Lupin che li attendeva con la tavola apparecchiata per la merenda.

"Sorpresa ragazzi!"

Un gran vociare si alzò dal piccolo gruppo, che si radunò ben presto intorno alla tavola. Harry guardò stupito Lupin, non si aspettava di vederlo lì, ma era felice che fosse lì con loro, gli avrebbe dato una mano con Malfoy, senza farsi scoprire da tutti gl'altri. Il suo ex- professore di difesa contro le arti oscure, gli fece un cenno con la testa, invitandolo a seguirlo nella stanza accanto. Harry sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio di Hermione, e si affrettò a seguire Lupin.

"Allora Harry..." disse l'uomo una volta che furono lontani da orecchie indiscrete "Minerva mi ha detto delle tue intenzioni... Ne sei proprio sicuro?" il suo tono era pervaso da una vena di preoccupazione

"Si Remus, ti assicuro che Malfoy non è pericoloso" leggendo lo scetticismo nei suoi occhi, Harry continuò con più convinzione "Remus, credimi, sarà detestabile, snob e tutto il resto, ma ti assicuro che ha agito così sotto ricatto. Voldemort, quando ha saputo che non era poi così convinto di entrare tra le sue file, ha deciso di usarlo come vendetta contro Lucius. Era una missione suicida, e lui ha dovuto accettare perchè quell'essere schifoso minacciava di sterminargli la famiglia davanti gl'occhi" fece un sospiro "E per quanto detesto Malfoy nessuno si merita una cosa del genere..."

Lupin sembrava sorpreso nel vedere Harry così convinto nel difendere Malfoy "Tutte queste informazioni le hai ricevute dal tuo contatto?" quando vide il ragazzo annuire continuò "Ma ti fidi davvero di lui, Harry?"

L'interpellato alzò gl'occhi al cielo.

_...Questa domanda mi perseguiterà fino alla morte, almeno io me ne sono convinto, a forza di dirlo..._

Vedendo la reazione di Harry, Lupin si passò una mano tra i capelli, frustrato "Scusami, non volevo essere così diffidente, o mettere in dubbio il tuo metro di giudizio Harry, è solo che... in fondo non è da molto che abbiamo avuto un traditore tra le nostre file, e per quanto mi è pesante ammetterlo, stavo iniziando a fidarmi di lui..."

Harry lo guardò comprensivo. Quando avrebbe saputo che il suo contatto era proprio il traditore di cui stava parlando, gli sarebbe preso un colpo.

"Non preoccuparti, Remus, è tutto a posto. E per quanto riguarda Malfoy... ha deciso di non diventare un mangiamorte, e questo mi basta. A proposito, novità riguardo agl'horcrux?"

Il licantropo scosse la testa "Niente di niente. Non riesco proprio a capire perchè non riesco a trovare neanche la più minima traccia... e tu? Saputo qualcosa dal contatto?"

"No, neanche lui ha ancora trovato una pista. Però ha detto che se scopre qualcosa, te lo farà sapere direttamente"

"Quando hai intenzione di andare a Malfoy Manor?"

"Pensavo di andarci domani, nel pomeriggio. Ma non guardarmi con quella faccia. E' più difficile a dirsi che a farsi, devo solo materializzarmi lì e ritornare indietro con Malfoy. Ci metterò cinque minuti al massimo, tranquillo"

Lupin sembrava molto più rilassato dopo le parole del ragazzo, e insieme raggiunsero gl'altri che stavano banchettando in cucina.

Dopo che tutti si furono sistemati nelle stanze, ognuno collaborò nel preparare la cena. L'atmosfera era allegra, anche se nessuno, a parte Harry Ron e Hermione, sapeva bene perchè era lì. Finito di mangiare, andarono nel salotto di casa Black, per passare tutti insieme il resto della serata.

"Allora? Che facciamo? Vi va di giocare a carte?" disse Ron allegramente

Sia Ginny che Hermione gli tirarono un'occhiataccia. Avendo paura che le due ragazze l'avrebbero aggredito da un momento all'altro, Harry si sbrigò a replicare con un mezzo sorriso

"No, Ron, siamo in troppi per giocare a carte. E poi rispiegare le regole a tutti sarebbe un po' problematico. Però sinceramente non saprei proprio cosa possiamo fare..."

Tutti sembravano presi a pensare come passare il tempo, quando Hermione, con voce timida si schiarì la voce "ehm... io quando ero più piccola, nella mia scuola babbana giocavo a "obbligo o verità"... Però non so se magari lo trovate un po' infantile"

"Io direi che è perfetto invece, Hermione..." disse Dean con uno strano tono di voce sadico.

In parecchi, pensando hai risvolti di quel gioco, accettarono volentieri la proposta, con una luce serpeverdesca negl'occhi.

"Io proporrei la variante magica..." Tutti, a sentire la voce di Luna, si girarono verso di lei. La ragazza ricambiò la curiosità con il suo sguardo vacuo, mostrando una boccetta contenente un liquidi azzurro argenteo "Non ditemi che nessuno di voi ha mai giocato a "obbligo o verità" con il veritaserum..."

Neville, Ron e Ginny annuirono, mentre altri spalancarono la bocca allibiti. Hermione, che era tra le più scandalizzate disse "Ma usare il veritaserum per queste cose è ILLEGALE!"

Luna tranquillissima rispose "Ma non è quello vero e proprio... si vede nei negozi di scherzi, è molto meno potente di quello vero, ma ha comunque il suo effetto! Allora, cominciamo?"

Hermione, ora più tranquilla, si sedette vicino a Harry, e tutti gl'altri seguirono il suo esempio, creando un cerchio. Misero al centro una bottiglia che decideva, facendola girare, chi doveva domandare e chi doveva rispondere o eventualmente pagare pegno.

Al primo giro toccò a Ron e Hermione

"Allora... Obbligo o verità?" chiese l'amico.

"Verità! Non ho niente da nascondere io..."

Con sguardo furbo Ron guardava la sua ex bere un sorso dalla boccetta di Luna, sghignazzando le chiese "Allora... HERM Tesoro... hai mai fato sogni erotici su qualcun'altro mentre stavi con me?"

Hermione arrossì all'improvviso, e tentò di prendere tempo, ma lo sguardo di tutti era puntato su di lei, e così, facendosi coprire il viso dai capelli, disse "si..."

Ron era scandalizzato "E con chi di grazia?"

Harry sghignazzava, nel vedere Ron così stupito.

"ehm...una volta su Harry... ma ...una volta anche su... su Malfoy..."

Harry smise improvvisamente di ridere, e insieme a Ron, guardava Hermione con la bocca aperta. Tutti gl'altri scoppiarono in una risata fragorosa. Seamus si avvicinò ai due amici e mettendogli le braccia sulle spalle disse "Che ci volete fare, ragazzi? E' il fascino del male..."

Tra una risata e l'altra la bottiglia girò di nuovo scegliendo le altre due sue vittime: Ginny e Ron.

Sorella e fratello si guardarono in cagnesco

"Allora... fratellino... obbligo o verità?" Vedendo Hermione che si avvicinava velocemente alla rossa, Ron si sbrigò a dire "Obbligo"

"Abbiamo la coda di paglia vedo..." Hermione sembrò delusa per un attimo, ma poi una strana luce le illuminò gl'occhi, si avvicinò a Ginny e le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. Anche Ginny, mentre parlava, aveva la stessa luce negl'occhi di Hermione "Ron... dovrai dar un bacio sulle labbra ad una ragazza a tua scelta..."

Gl'occhi di Ron si dilatarono, guardò di sfuggita Harry, ma dal suo sguardo capì che se si fosse avvicinato a Hermione avrebbe rischiato un'avada kevadra. Ginny era sua sorella e quindi l'unica che rimaneva era...

"Oh miseriaccia!" le orecchie di Ron, assunsero una graziosa tonalità di rosso carminio, mentre impacciatissimo si avvicinava ad una Luna tranquilla e rilassata. Tutti gl'occhi erano puntati su di loro, e Ron, deglutendo rumorosamente, si avvicinò piano piano, e poi, quasi senza toccarle neanche le labbra, si scansò con la velocità della luce.

"Bha! Sei un disastro fratello! Non so come faceva Hermione a stare con te..."

Ron non rispose, troppo concentrato a guardare altrove mentre la bottiglia girava nuovamente: Neville Luna.

"O-obbligo o verità?"

Luna sembrò pensarci un attimo, poi si disse "Obbligo" si avvicinò a Neville e gli disse qualcosa sottovoce. Neville sghignazzò dicendo "Devi dare un bacio a Ron"

Ron sgranò di nuovo gl'occhi, e Luna gli si avvicinò dandogli un bacio lunghissimo e molto sensuale. Quando si staccarono, Ron sembrava perso in una specie di trans.

"Qualcuno doveva pur insegnargli a baciare come si deve" e a queste parole di Luna, scoppiò un applauso. Fecero ancora qualche altro giro quando infine capitò Harry

"Verità!" disse subito il ragazzo con gl'occhi verdi, trangugiando il contenuto della bottiglietta, senza neanche dare a Dean il tempo di formulare la domanda. Infatti fino a quel momento, tra gl'obblighi si annoverarono il bacio tra Neville e Ron, con svariate imprecazioni di quest'ultimo, il mezzo spogliarello fatto da Ginny,e il tentativo di seduzione, ben fatto, di Luna nei confronti di Harry, che suscitò le ire di Hermione e Ron. Vedendo la sua faccia, Dean disse "vabbè, dai, sono buono... Dicci solo come hai fatto a convincere la McGranitt a farci fare una vacanza di una settimana. Le hai promesso qualche favore sessuale, amico?"

Su parecchi visi si dipinse un'espressione schifata, ma cadde il silenzio quando Harry disse "No, in realtà siamo qui perchè devo andare a salvare Malfoy, e a Hogwarts non sapevamo dove metterlo"

Appena finì di parlare, Harry si portò di scatto le mani alla bocca.

Tutti avevano una faccia sconvolta. Nessuno sapeva cosa dire, in fondo Harry aveva appena confessato di voler salvare il potenziale assassino di Silente. Solo dopo un po' la voce di Ginny ruppe quel pesante silenzio.

"Io avevo sospettato qualcosa... infondo qui ci sono solo membri dell'ES... Avevi pensato all'eventualità che sarebbe saltato fuori, vero? Pensavi che noi avremmo capito?"

Harry si limitò ad annuire

"Bhe, non so gl'altri, ma io credo in te, Harry. Tu odi Malfoy, e se sei disposto a salvargli la vita, sarà per un buon motivo. Sono con te" disse guardandolo dritto negl'occhi.

Gl'altri si guardarono un po' spaesati, ma Luna si unì a Ginny dicendo "anche io mi fido di te Harry. E come non potrei con quegl'occhioni così verdi... sei così carino!"

"Piantala!" gridarono in simultanea Ron e Hermione, rossi in viso. La risata di Luna che seguì, servì a smorzare la tensione. Anche gl'altri sembravano aver accettato la cosa.

Tra una risata e l'altra Harry dichiarò "Sapevo che avreste capito, amici miei... Anche se non sono più tanto convinto di salvarlo, visto che la mia ragazza ci fa sopra sogni spinti..." e tutti iniziarono di nuovo a ridere a crepapelle.

Verso le undici, tutti si erano ritirati nelle loro stanze, tranne Ron, che voleva insegnare il poker a Luna, e Hermione, che stava trafficando in cucina. Harry tentò di vedere cosa stava combinando, ma fu cacciato, così decise di andare a dormire.

Ormai erano passate un paio d'ore da quando si era sdraiato sul letto, guardando il soffitto, perso nei suoi pensieri, quando una mano leggera bussò alla sua porta.

"Avanti"

La porta si aprì, ed Hermione entrò nella stanza.

"Tesoro, ma sei ancora sveglia?"

Hermione fece un sorriso un po' impacciato e gli disse "Non ti arrabbiare Harry, ma ho preparato questo per te"

Harry prese lo zainetto che gli stava porgendo Hermione, e l'aprì curioso. Dentro trovò una serie di boccette di colore diverso, il suo mantello dell'invisibilità, della polvere oscurante istantanea, la stessa usata da Malfoy l'anno precedente, e detonatori adescanti. Dal piccolo arsenale, Harry tirò fuori una boccetta e la guardò controluce. Hermione aveva una faccia preoccupata.

"Pozione polisucco... poi ci sono delle pozioni soporifere e un veritaserum... Ho pensato che se qualcosa andasse storto, magari poteva servirti un'aiutino..."

Harry sorrise "Hai fatto tutto questo per me? Sei meravigliosa, lo sai, Hermione?" e così dicendo, la fece salire sul letto accanto a se. Si baciarono dolcemente, e poi Harry le passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia, guardandola negl'occhi "Non preoccuparti amore, non c'è nessun pericolo, tornerò prima che tu possa dire quidditch!"

Hermione spalancò gl'occhi "Come hai detto, scusa?"

Harry la guardò interrogativamente "che tornerò prima che tu possa dire quidditch..."

"No, non quello, come mi hai chiamata?"

Finalmente Harry capì, e le regalò uno sguardo pieno di gioia " Ti ho chiamata amore..."

Gl'occhi di Hermione scintillarono "Davvero, Harry? Davvero mi ami?"

Harry le sorrise ancora di più e le scompigliò dolcemente i capelli "Certo, sciocchina! Avevi qualche dubbio?"

Hermione gli lanciò le braccia al collo, facendo sbilanciare entrambi sul letto "Anche io ti amo! Tantissimo..." si scambiarono un lungo e dolcissimo bacio e Hermione posò la testa sulla spalla di Harry, felice di quel contatto. Piano piano, i due, senza accorgersene, si addormentarono abbracciati, entrambi con il sorriso sulle labbra.


	29. Malfoy Manor

Gl'occhi di Hermione scintillarono "Davvero, Harry? Davvero mi ami?"

Harry le sorrise ancora di più e le scompigliò dolcemente i capelli "Certo, sciocchina! Avevi qualche dubbio?"

Hermione gli lanciò le braccia al collo, facendo sbilanciare entrambi sul letto "Anche io ti amo! Tantissimo..." si scambiarono un lungo e dolcissimo bacio e Hermione posò la testa sulla spalla di Harry, felice di quel contatto. Piano piano, i due, senza accorgersene, si addormentarono abbracciati, entrambi con il sorriso sulle labbra ** - Fine capitolo -**



Severus Piton camminava con passo deciso per i corridoi di Malfoy Manor, il mantello nero che svolazzava da una parte all'altra, lo sguardo freddo. Si avvicinò a Goyle e McNair che erano quel giorno di guardia alle scale che portavano ai sotterranei. Piton li sorpassò senza neanche salutare, lanciandogli semplicemente un'occhiata altezzosa, dirigendosi verso le cella di Draco. Quel giorno doveva attivare l'incantesimo per non far rilevare l'assenza del giovane Malfoy, ma doveva sbrigarsi, non aveva molto tempo. Proprio mentre posava il vassoio con pane e acqua vicino al ragazzo, sentì un forte dolore irradiarsi dal suo avambraccio sinistro. Il signore oscuro lo stava chiamando.

_Dannazione_

E con un sonoro crack si materializzò al cospetto di Lord Voldemort, inginocchiandosi. Il signore Oscuro gli fece un cenno con la mano, dandogli il permesso di alzarsi. Dietro la sua sedia, che sembrava quasi un trono, si intravedeva una figura incappucciata.

"Mi avete fatto chiamare, mio Signore?"

"Si, Severus...dimmi è ancora "in piedi" il giovane Malfoy?" chiese porgendo la mano verso la persona dietro di lui.

"E' quasi allo stremo, mio Signore, credo che non supererà un'altra settimana" disse Piton, cercando di essere il più freddo possibile, ma con uno strano presentimento in fondo allo stomaco.

"Perfetto... ho pensato di accorciare la sua agonia, dandogli un'ultima lezione" poi rivolto alla persona a cui aveva porso la sua mano "Tuo figlio non ha portato a termine la sua missione, ed è giusto che sia tu a punirlo... Le punizioni di una madre sono decisamente le più sentite, non credi mia cara?"

Una voce atona rispose "Ma certo, mio Signore". La persona incappucciata, ormai davanti a Piton, si lasciò cadere il cappuccio all'indietro, lasciando liberi i biondi capelli. Era Narcissa Malfoy.



A Grimmauld Palace si respirava una forte tensione nell'aria. L'unico che sembrava completamente a suo agio era Harry.

"Ma come diavolo fai a essere così tranquillo?" sbottò ad un certo punto Ron. Si erano tutti riuniti in salotto, e molte teste annuirono per appoggiare il commento del rosso.

Harry, per tutta risposta sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla "Stai tranquillo, Ron! Ve l'ho ripetuto almeno mille volte. Devo solo materializzarmi e tornare con Malfoy, ok? Tutto qui! E a meno che quel cretino non si metta ad urlare, non vedo perchè dovrei preoccuparmi"

Nonostante le spiegazioni di Harry, Nessuno sembrava essere tranquillo.

"Io però aspetto che torni per rilassarmi, ok? Quindi vedi di spicciarti, altrimenti sono cavoli tuoi"

"Va bene Ron! Sembri quasi tua madre adesso" Ron fece una buffa smorfia. Harry si avvicinò ad una Hermione insolitamente silenziosa

"Ehi amore... Non fare così... non vado mica in guerra, sai?"

Hermione alzò lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo, i grandi occhi nocciola pericolosamente lucidi "Si, lo so... Ma ho un brutto presentimento"

"Dai... e poi con il tuo piccolo regalo non corro davvero alcun rischio" le fece l'occhiolino e poi aggiunse alzando un sopracciglio " a proposito... ma come hai fatto a preparare così velocemente la polisucco e il veritaserum"

Hermione gli sorrise dicendo "Ecco, ho notato che da quando abbiamo iniziato il nostro settimo anno, si sono iniziate a smuovere le acque, e così... ho pensato di creare una piccola riserva di pozioni... in caso dovessero servire..."

Harry, e tutti gl'altri erano stupiti "Davvero?"

"Si, ho preparato una ventina di pozioni che potrebbero servirci, e le ho suddivise in un centinaio di boccette, tenerle nei calderoni era troppo scomodo"

Tutti erano rimasti a bocca aperta.

"Brava Hermione, sei davvero una pianificatrice nata, diventerai un'ottima auror" lo sguardo ammirato di Lupin, riempì Hermione di orgoglio, come quando passava un compito con il massimo dei voti.

Harry si guardò intorno e disse "Ragazzi, è ora... io vado, e per favore... state tranquilli" detto questo sparì. In quel preciso istante un gufo picchiò su una delle finestre del salotto.

Hermione l'aprì facendo entrare il barbagianni che portava un contenitore cilindrico. Dentro c'era una pergamena scarabocchiata in fretta. Mentre leggeva ad alta voce quelle poche parole, Hermione impallidì

_Dite a Potter di non venire, c'è stato un' imprevisto e non ho potuto attivare l'incantesimo _



Harry si ritrovò in una stanzetta buia e umida. Aveva più o meno imparato, grazie al resoconto di Dobby, come erano disposte le varie celle nelle segrete di Malfoy Manor. Non aveva la minima idea di dove si trovasse Malfoy, ma le stanze non erano poi tante, doveva solo aprire qualche porta senza fare troppo rumore. Teoricamente, dalle parole di Piton, comunque non doveva esserci nessuno in quei sotterranei, solo due guardie all'entrata in cima alle scale. Per prudenza, prima di uscire dalla cella in cui si trovava, indossò comunque il mantello dell'invisibilità. Stranamente la cicatrice gli doleva più del solito.

Aveva imparato un incantesimo che rendeva le superfici trasparenti per alcuni secondi, che gli sarebbe stato molto utile. In realtà erano stati Fred e George ad insegnarglielo, era uno dei loro scherzi preferiti. Sussurrò l'incantesimo sulla porta e guardò il corridoio. Era deserto. Quindi aprì piano piano, e sgattaiolò fuori. Puntò la bacchetta sulla porta di fronte a lui, e riformulò l'incantesimo. La stanza era vuota, quindi passò a quella successiva. Dopo un quarto d'ora buono, Harry iniziò a stancarsi

_Ma dove diavolo l'avranno sbattuto a Malfoy? Meno male che mancano solo due porte..._

Mentre stava per controllare la cella a lui più vicina, un vociare attirò la sua attenzione. Il corridoio era deserto, quindi le voci dovevano necessariamente provenire da una delle due stanze. Con il cuore in gola, si avvicinò a quella più vicina, puntò la bacchetta e formulò l'incantesimo. La stanza era una delle più squallide, ed era in penombra. Lì per lì sembrava deserta, ma un movimento attirò la sua attenzione. In un angolo, vide una figura incatenata, data l'oscurità non riusciva a riconoscerla, ma doveva necessariamente essere Malfoy. Stava pensando di entrare, e scappare di corsa con lui, ma quelle voci non lo rendevano tranquillo. C'era qualcosa che non tornava. Che ci facevano tutte quelle persone lì? Con i nervi tesi, e l'ansia che gl'attanagliava lo stomaco, si avvicinò all'ultima porta. Pronunciò l'incantesimo, e senza avere neanche il tempo di guardare, il cervello gli sembrò andare in mille pezzi. La cicatrice gl'aveva dato tanto dolore che aveva rischiato di svenire. Dietro quella porta si trovava Voldemort, circondato da molti dei suoi seguaci.

Harry cercò di riprendere il controllo di se stesso, e guardò attentamente la stanza. C'erano parecchie persone incappucciate, ma riconobbe comunque Piton e Bellatrix. Sentiva quasi il ghigno di trionfo di Voldemort riempirgli la testa.

_Ma perchè diavolo è così soddisfatto?_

Ad un certo punto, un oggetto attirò la sua attenzione, in fondo alla stanza.

_...Non è possibile... ma quello è..._

Rimase più di dieci minuti a fissarlo, senza riuscire a spiegarsi che diavolo ci faceva lì. Ad un certo punto si scosse. Aveva problemi più urgenti da risolvere. Chiuse gl'occhi, e liberò la mente da ogni pensiero. Creò una specie di barriera mentale per evitare sgradevoli intercettazioni e si concentrò sull'unica persona che poteva aiutarlo a capire la situazione, Piton. Stava cercando di parlare con lui telepaticamente. Non l'aveva mai fatto, ma forse grazie all'incantesimo di Silente, ci sarebbe riuscito

"_Professore...? Professor Piton, mi sente??"_

"_Potter?!!? Che diavolo ci fai qui?! Ti avevo mandato un gufo"_

un lampo di sorpresa passo per un istante nello sguardo freddo del suo ex-professore di pozioni, ma presto ritrovò la consueta espressione fortunatamente, così non destò alcun sospetto.

"_Forse è arrivato dopo che sono partito. Mi aveva assicurato che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno! Che diavolo ci fa Voldemort qui? Cosa devo fare ora con Malfoy?"_

"_E' troppo lungo da spiegare. Non ho potuto fare l'incantesimo, e tra poco dovremo torturare ancora Draco. Non credo che sopravviverà, quindi la missione è annullata"_

Harry sembrò riflettere un attimo, e poi aggiunse

"_No, professore. Quando avrete finito, attivi l'incantesimo, al resto ci penso io"_

E senza dare a Piton la possibilità di replicare, andò velocemente alla cella di Draco. Subito dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle sussurrò "Muffliato" e si avvicinò rapidamente a Malfoy.

_E ora cosa diavolo m'invento?_

Il ragazzo incatenato sembrava svenuto. Era talmente magro e malconcio che era quasi irriconoscibile se non fosse per i capelli biondissimi, sporchi di sangue. Harry aveva paura anche solo a squoterlo, ma inaspettatamente un paio d'occhi più freddi del ghiaccio lo fissarono all'improvviso.

"M-ma guarda un po' chi c'è... San Potter..." la voce del biondo era malferma e tremendamente roca.

"Malfoy, immagino che Piton t'abbia spiegato la situazione, solo che adesso c'è stato un piccolo imprevisto..." disse Harry mentre lo stava liberando dalle catene

"e sarebbe?" sembrava che anche solo parlare gli causasse fatica.

"Stanno venendo a torturarti, e naturalmente se Piton avesse formulato l'incantesimo avrebbero subito scoperto l'inganno. E se invece scappiamo prima che arrivino qui, vorrebbe dire che qualcuno ha tradito, e non ci metterebbero molto a capire chi, quindi dobbiamo trovare una soluzione e alla svelta" Harry aveva finito di liberarlo, e aveva iniziato a frugare nel suo zaino in cerca di qualcosa di utile.

Intanto Malfoy si stava massaggiando i polsi osservando Harry rovistare nello zaino. Ad un certo punto disse "che problema c'è... mi faccio torturare un'altro po' e poi quando anno finito andiamo via..." Tentò di mettersi in piedi, ma evidentemente era troppo debole, e Harry fece appena in tempo a non farlo cadere. Per tutta risposta, Draco lo scacciò infastidito.

"Non ho bisogno della tua pietà, Potter"

"E io non ho alcuna intenzione di offrirtela Malfoy, e nonostante tu sia un cretino, mi hai fatto venire un'idea. Strappati un capello"

"Che cosa?"

"fai come ti dico, senza discutere" Harry si alzò, e strappò un capello di Draco, mettendolo in una boccetta. Il colore della pozione cambiò, facendo una densa schiuma rossa. Harry la bevve tutta in un sorso. Sentì le budella contorcersi, e un bruciore lo pervase dallo stomaco fino a tutto il corpo. Si toccò la fronte, la cicatrice non c'era più, e i capelli gli si erano allungati, ricadendo in ciuffi biondi che quasi gli toccavano le spalle. Si tolse in fretta i vestiti e gl'occhiali porgendoli a Malfoy che lo guardava a bocca aperta.

"Dammi i tuoi vestiti, Malfoy, e poi incatenami. Quando hai finito, cerca di arrivare a quell'angolo e mettiti il mio mantello dell'invisibilità e rimani in silenzio. Non aprire bocca per nessun motivo, sono stato chiaro?"

Se fossero stati in un'altra situazione, Malfoy sicuramente gl'avrebbe risposto per le rime, ma la determinazione che leggeva negl'occhi di Harry, ora così uguali ai suoi, lo portarono solo ad obbedire in silenzio. Dopo aver sistemato tutto, con un ultimo sforzo Malfoy arrivò all'angolo opposto della stanza, e fece appena in tempo a coprirsi con il mantello dell'invisibilità che la porta venne spalancata rumorosamente.


	30. Di nuovo a casa Black

"Dammi i tuoi vestiti, Malfoy, e poi incatenami. Quando hai finito, cerca di arrivare a quell'angolo e mettiti il mio mantello dell'invisibilità e rimani in silenzio. Non aprire bocca per nessun motivo, sono stato chiaro?"

Se fossero stati in un'altra situazione, Malfoy sicuramente gl'avrebbe risposto per le rime, ma la determinazione che leggeva negl'occhi di Harry, ora così uguali ai suoi, lo portarono solo ad obbedire in silenzio. Dopo aver sistemato tutto, con un ultimo sforzo Malfoy arrivò all'angolo opposto della stanza, e fece appena in tempo a coprirsi con il mantello dell'invisibilità che la porta venne spalancata rumorosamente. **- Fine capitolo -**



Nella umida cella in cui era rinchiuso Darco, fecero il loro ingresso Bellatrix, Voldemort, Narcissa e Piton. Quest'ultimo, attento a non farsi notare, perlustrava con lo sguardo la piccola stanza come in cerca di qualcosa, o meglio, di qualcuno, senza però avere successo. Intanto Bellatrix si era avvicinato ad Harry, tirandolo su in malo modo.

"Ti sembra questo il modo di presentarti al tuo padrone, Draco?!? Forza, fai un bell'inchino..."

Nonostante avesse preso le identiche sembianze dell'attuale Draco, sembrava che la forza fosse ancora sua, ma fece comunque in modo di apparire sofferente. Tossì più volte prima di inchinare lievemente la testa verso Voldemort.

"Bene bene bene... Eccoci qui Draco... Sono sorpreso della tua resistenza, lo sai? Vieni torturato tutti i giorni, e vai avanti solo a pane ed acqua da più di qualche mese... e nonostante tutto ai ancora la forza di respirare..." la voce strisciante dell'uomo che avanzava verso di lui, gli penetrò fin dentro le ossa, facendolo tremare suo malgrado. Poi la voce continuò, ormai stava sussurrandogli all'orecchio " Ma ti sei comportato male... molto male, non è vero Draco?"

Improvvisamente Harry sentì un forte dolore sulla guancia sinistra: mentre gli stava parlando, Voldemort gl'aveva passato la lama di un pugnale sulla guancia, facendogli un taglio profondo. Harry emise un gemito, e Voldemort si allontanò con un ghigno e poi continuò "Ma non credo che i miei metodi siano molto efficaci per farti capire che io non ammetto fallimenti. E' per questo che ho fatto venire tua madre... Narcissa" disse ora rivolto alla donna "Ora puoi finalmente far capire a tuo figlio i suoi errori... puniscilo"

La donna, con lo sguardo completamente vuoto, si affiancò al suo Signore, e estraendo la bacchetta, pronunciò con voce atona "crucio"

Harry provò un dolore terribile passargli per ogni fibra del suo corpo. Si contorceva e urlava tanto che credeva che la sua gola si sarebbe lacerata. Come iniziato, il dolore finì di colpo, e Harry si ritrovò faccia a terra, affannato, e con tutte le membra tremanti per il forte trauma subito. Sentì la risata fredda di Bellatrix ferirgli le orecchie, e lo sguardo di Voldemort, non ancora soddisfatto, fisso su di se. Piton, se era preoccupato, non lo stava dando a vedere, restando immobile lontano dalla scena.

"Narcissa... Non credo che la lezione sia bastata al ragazzo..."

"Come volete mio Signore..." la donna sollevò nuovamente la bacchetta "crucio"

Harry si ritrovò nuovamente in mezzo a quel dolore straziante, e il desiderio di trovare la morte quasi lo pervase. Quando tutto finì nuovamente, sembrò cogliere un lampo di dolore negl'occhi della donna bionda che aveva di fronte, che fu però svanì subito quando la voce di Voldemort risuonò nuovamente nella stanza. Harry a quel punto fece finta di essere svenuto.

"Severus, controlla se è ancora vivo" Harry sentì la mano del suo ex professore tastargli il polso. Sentì che il suo respiro, inizialmente affannato, si calmò subito quando sentì il battito del ragazzo. Harry capì che Piton aveva intuito qualcosa. Se fosse stato il vero Draco, forse non sarebbe sopravvissuto neanche alla prima cruciatos.

"Mio Signore, è praticamente in fin di vita... Se vuole ci penso io a finirlo..."

"No Severus. Per ora basta così... Potrei avere altri scopi per lui in futuro, grazie alla riuscita della missione della mia cara Bellatrix..." Sentì ancora il suo sguardo su di se, ma Harry non si mosse "Andiamo, dobbiamo discutere dei progetti futuri. Severus, per ora assicurati che non muoia, forse potrebbe essermi utile. Bellatrix, Narcissa, noi andiamo al quartier generale" Poi di nuovo rivolto a Piton "Severus, tu raggiungici appena puoi"

"Si, mio Signore" e a queste parole seguì un sonoro crack.

Harry sentì scuotersi "Potter, sei tu? Stai bene?" a quelle parole, il ragazzo capì che c'era il via libera, e aprì gl'occhi

"Si professore, sono io, sto bene..."

Piton l'aiutò ad alzarsi "Ma dov'è Draco?" disse guardandosi attorno

"Professore, sono qui..." Malfoy si lasciò scivolare il mantello di dosso, tossendo. Piton lanciò un'occhiata da un ragazzo all'altro, sorpreso "Potter... devo dire che mi hai sorpreso davvero..." . poi, ritrovando il suo solito cipiglio, disse "Comunque ora dovete andare, così formulerò l'incantesimo, e nessuno saprà mai niente. Se ti avesse creduto morto sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, ma è andata così"

"Professore, ma cosa sta succedendo? nell'altra stanza ho visto..." la voce rauca di Harry, che ancora aveva le sembianze di Draco, venne interrotta da quella autoritaria di Piton "Non ora, Potter... dovete andare. E comunque non ne so molto. Non so neanche quale fosse la missione di Bellatrix, quindi non posso esserti comunque d'aiuto. E ora basta parlare, andate!"

Harry fece un cenno con la testa, raggiunse Draco, che respirava faticosamente, e facendolo appoggiare ad una sua spalla, insieme si smaterializzarono.

Intanto a Grimmauld Place la tensione si tagliava col coltello. Era arrivata anche la McGranit, che insieme a Lupin stavano valutando attentamente la situazione. Ron, non era stato fermo un minuto, percorrendo a grandi passi la sala da pranzo, mentre Hermione, pallida, non aveva spostato un attimo lo sguardo dal punto in cui Harry, poco più di un'ora prima, si era smaterializzato. Improvvisamente la voce di Ron sovrastò il brusio nervoso che riempiva la stanza "Ora basta! Io vado da lui! L'abbiamo mandato in un covo di mangiamorte da solo, dannazione!"

Lupin gli mise una mano sulla spalla costringendolo a fermarsi "Ron, non è il caso di agitarsi così, non ancora. Harry sa il fatto suo, ha davvero fatto passi da gigante, potrebbe farcela benissimo da solo. Non abbiamo il quadro preciso della situazione, e se tra un paio d'ore ancora non dovessimo avere notizie di Harry... Allora penseremo a muoverci. Infondo ha con se il mantello dell'invisibilità e tutto il resto. Se se la fosse vista brutta poteva semplicemente smaterializzarsi nuovamente, non credi?"

"E se quel maledetto "Pit" in realtà avesse organizzato una gran bella trappola? Anche se Harry è migliorato, non sappiamo quanti sono i mangiamorte! E se lo stessero torturando ora? E se l'avessero ucciso?" il suono di un singhiozzo soffocato lo fermò. Hermione sembrava davvero sconvolta. Ron le si avvicinò abbracciandola premuroso e poi con sguardo deciso disse "Io vado! Non lascerò che il mio migliore amico muoia!" si stava alzando in piedi, quando l'attenzione generale fu catturata da un sonoro crack. Harry, con ancora le sembianze di Draco, era apparso in mezzo alla stanza, sostenendo malamente il vero Draco, che era svenuto. Nessuno riuscì a dire una parola, anche la McGranit e Lupin non furono in grado neanche di muoversi. Improvvisamente le sembianze del ragazzo cambiarono, i capelli si accorciarono un poco, scurendosi, e gl'occhi passarono dal grigio ghiaccio, ad un verde intenso. Appena la trasformazione finì, Harry cascò in ginocchio a terra, e Hermione corse verso di lui in lacrime

"Harry, o mio dio Harry... sei vivo" disse, e con un dito gli sfiorò la guancia ferita "che cosa è successo? Che ti hanno fatto? Perchè avevi le sembianze di Draco..?"

Harry sorrise appena e, facendosi aiutare da Ron per rialzarsi in piedi disse "E' una storia lunga amore mio, ma non piangere, sto bene..." Lupin intanto aveva preso in braccio Malfoy e lo stava portando in una delle camere da letto, mentre la McGranit si avvicinò insieme a tutti gl'altri, per controllare le situazione di Harry. Dopo averlo guardato con l'aria preoccupata, la McGranit diede voce ai suoi pensieri

"Harry... forse mi sbaglio ma... tu hai subito una cruciatus, non è vero?" Hermione lo guardò preoccupata

"Veramente due, ma professoressa, sto bene, glielo assicuro..." Fece cenno a Ron che poteva stare in piedi da solo, e nonostante il sangue che perdeva dal taglio sulla guancia e il colorito pallido, sembrava stare abbastanza bene "Ho solo bisogno di una doccia, e di un po' di riposo"

Hermione non sembrava dello stesso avviso, e infatti con tono grave gli disse "Ma Harry... Stavi per svenire prima!! Non è il caso che vai ad Hogwarts a farti visitare da Madama Chips?"

Harry accarezzo i capelli di Hermione cercando di tranquillizzarla "Ti assicuro Hermione che sto bene. Ho avuto un cedimento per via del viaggio, e della trasformazione" storse il naso "è terribile quando torni te stesso! Ma per il resto è tutto ok. E' Malfoy quello che ha bisogno di cure urgenti, hai visto com'è ridotto? Devi dargli a più presto la pozione" e le diede un bacino sulla punta del naso e Hermione fece di si con la testa, asciugandosi una lacrimuccia all'angolo dell'occhio

"Però, signor Potter, preferirei che riposasse PRIMA di farsi la doccia... Non vorrei che l'acqua calda le provocasse un calo di pressione, e mi affoga sotto la doccia"

Harry sorrise alla preside "Come vuole professoressa" fece per salire le scale quando la voce della McGranit lo raggiunse nuovamente "Dopo devo metterla al corrente di recenti sviluppi" il ragazzo fece cenno di aver capito e scomparì su per le scale.

Dopo un'oretta Hermione bussò per la seconda volta alla porta di Harry, attendendo che le rispondesse. La prima volta era entrata e l'aveva trovato addormentato. Aveva un'aria così pacifica che aveva preferito lasciarlo riposare.

Bussò di nuovo, ma non ricevette ancora risposta, e allora decise di entrare. Il letto era sfatto, ma Harry non era nella stanza. Si guardò intorno con aria interrogativa, ma vedendo la porta del bagno chiusa, intuì che si stava facendo la doccia. Stava per uscire dalla stanza quando la voce, ancora roca, di Harry la bloccò "Hermione..."

La ragazza era felice di potergli finalmente parlare, e si girò con un sorriso enorme, che piano piano si spense, mentre il suo viso diventava di tutti i colori

_...oh mio Dio..._

Harry era evidentemente appena uscito dalla doccia, goccioline d'acqua ancora gl'imperlavano la pelle, e aveva solo un asciugamano legato in vita, mentre con un'altro si strofinava vigorosamente i capelli.

"C-ciao Harry, io e-ero solo passata a vedere c-come stai" Harry le sorrise e fece per avvicinarsi, ma lei per tutta risposta fece un passo indietro.

"Ehi, Hermione...? Tutto ok?" le chiese osservandola curioso, ma quando vide che Hermione, tutta rossa in viso, evitava il suo sguardo, un ghigno gli si dipinse sul viso "Non dirmi che sei in imbarazzo? Vuoi che mi vesta?" le chiese in tono canzonatorio, ed Hermione, come previsto, assunse un'aria offesa

"M-ma che dici! Non sono una bambina, mica mi imbarazzo per queste cose" disse sostenendo fieramente lo sguardo di lui questa volta, ignorando il bruciore che sentiva sulle guance. Quando faceva così, Harry non riusciva proprio a resisterle, ma provò a stuzzicarla un poco dicendo "Quindi non ci sono problemi se ti chiedo un abbraccio, vero?" gl'occhi gli brillavano, sarcastici.

Hermione raccolse la sfida, e si avvicinò piano a lui, cingendogli la vita con le braccia, e poggiando il viso sul petto di lui. Harry gli posò una mano sulla schiena, accarezzandola. Dopo un po' domandò "Hermione... come mai sei così imbarazzata? Cioè, tu non hai mai visto Ron...? Ehm... tu e lui, non avete mai fatto..." Adesso era Harry ad essere di tutti i colori. Hermione gli sorrise e si limitò a scuotere la testa. Harry ridacchiò senza motivo, e Hermione tornò ad appoggiarsi contro il suo petto. Respirò a fondo il profumo di bagnoschiuma che aveva addosso, sospirando rumorosamente contro la sua pelle.

Harry, con voce ancora più roca di quanto già non la avesse, disse "Ehi, tesoro... Fai le fusa? Forse è meglio che mi rivesta..."

Inizialmente sorpresa, Hermione all'improvvisò capì l'effetto che aveva sul ragazzo in quel momento, e quella sensazione di potere, la inebriò. Ora nello sguardo della ragazza c'era una strana luce, lo guardò fisso negl'occhi prima posare le labbra contro il suo torace, e dargli un bacio tra una parola e l'altra, dicendo "E perchè... stai molto bene così, lo sai?"

Harry sembrava agitato "Dai, amore... io non vorrei che tu ti sentissi obbligata a fare qualcosa per cui non ti senti pronta..." ma Hermione per tutta risposta, salì dal petto al collo, lasciando una scia di baci, fino a tracciargli il contorno delle labbra con la lingua. Lo riguardò di nuovo negl'occhi dicendo "Non faccio mai niente senza aver valutato la più piccola variabile, mi dovresti conoscere..." Lei stessa era sorpresa delle sue azioni. Era tutta rossa in viso, e Harry non l'aveva mai vista così intraprendete e così sexy. Non sapeva proprio cosa fare, riuscì solo a balbettare "Ne sei proprio sicura...?"

Per tutta risposta Hermione si avvicinò alla porta e la chiuse a chiave, poi si girò verso Harry con un sorriso malizioso "...e tu?" e si avvicinò a lui sbottonandosi il primo bottone della camicetta.


	31. Brutte notizie

Inizialmente sorpresa, Hermione all'improvvisò capì l'effetto che aveva sul ragazzo in quel momento, e quella sensazione di potere, la inebriò. Ora nello sguardo della ragazza c'era una strana luce, lo guardò fisso negl'occhi prima posare le labbra contro il suo torace, e dargli un bacio tra una parola e l'altra, dicendo "E perchè... stai molto bene così, lo sai?"

Harry sembrava agitato "Dai, amore... io non vorrei che tu ti sentissi obbligata a fare qualcosa per cui non ti senti pronta..." ma Hermione per tutta risposta, salì dal petto al collo, lasciando una scia di baci, fino a tracciargli il contorno delle labbra con la lingua. Lo riguardò di nuovo negl'occhi dicendo "Non faccio mai niente senza aver valutato la più piccola variabile, mi dovresti conoscere..." Lei stessa era sorpresa delle sue azioni. Era tutta rossa in viso, e Harry non l'aveva mai vista così intraprendete e così sexy. Non sapeva proprio cosa fare, riuscì solo a balbettare "Ne sei proprio sicura...?"

Per tutta risposta Hermione si avvicinò alla porta e la chiuse a chiave, poi si girò verso Harry con un sorriso malizioso "...e tu?" e si avvicinò a lui sbottonandosi il primo bottone della camicetta.

**- Fine capitolo -**



_Bi-bip_

_Bi-bip_

_Bi-bip_

Hermione, infastidita, si sbrigò a spegnere la sveglia che aveva messo all'orologio, facendo un grande sbadiglio. Era ancora seminuda tra le braccia di Harry, che dormiva pacifico. Hermione sorrise. Adorava guardarlo dormire. Gli diede un piccolo bacio sul mento, e poi, piano piano, si sciolse dal suo abbraccio.

_...Uff... Stavo così bene! Ma devo dare l'altra pozione a Malfoy, è meglio che mi sbrighi_

Si vestì in fretta, e dopo aver scritto un bigliettino ad Harry, glielo posò accanto sul cuscino, gli scompigliò i capelli, e piano piano uscì dalla stanza. Si diresse a grandi passi verso una delle stanze degl'ospiti, che era stata adibita a infermeria. Entrò, e cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, si avvicinò al letto di Draco. Hermione lo esaminò attentamente. Aveva fasciature,cerotti e lividi ovunque, ma nel complesso sembrava che la pozione del Principe stava avendo effetto. Doveva cambiargli anche la fasciatura alla spalla, oltre a dargli la pozione.

_Speriamo che non si svegli_

Iniziò lentamente a togliergli le bende, quando l'occhio le cadde sull'avambraccio sinistro. Anche lì, sopra il marchio nero, c'erano delle ferite, ma non erano recenti. Delle profonde cicatrici solcavano il simbolo di Voldemort, come se Malfoy avesse cercato di strapparselo via. Ma evidentemente la magia oscura non viene certo coperta da dei tagli, per quanto profondi siano. Quando Hermione rialzò lo sguardo, due occhi freddi come il ghiaccio la trapassarono, guardandola con disgusto.

"Non ho bisogno della tua pietà, Granger, e tanto meno che mi cambi le bende. Preferisco morire dissanguato piuttosto che essere toccato da una sporca mezzosangue!"

Hermione lì per lì, indietreggiò di un passo, ma poi decise di non si lasciarsi intimidire "Non preoccuparti Malfoy, non ti meriti la mia pietà, e visto le tue condizioni, farai meglio a stare zitto e buono se non vuoi che ti pietrifichi per cambiarti le bende" risoluta, si avvicinò nuovamente, e ricominciò a levargli le bende. Draco la osservò interdetto "Allora perchè diavolo lo fai?"

Hermione si alzò, prese la boccetta con la pozione, il disinfettante e delle bende pulite. Quando si riavvicinò a Draco disse "Sicuramente non lo faccio per te, ma per Harry. E' lui che mi ha chiesto di farlo. E se lui s'è preso la briga di farsi torturare al posto tuo, forse sei ancora recuperabile. Bevi questa"

Draco le lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile, ma non replicò. Bevve la pozione in silenzio, e quando Hermione si avvicinò per disinfettargli la ferita, non si ribellò.

"Ahi! Almeno sii un po' più delicata , Granger!" disse quando Hermione finì di stringere la bendatura.

"Dovresti solo che ringraziarla, invece di lamentarti! Fossi stato in Harry, non c'avrei pensato due volte a lasciarti lì nelle mani di Tu-sai-chi" disse Ron, entrando in quel momento nella stanza.

Draco fece una smorfia di dolore mentre si riappoggiava sui cuscini, ma poi assunse il suo solito ghigno beffardo "Guarda guarda chi c'è... Weasley! Anche tu sei qui per curarmi? Ne dubito... Non sai preparare una blanda pozione soporifera, figuriamoci una di guarigione... Allora forse la tua catapecchia è crollata e ora vivi qui? Oltre ad essere l'ombra di San Potter, ora sei diventato anche il suo parassita?"

Ron arrossì dalla rabbia, stringendo la bacchetta nella tasca dei jeans "Come ti permetti Malfoy! Dovresti solo stare che zitto, dopo tutto quello che hai fatto. E' colpa tua se Silente è morto. Non riesco proprio a capire perchè Harry ti a portato qui. Doveva lasciarti morire, non ti meriti niente di più. Sei e rimarrai sempre e solo uno schifoso mangiamorte"

Un lampo passò nello sguardo di Malfoy e solo dopo qualche istante si sentì la sua voce replicare "Che ti aspettavi, Lenticchia? Io sono un Malfoy, questo è il destino di un Malfoy"

"Non sono d'accordo con te" la voce di Harry, ruppe il silenzio teso che si era creato nella stanza. Si avvicinò con espressione seria verso il letto di Malfoy e poi continuò "Tu hai scelto diversamente, e hai dimostrato che nessun destino è scritto finché qualcuno è disposto a lottare per cambiarlo. E credo che il tuo tirarti indietro nel momento cruciale, nonostante fosse in gioco la vita della tua famiglia, dimostri che in fondo il destino dei Malfoy non è poi tanto adatto a te"

Malfoy girò la testa dall'altra parte senza rispondere, mentre Ron si gira indignato verso l'amico

"Harry, ma come fai a dire una cosa del genere! E' Malfoy, dannazione! Cosa ti fa pensare che sia diventato buono tutto insieme? Si sarà tirato indietro perchè avrà avuto paura!"

Harry guardò Ron con sguardo deciso "Una cosa che ho imparato di recente, è che la conclusione più semplice e logica, non è detto che sia quella giusta. Ricordi quello che ha scritto Silente alla fine della sua lettera? "_bisogna sempre grattare la superficie perché niente è mai come potrebbe sembrare"_ e credo che basti guardare il suo braccio, per capire quanto non sia disposto ad obbedire a Voldemort"

Gl'occhi di Ron cercarono il braccio di Malfoy senza capire, ma poi quando vide le cicatrici un'espressione di sorpresa gli si dipinse in volto. Malfoy si tirò su il lenzuolo di scatto e girandosi verso Harry disse "Potrà anche darsi che io mi sia ribellato, ma che cosa ho ottenuto? Se mi riprendono sono più che morto, e molto probabilmente presto anche mia madre e mio padre faranno la stessa fine"

Harry si avvicinò ancora di più al letto e disse "Non necessariamente Draco, dipende tutto da te, da cosa vuoi fare"

Tre visi scioccati si girarono di scatto verso di lui

"Come l'hai chiamato?!?!?!"

"Come mi hai chiamato?!?!"

"Ti ho chiamato Draco. E' il tuo nome, giusto? Silente era un grande uomo, e mi ha insegnato che tutti possono sbagliare. E tutti hanno diritto ad una seconda possibilità. Ti do io un'alternativa al tuo destino, come sono sicuro che lui stesso avrebbe fatto. Unisciti a noi. Unisciti all'Ordine. Naturalmente non mi aspetto che diventiamo tutti amici per la pelle, visto che io non piaccio a te, e tu decisamente non piaci a me, ma ti propongo di collaborare con noi. Di combattere questa guerra dalla nostra parte. Allora? Ci stai?"

Harry tese la mano verso il biondo che la guardò prima con diffidenza, e poi la strinse con decisione.

"Va bene sfregiato...come se poi avessi altra scelta" fece una smorfia "ma mi spieghi perchè diavolo hai preso a chiamarmi per nome?"

Harry fece un sorriso furbo "Malfoy mi ricorda troppo i vecchi tempi. Ormai più che un nome era un'etichetta e mi ricorda solo che ero convinto che tu fossi un mangiamorte e l'odio che ti portavo. Non che ora tu mi stia simpatico, ma voglio darti una seconda possibilità in tutto e per tutto. Non pretendo che tu faccia lo stesso, ma gradirei che ti sforzassi ad usare almeno i nostri cognomi"

Draco sembrava ancora interdetto, ma comunque disse "D'accordo... Potter"

"Bene, ora che è tutto chiarito, ti lasciamo riposare. Tra tre ore dovrai prendere l'altra pozione"

Detto questo, uscì prendendo sotto braccio Hermione dandole un bacio dietro l'orecchio, seguito a ruota da Ron, con la faccia ancora sconcertata, che bofonchiava "Manca solo che ci scambiamo i regali a Natale... Sono tutti impazziti... Io quello lì non lo chiamerò mai per nome..."

Dopo aver lasciato i suoi amici, Harry si diresse verso la sala da pranzo, dove la McGranit e Lupin l'attendevano per metterlo al corrente degl'ultimi avvenimenti.

"Buonasera professoressa, Remus" disse Harry entrando nella stanza. Entrambi avevano espressioni tese e l'aria stanca.

"Buonasera signor Potter. Come sta il signor Malfoy?" chiese la McGranit sistemandosi meglio gl'occhiali sul naso.

"La pozione che gli stiamo somministrando sta avendo degl'ottimi effetti. Direi che tra pochi giorni potrà tranquillamente camminare" rispose Harry, sedendosi in una delle poltrone

"Bene. E il suo taglio sulla guancia?"

"Dice questo?" chiese il ragazzo portandosi automaticamente la mano sulla guancia "Credo che purtroppo rimarrà la cicatrice. Ho applicato uno degli unguenti di Madama Chips, ma credo che il pugnale di Voldemort fosse maledetto, quindi..." fece una pausa e poi aggiunse "Ho chiesto a Draco di unirsi all'Ordine della Fenice, come le avevo accennato. Ha accettato"

"Bene, bene. Sono felice che alla fine abbia capito qual'era la via più giusta da seguire" fece un profondo sospiro "Io purtroppo non porto buone notizie da Hogwarts. La professoressa Cooman è stata rapita"

Harry sgranò gl'occhi "Rapita?!? Da chi? Ma quando è successo?"

"Un paio di giorni fa. Stava andando a Hogsmeade, e secondo gl'auror che erano di guardia, è stata presa da un gruppo di mangiamorte. Non sono riusciti neanche ad avvicinarsi, si sono limitati a materializzarsi e smaterializzarsi portandola via con loro. Inoltre c'è stato anche un furto al ministero"

"Lo so, il velo" vedendo la faccia stupita dei suoi due insegnanti Harry si spiegò meglio "Quando sono andato a prendere Malfoy, l'ho visto dietro una delle porte. Inoltre ho anche sentito Voldemort lodare Bellatrix Lestrange per una sua missione riuscita. Immagino si riferisse al rapimento della Cooman. Ma che tipo di legame possono avere le due cose?"

Remus smise di camminare avanti e indietro, e si sedé nella poltrona di fronte ad Harry "Io, la preside e il professor Patterson ne stavamo discutendo giusto ieri. C'è un'antica leggenda che legava al velo dell'ufficio dei misteri una profezia. Fu proprio cercando questa profezia che il ministero incominciò a catalogarle. Non se ne sa molto, ma sembra che la sfera contenente la profezia sia andata persa, ma che prima sia stata trascritta in un testo"

Harry si alzò in piedi "Allora bisogna iniziare a cercare nei volumi più antichi"

La MaGranit sospirò di nuovo "Purtroppo non è così semplice sig. Potter. I volumi più importanti di magia, non sono solo stati divisi tra le tre scuole più prestigiose, ma anche nella biblioteca magica mondiale, e in chissà quante altre biblioteche clandestine. Potrebbe essere ovunque, come potrebbe essere andato perso per sempre. Cercarlo sarebbe un'impresa disumana"

Harry si risedette sconfortato "Capisco. Ma non si potrebbe provare a cercarlo con qualche incantesimo?"

"Ci stiamo lavorando. Ma non sapendo nessuna delle caratteristiche peculiari del libro, creeremmo un incantesimo troppo generico e rischieremmo di inondare Hogwarts di montagne di carta straccia. Cambiando discorso, vorrei che domani tornasse a scuola. Ormai il signor Malfoy è fuori pericolo e ci raggiungerà quando sarà in grado di fare un viaggio nella metropolvere"

Harry annuì "Ma non è ancora in grado di alzarsi per prendere da solo la pozione"

"Potrete passare nel mio ufficio e tornare qui quando necessario. Tu Remus? Notizie sull'ultimo horcrux?"

Lupin scosse la testa sconsolato "Niente. L'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è che probabilmente sia un oggetto molto vicino a lui. Ma per il resto, non so proprio da che parte incominciare"

La McGranit si massaggiò le tempie, come se avesse una brutta emicrania "Questo si che è davvero un problema. Finché non eliminiamo l'ultimo horcrux, Tu sai chi potrà sempre tornare. Dobbiamo intensificare ancora di più le ricerche. Siamo anche vicini al plenilunio, mi dispiace chiedertelo Remus, ma è davvero necessario"

"Lo so Minerva, lo so. Io ora vado a riposare, buonanotte"

"Sig. Potter, vada anche lei, e avverta i suoi amici che domani a mezzogiorno vi voglio tutti di ritorno ad Hogwarts"

"Come vuole professoressa. A domani"

_Da daaaaan! La vostra Sophie è tornata!!!! E' così tanto che non scrivo che credo di aver perso un po' la mano. Se è così, chiedo scusa _

_Voglio mandare un saluto speciale a: _**Cornista 91 **(purtroppo credo che per Luna e Ron dovrò creare una one-shot a parte, mi dispiace) **; kika161; MORFEa** (spero che ti sia divertita in Inghilterra )**; evanescence 88 **(grazie Gloria, sei sempre dolcissima!)**;emma e HermioneCH **(le mie affezionatissime)** e marco **(mi dispiaaace!!! Non sono brava a far scorrere sangue, ma ti prometto che per la battaglia finale mi impegnerò! Anzi, se vuoi aiutarmi...)


	32. Brahmus Jackal

Cambiando discorso, vorrei che domani tornasse a scuola. Ormai il signor Malfoy è fuori pericolo e ci raggiungerà quando sarà in grado di fare un viaggio nella metropolvere"

Harry annuì "Ma non è ancora in grado di alzarsi per prendere da solo la pozione"

"Potrete passare nel mio ufficio e tornare qui quando necessario. Tu Remus? Notizie sull'ultimo horcrux?"

Lupin scosse la testa sconsolato "Niente. L'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è che probabilmente sia un oggetto molto vicino a lui. Ma per il resto, non so proprio da che parte incominciare"

La McGranit si massaggiò le tempie, come se avesse una brutta emicrania "Questo si che è davvero un problema. Finché non eliminiamo l'ultimo horcrux, Tu sai chi potrà sempre tornare. Dobbiamo intensificare ancora di più le ricerche. Siamo anche vicini al plenilunio, mi dispiace chiedertelo Remus, ma è davvero necessario"

"Lo so Minerva, lo so. Io ora vado a riposare, buonanotte"

"Sig. Potter, vada anche lei, e avverta i suoi amici che domani a mezzogiorno vi voglio tutti di ritorno ad Hogwarts"

"Come vuole professoressa. A domani"** - Fine capitolo -**



Erano passati tre giorni da quando erano tornati da Grimmauld Place e ed era ormai chiaro che creare un incantesimo di richiamo per un anonimo libro di leggende, forse inesistente, era una cosa impossibile. Era risaputo da tempo che il ministero aveva più talpe di un campo di rape, e quindi chiedere aiuto a loro, non sarebbe stata una mossa molto astuta. Vari membri della fenice erano stati inviati nelle più grandi biblioteche magiche a New York, al Cairo, a Nuova Delhi, a Mosca, a Roma ma per perlustrarle tutte non sarebbero bastati dei mesi. Per quanto riguardava la biblioteca di Hogwarts, per non destare sospetti, erano stati Harry, Ron e Hermione a perlustrarla, e nonostante le dolci interruzioni della coppietta, rimproverate più e più volte da Ron, era ormai la terza volta che la controllavano da cima a fondo, senza alcun risultato.

"Miseriaccia, ma possibile che sia così difficile trovare un libro?" Ron si sedé stanco morto su una delle panche della biblioteca deserta. Era l'una di notte, e i soli raggi della luna piena bastavano ad illuminare fiocamente la stanza.

"Fosse solo questo il problema, Ron. Il punto è: ma questo libro esiste davvero?" chiese Hermione con aria sconsolata. Anche Harry si mise a sedere, sospirando rumorosamente.

"Già... Ormai comincio a dubitarne... Da Durmstrang e Beauxbatons solo brutte notizie... Per trovare quel libro, sempre SE esiste, sarebbe necessario avere più tempo, sarebbero necessari più uomini, sarebbe necessario perlustrare anche le collezioni private, soprattutto quelle illegali, sarebbe necessario..."

"GIUSTO! SAREBBE NECESSARIO" Gridò Hermione alzandosi in piedi di scatto, portandosi poi immediatamente la mano alla bocca. Stettero un paio di secondi all'erta, per percepire anche l più piccolo rumore, e sentendo di stare al sicuro, la ragazza riprese sussurrando "Amore, sei un genio!" e gli scoccò un sonoro bacio sulle labbra.

Ron sbuffò a quell'ennesima dimostrazione d'affetto, ma Harry lo ignorò e chiese spiegazioni "Ma che intendi? Sei impazzita Hermione? Che ho fatto?"

"Cos'hai detto vorrai dire..." vedendo ancora i due grandi punti interrogativi negli sguardi dei suoi due amici, Hermione roteò gl'occhi e spiegò con tono saccente "Dai, ragazzi, non capite? La stanza delle necessità!!! Lì dentro abbiamo sempre trovato tutto ciò di cui abbiamo avuto bisogno, e mi giocherei i voti dei M.A.G.O. che in quella stanza troveremo ancora una volta la nostra salvezza!"

Fu con una luce nuova negl'occhi, e con rinnovata speranza nel cuore, che i tre ragazzi si diressero con passo svelto al corridoio del settimo piano.

Una volta davanti il corridoio deserto, Harry passò tre volte avanti e indietro, ma non comparve nessuna porta.

"Maledizione" disse Harry scocciato e un po' deluso "Questo vorrebbe dire che il famoso libro non esiste?"

"Lascia provare me" disse Hermione con un sorrisino, mentre baciando di sfuggita Harry, passò anche lei davanti al muro candido. Improvvisamente la porta tanto cercata apparve. Ron, ridacchiò, mentre Harry assunse un'aria offesa.

Hermione entrò dopo di lui, facendogli l'occhiolino "Che ci vuoi fare... il potere delle donne".

Dietro la porta trovarono un ambiente molto elegante, con un camino acceso, luci soffuse, ma non troppo, e tre comode poltroncine. L'elemento che naturalmente interessava ai ragazzi era però la stretta libreria che si trovava tra una finestra e l'altra; sembrava contenere un centinaio di libri al massimo.

"Wow! Io mi aspettavo di trovarne due o tre, invece..." disse Ron passando l'indice sul dorso dei libri vecchi, disposti in ordine alfabetico.

"Non ti illudere però, ho pensato a tutti i libri che avessero dei riferimenti al velo, quindi molto probabilmente in molti sarà solo nominato. Direi di metterci subito al lavoro" disse Hermione, portando 3 o 4 libri sul tavolino vicino alle poltrone, e iniziando a sfogliarne uno dall'aria particolarmente noiosa.

Ormai stava iniziando ad albeggiare, i tre ragazzi avevano esaminato quasi due terzi dei libri a disposizione, senza trovare altro che riferimenti fugaci. Stavano per capitolare quando l'attenzione di Harry fu attratta da un libro semi nascosto, dall'aria molto antica.

"Ehi ragazzi... guardate qui..." qualcosa gli suggeriva che quello era il libro giusto, lo prese con mani tremanti e iniziò a sfogliarlo lentamente, osservando gli eleganti caratteri scritti a mano, fino a trovare un'immagine del velo "Questo è sicuramente il libro che ci serve! Ma c'è un problema..." Intanto Ron e Hermione avevano raggiunto il ragazzo e sbirciavano eccitati da sopra la sua spalla. Appena riuscirono a vedere il testo, ci fu un "oh" deluso da parte di Ron. Infatti il libro sembrava scritto in una lingua incomprensibile. Ma Hermione non sembrava essersi data per vinta.

"Harry, dammi un attimo il libro, fammi provare una cosa" il ragazzo le porse delicatamente l'antico volume e Hermione si sedé sulla poltroncina, posando il libro sul tavolino. Posò la bacchetta sui caratteri, e facendo un'agile e complicato movimento con il polso sussurrò "Traducto" e iniziò a seguire con la punta della sua bacchetta il testo, fermandosi di tanto in tanto. Poi alzò lo sguardo con un'espressione di trionfo "funziona!".

"Cosa, Herm?" chiese Ron interdetto.

"E' un incantesimo che mi ha insegnato il professor Vitious. La bacchetta traduce il testo, e io riesco a leggere come se fosse scritto in italiano. Funziona con tutte le lingue conosciute. Questa evidentemente è molto antica, perchè non riesce a tradurre tutte le parole, ma si riesce comunque a capire il senso generale"

Harry le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia "Amore, non so cosa faremmo senza di te!!! Che cosa dice il testo??"

Hermione si concentrò e passò lentamente la bacchetta su ogni parola della pagina, passando poi a quella successiva e quella successiva ancora. Mentre continuava a leggere intanto spiegava agli amici cosa capiva

"Allora... Sembra che l'autore del testo non sappia dire quanti anni abbia il velo, e neanche chi l'abbia creato... dice che è una specie di passaggio..."

"Per dove? Dove porta...?"

"Aspetta..." Hermione voltò di nuovo pagina. Harry si distrasse un attimo osservandola mettere una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Quando era concentrata diventava terribilmente bella. La sua voce però lo riportò subito con i piedi per terra, catturando nuovamente la sua attenzione "Sembra che sia un passaggio per un'altra dimensione, o un'altro piano astrale dove finiscono le anime maledette da una maledizione antica. Maledette dalla magia nera. Un luogo di non ritorno. Anche le anime sacrificate per creare gli horcrux finiscono lì" voltò di nuovo pagina.

Hermione aggrottò la fronte, preoccupata, mentre iniziava a scorrere la bacchetta più velocemente. Girò nuovamente la pagina.

"Hermione, che succede, perchè hai quella espres..."

"Zitto Ron!" l'interruppe la ragazza mentre girava ancora un'altro foglio ingiallito. Una piccola goccia di sudore scivolò lungo la sua fronte. L' incantesimo doveva richiedere parecchie energie, ma Hermione non lo dava a vedere, talmente assorta dalla lettura. Improvvisamente ruppe di nuovo il silenzio "Esisteva una profezia che rivelava come distruggere il varco. In epoca antica era stato maledetto un mago nero terribilmente malvagio. C'è la descrizione delle sue vittime e della sua potenza... Oh mio Dio... è davvero terribile... Credo che potrebbe battere Voldemort schioccando solo le dita. Dice che con la sua morte venne perduta gran parte dell'antica magia nera. La ricerca della profezia era iniziata proprio per evitare che questo mago chiamato Brahmus Jackal, potesse in qualche modo tornare indietro. Grazie alla profezia si sarebbe potuto distruggere il passaggio per quel limbo per sempre, ma non fu mai ritrovata" A quelle parole Ron sussultò spaventato, mentre Harry strinse le nocche fino a farle diventare completamente bianche domandando con un filo di voce

"Volevano distruggere il velo perchè in realtà esiste un modo per liberare quelle anime?" La testa di Harry stava lavorando a pieno ritmo, il pericolo che quel mago oscuro potesse in qualche modo tornare, gli riempiva l'animo di terrore, e nonostante tutto una piccola speranza stava nascendo nel suo cuore

..._Sirius_...

Hermione annuì gravemente e continuò "Sembra che l'autore cercasse il modo di riportare Brahmus di nuovo qui. Descrive un terribile rituale... E' molto complesso... Parla di sacrifici... Aspetta... Secondo questo testo anche questo Brahmus Jackal ha scisso la sua anima in sette parti... Non è molto chiaro..." Si asciugò la fronte, ormai madida di sudore, per lo sforzo e la concentrazione "Parla di equilibri tra i diversi piani astrali. Per portare di nuovo l'anima di Brahmus in questa dimensione, il _ricevente_ deve avere anch'esso l'anima scissa, ma sembra che non sia così facile riportare qualcuno da quel limbo. Il varco è sempre aperto in entrata, e per invertire il senso parla di utilizzare del_ sangue vate..._ Aspetta, vi leggo esattamente cosa scrive:

_Solo attraverso lo scorrer e il passar di sangue vate dall'uno all'altro piano astrale potrà cambiare l'entrata con l'uscita._ _Inoltre, prima di riaprire il portale nel senso opposto ad ora, per far tornare in questo mondo un'anima, bisogna che ne venga sacrificata un'altra che prenda il suo posto. Nel caso del Grande Signore, la scissione della sua anima prevede un numero di sacrifici pari al numero delle sue anime perchè il tributo dato in vita per l'immortalità, sia riequilibrato anche nella sua prigionia. Non avendo un proprio corpo in questo piano, colui che avrà l'onore di rievocarlo su questa terra dovrà ospitarlo nella sua anima, ma solo se mutilata come quella del Grande Maestro, chiudendo così il cerchio senza alterare l'equilibrio cosmico. Una volta che l'anima richiamata torna su questo piano astrale, crea un legame con l'anima di colui che ha offerto i sacrifici, indissolubilmente, e la morte del richiamante porta con se la morte delle anime richiamate. _

Poi c'è il disegno di un simbolo, e segue una complessa formula di evocazione... Sono parole antiche e sembra sia parte della magia nera perduta, a cui l'autore si riferiva prima" Hermione diede un'occhiata alle pagine seguenti "Non sembra ci sia altro di rilevante" concluse, alzando uno sguardo preoccupato e stanco verso Harry. Anche Ron si voltò verso l'amico. Il silenzio, dopo il lungo flusso di parole di Hermione, sembrava denso di angoscia.

Harry aveva lo sguardo serio, mentre i suoi pensieri vagavano senza sosta. Anche l'ultima speranza di riportare indietro Sirius era perduta. Ma c'erano anche interrogativi ben più gravi che lo stavano tormentando. Era per portare indietro Brahmus che Voldemort aveva rubato il velo?

Di nuovo la voce di Hermione lo riportò alla realtà "Pensi che V-Voldemort sia a conoscenza di tutto questo?"

Harry annuì suo malgrado "Credo di si... ma ci sono alcune cose che non mi sono chiare... Perchè rapire la Cooman?"

Ron sembrava paralizzato dalla paura, e si limitava a portare lo sguardo da uno all'altra.

"Per quanto rimanga una ciarlatana, comunque, anche se inconsciamente la professoressa Cooman è stata in grado di formulare profezie, diciamo reali. Quando l'autore di questo libro parla di _sangue vate,_ credo si riferisca al sangue di qualcuno che sia dotato dell'occhio interiore..."

"Quindi voi pensate che Voldemort voglia richiamare questo Brahmus Jackal, e diventare ancora più potente, non è così?" chiese Ron, con voce tremante.

"Si, credo proprio che sia così. E dobbiamo assolutamente impedire che questo accada. E' tempo di muoverci. Hermione, potresti copiarmi la formula per richiamare l'anima dal velo? Voglio impararla, così da essere in grado di interrompere Voldemort se tenterà di fare quello che vuole fare in mia presenza" con sguardo deciso, Harry si alzò e iniziò a vagare avanti e indietro per la stanza, pensando a tutte le implicazioni che avevano portato le notizie appena apprese.

Quando Hermione ebbe finito, ormai il sole era già alto. Si alzò e si diresse verso Harry con una pergamena in mano

"Ecco fatto, dovrebbe essere abbastanza fedel..." ma non finì la frase perchè ebbe un mancamento. Harry la prese al volo, e le posò una mano sulla fronte.

"Ha la febbre alta. L'incantesimo deve averla stancata parecchio... Ron, fammi il favore, vai dalla McGranit e spiegagli la situazione. Dagli anche il libro. Io intanto porto Hermione in infermeria"

Detto questo, prese in braccio la ragazza, e si diresse verso l'ufficio di Madama Chips, mentre Ron si dirigeva dalla preside.



Una donna incappucciata inginocchiata continuava a tremare, mentre lacrime, copiose, continuavano a bagnarle il viso.

"Lo sai che non avresti dovuto farlo... Come hai osato ribellarti al tuo Signore..."

La donna sembrava sotto shock e continuava semplicemente a ripetere sotto voce "Dov'è mio figlio...? Dov'è mio figlio...?"

"Vuole che la uccida, mio Signore...?" Bellatrix Lestrange si era affiancata alla donna, guardandola con disprezzo.

"No, Bellatrix... Infondo il disperato tentativo di Narcissa di recuperare suo figlio, mi è servito a capire che non è la sola ad essere pronta a disobbedire al mio volere..." Voldemort si alzò dalla specie di trono dove era seduto, e portando le mani dietro la schiena, guardò il paesaggio per poi dire "Portala nei sotterranei, se vuoi puoi torturarla un po', ma non ucciderla... La sua vita verrà sacrificata per più alti scopi..." sogghignò in modo sinistro. Stava per andarsene quando aggiunse senza voltarsi "E quando hai finito, vai a cercare Piton devo fare quattro chiacchiere con lui..."

Sul volto di Bellatrix apparve un leggero sorriso "Come desidera mio Signore..." disse, scomparendo in un sonoro crack.


	33. Inganni svelati

"Vuole che la uccida, mio Signore...?" Bellatrix Lestrange si era affiancata alla donna, guardandola con disprezzo.

"No, Bellatrix... Infondo il disperato tentativo di Narcissa di recuperare suo figlio, mi è servito a capire che non è la sola ad essere pronta a disobbedire al mio volere..." Voldemort si alzò dalla specie di trono dove era seduto, e portando le mani dietro la schiena, guardò il paesaggio per poi dire "Portala nei sotterranei, se vuoi puoi torturarla un po', ma non ucciderla... La sua vita verrà sacrificata per più alti scopi..." sogghignò in modo sinistro. Stava per andarsene quando aggiunse senza voltarsi "E quando hai finito, vai a cercare Piton devo fare quattro chiacchiere con lui..."

Sul volto di Bellatrix apparve un leggero sorriso "Come desidera mio Signore..." disse, scomparendo in un sonoro crack. **- Fine capitolo -**



Un timido raggio di sole baciò le gote di Hermione, costringendola ad aprire, suo malgrado, i suoi grandi occhi nocciola.

"Ehi, finalmente sei sveglia, mia bella addormentata" disse Harry sorridendole dolcemente, e portandosi una sua mano alla bocca per posarvi un lieve bacio. Hermione lo guardò incerta.

"Ma... che cosa è successo? Non ricordo..." disse portandosi una mano alla tempia.

"Mi sei letteralmente svenuta tra le braccia, non pensavo di farti questo effetto..." rispose Harry sghignazzando.

"Stai diventando un po' troppo arrogante per i miei gusti... Dov'è finito il mio timido Harry?"

Il ragazzo assunse un'espressione pseudo-offesa mentre diceva "Ma io stavo solo scherzando... Comunque sei svenuta perchè l'incantesimo che hai praticato per tradurre il libro, necessita di una grandissima concentrazione, ma soprattutto succhia tanta, tanta energia. Il professo Vitious mi ha raccontato che da ragazzo, quando ancora non padroneggiava l'incantesimo, gli è bastato decisamente molto meno per rimanere svenuto per ben tre giorni di seguito. Infatti quando gl'ho mostrato quanto avevi tradotto tu, è rimasto davvero stupito. Mi ha detto di farti i suoi complimenti, e ci hai fatto guadagnare ben cinquanta punti per Grifondoro amore mio!"

Hermione, in un moto d'orgoglio, sorrise raggiante alla notizia dei punti, ma poi tornò seria quando ricordò anche le notizie che gli erano costate lo svenimento "Avete già informato la McGranit su quello che abbiamo scoperto?"

Anche Harry tornò serio, e strinse la mano di Hermione nella sua "Si, Ron gl'ha spiegato tutta la situazione. Tutto l'ordine si sta preparando al probabile scontro finale. Penso che ormai è solo questione di tempo... Tra poco Voldemort ci dichiarerà guerra aperta e l'unica cosa che possiamo sperare è di trovare l'ultimo horcrux prima della battaglia, per il resto, non possiamo fare altro che aspettare" le diede un lieve, incerto bacio sulla fronte.

Hermione lo guardò con occhi lucidi "Oh Harry... Io ho paura... ho paura di perderti... Ora che ci siamo trovati, io ho paura che non ti rivedrò più..." il magone l'impedì di andare avanti, mentre delle lacrime silenziose le lasciavano scie umida lungo le guance. Ad Harry gli si strinse il cuore a vederla così. L'abbracciò forte forte, stringendola a se per cercare di trasmettergli il suo calore, mentre le sussurrava all'orecchio "Stai tranquilla amore mio, non mi succederà niente. Ti confesso che prima avevo pensato che se fossi ...morto anche io durante la battaglia, non mi sarebbe importato, ma ora è diverso. Ora sono sicuro che riuscirò a batterlo, senza dover sacrificare anche la mia vita. Ora sono più forte. E non per le lezioni di Patterson, ma perchè ho trovato te . Perchè ho trovato un'arma di cui lui non potrà mai usufruire, l'amore. E' il tuo amore a rendermi più forte, ti amo più della mia vita e farò di tutto per poter tornare tra le tue braccia, di tutto amore mio. Ti prometto che tornerò da te a tutti i costi. Te lo prometto"

Si staccò piano dall'abbraccio per poggiare la sua fronte contro la sua, per poterla guardare, occhi negl'occhi, e trasmetterle tutta l'emozione che stava provando in quel momento.

"Ti fidi di me?" Hermione fece un mezzo sorriso annuendo con la testa, ed Harry suggellò la sua promessa con un bacio salato.



Il signore oscuro camminava lentamente, avanti e indietro, davanti ad un uomo inginocchiato di fronte a lui, che teneva lo sguardo basso in segno di rispetto. Era uno dei suoi seguaci, uno dei suoi mangiamorte più fidati, Severus Piton.

"Allora... Severus... E' successo un fatto molto strano... molto strano... Tu non ne sai niente?" La voce di Voldemort aveva un tono suadente.

Piton continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso "No, mio signore. Non sono al corrente" nonostante il suo tono di voce era sicuro, la sua mente era piena di pensieri angoscianti. Aveva avuto qualche sospetto quando aveva visto Bellatrix Lestrange bussare alla sua porta con un sorriso sadico, che non prometteva nulla di buono, ma quella domanda gli aveva tolto ogni dubbio. Avevano scoperto qualcosa. La voce strascicata di Voldemort interruppe bruscamente il suo flusso di pensieri

"Vedi, dimentico sempre l'assurdo attaccamento che esiste tra madre e figlio..." un lampo di rabbia, subito repressa, passò negl'occhi socchiusi del signore oscuro "...quando ho fatto torturare Draco da Narcissa, deve essere scattato un qualcosa in lei, ed è riuscita a liberarsi dal mio Imperio. Ieri sera è entrata urlando come una pazza a Malfoy Manor cercando suo figlio, e quando finalmente l'ha trovato ed è corsa ad abbracciarlo è successa una cosa strana... Si è ritrovata a stringere l'aria... Draco si era miracolosamente disciolto... Tu ne sai qualcosa Severus?"

Un brivido gelido percorse, suo malgrado, la schiena di Piton, che mantenne comunque il suo sangue freddo rispondendo "No, mio Signore, non so nulla"

Voldemort si girò a guardarlo con una terribile luce negl'occhi "Ma che cosa strana... Tu eri il suo responsabile... Gli davi da mangiare... Lo torturavi... e non ti sei mai accorto di nulla?"

Piton non rispose e Voldemort continuò "... Ultimamente sei strano Severus, sei più pallido del solito, stanco, e stranamente nervoso..." lo prese per il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo negl'occhi "sai, l'ultima volta che siamo stati a Malfoy manor mi sorprese la tua fretta di spedire un gufo poco prima di un'importante riunione... così l'ho fatto seguire, e sai dove mi ha portato? Alla vecchia dimora dei Black"

Il terrore puro attraversò lo sguardo di Piton, mentre gl'occhi del signore oscuro si accesero di trionfo. Sempre tenendo il mento del suo servitore alzato, si rivolse a Bellatrix, che stava guardando la scena da un angolo della stanza "Sbaglio o avevate una pecora nera in famiglia, mia cara? Il premuroso amico dei Potter che ha risparmiato al nostro Codaliscia un bel po'd'anni di galera..."

Bellatrix si affretto a confermare, raggiante "Si, mio signore, Sirius Black. Ma non è più un problema... me ne sono occupata personalmente al ministero..."

"Ma se Sirius non è più su questo mondo, con chi dovevi comunicare con tanta urgenza, Severus?" lo lasciò andare bruscamente e senza attendere risposta continuò con una nota di minaccia nella voce fredda "Mi hai fortemente deluso, Severus... Che cosa stai combinando alle mie spalle?"

Piton aveva riabbassato lo sguardo, la mente del tutto svuotata. Ormai era finita.

"Lo dovresti sapere ormai che non amo la reticenza..." lo costrinse ancora a guardarlo negl'occhi, Piton si aspettava un'avada kedavra, mentre invece sentì la voce di Voldemort che sussurrò quasi in un sibilo "LEGILIMENS".



Hermione era appena scesa dai dormitori maschili. Lì aveva passato il pomeriggio tra le braccia di Harry fino a che il ragazzo, esausto per la notte in bianco e per averla vegliata mentre era svenuta, non si addormentò con il sorriso sulle labbra e le mani intrecciate alle sue.

_Quant'è carino quando dorme..._

Si portò automaticamente la mano al ciondolo che Harry le aveva regalato. Non l'aveva più tolto da quella disastrosa vigilia di Natale, e ora, ogni volta che pensava a lui, le veniva spontaneo sfiorare quella farfalla dai delicati colori. Si ridestò dai suoi pensieri, ricordandosi che doveva portare al più presto la pozione a Malfoy, e stava per uscire quando fu quasi travolta da Ginny.

"Oddio scusami Hermione... non ti avevo vista! Però stavo cercando proprio te"

La ragazza le sorrise "Come mai? Ti serviva qualcosa?"

"Ron mi ha detto che toccava a te portare la pozione a Malfoy, così volevo chiederti se potevo accompagnarti. Sai, credo di aver lasciato i miei orecchini in una delle stanze a Grimuald Place, e se mamma lo scopre, mi uccide!" aveva negl'occhi uno sguardo supplicante.

"Ma certo che puoi venire con me, anzi mi fa piacere! Sinceramente ancora mi mette un po' di soggezione Malfoy..." fece una buffa smorfia che fece ridere la rossa, ed insieme si diressero verso l'ufficio della McGranit.

"Mi raccomando Malfoy, l'altra metà va bevuta tra quarantacinque minuti esatti. Credo che tra tre o quattro giorni, se prendi la pozione con continuità, potrai venire ad Hogwarts con la metropolvere"

Draco le rispose con un ghigno "Credo che ce la farò molto prima, non sono mica un rammollito come Lenticchia o San Potter. Non darti tanta pena Granger, altrimenti dovrò iniziare a pensare che hai dei secondi fini"

Hermione alzò il mento "Avevi detto ad Harry che ti saresti sforzato ad usare i cognomi. E non penso proprio che potrei mai provare il più minimo interesse per te, Malfoy perchè tu sei un..." non riuscì a finire la frase perchè un urlo proveniente dal piano di sotto la raggelò. Era la voce di Ginny. Draco fece per alzarsi, ma Hermione lo bloccò. "Vuoi far ammazzare la tua amica, Granger?! Lasciami andare, ho riconosciuto anche la voce di quella pazza di Bellatrix"

Hermione lo rimise giù con la forza "Appunto! Tu rimani qui, cosa credi di fare! Sei debole, non riusciresti ad arrivare al piano di sotto senza aiuto, figurati se puoi difendere te o qualcun'altro. E poi, dopo la tua fuga, come minimo se ti vedono sei morto"

Draco la trapassò con lo sguardo di ghiaccio "Non sono affari tuoi, mezzosangue! Lasciami passare"

Con lo sguardo deciso e teso, Hermione gli puntò la bacchetta contro "L'hai voluto tu! _Pietrificus totalus_". Draco si ritrovò disteso sul letto, incapace di muoversi. La ragazza si avvicinò e lo trasfigurò in un cuscino, e corse giù di sotto ad aiutare l'amica. Si sentirono dei rumori sordi e poi più nulla.

Quattro ore più tardi, una nuvola di fuliggine verdastra invase il camino dell'ufficio della preside.

"Signorina Granger, iniziavo a preoccuparmi, come ma... SIGNOR MALFOY!"

La preside corse a sostenere il ragazzo che per lo sforzo si era accasciato su un lato del grande camino. Lo fece sedere su una delle poltrone "Santo cielo, signor Malfoy, che ci fa lei qui? E dove sono la signorina Granger e la signorina Weasley?"

Draco tossì più volte "Grim-Grimmuld Place non è più un luogo sicuro... Loro...loro sono state rapite, da Bellatrix... Non ho potuto fare niente... mi dispiace..." fu tutto quello che il ragazzo riuscì a dire, prima che la stanza prendesse a vorticare pericolosamente intorno a lui.


	34. La rabbia di Ron

Quattro ore più tardi, una nuvola di fuliggine verdastra invase il camino dell'ufficio della preside.

"Signorina Granger, iniziavo a preoccuparmi, come ma... SIGNOR MALFOY!"

La preside corse a sostenere il ragazzo che per lo sforzo si era accasciato su un lato del grande camino. Lo fece sedere su una delle poltrone "Santo cielo, signor Malfoy, che ci fa lei qui? E dove sono la signorina Granger e la signorina Weasley?"

Draco tossì più volte "Grim-Grimmuld Place non è più un luogo sicuro... Loro...loro sono state rapite, da Bellatrix... Non ho potuto fare niente... mi dispiace..." fu tutto quello che il ragazzo riuscì a dire, prima che la stanza prendesse a vorticare pericolosamente intorno a lui.**- Fine capitolo - **



Harry e Ron, con entrambi un'aria confusa, camminavano velocemente per i corridoi di Hogwarts, evitando un gruppetto del primo anno di corvonero.

"Cosa pensi che sia successo, Harry? Perchè la McGranitt ci ha convocati in infermeria?"

"Non lo so Ron... Ma credi che Hermione sia lì con lei? E' da quando ha lasciato il dormitorio che non la vedo..."

"Ora che ci penso è da un po' che non vedo neanche Ginny... Sicuramente saranno già qui, quel ragazzino del primo anno ci ha dato il messaggio della McGranit, aveva l'aria d'aver perquisito tutto il castello per trovarci" disse pensieroso Ron, mentre apriva la porta dell'infermeria.

Entrando capirono subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava: l'aria era tesissima, mezzo Ordine della Fenice era riunito nella stanza, e un sofferente Malfoy era disteso su uno dei letti in fondo.

"Ma ... ma cosa...?" Ron spostava lo sguardo, spaesato, dalla McGranit, agl'auror, a Malfoy, mentre dietro di lui, Lupin si affrettava a sigillare la porta.

"Finalmente! Potter, Weasley, sedetevi, abbiamo delle novità" La mancanza del solito piglio severo della McGranit e la nota di preoccupazione che si percepiva nella voce, misero in allerta ancora di più i due amici.

Entrambi si sedettero sul bordo del letto accanto a Malfoy, e Harry, che si stava ancora guardando intorno domandò "Professoressa, ma dove sono Hermione e Ginny? Cosa sta succedendo?" riferendosi chiaramente alla presenza di Malfoy.

La professoressa lanciò uno sguardo nervoso verso Lupin che prese la parola "Vedete ragazzi... Voldemort ha iniziato a muoversi..."

Fu interrotto da Ron, che sobbalzò rumorosamente al nome del mago oscuro, mentre gl'occhi di Harry si strinsero fino a diventare due fessure e prima che Lupin riprendesse a parlare disse "Dov'è Hermione?"

Un silenzio pesante calò sulla stanza, finché una voce inaspettata rispose, facendo girare di scatto Ron e Harry "Le hanno rapite. Hermione e Ginny. Sono state rapite da Bellatrix Lestrange"

Harry imprecò sonoramente, mentre Ron spalancò gl'occhi dallo stupore e poi, improvvisamente, si gettò sul letto di Malfoy tenendolo per la gola e puntandogli la bacchetta al petto

"SEI STATO TU! AMMETTILO SCHIFOSO BASTARDO! E' COLPA TUA! SEI STATO TU!!"

Con non poche difficoltà due auror allontanarono di peso Ron da Malfoy, che iniziò a tossire convulsamente, mentre Harry guardava la scena, ancora non in grado di accettare la rivelazione appena ottenuta.

Intanto Ron, riuscì a divincolarsi dai due uomini, e sempre tenendo la bacchetta puntata verso Malfoy continuò a urlare

"E' colpa tua! Lo sapevo che non dovevamo salvarti! Che ci avresti traditi... Gl'hai detto tu dov'era la sede dell'Ordine, altrimenti come avrebbe fatto ad entrare, eh?! Avremo dovuto lasciarti morire!! Se non ti avessimo scoperto ci avresti fatti ammazzare tutti. Sei una sporca spia, proprio come quel maledetto assassino di Piton!"

Malfoy lanciò uno strano sguardo ad Harry quando sentì quelle parole, ma Harry parve non accorgersene e posò una mano sul braccio dell'amico per fargli abbassare la bacchetta.

"No, Ron. Calmati. Non credo sia stato Draco a rivelare il nostro Quartier Generale, non avrebbe potuto, lui non è il custode segreto, e poi l'ultima volta che l'ho visto si reggeva a malapena in piedi... Non penso sia stato lui"

Ron si voltò verso l'amico, con gl'occhi fuori dalle orbite e rosso in viso dalla rabbia "Basta Harry! _Non credo sia stato Draco_... DRACO?!?! Ma non ti senti?? Stai esagerando, non capisci?!?! Come fai a fidarti di lui! E' Malfoy! Ha mandato in pasto mia sorella e Hermione al peggior mago che il mondo magico abbia mai visto, e tu sei ancora così cieco da non vedere che madornale errore stai commettendo? TI STA USANDO HARRY! Ma io te lo impedirò! Io non permetterò che mia sorella venga uccisa perchè vuoi fare il buon samar..." Ron non finì la frase perchè un sonoro schiaffo della McGranit glielo impedì. Si portò la mano alla guancia e improvvisamente si accorse che non aveva più la bacchetta puntata, minacciosa, verso Malfoy, ma bensì verso Harry. La lasciò cadere come se improvvisamente scottasse.

Sembrò passato un secolo quando la voce della McGranit gli fece finalmente distogliere lo sguardo dalla bacchetta, ormai a terra "Mi dispiace sig.Weasley. Credo di non aver mai osato alzare le mani su uno dei miei studenti, ma lei aveva davvero bisogno di tornare in se" la voce della McGranit era gentile, non aveva neanche l'ombra del rimprovero, ma Ron sembrava avesse ricevuto un'altro schiaffo. Riguardò Harry, e poi la bacchetta "I-io... scusami Harry, ero fuori di me... non..non avrei mai ... tu lo sai, io ero solo.."

"Non ti preoccupare, Ron. Lo so che non mi avresti mai fatto del male, sono sconvolto anche io, ma non cambio la mia opinione" rispose Harry

"E ha ragione, sig.Potter" Ron intanto si era riseduto sul bordo del letto. Sembrava un palloncino sgonfio "Il sig.Malfoy non può aver detto a nessuno al di fuori dell'Ordine dove si trovasse la nostra sede. E' stato lui a dare l'allarme, venendo qui con la metropolvere a suo rischio e pericolo. Fortunatamente la pozione che gli state somministrando ha effetti straordinari, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di non farcela. Inoltre, visto l'insistenza di Alastor, abbiamo chiesto al sig.Malfoy se era disposto a sottoporsi ad un interrogatorio con il veritaserum, e lui ha acconsentito, riconfermando la sua storia".

Dal silenzio di Ron, si intuì che si era convinto, e Harry chiese di ripetere a Malfoy cosa era esattamente successo a Grimmauld Place. Durante tutto il discorso Harry misurò a grandi passi tutta l'infermeria, negl'occhi una furia cieca, e quando il racconto fu terminato domandò subito "Ma come ha fatto Bellatrix Lestrange a scoprirci? Pensate di nuovo a Kreaker?"

Lupin si fece avanti "No, ormai è dalla morte di Sirius che non mette piede fuori Hogwarts, è sempre stato sorvegliato a vista dagl'altri elfi domestici. Però... forse il gufo..."

Harry si girò a guardare il suo ex-insegnante intensamente mentre scambiava uno sguardo ansioso con la McGranit "Cosa, Remus?"

"Vedi, poco dopo che eri andato a Malfoy Manor, è arrivato un gufo da parte del tuo contatto, che diceva di non andare... Potrebbe averlo fatto apposta..."

Harry spalancò gl'occhi "Si possono seguire i gufi fino a Grimmauld Place?! Io credevo fossero stati posti degl'incantesimi a questo proposito! Mi sembrava il minimo!"

"Infatti è così." La voce della professoressa McGranit aveva un che di indignato "Se segui un gufo diretto a Grimmauld Place, a tre miglia dalla casa ne perderai le tracce. Tra noi membri comunque non usiamo mai i gufi, perchè un conto è che qualcuno veda un gufo nella zona senza sapere da chi è stato spedito, che passerebbe assolutamente inosservato, un conto è sapere che il mittente vuole mandare un gufo proprio al quartier generale. Una volta seguito, evidentemente Voldemort conosceva questo tipo di misura di sicurezza, e avrà fatto una piccola indagine su quali abitazioni o edifici magici ci sono nella zona. Bellatrix, sapendo che l'unico erede dei Black era Sirius, e che proprio in quella zona c'era Grimmauld Place, avrà fatto due più due..."

Lupin posò una mano sulla spalla di Harry, che sembrava alquanto scosso "Capirai da solo che se non è stato Malfoy a confessare il luogo del quartier generale, evidentemente il tuo contatto potrebbe aver usato questo stratagemma per rivelarlo... Mi spiace dirtelo Harry, ma forse dovresti guardarti da quest'uomo. Se davvero l'ha fatto di proposito..."

Ma Harry non lo stava più ascoltando, si fece dare in fretta da Madama Chips un siero per dormire, e corse senza voltarsi, verso i dormitori di Grifondoro.

Ormai erano tre ore che Harry vagava irrequieto per l'asettica stanza bianca, in attesa di Piton. Questa volta, il luogo creato da Silente per i loro incontri, non era immobile e statico, ma era percorso da forti scariche elettriche tutto intorno. Aveva fatto una gran fatica Harry a svuotare la mente, dati i recenti avvenimenti. Improvvisamente da infondo alla stanza apparve una figura scura che si avvicinava lentamente, mentre Harry la guardava avvicinarsi, le scariche elettrostatiche aumentavano di intensità.

"Finalmente! Perchè diavolo non mi ha avvertito?!? L'ha fatto a posta a mandare quel gufo?? E' riscivolato per caso nel fascino delle arti oscure? Dove sono Hermione e Ginny?? MI RISPONDA INVECE DI GUARDARMI A QUEL MODO!!"

Harry aveva il fiato corto, mentre Piton lo guardava impassibile, con un'ombra di sofferenza negl'occhi "Datti una calmata Potter. Non posso parlare se sei in questo stato. Rendi il collegamento pericoloso e il Signore Oscuro è pronto a violare la mia mente in qualsiasi momento. Quindi finche non ti calmi, non aprirò bocca"

Si guardarono per un tempo interminabile in cagnesco. Harry non sapeva se fidarsi o meno, ma dopo le sue parole, si accorse improvvisamente di avvertire una specie di interferenza nella stanza. Non era solo il suo stato d'animo a creare quei disordini, ma era qualcosa di esterno. Guardò meglio Piton e si rese conto delle sue condizioni: nonostante avesse detto solo poche parole, e quasi sottovoce, aveva il fiato corto; le sue vesti erano lacerate in più punti, e il suo viso era più segnato e pallido che mai. Improvvisamente capì. Fece profondi respiri e chiuse gl'occhi. Ci mise un bel po' a placare l'angoscia che aveva dentro, ma alla fine aprì gl'occhi e parlo, la stanza di nuovo calma intorno a se

"L'hanno scoperta, non è vero professore?"

Piton si limitò ad annuire con amarezza. Si avvicinò ad Harry mentre raccontava "Narcissa è sfuggita all'Imperio, ed è andata a cercare Draco. Il Signore Oscuro ha usato la legilimanzia e ha scoperto che lo tradivo da anni, e che ho aiutato l'ordine nella ricerca degl'horcrux" chiuse gl'occhi, portandosi una mano alla tempia, risentendo ancora del potente incantesimo sulla memoria.

"Come faccio a fidarmi ancora di lei? Come faccio a sapere che lei non è sempre stato dal lato di Voldemort, e sta solamente fingendo di essere stato torturato?"

Piton lo guardò sprezzante "E se fosse così, perchè avrei dovuto aiutarvi a distruggere tutti gl'horcrux?"

"Non tutti" replicò Harry "Ne manca uno. Potrebbe averlo fatto solo per guadagnarsi la mia fiducia"

Lo sguardo di Piton si fece sempre più duro "Non avrei avuto bisogno di questi mezzucci per conquistare la fiducia di uno come te Potter. Ti senti un eroe... arrogante e presuntuoso come tuo padre, ti credi di poter fare tutto. Avrei potuto semplicemente rapire uno dei tuoi amici a Grimmauld Place, lasciandoti indizi su come trovarli, e tu saresti corso immediatamente a salvarli. Non mi sarebbe servito guadagnarmi la tua fiducia,avrei fatto molta meno fatica, ti avrei atteso e ucciso mentre venivi a fare l'eroe" Un ghigno si era dipinto sul volto di Piton, mentre Harry arrossiva suo malgrado, un po' per la rabbia, e un po' perchè sapeva che aveva ragione, ma dopo un attimo si riprese e domandò "Se sta dalla nostra parte, perchè ha mandato quel maledetto gufo?!"

Piton ritornò improvvisamente serio "E' per questo, allora... Lo so, è stato un errore, ma non avevo capito che l'Oscuro Signore già sospettava di me, e quando ho visto la situazione a Malfoy Manor, l'unico modo che avevo per avvertirti era via gufo. Non potevo addormentarmi lì, non ti pare? Senza contare che era pieno giorno e che quindi era improbabile che stessi dormendo"

Harry lo guardò con un'intensità che sorprese Piton tanto che si ritrovò a dover distogliere lo sguardo. Era come se gli stesse leggendo dentro.

"Va bene.. non che abbia altra scelta... Ma se Voldemort ha scoperto tutto, perchè lei è qui? Come può permetterle di rimettersi in contatto con me? Come mai non è...?"

"Morto? Bhè, perchè non è riuscito a sapere cosa ci siamo detti in questo luogo. Non è riuscito a forzare l'incantesimo di Silente, e quindi ha deciso di usarlo a suo vantaggio. In un certo senso tu avevi ragione prima, sono qui per suo ordine. Vuole che ti dica che la signorina Granger e la signorina Weasley sono nelle sue mani. Insomma vuole farti cadere in una trappola. Ma tu come facevi a sapere che erano state rapite proprio da noi, Potter? In fondo sono passate poche ore..."

Harry gli raccontò in breve cosa era successo a Grimmauld Place e Piton continuò "Quindi non sapevano che c'era anche Draco... Nonostante il suo pessimo gusto nello scegliersi le sue compagnie, devo dire che la signorina Granger possiede la capacità di mantenere sempre la mente lucida... A differenza di te, Potter"

Harry stava schiumando di rabbia "Sa perfettamente che non mi interessa la sua opinione su di me, _professore..._ Voglio sapere dove sono"

"Non lo so, il Signore Oscuro vuole vedere in quanto tempo riesci a trovarlo... e anche se lo sapessi non te lo direi... neanche uno come te sarebbe così stupido da venire..."

Piton fu interrotto da Harry, le scariche elettriche erano riprese "Come le ho già fatto notare prima, non mi interessa la sua opinione! Io devo salvarla, non mi perdonerei mai se..."

Piton aveva perso l'aria distaccata, ora era furente "Ma lo vuoi capire che ti farai ammazzare? E' questo quello che vuole, che tu ti precipiti lì! Non capisci perchè io sono ancora in vita?!?! Sa che non hai ancora distrutto tutti gl'horcrux, e vuole rinchiuderti dentro la dimensione parallela per poterti eliminare una volta per tutte! Non ti devi presentare prima di aver distrutto tutti gl'horcrux!"

Ma Harry non lo stava ascoltando, aveva preso la sua decisione. "Visto che non sa cosa ci diciamo qui, gli dica solo che ho ricevuto il messaggio. Mi è venuto in mente un'idea per arrivare lì molto prima di quanto pensa Voldemort... Ci vediamo presto"

"No, Potter!! Non devi venire! Devi distruggere prima gl'horcrux..." ma ormai Harry era sparito, lasciando Piton solo, ad imprecare contro la stanza ormai deserta.


	35. La decisione di Harry

Harry stava schiumando di rabbia "Sa perfettamente che non mi interessa la sua opinione su di me, _professore..._ Voglio sapere dove sono"

"Non lo so, il Signore Oscuro vuole vedere in quanto tempo riesci a trovarlo... e anche se lo sapessi non te lo direi... neanche uno come te sarebbe così stupido da venire..."

Piton fu interrotto da Harry, le scariche elettriche erano riprese "Come le ho già fatto notare prima, non mi interessa la sua opinione! Io devo salvarla, non mi perdonerei mai se..."

Piton aveva perso l'aria distaccata, ora era furente "Ma lo vuoi capire che ti farai ammazzare? E' questo quello che vuole, che tu ti precipiti lì! Non capisci perchè io sono ancora in vita?!?! Sa che non hai ancora distrutto tutti gl'horcrux, e vuole rinchiuderti dentro la dimensione parallela per poterti eliminare una volta per tutte! Non ti devi presentare prima di aver distrutto tutti gl'horcrux!"

Ma Harry non lo stava ascoltando, aveva preso la sua decisione. "Visto che non sa cosa ci diciamo qui, gli dica solo che ho ricevuto il messaggio. Mi è venuto in mente un'idea per arrivare lì molto prima di quanto pensa Voldemort... Ci vediamo presto"

"No, Potter!! Non devi venire! Devi distruggere prima gl'horcrux..." ma ormai Harry era sparito, lasciando Piton solo, ad imprecare contro la stanza ormai deserta. **- Fine capitolo - **



Harry aprì gl'occhi di scatto. Si guardò intorno, la stanza era illuminata dai pallidi raggi del sole appena sorto, e nei loro letti, Seamus, Dean, Neville e Ron, russavano sonoramente. Harry buttò indietro le coperte, si vestì in fretta e furia, e andò dritto verso il corridoio del settimo piano.

"Harry... che ci fai qui a quest'ora?" Il professor Patterson aveva ancora la veste da notte indosso, ma si fece da parte per farlo passare.

"Lei mi deve aiutare professore... Hanno rapito Hermione e Ginny e io..." Patterson lo interruppe, e facendo un gesto della mano fece apparire due poltrone, indicandone una a Harry.

"Siediti Harry, siediti. Raccontami con calma tutto quello che è successo"

Harry guardò perplesso la poltrona, poi decise di calmarsi e spiegare per bene la situazione al professore. Quando finì il suo racconto, Patterson commentò "...e fammi "indovinare", vuoi che ti insegni a materializzarti, avendo come riferimento solo il ciondolo della signorina Granger, non è così?"

"Si" In realtà Harry non aveva spiegato il motivo della sua visita, ma da quando aveva visto il professore spostare i suoi occhi cechi in direzione del sul suo viso, aveva capito che aveva colto i suoi pensieri. Patterson sembrava soprappensiero, come se stesse cercando di decidere se fosse il caso di aiutarlo oppure no. Ma, a dispetto dei timori di Harry, quasi subito il professore si alzò con un sorriso e disse "Allora è meglio che iniziamo subito Harry. Materializzarsi senza aver visto un luogo è una cosa estremamente difficile, e se ti spacchi nel tentativo, prima che riescano a ritrovare la tua parte mancante, potrebbe passare molto tempo" alzò la bacchetta, e con un complicato movimento trasfigurò la stanza in una specie di foresta molto ampia. Fece comparire anche una semplice pallina rossa e la passò ad Harry. "Per materializzarsi in un posto che non si conosce, prendendo in considerazione un oggetto, devi conoscere il suddetto oggetto alla perfezione: forma, colore, dimensione. Più hai chiaro e preciso l'oggetto nella tua mente, e più probabilità hai di materializzarti nel luogo che vuoi, sono stato chiaro? Ora tira la palla lontano, e prova a materializzarti"

Harry passò i tre giorni seguenti nella stanza delle necessità, ad esercitarsi senza sosta. Usciva solo per mangiare e dormire, sotto lo sguardo curioso e preoccupato di Ron, a cui non aveva rivelato nulla.

"Bravo, Harry. Credo che ormai tu sia pronto. Siamo arrivati ad oggetti molto complicati, ma comunque che hai avuto modo di guardare da vicino prima di materializzarti. Sei sicuro di ricordare alla perfezione quel ciondolo?"

Harry pensò a quella delicata farfalla e suo malgrado sorrise, annuendo. Prima del ballo del ceppo aveva passato molto tempo a guardarla, chiedendosi se fosse il caso o meno di regalarla ad Hermione, conosceva alla perfezione il modo in cui il colore sfumava dal nero al rosa pallido, e spesso si divertiva a seguire il contorno delle ali, mentre Hermione leggeva uno dei suoi noiosi libri, e lui riposava con la testa posata sulle sue gambe, all'ombra del salice, in riva al lago.

"Allora non credo ci sia altro. Tutto quello che posso fare ora, è augurarti buona fortuna"

Harry stava per aprire la porta quando invece decise di voltarsi per porre una domanda "Professore... perchè ha deciso di aiutarmi? Io mi aspettavo che... Si, insomma, immagino abbia visto cosa ho intenzione di fare..."

"Vuoi sapere se approvo che ti butti a capofitto in una missione probabilmente suicida, Harry? Devo dire che qualche riserva ce l'avevo, ma ricordo quanta considerazione Silente aveva di te, del tuo coraggio. E io mi fido del giudizio di Silente. Infondo Harry, in questo tempo passato con me, sei migliorato oltre ogni mia aspettativa. E poi scommetto che se non ti avessi aiutato, avresti tentato lo stesso da solo, quindi tanto vale prepararti al meglio. Devi stare attento però, spesso ancora ti lasci trasportare dai tuoi sentimenti, sono la tua più grande forza, è vero, ma Tu-sai-chi è in grado di trasformarla nella tua più grande debolezza. Devi controllarti Harry, qualsiasi cosa accada. Se perdi il controllo, non rischi solo la tua di vita, ma anche quello delle tue amiche, ricordatelo"

Harry si limitò a fare un cenno serio con la testa, mentre rivolgeva uno sguardo di sincera gratitudine, a quello che durante l'ultimo anno era diventato una specie di maestro. Stava per andare via quando fu fermato nuovamente dalla voce del professore

"Dimmi Harry... Se la tua ipotesi non dovesse risultare corretta?"

Harry fece un sorriso enigmatico dicendo "Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia così, ma se ho sbagliato... Spero che riuscirò ad imbastire in fretta un piano B"

Lasciò il settimo piano dirigendosi al dormitorio. Erano quasi le undici, ma ormai aveva deciso, aveva perso anche troppo tempo, sarebbe partito la sera stessa. Si intrufolò silenziosamente nella stanza, recuperò il proprio mantello e riscese nuovamente in sala comune.

Ormai era giunta l'ora di prendersi le sue responsabilità e combattere la sua guerra. Non gl'importava se era una trappola, non gli importava se Voldemort stava sfruttando la sua "mania di fare l'eroe" doveva salvarla. A tutti i costi.

Mentre camminava lungo i corridoi deserti di Hogwarts, Harry non si era preso neanche la briga di mettersi il mantello in dosso, e l'unico rumore che si sentiva era la eco dei suoi passi decisi.

Aprì lentamente la porta dell'infermeria, e sussurrò "_Muffliato_" verso la porta dell'ufficio di Madama Chips, per evitare interruzioni inutili.

"Chi c'è? Chi è la ! Fatti vedere" Draco Malfoy teneva stretta la bacchetta in mano, tesissimo, puntandola verso il punto in cui Harry aveva appena fatto l'incantesimo.

"Ehi Draco... Rilassati! Ti vedo pallido... non sono uno dei tuoi amici incappucciati, e neanche il professor Moody, quindi puoi stare tranquillo" Mentre parlava, Harry avanzò, scostando le tende che lo celavano alla vista di Draco.

"Quanto siamo spiritosi, _sfregiato_..." Harry gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma Draco sembrò ignorare mentre continuava con un tono sprezzante "A cosa devo l'onore della tua presenza? Dai la buonanotte a tutti qui in infermeria, prima di andare a dormire? Oppure sono l'unico fortunato che è stato svegliato senza motivo?"

Harry non raccolse le provocazioni di Malfoy, ma con una faccia seria, fece un sospiro rumoroso e disse "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Draco"

Il biondo gli lanciò uno sguardo sarcastico "Tu sei il grande Harry Potter, il Bambino sopravvissuto, il Prescelto, o in qualsiasi altro modo ti chiamino, e vieni qui per chiedere un favore a me? Un membro della famiglia Malfoy, noti e pericolosi mangiamorte? La tua reputazione ne risentirà..."

"Si, ho bisogno di te" Malfoy vide negl'occhi di Harry una tensione tale che lo convinsero ad ascoltarlo con maggiore attenzione "So che tu conosci il luogo dove si trova la sede principale dei mangiamorte. Voglio che voi dell'ordine vi organizziate e entro domani preparate un'imboscata" Vedendo che Malfoy stava per interromperlo, Harry l'anticipò "Lo so che potrebbe sembrare rischioso, ma non si aspetteranno un attacco diretto, dopo così poco tempo dal rapimento. Sono sicuro che Voldemort non ci sarà, e questo è un punto a nostro favore. Devi anche reclutare il maggior numero di membri dell'ES che vogliano collaborare. Se quelli dell'Ordine non vorranno permettervi di venire, rendetevi invisibili, e andate con loro lo stesso. Se riuscite a non farvi scoprire sarete di grandissimo aiuto"

Draco lo guardava come se fosse pazzo "Potter, ti sei bevuto il cervello per caso? Come pretendi che la McGranit possa anche solo prendere in considerazione l'idea di organizzare una cosa del genere?!?! Poi se la propongo io..."

Harry lo interruppe di nuovo porgendogli due pergamene sigillate "Dalle questa, vedrai che ti darà ascolto. E quest'altra dalla a Ron" Malfoy guardò i due pezzi di carta senza capire, poi riportò lo sguardo su Harry dicendo "E poi, vorresti coinvolgere anche i tuoi amichetti? Guarda Potter che non è un gioco! Come credi che un gruppo di ragazzini possa rendersi utile in qualche modo? I miei amici incappucciati, come li chiami tu, sono decisamente superiori! Conoscono magie oscure che voi neanche vi sognate"

"Guarda caso, quel _gruppo di ragazzini_ al ministero è riuscito quasi a sgominare da solo la trappola dei tuoi amici incappucciati, trappola preparata da tuo padre, se non erro" vedendo lo sguardo iroso di Malfoy, Harry cerco di placare i toni "Non voglio litigare, Draco. Pensi che manderei i miei amici a farsi ammazzare? Tra le pozioni che ha preparato Hermione, c'è della Felix Fenicis. Prendetela prima di partire. E dovrebbe esserci anche qualcosa per rendervi invisibili. Sono sicuro che Hermione avrà etichettato tutto alla perfezione. Le pozioni le ha nascoste Dobby, fattele portare da lui"

Lo sguardo di Malfoy era ancora sospettoso, anche se sembrava stesse soppesando l'idea, infatti, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, chiese "E mentre noi organizziamo tutto questo, tu dove sarai?"

"Io ho intenzione di riportare indietro Hermione e Ginny. E di affrontare Voldemort. Una volta per tutte"

"Giusto... come ho fatto a non pensarci... vai a fare l'eroe..."

Harry sorrise, pensando che erano le stesse esatte parole di Piton. Si alzò per andar via, ma venne afferrato al polso da Malfoy.

"E perchè avresti detto tutto questo a me, e non al tuo amico babbanofilo?"

"Perchè avrebbe cercato di fermarmi, mentre so che tu non ci avresti neanche provato"

Malfoy fece un sorriso enigmatico "Giusto... Chi sono io per impedirti di andare a farti ammazzare?"

Mentre percorreva la stanza verso l'uscita, Harry gli fece un cenno di saluto con la mano, rispondendo "Mi dispiace per te, Draco, ma ho intenzione di tornare"

Fuori c'era una notte senza luna. Una lieve brezza accarezzo il viso di Harry mentre si voltava a guardare, forse per l'ultima volta, gli imponenti cancelli di Hogwarts, prima di scomparire in un sonoro "crack".


	36. L'ultimo horcrux

Lo sguardo di Malfoy era ancora sospettoso, anche se sembrava stesse soppesando l'idea, infatti, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, chiese "E mentre noi organizziamo tutto questo, tu dove sarai?"

"Io ho intenzione di riportare indietro Hermione e Ginny. E di affrontare Voldemort. Una volta per tutte"

"Giusto... come ho fatto a non pensarci... vai a fare l'eroe..."

Harry sorrise, pensando che erano le stesse esatte parole di Piton. Si alzò per andar via, ma venne afferrato al polso da Malfoy.

"E perchè avresti detto tutto questo a me, e non al tuo amico babbanofilo?"

"Perchè avrebbe cercato di fermarmi, mentre so che tu non ci avresti neanche provato"

Malfoy fece un sorriso enigmatico "Giusto... Chi sono io per impedirti di andare a farti ammazzare?"

Mentre percorreva la stanza verso l'uscita, Harry gli fece un cenno di saluto con la mano, rispondendo "Mi dispiace per te, Draco, ma ho intenzione di tornare"

Fuori c'era una notte senza luna. Una lieve brezza accarezzo il viso di Harry mentre si voltava a guardare, forse per l'ultima volta, gli imponenti cancelli di Hogwarts, prima di scomparire in un sonoro "crack".** - Fine capitolo - **



_Caro Ron,_

_so che ora sei furioso con me, perchè sono passato da Draco prima di partire, mentre a te non ho detto neanche una parola, ma cerca di capirmi... So che sei un buon amico, e che sicuramente mi avresti impedito di partire, ma so anche che forse alla fine avresti ceduto, e mi avresti chiesto di venire con me, e questo non potevo permettertelo. Voldemort non ha scrupoli, e ha già Ginny e Hermione come armi da usare contro di me, non posso fornirgliene altre, sarebbe una pazzia. E poi ho bisogno di te lì. Forse mentre tu stai leggendo questa lettera, la McGranit avrà già letto la sua, e Draco vi starà spiegando quello che vi ho chiesto di fare. Io voglio che tu guidi la squadra dell'ES. Lo so che potrebbe essere molto pericoloso, e voglio che chiunque venga con voi, perchè so che tu e Draco andrete con l'Ordine, sappia quanto rischia. Non vi chiederei di combattere se non sapessi che sareste di grande aiuto. Se utilizzerete la pozione dell'Invisibilità di Hermione, i mangiamorte non penseranno mai che ci sono altre persone che li attaccano, oltre l'Ordine, e la Felix dovrebbe darvi una protezione aggiuntiva, con un po' di fortuna in più, è praticamente impossibile che si accorgano di voi. Ma vorrei che al minimo sentore di essere stati scoperti, vi ritiriate immediatamente, intesi? Per quanto mi riguarda, spero che la mia ipotesi sia corretta, altrimenti ho in mente qualcos'altro, anche se penso che sarà un po' più complicato applicarlo. Ma non preoccuparti, riporterò indietro Ginny e Hermione a tutti i costi. Stai attento amico mio... Sono sicuro che ci rivedremo presto,_

_Harry_

_Ps: cerca di andare d'accordo con Draco, anche se so che preferiresti baciare un ragno piuttosto che ammetterlo, potrebbe esserti d'aiuto. _

Era la terza volta che Ron rileggeva le parole del suo amico, mentre intorno a lui, il vociare concitato dei membri dell'Ordine riempiva la stanza.

"Io penso che Harry abbia ragione, Minerva!" la voce di Lupin convinse Ron a mettere finalmente via la lettera "Siamo destinati a soccombere se non facciamo altro che ritirarci in difesa. Dobbiamo attaccare. E visto che quel testardo ormai è partito, questo è il momento più adatto per farlo"

La MacGranit era tesissima. Non faceva altro che misurare in lungo e in largo l'infermeria, mentre Draco, ormai in via di guarigione, si sedette vicino a Ron.

"Allora, Weasley... Potter ti ha scritto una lettererina di addio?" Malfoy aveva il suo solito ghigno di scherno, ma gl'occhi non sembravano sprezzanti come quelli di un tempo.

"No, Malfoy... al contrario... Allora, che intenzioni hai? Vieni con l'Ordine o hai troppa paura di affrontare i tuoi ex-amichetti tatuati? Preferisci stare qui, nascosto in qualche anfratto dei sotterranei? Harry è convinto che ci seguirai, ma secondo me sei troppo spaventato"

Un lampo d'ira attraverso per un attimo i freddi occhi di Draco "Stai zitto, Weasley! Tu non sai che cosa ho patito questi mesi in quella cella... Ed è proprio per questo motivo che per nulla al mondo mi perderei l'occasione di vendicarmi!"

Per un attimo il silenzio s'impose tra due, prima che Ron, dopo un attimo di esitazione, disse "Allora è deciso. Credevo che non l'avrei mai fatto, ma ho deciso di collaborare _temporaneamente_ con te" sospirò come se avesse fatto uno sforzo immane per pronunciare quelle parole, poi continuò "La McGranit non ci permetterà mai e poi mai di unirci a loro, Harry lo sa bene, e sono sicuro che non ha fatto neanche un accenno alla cosa nella lettera per lei. Ma credo che dovremmo comunque cercare di convincerli e fingerci offesi quando ci diranno di no. Così quando ti daranno il ben servito, farai finta di dormire con la scusa di stare male, tanto sei un ottimo attore, e ascoltare quando hanno intenzione di agire. Non possono riunirsi da un'altra parte, e anche se renderanno Imperturbabile il tuo divisorio, usa queste" gli mise in mano un paio di lunghi fili color carne "Sono Orecchie Oblunghe Nuovissimo Modello. Mamma ancora non le ha viste, e poi non sospetterebbe mai che io possa avertele anche solo mostrate. Sa che ti odio. E chi non lo farebbe. Io intanto raduno l'ES"

"Complimenti Weasley... Allora tutto il tempo in cui hai fissato la lettera di Potter, stavi elaborando un piano... e io che pensavo che ancora non avessi imparato a leggere... Solo un piccolo particolare... Secondo me l'Ordine non attaccherà. E nemmeno tu avrai successo nel tuo reclutamento, nessuno vuole farsi ammazzare, e poi per chi? Per lo sfregiato? Scommetto dieci galeoni che non riuscirai a portare nessuno oltre a quei due svitati di Neville e Lunatica Lovegood"

Uno scintillio attraversò gl'occhi di Ron "Ci sto Malfoy... e ne scommetto altri dieci che partiremo entro l'alba" e si alzò dirigendosi con aria combattiva verso Lupin, mentre la McGranit tentava qualche altra debole obbiezione contro un agguerrito Moody.

Un forte odore di stantio pervase le narici di Harry, mentre con gl'occhi socchiusi, lasciava sfumare l'immagine del ciondolo di Hermione dalla sua mente. La stanza era completamente immersa nella semi oscurità, ma Harry aveva l'impressione che fosse immensa. Gli girava la testa per via della smaterializzazione, ma era comunque all'erta, con la bacchetta alzata, mentre aspettava che gl'occhi si abituassero all'assenza di luce. Piano piano individuò tre sagome lungo la parete di pietra viva, si avvicinò con cautela e riconobbe la figura di Hermione, incatenata con i polsi sopra la testa, con accanto Ginny e Piton nella stessa posizione. Harry la scrollò per farla svegliare, e quando finalmente i suoi occhi verdi, incontrarono quelli castani di lei, una risata fredda scoppiò alle sue spalle e la stanza si inondò di luce. Harry si alzò di scatto, puntando la bacchetta, verso la fonte del suono, con gl'occhi momentaneamente ciechi per l'improvviso cambio di illuminazione della stanza. Anche se non distingueva chiaramente il suo volto serpentino, Harry sapeva che stava puntando la bacchetta contro Voldemort.

Alle sue spalle sentì un singhiozzo soffocato di Ginny, mentre Hermione con un file di voce sussurrava "Oh, Harry... perchè sei venuto... E' una trappola, ora ucciderà anche te, ci ucciderà tutti..."

Ad Harry si strinse il cuore, nel sentire la vena di disperazione nella voce della ragazza, ma un'altra risata lo riportò alla realtà, e la voce fredda e mentre la voce melliflua di Voldemort gli diceva "Ma guarda un po' chi è venuto a trovarci... Harry Potter... Spero che tu non sia stato così ingenuo da pensare di poterti materializzare qui senza trovare nessuno pronto ad accoglierti... Ho magari volevi proprio arrivare e scappare semplicemente smaterializzandoti e portando via con te i tuoi amichetti..." altre risate sprezzanti si levarono alle spalle di Voldemort, e Harry si accorse improvvisamente che non erano soli. Sul fondo della stanza c'era un piccolo gruppo di persone, e si indovinava la sagoma dell'arco con il velo. Quando le risate si spensero, Voldemort riprese "Povero Harry, anche volendo scappare ora, mi dispiace informarti che non potresti più farlo... Vedi, il nostro caro amico Severus ha appena creato la dimensione parallela, che mi permetterà di ucciderti senza vie di fuga, e senza che qualche tuo amichetto dell'Ordine intervenga in tuo soccorso..."

Harry si voltò verso Piton, e solo allora notò che non era incatenato come le ragazze. Aveva chiaramente finito di evocare un incantesimo molto potente, respirava a malapena, e gl'occhi, come il viso, erano privi di qualsiasi tipo di espressione. Piton era decisamente sotto effetto dell'Imperio. Di nuovo, la voce di Voldemort richiamò l'attenzione di Harry.

"Nonostante abbia imparato a mie spese che Severus è un abilissimo occlumante, debole com'era non c'è voluto molto per piegarlo alla mia volontà... Cos'hai da sogghignare a quel modo, Potter?"

In effetti, sul volto di Harry si era delineata un'espressione beffarda "E chi ti dice che non sia _TU_ ad essere caduto nella mia trappola, Tom?"

Un'ira feroce passò attraverso le pupille verticali di Voldemort "Come hai osato chiamarmi?"

Il ghigno di Harry si allargò "Ti ho chiamato Tom. Non è questo il tuo nome? Silente mi ha insegnato che bisogna chiamare le cose con il proprio nome, senza paura. E mi ha anche insegnato che per conoscere, capire e quindi sperare di sconfiggere il proprio nemico, è necessario conoscere anche il suo passato. Così ho visto con quanta abilità hai ottenuto tutto ciò che volevi, con quanta cura hai scelto gli oggetti che avrebbero avuto l'onore di custodire parte della tua oscura anima, e ho visto con quale altrettanta cura sceglievi le vittime per creare i tuoi horcrux.

Il medaglione, la coppa, il diario, l'anello sono andati distrutti e la tua spregevole Nagini è morta, grazie all'aiuto di Piton. Mancherebbe un ultimo horcrux, che secondo Silente avresti voluto creare con la mia morte, e che invece hai creato con l'assassinio di quel povero vecchio, a casa di tuo padre. Nonostante le ricerche, Piton e tutto l'ordine non sono riusciti a trovare la benché minima informazione su questo oggetto. E Io so il perchè. Perchè in realtà l'ultimo horcrux non è mai stato creato. Il grande Voldemort non avrebbe scisso la sua anima togliendo la vita ad un indegno babbano. Tu non hai ancora creato l'ultimo horcrux perchè vuoi crearlo con la mia morte, per dimostrare a tutti che è stato un caso che un ragazzino appena nato ti abbia privato di tutti i poteri. Per dimostrare che Voldemort è il più grande mago mai esistito che si è spinto otre i limiti conosciuti, così grande, che neanche la Morte è in grado di arrestarlo"

Un silenzio innaturale seguì le parole di Harry, quasi subito rotto però dalla risata di Voldemort "Complimenti Potter... ottima ricostruzione, ma devo informarti che avresti fatto meglio a dar retta al tuo mentore... Quello che accadde diciassette anno fa mi rese più prudente, così, appena fui in grado, creai l'ultimo horcrux, proprio con quel vecchio giardiniere di casa Riddle. Ma questa volte non feci l'errore di lasciare carpire a chicchessia questa informazione, modificai la memoria di Codaliscia, e feci in modo che l'ultimo horcrux non corresse il pericolo di essere trovato, o tantomeno distrutto. Vedi, Potter, come ultimo horcrux ho scelto la mia bacchetta. Quindi mi dispiace contraddirti, ma sei _tu _ad essere intrappola" alla sua risata si aggregarono anche i mangiamorte presenti nella stanza, mentre Harry tentava di mantenere lucida la mente, cercando una soluzione.


	37. Imperio

Un silenzio innaturale seguì le parole di Harry, quasi subito rotto però dalla risata di Voldemort "Complimenti Potter... ottima ricostruzione, ma devo informarti che avresti fatto meglio a dar retta al tuo mentore... Quello che accadde diciassette anno fa mi rese più prudente, così, appena fui in grado, creai l'ultimo horcrux, proprio con quel vecchio giardiniere di casa Riddle. Ma questa volte non feci l'errore di lasciare carpire a chicchessia questa informazione, modificai la memoria di Codaliscia, e feci in modo che l'ultimo horcrux non corresse il pericolo di essere trovato, o tantomeno distrutto. Vedi, Potter, come ultimo horcrux ho scelto la mia bacchetta. Quindi mi dispiace contraddirti, ma sei _tu _ad essere intrappola" alla sua risata si aggregarono anche i mangiamorte presenti nella stanza, mentre Harry tentava di mantenere lucida la mente, cercando una soluzione. **- Fine capitolo - **



Lo sguardo di Harry vagava dal viso di Voldemort alla bacchetta, mentre sentiva alle sue spalle i singhiozzi soffocati di Ginny e Hermione. Aveva ancora impressa nella mente gl'occhi terrorizzati di Hermione quando prima aveva incrociato il suo sguardo, quell'angoscia lo stava turbando nel profondo.

_...Ma alla fine non è tutto perduto... Anche se Piton ha creato la barriera, l'ultimo horcrux è qui, all'interno... L'unico problema è rimanere in vita, mentre tento di elaborare un piano per distruggerla..._

"Povero, povero Harry Potter... Tu non sei in grado neanche di farmi un graffio, figurati se riuscirai mai anche solo a sfiorare la mia bacchetta... Sei talmente preso da quella sporca mezzosangue che per me leggerti nella mente è come sfogliare un libro aperto..." La risata di Voldemort e dei suoi scagnozzi gli ferì di nuovo le orecchie

_Dannazione, ha ragione. Devo concentrarmi, altrimenti non ne usciremo vivi... Per ora sono tutti salvi, quindi devo stare calmo e finché riuscirò a controllarmi non sarà più in grado neanche di avvicinarsi a loro, parola mia. _

Chiuse gl'occhi, fece un respiro profondo, e una frazione di secondo li riaprì. Finalmente aveva trovato la giusta concentrazione, il corpo pronto a rispondere ad ogni pericolo, gli occhi freddi e calcolatori, come non lo erano mai stati. Voldemort, incrociando il suo sguardo smise di ridere

"Hai deciso di passare all'attacco Potter? Scaldiamoci un po'... vediamo cosa sai fare... Crucio!" l'incantesimo di Voldemort partì veloce ma Harry, grazie agli allenamenti aveva trovato la giusta concentrazione, e l'attacco non lo colse di sorpresa. Si lanciò di fianco schivando al maledizione senza perdono, ma non ebbe tempo di contrattaccare il un fascio rosso di uno schiantesimo non verbale gli venne contro

"Protego"

Lo schiantesimo rimbalzo contro lo scudo di Harry per tornare a Voldemort il quale lo schivò con un lieve movimento. Sfruttando il piccolo diversivo creato dallo scudo, Harry si affrettò ad attaccare con un sectumsempra, mettendo in lieve difficoltà Voldemort, che però annullò l'incantesimo con un deciso colpo di polso e fece arretrare Harry di qualche metro, aprendogli dei piccoli tagli sul volto.

"Ma che bravo Potter... Devo dire che sei migliorato, hai lo stesso stile di tuo padre, e farai la sua stessa fine... Sappiamo bene entrambi che non sarai mai in grado di distruggere la mia bacchetta... e anche se ci riuscissi, non mi uccideresti mai. Non sei capace di uccidere... Avresti potuto con Codaliscia, e invece non lo hai fatto, e non perchè volevi consegnarlo ai dissennatori, ma perchè non ne sei in grado... I tuoi stupidi valori morali, la tua purezza di cuore... Sei così schiavo dei tuoi sentimenti che non riuscirai mai a fare la cosa giusta..."

"Non è vero!" gli occhi di Harry erano fiammeggianti "Ormai sono in grado di gestire le mie emozioni... Non riuscirai a manipolarmi con sporchi trucchetti, e quando arriverà il momento, perchè arriverà, ti ucciderò senza alcun rimorso"

"Questo lo vedremo..." Voldemort si girò verso i suoi seguaci che stranamente non avevano partecipato in alcuno modo allo scontro e gridò "Bellatrix, prepara tutto per il rito..."

Harry lo interruppe, sprezzante "So che cosa hai intenzione di fare, e so che ci vuole del tempo per finire il rituale... e tu pensi davvero che ti permetterò di richiamare Brhamus Jackal senza fare niente per fermarti?"

Un ghigno si dipinse sul volto serpentino di Voldemort "...E invece è proprio quello che succederà, Potter, perchè sarai impegnato a salvare le tue amiche..." fece un cenno con la testa ad un punto alle spalle di Harry, il quale si girò di scatto "Severus, procedi"

Ad Harry si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Non si era accorto che le due ragazze non erano più legate al muro, e prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Piton iniziò a bisbigliare strane parole, erigendo una fragile barriera intorno alle due ragazze, visibile solo grazie alla sua tremolante luminosità. Sembrava così inconsistente, eppure allo stesso tempo dava l'idea di essere impenetrabile.

"Vedi Potter... quella è una potente barriera creata con la magia oscura... Nessun tipo di incantesimo può infrangerla, indipendentemente da quanto sia potente il mago che ci provi. Solo chi crea la barriera decide chi può attraversarla..." la fredda voce di Voldemort era velata da malcelata crudeltà "Vedi mantenere attiva una barriera di questo tipo comporta una concentrazione e una energia tale che se chi la crea viene anche solo sfiorato da una stupidissima fattura, rischia di morire. E' per questo che non viene quasi mai utilizzata, a meno che chi la crea non abbia un più che ottimo nascondiglio. Come vedi io sono stato generoso con te, ti concedo la liberta di scegliere tra la vita delle tue amiche e quella della tua spia..." la risata acuta del signore oscuro fece venire la pelle d'oca ad Harry.

"Che cosa ai intenzione di fargli?" Harry riusciva a stento a riconoscere la sua voce.

Sul viso di Voldemort si dipinse un ghigno sadico "Oh, no... non io... non ci sarebbe gusto... Imperio!" il fascio di luce rossa passò accanto al viso di Harry per sorpassarlo, penetrare tranquillamente la barriera e colpire in pieno Ginny. Harry si voltò e guardò ad occhi sgranati la piccola Weasley puntare una bacchetta comparsa dal nulla contro Hermione, che la guardava terrorizzata.

"Allora, mia piccola Ginevra... Ti do la possibilità di vendicarti... Vedo nella tua mente tanta rabbia e rancore..."

Harry pietrificato non riusciva a staccare gl'occhi dalla ragazza mentre cercava di replicare "I-io... io n-non..."

"Non opporre resistenza..." la voce di Voldemort sembrava quasi un sussurro "Tu hai donato tutto il tuo cuore ad Harry e lui come ti ha ripagata? Mettendosi con la tua migliore amica. Non era vero che non voleva mettere a rischio la tua vita, non era vero che non era pronto ad amare... la realtà è che non voleva amare _te_!" mano a mano che Voldemort parlava, gl'occhi di Ginny diventavano sempre più vuoti, la mano sempre più salda attorno alla bacchetta, mentre Hermione cercava tra le lacrime di farla rinsavire, sussurrandole parole sconnesse "E tutta colpa sua... lei diceva di esserti amica, di starti vicino, ma in realtà puntava fin dall'inizio a prendere il tuo posto. Non le è mai importato niente di tuo fratello, il suo scopo era rubarti Harry e nient'altro. Ti ha fatto soffrire, ti ha fatto soffrire come mai in vita tua. E adesso finalmente è il tuo turno, la tua rivincita. Vendicati Ginevra. Vendicati per tutto il male che ti ha fatto"

"Ginny, NOOO" ma la voce di Harry si perse tra le grida di dolore di Hermione, che si contorceva contro gli effetti della cruciatus. Harry iniziò a tentare ogni tipo di incantesimo che gli veniva alla mente, ma quando arrivavano alla barriera, questa s'increspava lievemente, assorbendo la magia. Si voltò verso Voldemort, con una rabbia cieca negl'occhi "FALLA SMETTERE!!!"

Intanto alle spalle del signore oscuro, il velo veniva spostato al centro della stanza. Codalisca, Bellatrix ed altri mangiamorte, disponevano candele e quelle che sembravano varie erbe, e disegnavano a terra simboli uguali a quelli visti sull'antico testo nella stanza delle necessità.

Voldemort fece un cenno con la mano e Ginny abbassò la bacchetta. Hermione cadde all'indietro, svenuta dal dolore. "Allora Potter, hai già deciso chi sacrificare? L'amore della tua vita, o il tuo insegnante?" Harry non fu in grado di fare altro che stringere convulsamente la bacchetta tra le mani "Vedo che ancora non hai preso la tua decisione... Che dici se ti diamo una mano a scegliere?"

Ma Harry lo interruppe "Se uccidessi Piton, rimarremo per sempre confinati in questa dimensione, perchè coinvolgere anche lui?"

La risata di Voldemort lo trapassò "Quanto sei ingenuo Potter! Con i poteri che presto acquisterò grazie allo spirito di Jackal, spezzare una dimensione parallela sarà uno scherzo... Severus non mi serve più ormai... ma tornando a noi... Ginevra..."

"Crucio" Ginny aveva di nuovo puntato la bacchetta contro Hermione. La ragazza ormai aveva la voce rotta a forza di urlare, mentre le lacrime le bagnavano il viso e il corpo continuava a contorcersi furiosamente per il dolore. Quando Voldemort parlò di nuovo, Ginny abbassò la bacchetta "So che la tua sete di vendetta non è ancora sazia... ormai vederla soffrire così non ti basta più... e allora fallo, fai scorrere il suo sangue..."

"NO GINNY, NON FARLO, LA UCCIDERAI!!" Ma ormai lo sguardo della ragazza era completamente in espressivo, la mente in balia dell'Imperio. Harry guardava febbrilmente la scena, senza sapere cosa fare. Hermione era completamente esausta, non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe resistito e se colpiva Piton, non solo avrebbe ucciso colui che infondo si era dimostrato molto più fedele di altri alla causa dell'Ordine, ma avrebbe anche distrutto l'unico in grado di riportarli indietro dalla dimensione parallela, la loro unica via di fuga.

Strinse forte gl'occhi, era paralizzato, non sapeva cosa fare e quando li riaprì e vide Ginny alzare la bacchetta, sentì una voce nella sua testa

_Cosa aspetti, Potter! Colpiscilo! ORA!_

Harry visse la scena come a rallentatore, puntò la bacchetta verso Piton proprio mentre Ginny incominciò a pronunciare l'incantesimo

"Sectum..."

"Stupeficium"

"...sempra"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

La bacchetta volò lontano dalle mani di Ginny, Hermione si accasciò su se stessa gridando di dolore, iniziando a perdere molto sangue dalle ferite che le si stavano aprendo su tutto il corpo, mentre Piton cadeva all'indietro, inequivocabilmente morto.

_Ragazzi, so che è un po' cortino come cap, ma devo organizzare bene le idee _

_Volevo ringraziare particolarmente _**desdeus**_ che ha collaborato alla creazione di questo capitolo. Un salutone naturalmente ai miei meravigliosi recensori: _**Eowyn88, morfeo, emma, MORFEa e kla!**_ A presto, un bacio_

_Sophie_


	38. L'anima richiamata

_Cosa aspetti, Potter! Colpiscilo! ORA!_

Harry visse la scena come a rallentatore, puntò la bacchetta verso Piton proprio mentre Ginny incominciò a pronunciare l'incantesimo

"Sectum..."

"Stupeficium"

"...sempra"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

La bacchetta volò lontano dalle mani di Ginny, Hermione si accasciò su se stessa gridando di dolore, iniziando a perdere molto sangue dalle ferite che le si stavano aprendo su tutto il corpo, mentre Piton cadeva all'indietro, inequivocabilmente morto. **- Fine capitolo - **



Harry si precipitò da Hermione, si inginocchiò accanto a lei e prendendola tra le braccia, iniziò a pronunciare con voce tremante le parole di una formula curativa. Sembrava stesse funzionando, ma appena Harry provò a smettere, le ferite si riaprirono, così riprese a sussurrare quella terribile litania, mentre osservava il viso di Hermione contratto dal dolore e bagnato dalle lacrime. Era così preso da quello che stava facendo che quando la voce di Voldemort penetrò i suoi pensieri non poté fare a meno di sussultare.

"Vedo che non riesci a fermare quel piccolo, ingegnoso incantesimo di magia oscura... l'unico che sapeva la contromaledizione _era_ Piton, il quale non credo proprio che sia in grado di aiutarti in questo momento. Certo un vero mago come io o Silente potremmo fermarla in un secondo... ma tu..." L'osservazione sulla morte di Piton e la risata di Voldemort colpirono Harry con un pugno in pieno stomaco. Lanciò uno sguardo al corpo esanime del professore e a quello di Ginny che nel frattempo sembrava svenuta, e quando rialzò lo sguardo su Voldemort una furia cieca si era impadronita di lui, mentre continuava ininterrottamente a cullare Hermione e a pronunciare l'incantesimo, come in trans "Bravo Harry, arrabbiati, odiami in maniera incontrollata, non farai altro che alimentare la mia potenza. A proposito, non credo proprio riuscirai a richiudere le ferite ancora per molto, anche se semplice, è magia oscura troppo potente. Tra poco il tuo insulso incantesimo di guarigione non servirà più a niente"

Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulle ferite di Hermione.

_Dannazione, ha ragione. Ti prego amore mio, aiutami, rimani con me, ho bisogno di te! Non lasciarmi..._

"Bellatrix, procediamo con il rito" Voldemort si avvicinò al velo voltando le spalle ad Harry. Si posizionò esattamente di fronte al grande arco di pietra, chiuse gl'occhi e abbassò il capo, e iniziò a pronunciare formule dal sapore antico. Uno strano alone nero pervase lui e il velo, mentre Bellatrix intorno spargeva ininterrottamente quello che sembrava sangue, creando un semicerchio.

Ormai Hermione non dava più cenni di reazione, era pallidissima in volto, e le ferite cominciavano a non richiudersi. Anche dagl'occhi di Harry ora iniziarono a scendere lacrime di rabbia e frustrazione. Il suo incantesimo stava perdendo velocemente di efficacia, e il suo amore gli stava morendo tra le braccia.

_Ma che diavolo..._

Harry spalancò improvvisamente gl'occhi. Le ferite di Hermione avevano iniziato a chiudersi di nuovo, definitivamente. Solo ora, con il cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto, Harry si accorse del leggero sussurro provenire accanto a lui.

_PITON?_

"Professor_ Piton, Potter..."_

"_Ma..."_

Harry lanciò uno sguardo al corpo indubbiamente morto di Piton, poi, cercando un minimo di lucidità, si concentrò

"_Professore, ma è davvero lei? Com'è possibile, lei è..."_

"_Non sono un fantasma, Potter. Sono qui, accanto a te"_

Harry sentì un lieve colpo alla spalla, lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di Voldemort, che sembrava completamente preso nel rito, e tornò nella sua comunicazione mentale con Piton.

"_Ma... come c'è riuscito, io credevo che..."_

"_In realtà quello è un Inferius. Era uno dei mangiamorte che era di guardia quando ero addormentato, per avvertirti tramite il sogno del rapimento. Ho finto un malore, e sono riuscito a rubargli la bacchetta. L'ho dovuto eliminare e con una variante della pozione polisucco sperimentale, gl'ho fatto prendere il mio posto, ma non so quanto ancora durerà. Mi sono reso invisibile, e ho fatto le magie quando necessario. Speravo lo capissi da solo, non volevo mostrarmi, perchè avevo paura che l'Oscuro Signore mi scoprisse, ma quando ho visto che Weasley stava per uccidere Granger, sono dovuto intervenire. Sembra che comunque il Signore Oscuro non si sia ancora accorto di me"_

"_Ora Hermione sta bene, vero?"_

"_Ha perso molto sangue, e le rimarranno alcune cicatrici, ma penso che ce la farà. Ora devi continuare a fingere di curarla e tra un po' fare credere che sia morta. Così non scoprirà che ti ho aiutato io a guarirla. In due avremo più possibilità di distruggere la sua bacchetta"_

Mentre Harry ascoltava le parole di Piton, non poteva far altro che osservare la scena che gli si parava davanti. Ormai l'alone intorno a Voldemort stava diventando sempre più scuro, mentre continuava a ripetere incantesimi in una lingua sconosciuta. Il Signore Oscuro prese il pugnale d'argento con l'elsa a forma di serpente col quale aveva ferito Harry a Malfoy Manor, e lo incise nella sua carne, sull'avambraccio. Con il suo stesso sangue sfiorò il contorno dell'imponente arco di pietra, e improvvisamente, il velo iniziò ad oscillare nel verso opposto, come se, nonostante l'aria tutta intorno fosse statica in maniera inquietante, un vento invisibile avesse preso a soffiare nel senso opposto.

"Bellatrix, sai cosa devi fare..." La voce di Voldemort sembrava provenire dall'oltretomba.

"Si mio signore..." Bellatrix si diresse verso il gruppo di persone che si trovava dall'altro lato della stanza, puntò la bacchetta contro di loro e grido "IMPERIO"

Dopo la maledizione senza perdono, le cinque persone si avvicinò in ordine, fino ad affiancarsi all'arco di pietra. Voldemort riprese a sussurrare un incantesimo, mentre Bellatrix ordinava uno per uno ai mangiamorte di attraversare il velo.

"_Professore, dobbiamo fermarli... Se Voldemort dovesse riuscire a finire l'evocazione, per noi sarebbe la fine"_

"_Non fare mosse azzardate, Potter, e abbassa lo sguardo. Potrebbe insospettirsi. E' troppo presto per intervenire"_

"_Ma stanno già al quarto sacrificio. Se..."_

"_Non discutere. Aspetta che abbia finito di sacrificare tutti i suoi seguaci. Sono solo dei nemici in meno. Inoltre per recitare la formula finale dell'evocazione, deve necessariamente pronunciarla tenendo le mani sul bordo dell'arco"_

"_Ma ne è sicuro?"_

"_Si. Ho sentito quando spiegava il rito a Bellatrix ieri notte. Tieniti pronto e non discutere. Tra poco dovrai fingere che la tua ragazza sia morta, e dovrai essere piuttosto convincente. Ma tanto tu sei molto bravo a mentire, quindi non dovrebbe risultarti difficile"_

"Mio Signore... manca il sesto sacrificio. Aveva detto che voleva utilizzare Piton, ma ormai è morto"

Voldemort fece un ghigno "Sarebbe stata la giusta fine per Severus, ma purtroppo c'ha già pensato il nostro Harry a fare giustizia per noi... Quindi mia cara, credo che sia arrivato il momento di dimostrare la tua fedeltà al tuo Signore"

Bellatrix improvvisamente impallidì. "M-ma... vuole dire che dovrei essere io... Non potremmo usare la mezzosangue, o la Weasley?"

"Sporcare la mia evocazione con il sacrificio di una babbanofila e di una mezzosangue..."

Bellatrix ormai aveva iniziato a tremare e la sua voce divenne sempre più acuta "Ma tutti quelli sacrificati erano dei traditori, ho sacrificato mia sorella per Voi..."

Il ghigno di Voldemort si allargò "Appunto... Hai sacrificato tua sorella per me, e non raccogli l'onore di poter sacrificare la tua vita? Hai sempre ribadito la tua lealtà, tu, che ti dichiaravi la mia serva più leale, ora ti tiri indietro?"

Bellatrix smise di tremare. Una luce folle le accese gl'occhi, il viso, più pallido del solito, sembrava privo di vita dal contrasto con i folti capelli corvino.

"Io sono la sua serva più fedele... fino in fondo" e a testa alta attraversò l'arco. Harry avrebbe giurato di aver scorto su quelle guance, la luce di una lacrima.

Voldemort si alzò, e invece di poggiare le mani sull'arco e concludere il rito, si girò verso Harry, ridendo. Il suono che emise era davvero sinistro, una luce strana negl'occhi.

_E' il momento..._

Harry alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Cercava di sembrare il più disperato e arrabbiato possibile, non che gli ci volesse molto, e intanto cercava di mantenere la mente lucida. Sapere che in fondo Hermione non rischiava più la fine certa lo tranquillizzava, e gli permetteva di raccogliere concentrazione sufficiente per sostenere un eventuale scontro.

"Lo vedi perchè vincerò io alla fine? L'amore... vi rende così infinitamente prevedibili. I sentimenti ti annebbiano, non ti permettono di valutare le situazioni in maniera razionale. Quella sciocca non c'ha pensato due volte ad ammazzarsi, solo perchè gliel'ho chiesto io. E tu... per seguire i tuoi buoni propositi, il tuo animo nobile, hai lasciato passare del tempo prezioso. Uccidendo subito il tuo professore, avresti salvato la ragazza, e invece adesso hai entrambi sulla coscienza... Che inutile debolezza" un'altra risata, ancora più cattiva, gli deformo il viso, fino a renderlo quasi raccapricciante. Della bellezza che possedeva un tempo era svanita ogni traccia, e sembrava che l'alone nero che l'aveva avvolto fino a un momento prima, l'aveva reso, se possibile, ancora meno umano. "Allora Potter, che hai intenzione di fare, eh?"

Harry respirò a fondo. Doveva attaccare, subito.

"_Professore, mi è venuta in mente un'idea, ma mi deve aiutare... Ora le spiego..."_

E mentre spiegava brevemente la sua idea a Piton, balzò in avanti stupendo Voldemort, si mosse rapido e mentre correva un raggio dorato partì dalla sua bacchetta. Il Signore Oscuro ghignò nel vedere un incantesimo così debole, fece un pigro gesto con il polso, ma quando l'incantesimo di Harry colpì il suo Protego si sprigionò una luce abbagliante ed un boato potentissimo. Rimase confuso dall'incantesimo tanto da non vedere Harry che gli era praticamente addosso e che gli diede una spallata come se stessero giocando a rugby. Nel cadere a terra, a Voldemort gli scivolò la bacchetta di mano. Harry si slanciò verso la bacchetta ma Voldemort lo afferro alla caviglia facendolo cadere.

"Accio" e la bacchetta tornò nelle mani del suo proprietario "Se un stupido Potter, non dovresti neanche solo pensare di sfidarmi... te la farò pagare... Crucio"

Ma Harry ormai era completamente concentrato su ogni suo movimento, rotolando di lato schivò la maledizione, si rialzò e riprese a correre verso Voldemort, lanciandogli di nuovo il raggio dorato.

"Due volte lo stesso incantesimo, Potter? Sei prevedibile... Crucio"

Harry sorrise mentre il Signore Oscuro intercettava con la maledizione senza perdono il suo incantesimo trappola: infatti invece dell'incantesimo Flash-bag di prima, partì un violentissimo incantesimo Penetrante che colpì Voldmort alla spalla destra, perforandogliela da parte a parte.

"Argh"

"Mai sottovalutare un avversario" disse Harry ghignando

"Infatti" Voldemort passò la bacchetta dalla destra alla sinistra e poi sferzò l'aria lanciando di nuovo l'incantesimo che aveva usato nello scontro precedente. Harry si fermò

_Non di nuovo..._

tese la mano sinistra e la destra con la bacchetta davanti a se, poi si concentrò intensamente incanalando tutte i suoi sentimenti negativi in uno muro di energia cinetica, ed infatti l'incantesimo di Voldemort urtò il muro invisibile, simile a quello usato contro Tiger e Goyle nella sala dei serpeverde, ma molto più potente.

"Due volte lo stesso incantesimo, Tom? Sei prevedibile..."

Voldemort rise di nuovo, una risata amara, guardando però con un pizzico di rispetto in più il ragazzo che aveva davanti a sè. Era veramente in gamba per essere un diciassettenne. Tuttavia con un tono sprezzante l'apostrofò "Ma che bravo... siamo davvero migliorati rispetto all'ultima volta che ti ho visto al ministero... ma nonostante tutti i tuoi sforzi, non riuscirai mai a sconfiggermi... e anche se, nel caso impossibile, dovessi riuscire a ferirmi, che cosa speri di ottenere? Quel trucchetto di prima non funzionerà ancora. Non avrai mai la mia bacchetta, e finché avrò l'ultimo horcrux tra le mie mani, tu non puoi niente..."

"Ne sei proprio sicuro?" Una strana luce accese lo sguardo smeraldino di Harry, prima che chiudesse gl'occhi. Tenendo stretta la sua bacchetta tra le mani, creo una specie di scudo intorno a se, ed iniziò a pronunciare a bassa voce e ad occhi chiusi un'antica formula "_Io, che invertii il verso d'entrata con l'uscita, porgendo il sangue vate e sacrificando anime per l'equilibrio del piano astrale..._"

"Che cosa avresti intenzione di fare? Povero illuso, non lo sai che per evocare un'anima devi essere a contatto con l'arco... stupeficium!!" ma l'incantesimo rimbalzò e Harry continuò il rito

"..._Io, che sacrificai il mio stesso sangue per la tua invocazione, ti chiedo di unirti a me, Frank Bryce_..."

Nel sentire quel nome, Voldemort impallidì. Sentì la sua bacchetta tremargli tra le mani, e capì che qualcosa non andava. "Chi ti sta aiutando?" si girò verso le ragazze per vedere se erano ancora lì, quando il suo sguardo cadde sul corpo che doveva essere di Piton. La pozione polisucco aveva perso di efficacia, e il mangiamorte era tornato al suo vero aspetto. Solo allora Voldemort come prima Harry, si rese conto del sussurro che proveniva da accanto al velo. Piton era lì, ancora invisibile, e stava ripetendo le parole di Harry. Quando il Signore Oscuro prese coscienza di quello che stava succedendo, ormai Harry e Piton stavano concludendo la formula di richiamo

"..._ti chiedo di tornare dal limbo, ti chiedo di tornare ospitato dal mio corpo, ti chiedo di tornare legato indissolubilmente alla mia vita"_

"..._ti chiedo di tornare dal limbo, ti chiedo di tornare ospitato dal mio corpo, ti chiedo di tornare legato indissolubilmente alla mia vita"_

Un alone perlaceo fuoriuscì come un soffio dal velo, e nello stesso istante una luce accecante emerse dalla bacchetta del Signore Oscuro. L'anima attraverso la stanza, si diradò e cadde come una leggera pioggia, sul corpo di Voldemort, e nello stesso medesimo istante la bacchetta estinse la luce che stava scaturendo.

Harry e Piton erano riusciti a concludere al posto di Voldemort il rito di richiamo, portando indietro l'anima con la quale Voldemort per l'ultima volta scisse la sua anima. Erano riusciti in un certo senso a distruggere l'ultimo horcrux.


	39. Lo scontro finale

"..._ti chiedo di tornare dal limbo, ti chiedo di tornare ospitato dal mio corpo, ti chiedo di tornare legato indissolubilmente alla mia vita"_

"..._ti chiedo di tornare dal limbo, ti chiedo di tornare ospitato dal mio corpo, ti chiedo di tornare legato indissolubilmente alla mia vita"_

Un alone perlaceo fuoriuscì come un soffio dal velo, e nello stesso istante una luce accecante emerse dalla bacchetta del Signore Oscuro. L'anima attraverso la stanza, si diradò e cadde come una leggera pioggia, sul corpo di Voldemort, e nello stesso medesimo istante la bacchetta estinse la luce che stava scaturendo.

Harry e Piton erano riusciti a concludere al posto di Voldemort il rito di richiamo, portando indietro l'anima con la quale Voldemort per l'ultima volta scisse la sua anima. Erano riusciti in un certo senso a distruggere l'ultimo horcrux. **- Fine capitolo - **



Era passata da poco l'una di notte quando fuori dal cancello di Hogwarts apparvero i membri dell'Ordine e i membri della squadra dell'ES. Si diressero velocemente verso l'infermeria, aiutando i feriti, ricontrollando che nessun allievo li vedesse; solo dopo le tre tutti i feriti furono sistemati.

"Siete degl'irresponsabili! Sareste potuti morire tutti, non ve ne rendete conto?!! Non è certo un gioco questo, cosa diavolo credevate di fare?!?" Minerva McGranit stava gridando contro un piccolo esercito, oltre a quasi tutti i membri dell'ES, all'imboscata ai mangiamorte si erano aggiunti anche altri allievi, tra cui Blasie Zabini, convinto da Malfoy "Che cosa sarebbe successo se vi avessero scoperto prima?! Il signor Weasley ha rischiato di essere ucciso, se non fosse stato per il signor Malfoy e anche voi avete rischiato tantissimo!!"

Lupin si avvicinò alla preside posandole una mano sul braccio, cercando di blandirla "Però, Minerva, devi ammettere che è grazie a loro che molti di noi hanno evitato per un pelo la morte. Me compreso" e fece l'occhiolino a Luna Lovegood.

La professoressa suo malgrado sospirò rumorosamente "Lo so, Remus, lo so... Ed è per questo che vi ringrazio ragazzi. A nome di tutto l'Ordine, vi ringrazio"

Tutti quanti si rilassarono un poco, e dei timidi sorrisi si affacciarono sui loro volti, ma la voce della McGranit ci mise poco a farli scomparire dicendo "Ma la cosa non finisce qui. Non solo avete disobbedito ad un preciso ordine, ma se vi avessero scoperto prima, avreste messo in serio pericolo sia la vostra che la nostra incolumità. Per questo tolgo cinquanta punti. A testa. Che vi serva di lezione. E ora, chi è in condizioni, raggiunga i propri dormitori. E non una parola con i vostri compagni. Farò un discorso alla scuola, a tempo debito"

Quasi tutti andarono via con aria sconsolata mentre la preside e Lupin si avvicinarono Madama Chips "Poppy, si rimetteranno tutti, non è vero?" disse la McGranit indicando con il capo il gran numero di letti occupati.

"Non preoccuparti Minerva, Ninfadora ha solo un braccio rotto e qualche graffio, si riprenderà al più presto. Alastor avrà qualche altra cicatrice in più ma non credo che ci farà molto caso. Charlie e Artur anche stanno bene, e credo che tra un paio di gironi potranno tornare tranquillamente da Molly"

Lupin fece un sorriso in direzione di Tonks, la quale quando aveva sentito il suo nome di battesimo, aveva storto il naso, e i capelli avevano preso una forte tonalità verde acido. Ma poi subito tornò serio rivolgendosi a Madama Chips "E dimmi... credi che Doge e Shacklebolt ce la faranno?"

"Non lo so Remus" Madama Chips scosse la testa in segno di impotenza "Li ho mandati insieme ai casi più gravi al San Mungo, ma ad essere sincera non credo che ce la faranno... Forse Doge non ce la farà neanche a superare la notte" l'atmosfera era diventa tesa, e la stanchezza accumulata dalla battaglia gravava sui loro volti "Dimmi Minerva... ma come è andata esattamente?"

La preside si sedette sul bordo del letto vicino "Abbiamo seguito le indicazioni del signor Malfoy e siamo arrivati al covo dei mangiamorte. Purtroppo, come ben sai, con la morte di Silente, il numero dei membri dell'Ordine è diminuito, mentre quello dei mangiamorte è decisamente aumentato. Eravamo in netta inferiorità numerica, molti infatti sono scappati, ma alla fine siamo riusciti comunque ad avere la meglio, anche grazie al sostegno dei ragazzi, che si erano resi invisibili e ci hanno seguiti aiutandoci durante la battaglia"

"Non sapevo che i ragazzi avessero partecipato attivamente!" Madama Chips si era portata le mani al viso dall'ansia "Io credevo che vi avessero seguiti solo all'ultimo e che poi avendoli visti, li avessero attaccati"

"All'inizio non ci eravamo proprio accorti della loro presenza, ma poi ci siamo resi conto che per il nostro scarso numero, la fortuna era troppo spesso dalla nostra parte: i mangiamorte sbagliavano gli incantesimi, inciampavano senza motivo, o cadevano a terra pietrificati senza che nessuno li avesse apparentemente colpiti... Devo dire che grazie a loro, da parte nostra le perdite sono state davvero contenute"

"Quindi vuoi dire che qualcuno..." l'ansia nella voce di Madama Chips cresceva

"Si, purtroppo, si. Ci sono state delle vittime: Diggle, Podmore, Miscle e Foreman... tu non li hai visto perchè ho chiesto ad Hagrid di occuparsene... Sai, volevamo seppellirli vicino a Silente, anche le loro famiglie volevano così... saranno avvertiti al più presto..."

"E come hanno fatto i ragazzi a ferirsi? Mi hai detto che erano invisibili..." anche Madama Chips si sedette, forse troppo agitata per stare in piedi.

La McGranit sospirò "Vedi, Ron aveva visto troppo tardi un mangiamorte che stava attaccando il padre, e l'unico modo per fermarlo è stato spingerlo e fargli mancare il bersaglio. Purtroppo così ha reso nota la loro presenza, e in particolare la sua posizione. Un mangiamorte ha cercato di ucciderlo, ma il signor Malfoy se n'è accorto in tempo, e si buttato su Weasley, trascinandolo giù. E' successo quando ormai la battaglia era praticamente finita... Per questo, a parte qualche abrasione, tutti i ragazzi sono tornati incolumi"

"Ora capisco perchè quei due erano più feriti degl'altri... Weasley ha una gamba rotta e vari tagli, e Malfoy l'incantesimo deve averlo colpito, se pur di striscio... purtroppo gli rimarrà una cicatrice sul volto, ma almeno sono tutti e due vivi"

"Scusami, Poppy, ma devo parlare urgentemente con il ministro" La professoressa McGranit lasciò la stanza zoppicando, mentre Madama Chips lanciò uno sguardo in direzione dei letti dei due ragazzi, che stavano parlottando tra loro.

"Ehi, Lenticchia, come va la gamba...?" Malfoy si sedette sul bordo del letto di Ron.

"Bene... Entro domani sarà come nuova... Hai visto quanta gente è venuta? Se non fosse che mi hai salvato la vita, mi dovresti venti galeoni, amico!" poi, diventando più serio, lo scrutò meglio "A proposito... Come va l'occhio? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, con tutto quel sangue... Non che mi preoccupassi per te... sai, i galeoni..."

Malfoy sorrise, e si portò una mano alla benda che gli copriva praticamente metà volto "Va Bene... più o meno. Madama Chips mi ha detto che non dovrei perdere la vista, ma che probabilmente mi rimarrà la cicatrice. Comunque quei galeoni li avrai. Che non si dica in giro che un Malfoy non ha mantenuto una sua promessa... Non voglio infangare il mio nome come quello di mio padre... Anche se... Se penso che siamo tornati più feriti persino di Paciock..." aveva un'espressione talmente afflitta che Ron scoppiò a ridere.

"Pensa al lato positivo, avresti potuto avere un occhio come quello di Moody adesso..." Malfoy si girò a guardare l'ex-auror ormai in pensione, e assunse una lieve sfumatura grigiastra. Ron rise di nuovo con gusto. Malfoy si rimise a letto. Dopo un po' Ron gli si rivolse di nuovo, ma questa volta molto seriamente

"Come pensi che se la stia cavando Harry...?"

"Mi dispiace Weasley... non so proprio risponderti. Ma non nascondiamoci dietro a un dito, sappiamo che la sua è una missione praticamente impossibile..."

"Io credo in Harry"

"Ma non credo proprio che la tua fiducia gli basti per salvarsi la pelle. Non fraintendermi... Forse ti suonerà strano detto da me ma anche io spero che non muoia... Penso solo che sia molto improbabile che un diciassettenne riesca a sconfiggere il più grande mago oscuro di quest'epoca"

Un ghigno degno del peggior serpeverde affiorò sulle labbra di Ron "Scommetto cinquanta galeoni che Harry tornerà entro l'ora di pranzo" tese la mano a Malfoy il quale la strinse con vigore, prima di rimettersi a letto. Entrambi i ragazzi sapevano che quel gesto, quasi scaramantico, era dettato dalla speranza che ancora una volta la sorte desse ragione al grifondoro.

Voldemort guardò incredulo la sua bacchetta, e notò il sorriso di trionfo sul viso di Harry prima di sussurrare, quasi a se stesso "Severus... Questo non dovevi farmelo..." aveva gl'occhi fuori dalle orbite e l'aria da pazzo, si girò di colpo puntando la bacchetta verso il velo, un tonfo sordo seguì il suo gesto.

"_Professor Piton, sta bene? Professore?!? PROFESSORE!"_

"Non affannarti, Potter, non può risponderti" Harry sudava freddo, mentre la risata tagliente di Voldemort riempì la stanza "Non fare quella faccia, nono è mica morto. Ma quando avrò finito con lui, desidererà ardentemente di esserlo, parola mia... Quello sporco traditore non si merita la grazia della morte... Ma prima di dedicarmi a lui, devo uccidere te..."

Quando finalmente riuscì ad assimilare il fatto che Piton non era morto, Harry cercò in tutti i modi di ristabilire un certo controllo sulle sue emozioni, ma la voce di Voldemort e il suo tono beffardo non facevano altro che sobillare la sua ira repressa.

"Devo farti i miei complimenti, Potter... hai risolto egregiamente il problema dell'ultimo horcrux... forse neanche io avrei saputo fare di meglio... ma cosa credi di aver ottenuto?"

Harry appariva di nuovo calmo, ma il lieve tremore nella mano della bacchetta, tradiva la sua tensione "Ora sei mortale, Tom. Credo di aver fatto un bel passo avanti..." ma non riuscì a terminare la frase, perchè la risata sguaiata di Voldemort lo interruppe

"E tu credi che questo basti? Neanche Silente in persona è mai riuscito a ferirmi in maniera grave, e tu arrivi qui, dall'alto dei tuo diciassette anni, e pretendi di uccidermi?!? Prima ti ho sottovalutato, è vero, ma non credere di avere anche la benché minima possibilità con me. Userò te, il Prescelto, come ultimo sacrificio, riformulerò l'incantesimo di richiamo e finalmente i poteri di Jackal saranno miei, e nessuno oserà mai più contrastarmi dopo la morte di Silente, e la tua... Basta giocare"

Voldemort puntò contro Harry la sua bacchetta e gridò "Imperio"

Harry riuscì a schivare l'incantesimo, ma un secondo anatema non verbale lo stava per colpire. Con un balzo felino riuscì ad evitarlo e mentre cadeva al suolo, riuscì scagliare un levicorpus. Come sempre Voldemort lo annullò anche se il colpo di Harry era così ben calibrato da riuscire in parte ad aprire un piccolo taglio su una guancia del Signore Oscuro.

"Notevole Potter, notevole..." leccò via con la lingua la goccia di sangue ce gli era scivolata fin sull'angolo della bocca "ma quanto pensi di durare...?"

"Tanto quanto basta per batterti" c'era determinazione nello sguardo di Harry. Voldemort ghignò mentre urlava "Dissenum Voco"

Un numero immenso di dissennatori apparve nella stanza, dirigendosi sia verso Harry, che verso le due ragazze ancora prive di sensi.

Harry sentì la terribile eppure così familiare sensazione di freddo nel fondo dello stomaco. I dissennatori erano così tanti intorno a lui, che per un attimo perse la lucidità. La voce di sua madre gli riempì le orecchie, ma per la prima volta sentì un sussurro, prima delle urla che per tanti anni, dopo il primo dissennatore, avevano riempito i suoi incubi. Sentì distintamente sua madre sussurrare

"...io offro la mia vita per proteggere ciò che più amo... _Specchio di Agis_"

I dissennatori si stavano avvicinando sempre di più, ma quel sussurro aveva in qualche modo ridestato Harry

_No, non posso lasciarmi andare... Non ora..._

La stretta intorno alla bacchetta si fece più salda, mentre con ogni briciolo di energia cercò di richiamare il suo ricordo più bello: il primo bacio con Hermione.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_" un grande cervo d'argento corse della stanza scacciando tutti i dissennatori.

Per verificare che l'incantesimo avesse raggiunto anche i dissennatori vicini a Hermione e Ginny, Harry si distrasse e questo bastò per permettere a Voldemort di attaccarlo indisturbato. Gli puntò la bacchetta contro, e disse "Rostrum Tenabrae"

Un cono di luce nera colpì la spalla di Harry trapassandola. Il sangue sgorgo copioso mentre la forza del colpo lo sbattè a terra tanto forte da fargli perdere la bacchetta.

"I sentimenti uccidono, Potter"

La rabbia, il dolore e la frustrazione di Harry furono tali da far scaturire dalle sue mani un incantesimo senza l'ausilio della bacchetta. Il fiotto di magia colpì in pieno il mago oscuro, accecandolo. Harry si rialzò sulle ginocchia e poi in piedi recuperò la bacchetta, la puntò verso Voldemort, e provò a lanciare uno Stupesciufum, ma nonostante la sua momentanea cecità, il signore oscuro riuscì comunque ad invocare un Protego. L'incantesimo protettivo fu così potente da scagliare indietro lo stupeficium, Harry lo schivò cadendo in ginocchio a terra, con il fiato corto.

Dal braccio sinistro stava perdendo molto sangue, e le energie ormai lo stavano abbandonando. Harry era talmente stremato che per evitare l'ultimo attacco gli sfuggì la bacchetta di mano, la quale rotolò fino ai piedi del Signore Oscuro, che aveva riacquistato la vista.

"Eccola... la gemella della mia bacchetta... quel vecchio che me la vendette tanti anni fa, mi disse che era destinata a grandi cose, una bacchetta non da tutti" la raccolse, guardando Harry che ormai non sembrava più avere la forza di reagire "Dicono che la cosa peggiore per un mago è perdere la sua bacchetta... specie quando è così affine alla propria personalità..." la rigirò tra le mani, osservandola più da vicino "E' impressionante... la tua bacchetta emana vibrazioni praticamente identiche alla mia... Non trovi che sia uno strano scherzo del destino che nel loro interno ci sia una piuma della fenice di Silente? Comunque non credo che sia il caso che esistano due bacchette così uguali tra loro... così potenti... qualcuno potrebbe mettere in discussione la mia superiorità, non trovi?"

_Crack_

Harry guardò inerme la scena. La sua bacchetta giaceva ora ai piedi di Voldemort, spezzata a metà. Sembrava quasi che la sua anima davvero soffrisse la sua perdita. Insieme alla sua bacchetta ormai aveva perso ogni speranza.

_Ormai è la fine..._

Si alzò in piedi. Sapeva che tra poco il Voldemort lo avrebbe costretto in qualche modo ad attraversare il velo, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di rendergli facile il compito. Una fievole determinazione stava rinascendo in lui quando lo sguardo gli cadde in un punto alla sua destra. Il suo sguardo atterrito attirò l'attenzione di Voldemort, che ne seguì la traiettoria

"Ma bene... vedo che la tua amichetta non era poi morta... Deve averti aiutato Severus..." infatti in quel momento Hermione si era mossa, mettendosi di fianco, cercando di sollevarsi "Credo proprio che sarò buono con le tue amichette, e le ucciderò senza torturale... Naturalmente non potrei mai impedirti di godere di questa scena..."

Voldemort avanzò di un passo verso le ragazze, iniziando a puntare la bacchetta verso di loro, quando con la forza della disperazione Harry fece uno scatto e si mise davanti a loro.

Hermione riuscì a fatica a mettersi seduta e si guardò in torno con aria spaesata "Ma cosa succede?"

Harry tese una mano a Hermione, per aiutarla ad alzarsi, e le si piazzò davanti, in modo da coprirla con il suo corpo. La ragazza era così stravolta che per reggersi in piedi dovette appoggiarsi a lui "Harry...?"

Harry aveva un'espressione tesissima, e fissava Voldemort, tenendosi sempre davanti ad Hermione, a braccia aperte.

"Che cosa credi di fare, Potter?" Voldemort fece una risata "Questa scena mi porta indietro di tanti anni... Sai, anche tuo padre fece lo stesso con tua madre, non è buffo? Gesto inutile, visto che quella sciocca, ha poi buttato la vita per salvarti... Stupidi sentimentali... E tu... tu vuoi fare lo stesso... E per di più anche senza bacchetta..."

Le parole, l'espressione e il ghigno sulla faccia di Voldemort fecero fremere Harry dalla rabbia, ma continuò a fare scudo a Hermione.

"Vedo che non vuoi proprio capire... Voglio assicurarti che troverai la tua bella, quando finirai all'inferno, e questo è il modo di ringraziarmi? Spostati da lì"

Ma Harry era determinato a non muoversi

Voldemort stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza "Crucio"

Harry fu percorso da un dolore atroce, e iniziò a ad avere le convulsioni mentre Hermione cercò di tenerlo stretto a se, e di sorreggerlo. Entrambi caddero in ginocchio quando l'incantesimo cessò, ma Harry, con uno sforzo enorme riuscì a rialzarsi.

Una nota di rabbia trapelò dalla voce del Signore Oscuro "Sei un dannato testardo... come tua madre..."

Harry era fuori di sè. Hermione riuscì a tirarsi nuovamente su.

"Non importa, Potter, vorrà dire che userò la piccola Weasley per il rito, voi due mi avete stancato" un ghignò si disegnò di nuovo sulle labbra del Signore Oscuro.

_...Devo stare calmo, devo stare calmo e incanalare le mie energie e i miei sentimenti, devo stare calmo..._

Mentre continuava a ripetersi questa litania, sentì la voce di Hermione, così sottile e spaventata da non sembrare neanche la sua.

"Harry... anche se stiamo per morire, io non ho paura, perchè sono con te... Non avrò mai paura finché starò con te, qualunque cosa accada..."

L'abbracciò forte da dietro, e anche se non poteva vederla, sapeva che calde lacrime le stavano bagnando il viso.

Voldemort alzò la bacchetta contro la coppia "Che scenetta commuovente... adesso avrete tutto il tempo che vorrete per stare insieme con i vostri stupidi sentimenti! Avada..."

"NO" La voce di Harry era quasi un sussurro, ma riuscì comunque a interrompere l'incantesimo.

"Che cosa?" Voldemort era a dir poco stupefatto

"Tu non ci potrai mai uccidere. Io non te lo permetterò"

Voldemort rise di gusto "Ahahahahahha, non essere ridicolo! Avada Kedavra" Mentre lanciò l'anatema mortale, Voldemort improvvisamente si accorse che la luce negl'occhi di Harry era cambiata.

Harry si era reso conto che si era lasciato sopraffare dalla voglia di vendetta, dalla rabbia, dall'odio. Stava combattendo con le stesse armi di Voldemort, ma non era questo il modo di sconfiggerlo. Finalmente si era reso conto che doveva combattere per le persone che amava.

Una calma irreale si era impadronito di lui. Sembrava quasi che non si rendesse neanche conto di quello che stava succedendo intorno a lui. Rilassò i muscoli, e concentrò tutti i suoi pensieri sui momenti felice che aveva passato ad Hogwarts, con i Weasley, con tutti i suoi amici, con Sirus, con Ron e con la sua Hermione. Era come se ogni traccia di odio, rancore, rabbia, si stesse dissolvendo dal suo cuore. Sentì uno strano calore provenire dal suo corpo, una forza che mai aveva sentito prima dentro di se, si concentrò tutto sul palme della sua mano. Era come se tutte le sue energie e tutta la magia che c'era in lui, confluissero nello stesso punto.

Il fascio di luce verde stava ormai per colpirli in pieno, Hermione chiuse gl'occhi e si strinse ancora di più contro Harry, ma Harry, con una sconosciuta consapevolezza e ancora il sussurro della madre nelle orecchie, alzò la mano, tutta l'energia accumulata si liberò, e l'incantesimo scomparve nel nulla, prima di colpirli. Era come se fosse stato assorbito dall'aria attorno a loro, ma in realtà era stato Harry a neutralizzare l'incantesimo.

Hermione aprì timidamente gl'occhi, e non potè non farsi sfuggire un'esclamazione di puro stupore, ma non era la sola ad essere sorpresa. Voldemort guardava nella loro direzione con occhi sbarrati.

"Non so come diavolo hai fatto, ma la fortuna non ti aiuterà due volte!!" Con lo sguardo da pazzo, iniziò a scagliare contro Harry maledizioni oscure una dopo l'altra, ma queste sparivano, senza mai toccarli. Mano a mano che Voldemort attaccava, l'aria attorno a loro diventava sempre più perlacea e densa, come se la forza interiore di Harry stesse prendendo consistenza, fino a quando il Signore Oscuro smise di attaccare.

"Ma...m-ma t-tu... non puoi essere TU... Io ti ho ucciso.. t-tu.. Non può essere... Quell'incantesimo..." Voldemort stava balbettando frasi incoerenti, e per la prima volta nel suo sguardo Harry vi lesse la paura. Il mago oscuro arretrò barcollando, fino ad inciampare e cadere a terra. L'aria intorno ai due ragazzi, aveva preso le sembianze di una donna dall'aria eterea.

Mentre Voldemort era in quello stato di shock, Harry cercò con lo sguardo la bacchetta che prima Ginny aveva usato contro Hermione, e appena la vide, senza un attimo di esitazione, si lanciò a raccoglierla, e prima che Voldemort ebbe il tempo di realizzare le mosse del ragazzo, Harry gridò l'incantesimo di disarmo. La figura femminile ormai era completamente svanita, e Voldemort si ritrovò a fissare il vuoto, ancora seduto a terra, disarmato, e con la bacchetta di Harry puntata alla gola. Con il contatto del legno sul suo collo, il Signore Oscuro, anche se ancora stupito, riportò la sua attenzione su Harry. Appena incrociò il suo sguardo, sembrò riprendersi del tutto, e con tono sarcastico disse "Allora? Cosa aspetti? Uccidimi..."

Harry spinse ancora di più la bacchetta, ma non disse nulla. Voldemort sembrava come impazzito, e iniziò a ridere convulsamente

"Tu non lo farai... i tuoi stupidi valori... la tua moralità... Non pronuncerai mai l'anatema che uccide"

"Forse lui no, ma io si..." Piton, era di nuovo visibile, e si avvicinò ai due zoppicando. "Dovevate uccidermi quando potevate, mio signore..." il tono era ironico, ma si poteva indovinare la rabbia repressa.

"Severus... Pensi che in due avrete più possibilità?"

"Avada Kevadra" Voldemort si gettò di lato recuperando anche la bacchetta prima che il flusso verde lanciato da Piton lo colpisse. Harry, sorpreso di vedere il professore di nuovo in piedi, non riuscì ad evitare di farsi colpire di striscio ad una gamba. Hermione guardava la scena atterrita.

Voldemort era in piedi dietro Harry, vicino, troppo vicino. Il ragazzo sentì il suo fiato sul collo quando sibilò "Muori Potter... Ava..."

Voldemort non riuscì però a finire l'incantesimo: Hermione, con la forza della disperazione si era lanciata contro di lui, spingendolo con tutte le sue forze.

Voldemort, preso alla sprovvista, non riuscì ad evitare lo spintone della ragazza, si sbilanciò e mise un piede in fallo, proprio su un pezzo della bacchetta di Harry. Piton, che aveva seguito da lontano tutta la scena, fu svelto a gridare "Locomotor velum". Ormai Voldemort aveva completamente perso l'equilibrio e Piton era riuscito a spostare l'arco con il velo esattamente alle sue spalle. Nel vano tentativo di non cadere nel velo, il Signore Oscuro tentò di aggrapparsi ai bordi dell'arco di pietra, facendo cadere a terra la sua bacchetta, ma il tentativo fu inutile.

Lo sguardo freddo con cui Piton fissò il punto in cui era sparito colui che per tanto tempo aveva dovuto servire, fu più eloquente di mille parole.

Finalmente il male che aveva oppresso per così tanti anni il mondo della magia, era finalmente stato sconfitto. Piton si girò verso Harry, che era corso vicino ad Hermione, e si avvicinò senza parlare.

"Professore, come ha fatto a riprendersi? Credevo che..." Il ragazzo richiamò la sua attenzione, mentre sosteneva Hermione, che era molto affannata.

"L'incantesimo che prima il signore oscuro mi ha scagliato contro mi ha preso solo di striscio. Mi dispiace non essermi riuscito a riprendermi prima. Fammi vedere il braccio"

Harry emise un piccolo gemito quando Piton gli tastò la spalla. Sussurrò un incantesimo, e il flusso di sangue si arrestò. "Purtroppo è tutto quello che posso fare, per il resto serve un medimago"

"La ringrazio"

Piton assunse un tono sbrigativo "Tu e le tue amiche avete bisogno urgentemente di cure. Appena infrango la dimensione parallela ci materializzeremo a Hogwarts. Tieniti pronto"

Piton iniziò subito a sussurrare una formula molto complicata, mentre Harry rivolse tutta la sua attenzione alla ragazza tra le sue braccia. Hermione era seduta a terra, con Harry accanto, e aveva ancora il fiato corto.

"Mi hai salvato la vita, lo sai?" Harry si tirò su, a aiutò lei a fare altrettanto "Come ti senti?"

Hermione gli sorrise "Un po' debole, ma non importa. Ormai è tutto finito..." Si abbracciarono stretti, e rimasero così abbracciati fino a quando Piton attirò la loro attenzione schiarendosi fortemente la gola.

Harry e Hermione si staccarono, un po' imbarazzati, ma Harry continuò a sostenere Hermione per la vita, per paura che svenisse. Piton prese Ginny in braccio e disse "Ce la fai a materializzare te e la signorina Granger?"

Harry era molto pallido, aveva perso molto sangue dalla spalla, e aveva consumato praticamente tutte le energie, ma nonostante tutto annuì "Ce la farei, ma comunque non ce n'è bisogno, ho creato una passaporta quando sono passato da Malfoy, prima di venire qui. E' illegale, lo so, ma ci porterà direttamente in infermeria" poi guardando Ginny con aria preoccupata disse "Ma professore, cosa è successo a Ginny? Perchè non si sveglia?"

"Sono stato io, l'ho stordita subito dopo che tu hai rotto lo scudo, avevo paura che Voldemort potesse usarla ancora. State tranquilli comunque, tra dodici ore si sveglierà. Ora andiamo però"

Harry tirò fuori dalla tasca un termometro e sempre sorreggendo Hermione l'avvicinò al professore e disse "Al mio tre. Uno, due, tre" E tutti e quattro vennero risucchiati, e riapparvero al centro dell'infermeria.

Evidentemente c'era una riunione dell'Ordine, perchè si trovarono molti sguardi stupiti puntati contro. Harry fece appena in tempo a sostenere Hermione, che per lo stress del viaggio era svenuta, prima di cadere lui stesso in ginocchio.

"Harry!!" Il primo ad avvicinarsi fu Lupin. Intorno a loro c'era un vociare terribile. Harry ormai era completamente privo di forze, aveva la vista appannata ma riuscì comunque a focalizzare svariate bacchette puntate contro un imperscrutabile Piton.

"NO!" Harry cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma cadde di nuovo. Il dolore al braccio e alla gamba erano lancinanti. Lupin lo sorresse "Remus, fidati di me, è innocente! Lasciatelo stare... è dalla nostra parte..." furono le ultime parole che Harry riuscì a dire prima di cadere in un profondo oblio.

Scusatemi, forse la continuità temporale del racconto è un po' sballata, abbuonatemi l'errore ;)

E' vergognoso il tempo che vi ho fatto aspettare per questo capitolo, ma per farmi perdonare, l'ho fatto enorme!!! Contenti?!?! Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuto, mi raccomando!!

Ps: ringrazio ancora il meraviglioso e pazientissimo DESDEUS che mi ha aiutata nei duelli. L'idea dello Specchio di Agis è sua ;)


	40. Lo Specchio di Agis

Harry tirò fuori dalla tasca un termometro e sempre sorreggendo Hermione l'avvicinò al professore e disse "Al mio tre. Uno, due, tre." E tutti e quattro vennero risucchiati, e riapparvero al centro dell'infermeria.

Evidentemente c'era una riunione dell'Ordine, perchè si trovarono molti sguardi stupiti puntati contro. Harry fece appena in tempo a sostenere Hermione, che per lo stress del viaggio era svenuta, prima di cadere lui stesso in ginocchio.

"Harry!" Il primo ad avvicinarsi fu Lupin. Intorno a loro c'era un vociare terribile. Harry ormai era completamente privo di forze, aveva la vista appannata ma riuscì comunque a focalizzare svariate bacchette puntate contro un imperscrutabile Piton.

"NO!" Harry cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma cadde di nuovo. Il dolore al braccio e alla gamba erano lancinanti. Lupin lo sorresse. "Remus, fidati di me, è innocente! Lasciatelo stare... è dalla nostra parte..." furono le ultime parole che Harry riuscì a dire prima di cadere in un profondo oblio.

**- Fine capitolo - **



"Ancora non ci sono novità Poppy?"

"No, Minerva… Non ho mai visto niente del genere. Neanche al San Mungo hanno saputo dare una spiegazione. Ormai sono passate già due settimane… Abbiamo fatto tutto ciò che si poteva, adesso spetta solo a lui."

"Capisco… Signorina Granger…" disse poi la professoressa McGranitt avvicinandosi ad Hermione, che stava accarezzando Harry, incosciente nel letto "Perchè non va a mangiare qualcosa in Sala Grande? E' quasi una settimana che mangia a malapena… "

Hermione scosse la testa. "No. Voglio rimanere con lui…"

_Hermione…_

La ragazza prese la mano di Harry tra le sue e la portò alla bocca. "Voglio che sappia che non è mai solo…"

Improvvisamente la mano del bambino sopravvissuto ricambiò la sua stretta.

"Her..mio..ne."

Era un flebilissimo sussurro, che riuscì a scaldare di speranza il cuore della ragazza.

"Oh mio Dio! Madama Chips, Madama Chips! Harry! Harry si è svegliato!"

La medimago corse subito al capezzale di Harry per monitorarlo. Appena ebbe finito, un sorriso le rilassò i tratti del volto. "Credo che con molto riposo, tra un paio di settimane sarà come nuovo."

Hermione si buttò su Harry, ridendo e piangendo contemporaneamente, mentre un sorriso sofferente si delineava sul viso del ragazzo.

"Minerva, forse è il caso di allontanare la signorina Granger dal signor Potter… Avrebbe bisogno di tranquillità…"

Per tutta risposta, la preside si incamminò verso la porta col sorriso sulle labbra, e gli occhi lucidi. "Non chiedermi questo Poppy… Non ho proprio il cuore di separarli adesso, e tu?"

Madama Chips si voltò a guardare i due ragazzi. Dopo poco, borbottando un "Signor Potter, cerchi di riposare.", si allontanò verso il suo ufficio, lasciando da soli i due innamorati, abbracciati e felici.

Il mattino seguente, nonostante le occhiate di disappunto di Madama Chips, una piccola folla fece irruzione nell'infermeria.

"Harry!" Primo fra tutti, Ron si fece vicino al letto dell'amico, abbracciandolo. "Non sai che paura c'hai fatto prendere! Ti pare il modo, dico io? Dopo che salvi il mondo, te ne rimani bellamente incosciente per quasi un mese! E a noi non ci pensi? E la tua povera ragazza?" Poi guardandosi intorno. "A proposito… Dov'è Hermione? Credevo che ora che eri sveglio, sarebbe entrata tipo in simbiosi con te… Già prima che ti svegliassi, non voleva staccarsi per nessun motivo, e ora… non c'è!"

Harry guardò divertito l'amico. "L'ho obbligata a scendere a fare una colazione come si deve… La McGranitt mi ha detto che quasi non toccava cibo quando ero incosciente. Non che dovesse dirmelo lei, si vede a occhio nudo che ha perso peso."

Ginny si avvicinò sfregando con forza la mano sui capelli di Harry. "Ed è tutta colpa tua! Ci hai fatto temere il peggio!" Sorrideva, ma non riusciva a nascondere gl'occhi lucidi.

"Allora, ragazzi." Harry si sistemò meglio sul cuscino, con un po' di fatica. "Raccontatemi cosa avete combinato fino adesso!"

Passarono una buona mezz'oretta a raccontare ad Harry tutto il tempo che si era perso, dopo però aver raccontato un resoconto dettagliato su come avevano aiutato l'Ordine con i Mangiamorte. Dopo un po' Madama Chips decise che era ora di piantarla con tutto quel baccano e cacciò tutti proprio mentre arrivava Hermione con la sua solita borsa stracolma a tracolla.

"Madama Chips, io posso restare vero?" chiese Hermione con un sorriso a trentasei denti, mentre quasi tutti si erano allontanati.

La medimago la guardò un attimo, e poi fece un cenno d'assenso.

"Anche noi dobbiamo rimanere! Sono settimane che non vediamo Harry!" Ron sembrava alquanto deciso a non muoversi dalla stanza. Madama Chips lo guardò spazientita, ma alla fine capitolò.

"E va bene! Ma solo per altri dieci minuti. Il signor Potter ha seriamente bisogno di riposare." E detto questo, si rinchiuse nel suo ufficio.

Harry sorrise felice, quando ad un tratto lo sguardo gli cadde su una graziosa ragazza bionda che cercava di nascondersi dietro Ron.

Hermione, intercettando il suo sguardo, prima sorrise, ma poi puntò contro il ragazzo un dito accusatorio. "Harry James Potter! Che cosa stai osservando con tanto interesse?"

Harry, preso alla sprovvista, iniziò a balbettare "N-niente, Hermione, giuro! E' solo che non ho mai visto…"

Anche Ron iniziò a ridacchiare, ma venne in soccorso del suo amico. "Penelope. Si chiama Penelope. E' qui per uno scambio culturale… La McGranitt l'ha affidata a me e Hermione. Non è carina?!" dicendo questo iniziò a sghignazzare ancora più forte. Harry intanto osservò meglio la nuova arrivata.

…_Bè, carina è carina…_

Era piuttosto alta, sottile, il viso pallido dai lineamenti delicati, parzialmente coperto dai lunghi e liscissimi capelli biondi. Non riusciva a capire di che colore avesse gli occhi, perché stava sfuggendo al suo sguardo.

"Piacere Penelope, io mi chiamo Harry." Le porse la mano con un sorriso, ma la ragazza lo ignorò. "Non vorrei sembrarti scortese, ma vorrei parlare con Ron e Hermione un attimo… in privato…"

"No, Harry, non c'è bisogno!" Ron diede una spintarella alla ragazza per farla avvicinare. "E' così bella che le ho dovuto raccontare ogni cosa! Quindi puoi parlare tranquillamente davanti a lei." Hermione sembrava per niente turbata dalla notizia, mentre Harry assunse un'espressione arrabbiata. "Come sarebbe a dire che le hai detto tutto? Ma ti sei impazzito, Ron? Hai capito di cosa voglio parlare?!"

A questo punto Hermione prese la parola "Dai, Harry… possibile che ancora non hai capito? Eppure a me sembra così evidente, anche se, visto che ha imbrogliato mezza scuola…"

Adesso la rabbia di Harry si era trasformata in confusione. "Cosa dovrei capire, scusa?"

Ron intanto si stava rotolando a terra dalle risate. "Possibile che non ti ricordi nessuno?"

La ragazza che ormai stava di fronte proprio di fronte ad Harry, assunse un delizioso broncio, e scostandosi con aria infastidita i capelli dal viso, mostrò una cicatrice che attraversava uno dei suoi freddi occhi grigi, i quali finalmente fissavano spazientiti quelli verdi di Harry.

Lì per lì il ragazzo rimase allibito a guardarla, ma poi iniziò a balbettare "No, non può essere… Non è possibile… non ditemi che è…" Una risata dal profondo del cuore non gli permise di finire la frase. Anche Ron si unì a lui, mentre Hermione rideva sotto i baffi. "…Draco?"

La ragazza alzò il mento, assumendo un'aria strafottente che poco si addiceva alla sua aria femminile. "Ridi pure Potter… Tanto appena scendi da quel letto te la vedrai con me…".

Alla conferma della sua ipotesi, Harry iniziò a ridere più forte, seguito a ruota da Ron, fin quando un attacco di tosse lo fece smettere.

"Ti sta bene… Crepa!" sussurrò Malfoy, mentre Hermione correva al suo capezzale.

"Come ti senti Harry?" La ragazza lo aiutò a tirarsi su.

"No, sto ben, tranquilla, sto bene." Harry riprese fiato, ma dopo poco riportò la sua attenzione su Malfoy, sorridendo di nuovo. "Allora, Draco… a cosa devo la visita del tuo, così grazioso, alter ego femminile? Ma soprattutto, come hanno fatto a convincerti ad andare in giro per Hogwarts così! Chissà quante dei tuoi amichetti Serpeverde ti avranno fatto la corte…"

Malfoy stava per replicare quando Ron l'anticipò "Dovevi vedere la sua faccia quando Zabini gl'ha messo un braccio intorno alla vita!"

Draco scosse i lunghi capelli biondi che gli ricadevano sul viso, assomigliando incredibilmente a Fleur, per poi andarsi a sedere in un angolo, con l'aria indignata.

"Draco non ce la faceva più a stare rinchiuso senza poter mai uscire, e così il professor Piton ha suggerito questo piccolo escamotage… in questo modo potrà girare libero per il castello come Penelope, almeno finché le cose non saranno chiarite…"

Harry si girò verso Hermione. "In che senso, scusa? Ormai la guerra è finita, che motivo ha di nascondersi? E Piton? Dov'è?"

Ron e Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato. "Vedi Harry… Noi non sappiamo che cosa è accaduto veramente…" Ora era Ron a parlare. "Quando siete ricomparsi insieme a Piton, dopo aver sconfitto Colui-Che-Non-Dev'essere-Nominato, si è alzato un gran polverone… Voi eravate svenuti, e a me e Malfoy c'hanno fatto allontanare, quindi non so cosa sia successo esattamente. L'Ordine, anche dopo aver interrogato Ginny e Hermione, non hanno voluto dirci niente. Sappiamo solo che la McGranitt ha avuto un colloquio non proprio piacevole col Ministro della Magia, e che Piton è rinchiuso da qualche parte nei sotterranei di Hogwarts. In realtà queste informazione le abbiamo carpite grazie alle Orecchie Oblunghe Nuovissimo Modello dei gemelli, ma poi la mamma se n'è accorta e non abbiamo più potuto spiarli…"

Harry, che era rimasto in silenzio tutto il tempo, rimase pensoso per un po' e poi chiese "Che cosa si sono detti la preside e il Ministro? Perché hai detto che è stato un colloquio poco piacevole? Non mi dire che quei deficienti del ministero non vogliono riconoscere la scomparsa di Voldemort, spero!"

A questo punto fu Hermione a prendere la parola. "No, questo no. Tutti sanno che hai sconfitto Voldemort definitivamente! Ancora oggi sei su tutte le prime pagine dei giornali… Noi siamo arrivati a discussione già iniziata, ma da quel che ho capito dalle parole della preside, il problema è che," Hermione si schiarì la voce, come per prendere tempo e dar modo ad Harry di assorbire meglio l'informazione che stava per dargli. "Vedi… la maggior parte dei mangiamorte, sono stati catturati dall'Ordine grazie alla tua trovata, mentre il Ministero ha fatto pochissime catture marginali, così…" Lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata verso Malfoy. "Insomma, vuole dimostrare che anche il ministero ha partecipato attivamente alla caduta di Voldemort, e quindi vuole sbattere per sempre ad Azkaban, direttamente e senza processo, i responsabili della morte di Silente: il professor Piton e Malfoy. C'è una taglia sulla loro testa da almeno due settimane."

Dopo un attimo di sbalordimento, Harry fece come per alzarsi, dicendo "Devo parlare immediatamente con la McGranitt. Ora!" Hermione cercò di fermarlo, ma come fece un passo verso la porta, sentì la testa vorticargli furiosamente, e cadde di peso sulla ragazza.

Ron corse da Hermione per aiutarla a riportare Harry a letto, mentre Malfoy si avvicinò dicendo. "Sei sempre il solito… Sempre pronto a correre in aiuto di chi subisce un'ingiustizia," Il tono era di scherno, ma i suoi occhi non erano più freddi come quelli di un tempo. "Ma questa volta ti dice male, Potter. La preside oggi non c'è. Se vuoi fare il buon samaritano, dovrai aspettare domani, mi dispiace."

Harry intanto stava di nuovo a letto, e si teneva a testa mentre guardava Malfoy che parlava. "Fammi il favore allora. Domani, appena arriva, mandamela subito qui. Voglio chiarire questa faccenda, fosse anche l'ultima cosa che faccio." Poi, guardando meglio Malfoy, aggiunse sorridendo "Quella è una cicatrice da magia oscura, vero? Ma dimmi un po'… te la sei procurata perché eri invidioso delle mie? Sei troppo competitivo Draco… E poi non si addice ad una bella ragazza come te, ti rovina lo sguardo!"

Malfoy lo guardò in cagnesco, mentre Ron e Hermione ridacchiavano. "Fottiti, Potter!"

Ad un tratto, Madama Chips riapparse dal suo studio con aria minacciosa, e i ragazzi si lasciarono con la promessa di portare la preside con loro il giorno dopo.

Era ormai notte fonda quando un lontano rumore di passi si avvicinava alla porta dell'infermeria. La porta venne aperta senza far rumore, e i passi continuarono fino al letto di Harry. Dopo un po', il ragazzo aprì gl'occhi, e riconobbe la figura alta che stava in piedi, con una borsa in mano.

"Professor Patterson, è lei?" A tastoni cercò gli occhiali sul comodino, e inforcandoli, ebbe conferma della sua visita.

"Mi dispiace averti svegliato, Harry. Ero passato solo per salutare… come vedi sto partendo."

Harry si tirò su a fatica. "Come mai?"

"Silente mi aveva chiesto di addestrarti fino a quando non ce l'avresti fatta con le tue sole forze, e credo proprio che il mio compito qui sia finito." Fece comparire una comoda poltrona, ignorando la sedia che stava accanto al letto del ragazzo, e, dopo essersi seduto, continuò "Ma sento che c'è qualcosa che vorresti chiedermi, non è vero?"

Nel sentirsi anticipato nel porre la domanda, Harry non potè fare a meno di sorridere. "Sì, professore… c'è una cosa che vorrei chiederle… Una cosa che è successa durante la battaglia."

"Dimmi, Harry. Se posso aiutarti, lo farò volentieri."

A queste parole, Harry continuò "Mentre stavamo combattendo, Voldemort ha invocato i dissennatori. Ogni volta che ho uno di quegl'esseri vicino, rivivo la notte in cui Voldemort ci attaccò a Godric's Hollow… ma questa volta è stato diverso… il ricordo è stato più vivido che mai, e ho sentito mia madre pronunciare chiaramente queste parole: Specchio di Agis. Inoltre, quando Voldemort ci ha lanciato l'Avada Kedavra, ho sentito una stranissima forza dentro di me. Era estremamente potente, ma sembrava quasi che non mi appartenesse, e mano a mano che respingevo gli attacchi di Voldemort, un'aura si è formata davanti a noi… e sono quasi certo che Voldemort l'abbia riconosciuta. Quindi volevo sapere se magari le due cose erano collegate, e poi, cos'è questo Specchio di Agis?"

Patterson aveva ascoltato con molta attenzione il racconto del ragazzo. "Vedi, Harry, tu sai che tua madre è riuscita a salvarti grazie alla forza del suo amore. Si è sacrificata per te. Quello che non sai… e che neanche io sapevo, è che è riuscita a fornirti una protezione davvero potente, grazie proprio allo Specchio di Agis. E' un incantesimo antichissimo, di cui ormai si è persa praticamente traccia. Non so come tua madre abbia potuto apprenderlo… non escluderei che sia stato lo stesso Albus ad insegnarglielo." Sorrise al ricordo del suo amico, ormai scomparso. "Per azionare questa protezione, bisogna sacrificarsi per la persona che si vuole proteggere, ma bisogna farlo con il cuore privo di qualsiasi forma di odio, rancore o premeditazione. Se tua madre avesse, anche solo per un istante, pensato a Voldemort, o al fatto che salvandoti la vita, lei avrebbe perso la sua, l'incantesimo non si sarebbe attivato, e tu non avresti potuto usarlo durante la battaglia."

Harry aveva gl'occhi sbarrati dallo stupore. "Vuol dire che io, senza saperlo, ho usato l'incantesimo di mia madre? Ma come è possibile?"

"L'hai potuto utilizzare perché in quel momento non stavi pensando più a come annientare Voldemort, bensì a come proteggere la persona che ami. Invece di concentrarti sui tuoi sentimenti di rabbia, odio, rancore, finalmente ti sei lasciato guidare solo dall'amore."

Harry tuttavia era ancora pensieroso. "Ma com'è possibile che Voldemort non si sia accorto dell'incantesimo? Eppure mia madre ha pronunciato la formula ad alta voce, poteva prevedere che sarebbe successo. Perché non ha fatto nulla per evitarlo?"

"Vedi, Harry, Voldemort non ha mai creduto nell'amore. Per lui era solo un sentimento che ti rende debole e insicuro. Nonostante abbia sentito le parole di tua madre, non gli ha dato peso, sicuro che l'incantesimo non avrebbe mai funzionato. Come ti ho già detto, devi essere mosso solo dall'amore per sfruttare la piena protezione dello Specchio di Agis, e lui era convinto che questo sentimento non fosse in grado di creare così tanta energia. E' per questo che quando ha visto l'aura di tua madre si è così spaventato. Ha avuto la prova di quanta forza possa generare l'amore."

"Quindi era la mamma…?"

"Sì, Harry. Era Lily. Anche l'energia che hai sentito confluire dentro di te, era l'energia che tua madre ti ha donato con il suo sacrificio." Patterson si alzò, fece scomparire la poltrona, e raccolse la borsa da terra. "Ora, se non hai altre domande, devo andare."

Harry era ancora scosso da tutte le notizie che aveva ricevuto. "Professore… ci rivedremo?"

"Non lo so, Harry." Si avviò verso la porta.

"Grazie. Per tutto quello che a fatto per me… la ringrazio."

Patterson gli sorrise un'ultima volta, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.


	41. Ricominciare a vivere

"Vedi, Harry, Voldemort non ha mai creduto nell'amore. Per lui era solo un sentimento che ti rende debole e insicuro. Nonostante abbia sentito le parole di tua madre, non gli ha dato peso, sicuro che l'incantesimo non avrebbe mai funzionato. Come ti ho già detto, devi essere mosso solo dall'amore per sfruttare la piena protezione dello Specchio di Agis, e lui era convinto che questo sentimento non fosse in grado di creare così tanta energia. E' per questo che quando ha visto l'aura di tua madre si è così spaventato. Ha avuto la prova di quanta forza possa generare l'amore."

"Quindi era la mamma…?"

"Sì, Harry. Era Lily. Anche l'energia che hai sentito confluire dentro di te, era l'energia che tua madre ti ha donato con il suo sacrificio." Patterson si alzò, fece scomparire la poltrona, e raccolse la borsa da terra. "Ora, se non hai altre domande, devo andare."

Harry era ancora scosso da tutte le notizie che aveva ricevuto. "Professore… ci rivedremo?"

"Non lo so, Harry." Si avviò verso la porta.

"Grazie. Per tutto quello che a fatto per me… la ringrazio."

Patterson gli sorrise un'ultima volta, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

**- Fine capitolo - **



Una tormentata professoressa McGranitt attraversò l'infermeria, fermandosi davanti il letto di Harry Potter, seguita da "Penelope", Ron e Hermione, che si fermarono poco più dietro.

"Buongiorno, professoressa. Immagino che sappia perché l'ho fatta venire… dobbiamo parlare. E subito." Harry sembrava tranquillo, ma dal tono della sua voce, quelle parole erano più un ordine che una richiesta.

"Va bene, Harry. Mi sembra il minimo dopo tutto quello che hai fatto." Sospirò sonoramente. "Però preferirei che i suoi amici ci lascias-"

"No." Harry la interruppe "Loro restano. Anche loro si sono esposti in prima persona per la nostra causa. Hanno tutto il diritto di rimanere. Inoltre sa perfettamente che verrebbero comunque a sapere tutto ciò che ci diremo in questa stanza, e poi Draco fa già parte dell'Ordine, avrebbe dovuto sapere queste cose secoli fa. Quindi mi dica perché avete imprigionato Piton."

La preside, a quelle parole, assunse un'espressione sorpresa, e lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione dei ragazzi, e Ron abbassò lo sguardo con aria colpevole, mentre le sue orecchie si tingevano di rosso. "Non le chiedo come è entrato in possesso di questa informazione… comunque il professor Piton è stato rinchiuso perché l'Ordine pensa che non sia sicuro lasc-"

"Ma stiamo scherzando?! Quel uomo ha salvato la mia vita, quella di Hermione, e in un certo senso ha salvato l'intero mondo magico! E voi che fate? Lo tenete rinchiuso chi sa dove… magari lo torturate anche per farvi dire che è un mangiamorte recidivo!"

"Signor Potter… non tollero questa mancanza di rispetto nei miei confronti. Se vuole sapere come stanno le cose, la prego di mantenere un comportamento adeguato, altrimenti me ne vado seduta stante." Lo guardò severa da sopra gli occhiali.

"Mi scusi, professoressa. Non la interromperò più."

"Bene. Allora, come le stavo dicendo, il professor Piton è stato rinchiuso nelle segrete di Hogwarts perché la maggioranza dei membri dell'Ordine ha ritenuto meglio così, per la sicurezza di tutti."

Harry la guardò storto. "Non avete sentito cosa vi ho detto prima di svenire, quando siamo tornati? Non avete capito cosa vi ha detto Hermione? Piton è sempre stato dalla nostra ed è un mangiamorte quanto me e lei."

La McGranitt si passò una mano sulla fronte. "Io ti credo, Harry. E anche Remus. Forse all'inizio non subito, ma dopo aver visto il ricordo della signorina Granger, ci siamo convinti del tutto. E' per questo che abbiamo cercato in tutti i modi di convincere gl'altri membri, ma non c'è stato verso. Alastor in primis non ha voluto credere ad una sola parola. Dice che la memoria della signorina Granger è stata plagiata, e che Severus vi ha portati in salvo solo perché sapeva che con la fine di Tu-sai-chi avrebbe rischiato di passare il resto della vita ad Azkaban, se non direttamente il Bacio del dissennatore. E poi anche Severus ci ha messo del suo… si è prestato al Veritaserum, ma quando gli abbiamo chiesto di visionare i suoi ricordi, si è rifiutato… questo sicuramente non ha giocato a suo favore… e poi adesso ci si mette anche il ministro…" L'espressione della preside era piuttosto tesa.

"Vuole condannare il professore e Draco senza neanche un processo, non è così?"

La McGranitt lanciò un altro sguardo verso il gruppetto dietro di loro, e Ron aveva tutta l'aria di volersi sotterrare. "Sì, è così… tra poco arriverà qui ad Hogwarts, per parlare con me. Questa è l'ultima occasione che mi rimane per convincerlo, prima che dia la notizia ai giornali."

Nello sguardo di Harry passò un lampo strano. "Lo mandi prima qui, per favore."

La preside sembrò quasi indignata. "Ma signor Potter, che cosa hai intenzione di fare? Lo sa quanto è importante questo incontro?"

"Sì che lo so, e non si preoccupi, voglio solo parlarci un istante, dopo lo manderò immediatamente da lei." Harry sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri, ma continuò comunque a parlare. "Intanto avvisi tutti i membri dell'Ordine. Voglio che tutti sappiano che se finalmente la guerra è finita, è solo grazie a Piton. Lui era il mio contatto, era lui che ci ha dato indicazioni su come trovare gli Horcrux. Non credo che ci sia prova più grande della sua buona fede. Appena sarà possibile, vi farò visionare i miei ricordi. E se chiunque avrà qualcosa da ridire, lo mando qui da me."

La McGranitt sembrava sorpresa da quella notizia, ma si ricompose subito. "Perché non ce l'ha detto prima?"

Anche Ron e Hermione sembravano piuttosto meravigliati.

"Perché avreste subito pensato che stavo delirando, soggiogato da qualche trappola di Voldemort, e avreste cercato di spezzare il contatto. Ora però, professoressa, vorrei che mi mandasse il ministro appena arriva, se non le dispiace."

"Va bene, Harry. Lo farò. Parlerò anche con l'Ordine, al più presto." e detto questo, lasciò la stanza.

Quando la preside si richiuse la porta alle spalle, Hermione si avvicinò al letto del ragazzo "Harry! Perché non ci hai detto niente di Piton?!" Sembrava scandalizzata e un po' offesa.

"Ve l'ho spiegato il perché. Avevo paura che avreste cercato un modo per spezzare il contatto. Non è così?" la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Certo che è così! Ma avresti dovuto dircelo lo stesso!"

Harry rise di gusto.

Un'ora più tardi, Rufus Scrimgeour fece il suo ingresso nell'infermeria di Hogwarts, scortato da due auror. Nella stanza, l'unico letto occupato era quello di Harry.

"Signor Ministro… mi fa piacere che abbia deciso di passare a farmi visita, prima del suo colloquio con la preside. Ma la prego, si accomodi." I modi del ragazzo erano cortesi, ma il tono della voce era autoritario, gli occhi gelidi.

"Potter, spero sia una cosa veloce, non ho tempo da perdere." L'ex-auror si sedette accanto al letto di Harry, il quale diede uno sguardo distratto alle due guardie del corpo dietro di lui.

"Se permette, preferirei che i suoi due accompagnatori uscissero… Le cose che ho da dirle sono piuttosto riservate…"

"Sono qui per la mia sicurezza, e non ho int-"

"Scusi se la interrompo, ministro, ma devo insistere. Infondo siamo a Hogwarts, non c'è luogo più sicuro di questo. Non ha niente da temere, tanto meno da me, che riesco a malapena a stare in piedi, e ho perso la mia bacchetta nello scontro con Voldemort… Le assicuro che non è il caso che questa conversazione esca fuori da qui, lo dico anche per lei…" Il ministro, a quest'ultima frase, scrutò intensamente il ragazzo occhialuto, prima di fare un cenno ai due auror, che lasciarono immediatamente la stanza.

"Allora, sentiamo… che cosa avresti di così personale da chiedermi, Potter?"

"Deve ritirare il mandato di cattura contro Draco Malfoy e Piton. Immediatamente."

Per un attimo, Scrimgeour sembrò non aver ben compreso cosa avesse detto il ragazzo, ma alla fine scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. "Tu stai scherzando, non è vero? Quei due sono dei mangiamorte della peggior specie, il loro posto è ad Azkaban!"

"Lei sa che non è così, ministro." I due si fissavano tesi, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

"La gente vuole giustizia! La morte di Silente non può rimanere impunita!"

Harry sorrise. "Silente aveva proprio ragione… una volta che ottenete il titolo di ministro, non vi interessa più il benessere della gente, o cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato… l'importante è tenersi saldi alla poltrona, non è così?" A quelle parole, il ministro rinnovò la sua attenzione, con sguardo irato. "Lei non vuole fare giustizia sulla morte di Silente, lei vuole semplicemente rabbonire la popolazione… la caduta di Voldemort è stata opera mia, e la cattura della maggior parte dei mangiamorte è avvenuta grazie all'Ordine della Fenice. Anche da morto, il fantasma di Silente incombe sulle mancanze del ministero. E qual'è il modo più facile per creare consenso, per far vedere quanto in realtà il ministero abbia lavorato per la comunità magica? Mettiamo in galera gli assassini di Silente, o chi per loro… poco importa se sono innocenti oppure no. Ma stia in guardia, ministro, perché non le permetterò di fare ciò che vuole. L'avverto." Lo sguardo di Harry continuava a rimanere fisso, imperturbabile, in quello del ministro, che sembrava però essersi agitato.

"Come osi parlarmi a questa maniera… come osi minacciarmi! Che intenzioni hai, eh, Potter?" Ma il ragazzo si limitò a rispondere con un ghigno.

"Ti ricordo che ero a capo della sezione auror… ci metto veramente poco ad estrapolare un'informazione a un pivello come te!" Estrasse velocemente la bacchetta e la puntò sul ragazzo. "Allora, che cosa hai in mente!"

Harry non sembrava per niente turbato da quel gesto, cosa che innervosì ancora di più Scrimgeour che gridò "Legilimens!" Harry lo trafisse con lo sguardo e dopo pochi secondi la bacchetta sfuggì dalle mani del ministro, che si ritrovò in ginocchio a terra, dolorante, piegato da una forza sconosciuta.

"Ministro, ministro… ci sono modi più gentili per ottenere informazioni." Il tono era di scherno, ma l'espressione serissima. "Non ho intenzione di ledere la sua persona in alcun modo… almeno non fisicamente." Harry distolse lo sguardo, e il ministro riuscì a rialzarsi guardandolo sbalordito. Harry riprese a parlare. "Se lei non ritira immediatamente quei mandati, io mi limiterò a raccontare ai giornali per filo e per segno che cosa è accaduto. Sottolineando naturalmente, con dovizia di particolari, quanto il ministero sia stato inutile, se non di intralcio, alla sconfitta di Voldemort. Sono pronto anche a mentire, dicendo che Piton non ha ucciso effettivamente Voldemort, ma che è stato uno degl'altri mangiamorte presenti quel giorno sul tetto. E lei a chi pensa crederà l'opinione pubblica? Al ministero, che fino ad ora non ha saputo fare di meglio che sbattere in prigione Stan Picchetto, l'autista del Nottetempo, oppure a Harry Potter, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, colui che ha sconfitto una volta per tutte Voldemort?" Gli occhi verdi di Harry continuavano a fissare freddamente Scrimgeour, il quale si era rimesso seduto, e si tastava il polso, ancora incredulo. "Lei stesso avrà notato la quantità di giornalisti appostati qui fuori. Farebbero di tutto per una intervista. Una _mia_ intervista. Quindi, se lei non fa quello che le dico, io non farò altro che ciò voleva fare lei lo scorso anno. Sfrutterò semplicemente la mia immagine per farla cadere dalla sua amata poltrona."

Il ministro sembrò assorbire lentamente le parole del ragazzo. "E… cosa dovrei fare…? Se ritiro i mandati di cattura sarebbe davvero come dichiarare che il ministero non ha fatto niente. Mi converrebbe comunque rischiare con la tua dichiarazione."

Un sorriso beffardo illuminò il volto del ragazzo. "Ora va meglio ministro, parlare chiaro rende facile e cose ad entrambi. Ammettere che effettivamente tiene più al suo titolo che alla vita di due persone innocenti è già un passo avanti…"

Scrimgeour sembrava piuttosto infastidito, e decise di provare a provocare il ragazzo. "Non descrivermi come un mostro… in fondo stiamo parlando di due mangiamorte. Hanno sicuramente molte colpe da scontare, pagherebbero semplicemente per un crimine diverso. E poi… tu davvero vuoi l'assoluzione per colui che ha ucciso il tuo mentore?"

"No. Ha commesso un crimine, ed è giusto che paghi. Ma con un regolare processo, dove vengano esposti tutti i motivi e le attenuanti che gli competono. Io stesso verrò a testimoniare se sarà necessario… e sottolineo _regolare_ processo. Per quanto riguarda Draco, è ridicolo anche solo interrogarlo. Non ha fatto niente, e per di più, quello che stava per fare lo stava facendo sotto ricatto, quindi si limiti a ritirare le accuse nei suoi confronti. Poi avrei un'altra richiesta da farle ministro, se non le dispiace…"

"Ancora?!"

"Voglio che si impegni a ripulire tutto il ministero dalle spie. Da cima a fondo, compresi gli Indicibili."

Il ministro spalancò gl'occhi. "Ma sei impazzito?! Ci sono delle famiglie antichissime che ci lavorano, la sola richiesta di ispezioni interne alzerebbe un putiferio!"

Lo sguardo di Harry si fece più duro. "Ma che razza di persona è lei? Era un auror o sbaglio?! Credevo che fosse almeno meglio di Caramell. Sa perfettamente che la maggior parte dei membri di quelle antichissime famiglie che prima stava dicendo, sono famose per patteggiare per i mangiamorte! E poi, si fidi di me… non le chiederei tutte queste cose senza nulla in cambio. Le chiedo semplicemente di fare il suo lavoro."

"Sì, ma…"

"Pensi che bella pubblicità avrebbe? Finalmente il ministero si decide a fare qualcosa di sensato, come ripulire i suoi uffici dai corrotti… se lei lo farà, sono disposto a dichiarare ufficialmente la mia fiducia nei suoi riguardi. Sarei pronto a diventare uno dei suoi auror e dare buona luce al suo amato ministero, come ha già tentato di fare, che ne dice? Non era questo che voleva, uno specchietto per le allodole? Io mi presterò al gioco, sono disposta anche a farmi fotografare sorridente accanto a lei, ma questo non implica che diventerò effettivamente un suo leccapiedi, sono stato chiaro? Allora che fa… accetta?"

Il ministro sembrava infastidito dal tono autoritario del ragazzo, ma comunque fece un cenno affermativo con la testa.

"Benissimo… mi faccia sapere quando ci sarà il processo, farò in modo che Piton si presenti."

Scrimgeour, senza rispondere, si alzò, e a grandi passi si avvicinò alla porta. Mentre stava per aprirla, fece il suo ingresso la McGranitt.

"Ministro, se ha finito possiamo salire nel mio ufficio…"

"Mi lasci passare, tanto non abbiamo più niente da dirci!" Si avvicinò ai due auror. "Si faccia spiegare tutto dal suo allievo, sarà felice di quello che le dirà. Arrivederci!" e, detto questo, si allontanò con aria alterata.

La McGranitt lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa a Harry, che le sorrise facendole il segno in su col pollice.

"Poi mi spiegherà tutto, signor Potter… ora la lascio _solo_..." Poi, rivolta verso un punto vuoto alla sua destra. "Aspetterò qui fuori, non metterci troppo." Uscì dalla porta, e le chiuse alle sue spalle.

Harry guardò la preside come se fosse impazzita, ma poi capì a chi si stava rivolgendo quando un uomo, vestito completamente di nero, spuntò improvvisamente dal nulla. Severus Piton era di fronte a lui, e nella mano destra, reggeva il suo mantello dell'invisibilità.

"Professor Piton… non mi aspettavo di vederla."

"Già, neanche io speravo di uscire più da quella cella… però Minerva mi ha aiutato ad uscire per venirti a trovare, nonostante le proteste di Alastor… vecchio testardo!"

"Che gentile da parte sua venirmi a trovare…" Gli occhi di Harry sembravano prenderlo in giro, ma cambiò subito espressione quando incontrò lo sguardo severo del professore.

"Non essere insolente, Potter… sono venuto qui per darti una cosa." Tirò fuori dal mantello una bacchetta e la porse ad Harry. Quando il ragazzo la prese tra le mani, sentì una strana energia passargli per tutto il corpo, come quando aveva afferrato la sua bacchetta la prima volta, solo in qualche maniera diversa. "Ma questa è…"

"Sì, Potter. Questa è la bacchetta di Voldemort. Visto quanto è difficile trovare una bacchetta compatibile, ho pensato che forse volevi tenerla tu." Harry stava osservando stupito la bacchetta, Piton continuò "Ho sentito il commento del ministro quando è uscito… qualsiasi cosa tu abbia ottenuto, ti ringrazio."

"Sono io che dovrei ringraziarla, professore, davvero." Piton si alzò e si diresse verso la porta. Mentre Harry stava ancora rigirandosi la bacchetta tra le mani, il suo ex-professore si fermò davanti la porta, tenendo la maniglia tra le mani, disse "Non so se te l'hanno mai detto, ma… hai gli stessi occhi di Lily." E con queste parole, continuando a dargli le spalle, lasciò la stanza.

Rimasto solo, Harry si ritrovò a sorridere. Tenere tra le mani la bacchetta che era stata di Voldemort riuscì a fargli capire a pieno che finalmente era tutto finito. Per la prima volta da anni, si sentiva libero da un peso. Per la prima volta da anni riusciva a guardare al suo futuro senza quel senso di angoscia che gli opprimeva il petto. Poteva finalmente smettere di temere per la sua vita e quella dei suoi cari, poteva finalmente fare programmi per il suo avvenire. Era come ricominciare a vivere. Per la prima volta da anni, Harry si addormentò con il sorriso sulle labbra e l'anima impaziente di scoprire semplicemente cosa il domani avrà in serbo per lui.

Fine.

Sapete ragazzi, quasi mi dispiace aver scritto la parola "Fine" a questa fanfiction, era come una droga per me! Avevo pensato molto prima di chiuderla, ma ogni volta non ci riuscivo, mi venivano idee nuove, o semplicemente, quando rileggevo il capitolo, mi sembrava che dovesse continuare per forza!! Ora che ho finito, devo dire che questa fine non mi ha soddisfatto granchè, forse semplicemente perché è finita, ma in qualche modo dovevo finire… Spero che almeno a voi sia piaciuto. Purtroppo so che, avendo aspettato così tanto per pubblicare il finale, ho creato aspettative, che se non sono state rispettate, vi prego di scusarmi.

Volevo salutare con affetto tutti quelli che mi hanno seguito fin qui. Grazie davvero. Mi avete sostenuta fino alla fine, e se sono arrivata fino in fondo è solo grazie a voi. Grazie ancora. E spero che se scriverò qualcos'altro continuerete a seguirmi con lo stesso affetto.

Un bacio, spero a presto,

Sophie.


End file.
